Cherche garçon au pair désespérément
by Koala-Mutant
Summary: Post T7. Quand Harry, divorcé, papa débordé de trois enfants, croise Malfoy qui est toujours un connard, il hésite à lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Mais quand celui-ci a un accident qui lui fait perdre la mémoire et que personne ne vient le chercher à l'hôpital, il n'hésite pas à en faire son jeune garçon au pair. Slash HP/DM. Complète.
1. Chapter 1 - Collision

**Chapitre 1**

 **Collision**

 **Résumé :** Post T7. Quand Harry, divorcé, papa débordé de trois enfants turbulents, croise Malfoy et s'aperçoit que c'est toujours un connard, il hésite à lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Mais quand celui-ci perd la mémoire suite à un accident de voiture et que personne ne vient le chercher à l'hôpital, il n'hésite pas à en faire son jeune garçon au pair. Mais lequel des deux a réellement été piégé ?

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à JKR.

Même l'intrigue n'est pas à moi, c'est fortement inspiré du film" Un couple à la mer". Mais bon c'est adapté à Harry et Draco :).

 **Genre:** Romance/Humour.

Pairing : HP/DM, et HG/RW en fond.

 **Rating:** T

 **NDA :** Cette histoire se passe neuf ans après la bataille finale, et Harry vit au Danemark.

 **POV Harry**

 **Copenhague, Septembre 2007**

\- Harry ?

La voix de Léna me tire de mes réflexions. Je la fixe un instant et me fige. Je connais cet air torturé, soucieux : je sais par avance ce qu'elle va me dire. J'ai fini par avoir l'habitude.

\- Tu t'en vas, n'est-ce pas ? Je murmure d'un ton morne.

Elle se mordille les lèvres, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je suis désolée. Je... Je n'y arrive pas.

\- Je hoche la tête.

\- C'est pas grave, Léna. Quand comptes-tu partir ?

\- Dans deux semaines ? Le temps que tu me trouves une remplaçante ?

 _Deux semaines ! Bordel._

\- Oui, pas de soucis.

Elle me fait un sourire désolé et retourne servir son petit-déjeuner à Lily qui braille comme un doxy sous acide.

Léna est la troisième jeune fille au pair qui vit avec nous depuis que Ginny est partie, en Juillet 2006. Deux mois seulement après la naissance de Lily. Il y a eu Anaïs, une française, qui a vécu avec nous de Août à Octobre. Puis Emma, une Australienne, de Octobre à Février. Et enfin Léna, une anglaise, de Février à Septembre. Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est elle qui a tenu le plus longtemps.

Anaïs m'a dit qu'elle ne supportait pas la solitude, Emma que sa famille lui manquait, et Léna ne cherche même pas de prétexte pour rompre son contrat.

Au début je me suis demandé ce qui n'allait pas : les enfants sont gentils, même si James est un peu blagueur parfois, et que Albus est très timide. Je les paye bien, la maison est agréable à vivre, et nous sommes à vingt minutes en train de Copenhague. Je laisse les week-ends libres, sauf ceux où je suis en mission spéciale.

Mais ce qui les fait toutes fuir, ce n'est pas la maison, pas les enfants, pas la ville.

C'est ce qui a fait fuir Ginny alors qu'elle venait juste d'accoucher : c'est moi. Elles ne supportent pas ma présence fantomatique dans la maison, mon regard vide, ma tête de déterré. Elles ne supportent pas cette solitude dans laquelle je vis. Une fois, Anaïs, curieuse, m'a demandé si je n'invitais jamais d'amis à la maison. Mais quels amis ?

Une fois par mois, Ginny prend les enfants pour le week-end. Je ne veux pas qu'elle les ramène à Londres, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient épiés et harcelés par la presse. Aucun journaliste n'a jamais vu une seule photo de mes enfants et j'en suis particulièrement fier.

Mes enfants savent que nous sommes des sorciers, que la magie existe, mais pour le moment ils sont élevés comme nos voisins moldus : ils vont au Daycare, sauf Lily qui est encore trop petite. James apprend à compter et discriminer les mots, Albus à construire des choses avec des legos, à s'exprimer correctement, et c'est très bien comme ça.

Quand ils - _je_ \- seront prêts, nous rentreront en Angleterre. Parfois, je songe avec angoisse que James a six ans et qu'il ira à Poudlard dans cinq ans. Quand j'en parle à Ginny, elle se moque de moi.

 _"Bordel, Harry. Toujours à angoisser, pas capable de vivre le moment présent"._

Elle a raison, bien sûr. Et elle a bien fait de partir. J'aurais fait la même chose, à sa place. Parce que se réveiller aux côtés d'un homme brisé, incapable de communiquer ou d'aimer; ce n'est pas vraiment l'idée que l'on se fait de la vie d'adulte.

James était un "accident". Il est né lorsque j'étais en deuxième année à l'Académie des Aurors. Ginny n'a même pas pu faire d'études, vu qu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle était enceinte juste après les ASPICS. Elle voulait avorter, mais moi je voulais le garder. Elle m'aimait, elle a cédé. Je crois qu'elle m'en a toujours voulu pour ça. Comme si avoir des enfants si jeune lui avait gâché sa jeunesse.

Quoi qu'elle rattrappe bien le temps perdu, maintenant. La vie de joueuse de Quidditch n'est pas de tout repos, et, même si elle a un pied-à-terre à Londres vu qu'elle a les clefs du Square Grimmaurd (où Ron et Hermione vivent encore, allez savoir pourquoi), elle est souvent aux quatre coins du Globe.

C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui ai la garde des enfants, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup eu à me battre pour l'obtenir.

Ginny aime ses enfants, c'est certain. Mais elle a vingt-six ans. Elle rêve encore de faire le tour du monde, de grimper les marches d'Adams Peak, de voir un coucher de soleil sur la Baie d'Halong, de boire des shots de vodka à Doumskaya Oulitsa, de faire un tour à Las Vegas. Voir les enfants une fois par mois, je pense que ça lui suffit. J'aurais juste aimé que ce soit réciproque.

Je jette un coup d'œil nerveux à l'horloge. Huit heures. _Merde._ Je prends ma veste et cours dans la cuisine où Léna, visiblement épuisée, s'acharne à essayer de faire avaler quelque chose à James, tandis qu'Albus a renversé son lait sur la table et entreprend maintenant de faire de l'art avec la confiture de fraises. Agrippée à la cheville de notre jeune fille au pair, Lily hurle à la mort, la figure barbouillée de compote de pommes.

\- J'y vais, les enfants !

James se lève brusquement, renversant au passage son bol de céréales. Léna émet un cri de rage, et je la comprends. Albus gigote sur sa chaise haute, et Lily avance à quatre pattes vers moi.

Je fais un câlin à mes enfants. Tant pis si j'ai du muesli dans les cheveux, ou de la confiture sur la chemise. C'est un des meilleurs moments de la journée, et je n'ai jamais eu une allure très soignée, de toute façon.

\- Soyez sage, je murmure sans grande conviction.

\- Oui Papa ! Crie James dans mon oreille, manquant de me briser un tympans.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Léna, et lui souris piteusement.

En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, je réprime une grimace. Il fait froid en Angleterre, mais ce n'est rien comparé au Danemark. On est en Septembre, bordel, et il fait déjà – 1000 degrés !

Je pourrais passer par la cheminette qu'il y a dans mon bureau, mais Léna est une moldue. Toutes mes jeunes filles au pair sont des moldues. Je ne fais pas confiance aux sorcières : je ne sais pas ce qu'elles pourraient raconter à la presse si les choses venaient à tourner mal entre elles et nous. Je n'ai jamais renvoyé qui que ce soit, mais je le ferai si elles étaient imprudentes ou méchantes avec mes enfants.

Je m'asseois dans ma voiture et allume la radio. Le trajet se passe paisiblement. Conduire me détend. J'aime ce pays, ses arbres majestueux, son ciel jamais réellement dégagé, la paix qui se dégage des habitants. J'aime le fait que les danois ne posent jamais de questions. J'aime me balader dans Nyhavn avec les enfants, leur acheter des pâtisseries à Lackage Huset et des jouets à Tiger. J'aime les emmener dans la forêt et les regarder jouer avec les feuilles.

Ginny ne voulait pas quitter l'Angleterre. Encore une fois, je l'ai un peu - _carrément_ \- forcée. Elle était malheureuse ici, alors que c'était le seul endroit où je ne me sentais pas épié comme une bête sauvage. Elle a grandit dans une maison pleine de gens, de sons, de rires. Moi, j'ai supporté trois ans de formation à l'Académie des Aurors. Trois ans à sourire, à plaisanter, à faire semblant. Trois à vivre Square Grimmaurd avec Ron, Hermione et Gin', trois ans à prétendre que tout allait bien. Que la guerre ne m'avait pas brisé.

Mais ici c'est différent. Ici, je suis juste Harry, un expatrié anglais parmi tant d'autres. Harry, qui a trois gamins merveilleux. Harry qui vit au 62, Skovbovaenget. Harry qui part au travail à la bourre et dont la jeune fille au pair fait une merveilleuse soupe aux topinambours. Harry qui vient à la fête des voisins avec la chemise de travers et les cheveux en pétard.

Hermione et Ron me manquent. Molly me manquent. Mais ils viennent pour l'anniversaire des enfants, pour Noël, et parfois même pendant les vacances d'Eté. On se parle par cheminette quand Léna n'est pas là – et même quand elle est là, en fait, je lance juste un sort de silence sur la porte de mon bureau-. Je sais qu'ils aimeraient que je rentre. Mais je ne suis pas prêt. Pas encore.

 **Pov Draco**

Je pensais qu'en Ecosse nous n'étions pas gâtés niveau temps, mais ce n'est rien comparé au Danemark. Il faut être complètement dérangé pour vivre dans un pays pareil. En plus ils conduisent du mauvais côté, ces abrutis. Je cale pour la cinquième fois et j'entends un bruit de klaxon derrière moi.

J'ai envie de me retourner et de tenter de lancer un endoloris sans baguette, mais je me contrôle. Les Malfoys pètent pas les plombs.

 _Putain de danois._

Je respire et je redémarre. Je suis presque arrivé, selon le GPS. J'ai mis un moment avant de comprendre comment il fonctionnait, mais maintenant je trouve que cet objet est plutôt pratique. La voix de femme est un peu agaçante, je l'aie renommée Gisèle.

Gisèle me dit de tourner à droite. Plus que 500 mètres. Je chantonne à l'unisson avec la radio.

Soudain, un véhicule me rentre dans le derrière – sans mauvais jeu de mot- et ma tête heurte violemment le volant.

Putain ! Je reprends ma respiration et serre les dents tandis que je porte la main à ma tête. Je saigne ! Ce connard a failli me tuer. Je sortirai bien pour lui mettre une patate mais j'ai envie de vomir.

Dans le rétroviseur, je vois l'autre handicapé du volant sortir de sa voiture en trombe et accourir vers la mienne. Il ouvre ma portière sans me demander mon avis et se met à crier, paniqué, en agitant les bras.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, agacé. J'ai envie de lui dire un truc bien méchant mais cet abruti parle en danois, et je n'y comprends rien.

\- Ferme ta gueule, du con, je siffle en anglais.

Le type se fige, arrête de faire des grands moulinets avec ses mains, et me fixe, éberlué.

Ce n'est que quand ma tête arrête de tourner que je croise son regard. Vert. Beaucoup trop vert.

 _Putain de merde._

Potter ? Je lâche, décontenancé.

Il ouvre et ferme la bouche comme un poisson hors de son bocal.

\- Malfoy ?

Je ricane. Il me tend un mouchoir que je porte à mon crâne sans un remerciement.

\- Putain, dix ans plus tard, t'es toujours aussi con, je marmonne.

\- Je suis désolé ! C'était un accident ! S'exclama t-il. C'est que je suis parti en retard ce matin et au boulot ils n'aiment pas que je...

\- Potter, je l'interromps en fermant les yeux. Est-ce que j'aurais, par erreur, sous-entendu que ta vie m'intéressait ?

Il ferme enfin sa grande gueule et je respire profondément.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demande t-il.

Je soupire.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question. Maintenant, sors de ma voiture avant que mon poing ne fasse ami-ami avec ta mâchoire, je siffle entre mes dents.

\- Non, il faut que je t'emmène à l'hopital, tu saignes ! Réplique t-il.

\- Dégage.

\- Mais tu...

\- Je n'irai nul part avec toi Potty, surtout pas en voiture. Vu les origines sang-de-bourbe de ta mère, je pensais que tu maîtriserais mieux les objets moldus.

Il se fige. Je souris en voyant ses poings se serrer. C'est tellement facile.

 _Allez, Potter, lâche toi. Dis-moi quelque chose de bien dégueulasse._

Soudain, un klaxon se fait entendre derrière nous. Je me retourne. _Putain de danois._

\- Allez, Potty, y en a qui ont des choses à faire, je lâche dédaigneusement en le poussant hors de ma voiture.

Je ferme la porte brusquement et j'entends un petit couinement. Ce con avait encore les doigts posés sur la voiture, et je viens de refermer la portière sur sa main. Il saigne.

 _Bien fait._

 **Pov Harry**

J'ai choisi le Danemark parce que les gens ne posent pas de questions. Parce que l'éducation des enfants correspond à mes idéaux. Parce que c'était loin de l'Angleterre sans pour autant être à l'autre bout du monde.

Et, par dessus tout, j'ai choisi le Danemark parce qu'aucun sorcier anglais n'y met jamais les pieds. J'aurais pu tomber sur Lavande, Terry, Ernie, même Cho, pourquoi pas ! Mais non. Parmis tous les gens avec qui j'ai été à Poudlard, il faut que je tombe sur Draco _Connard_ Malfoy.

Mes mains tremblent et je me déteste pour ça. Je me force à prendre de grandes inspirations mais, malgré moi, des bribes de la conversation que j'ai eu avec Hermione juste avant mon mariage avec Gin' me reviennent avec force.

 _"Tu es sûr, Harry ?"_

 _"Evidemment. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"_

 _"Tu l'aimes ?"_

 _"Bien sûr ! C'est ma Ginny. Ma récompense pour l'enfer que j'ai traversé pendant la guerre. Ma lumière au bout du tunnel. La promesse d'une vie meilleure, d'un monde meilleur pour mes enfants, c'est ça qui m'a fait tenir tout ce temps"._

 _"Justement. Ce n'est qu'une promesse."_

Une phrase que Ron a lâchée juste après le procès Malfoy se répète dans ma tête.

 _"C'est Malfoy. Harry a toujours eu un comportement un peu bizarre quand la fouine est dans les parages"._

Je secoue la tête. Bordel, c'est n'importe quoi. Ça fait des années que je vis ici, j'allais bien finir par croiser une connaissance un jour.

 _T'as ving-sept ans, Harry. Reprends-toi, bordel._

Je suis arrivé au travail. Je ferme ma voiture à clef et m'engouffre dans la pâtisserie Lackage Huset (1). Cristina est déjà derrière le comptoir, elle me sourit. Je lui rends son sourire, lui fais un signe de tête, dépasse le comptoir et m'engouffre dans le café attenant. A Londres, nous avons les cabines téléphoniques ; les danois ont leurs cafés. Je tapote la tasse avec ma baguette et cinq secondes plus tard je me retrouve dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie.

Malgré moi, je pense à notre bon vieux Ministère Anglais, et à la tête de Malfoy quand j'ai témoigné à son procès.

Je n'arrive pas à me sortir ce con de la tête. Ce n'est que Malfoy, bordel, alors pourquoi mes _putain_ de mains continuent-elles de trembler ?

 **19 heures 30, chez Harry**

\- T'es sérieux ?

Je jette un coup d'oeil nerveux à la porte de mon bureau. J'ai beau avoir lancé un sort d'insonorisation, j'ai toujours peur que Léna nous entende.

Ron me regarde, amusé. Je me penche un peu plus vers la cheminée et je soupire.

\- Putain, vieux, t'es vraiment le type le plus poisseux de la terre ! Ajoute mon meilleur ami.

\- Tu l'as dis. J'aurais pu croiser un vieil ami, quelqu'un avec qui j'aurais pu aller boire un café et parler du pays, mais non, il faut que je tombe sur la fouine, je soupire.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il fait à Copenhague ?

\- Il me semble qu'il a insulté ma mère quand je lui ai posé la question.

Ron éclate de rire.

\- Un type charmant, ce Malfoy.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il fait, dans la vie ?

Il me regarde, étonné.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Il a disparu directement après qu'on l'ait libéré d'Azkaban. Il a quitté l'Angleterre et personne ne l'a jamais revu. Enfin, je suppose qu'il a encore des contacts avec ses amis, mais la presse n'en parle plus.

\- Ah bon ? Je demande, intrigué.

\- Ouais, répond Ron en mâchonnant ce qui me semble être un dragé surprise. Ils vont bientôt lui rendre sa baguette, remarque.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sérieux, Harry, t'as pas suivi l'histoire ? C'était le deal. Dix ans de prison pour son père, dix ans pour sa mère, et dix ans sans baguette pour Malfoy. C'était juste après la guerre, en 98, alors il va la récupérer à la fin de l'année scolaire. Et Lucius Malfoy va recommencer à se balader dans Londres en regardant tout le monde comme si nous étions une merde sur sa chaussure.

Il agite la main comme pour dire "Mais bon, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, pas vrai ?" et me donne des nouvelles d'Hermione, de Georges, de Molly. Je l'écoute à moitié, un peu perturbé. Je me demande ce que trafique Malfoy à Copenhague, sans sa baguette. Qu'est-ce que ce type qui ne sait rien faire sans magie peut faire comme métier ?

oooo

Je ne revois Malfoy que dix jours plus tard. La journée avait mal commencé : j'ai harcelé l'agence de Jeunes Filles au Pair pour qu'ils me proposent une remplaçante, mais apparemment ils n'ont personne sous la main. J'ai dû aller sur internet poser des annonces, et tanner Léna pour qu'elle demande à ses copines si l'une d'entre elles veut bien prendre sa place. Je ne peux pas poser de congés, et elle part dans cinq jours.

J'ai dû vivre sans jeune fille au pair pendant les quelques jours de battement entre l'ancienne et la remplaçante, et c'est juste l'enfer : le DayCare ouvre à 7 heures 30 et je dois être au travail à 8 heures, alors j'ai minimum quinze minutes retard tours les jours, et Lily est trop jeune pour aller au DayCare alors je suis obligé de la prendre au travail, et bien sûr ce petit monstre refuse de dormir, et même si je suis le Chef du Bureau des Aurors, tout le monde me jette des regards noirs.

Et je rentre du travail à 18 heures 30 alors que le DayCare ferme à la même heure, donc je suis obligé de courir avec Lily dans les bras, je me fais engueuler par la directrice de l'établissement, et puis on rentre à la maison et je dois faire la cuisine tout en surveillant que James n'éborgne pas Albus, et que Lily ne mange pas les petits legos des garçons.

En général je fais cramer les pâtes et les poissons panés, et les enfants sont énervés tandis que je commande des pizzas en urgence, puis j'ai du mal à gérer le brossage de dents et la douche, et les gamins finissent par se coucher beaucoup plus tard que prévu.

La tempête passée, je dois encore débarrasser la table, remplir le lave-vaisselle, préparer la table pour le petit-déjeuner du matin, me doucher, préparer mes affaires pour le lendemain, et aller dormir pendant deux heures, jusqu'à ce que Lily me réveille pour son biberon nocturne, puis je peux me rendormir pour deux heures, jusqu'à ce que ma fille me réveille de nouveau. Enfin, ça, c'est les nuits où James ne fait pas de cauchemar et où Albus ne fait pas pipi au lit.

Quand je croise Malfoy, je suis dans la rue et je pars à la recherche d'un bon smorrebrod (2) pour le déjeuner. Il sort d'un café, l'air maussade, comme toujours. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour le repérer si facilement ; en Angleterre, il détonnait avec ses cheveux, mais ici tout le monde est blond, c'est plutôt moi qui fais tâche.

Faut croire que j'ai un radar à connards.

Il allume une clope, ça m'étonne, je ne l'ai jamais vu fumer à Poudlard. Pourtant, en sixième année, j'ai passé pas mal de temps à l'observer.

Quand il me voit, il se fige imperceptiblement et une ombre passe rapidement sur son visage. Je vois bien qu'il est agacé que son corps ait réagit alors qu'il voudrait rester stoïque. Ça me fait sourire malgré moi. J'aime bien savoir qu'après tout ce temps, je fais toujours réagir ce connard.

\- Salut Malfoy ! Je dis joyeusement.

Il me jette un regard mauvais.

\- Potter, lâche t-il du bout des lèvres.

\- Ça va ? Je demande innocemment, me délectant de l'effort évident qu'il fait pour ne pas m'en coller une.

Il a un bandage qui fait le tour du crâne, et j'aimerais dire que ça l'enlaidit, mais même comme ça il est sexy.

\- Ça allait jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes, dit-il de sa voix traînante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Copenhague ?

\- Je fais parler les abrutis, répond-il en tournant les talons sans même me dire au revoir.

Je reste planté sur le trottoir avec, malgré moi, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Les danois sont tellement polis, discrets... froids. Ça fait du bien de voir un bon connard anglais.

Comme au bon vieux temps.

oooo

Les jours qui suivent, je retourne malgré moi dans le quartier du café où je l'ai vu, mais il n'y est pas. Aucune tête de con blond platine à l'horizon.

Ce n'est que la veille du départ de Léna, lorsque j'ouvre le journal en buvant mon café, que j'ai enfin des nouvelles de Malfoy.

A la page des faits divers, je manque de recracher mon café sur la table. Là, une photo en couleur d'une voiture écrabouillée suivie d'une légende "Accident dans le Quartier de Norreport. Deux blessés". Et en dessous, une photo de Malfoy inconscient, avec un bandage encore plus gros autour du crâne. Il est pâle et plein de fils sont branchés à son putain de bras. Selon l'article, l'accident a eu lieu le jour où on s'est vus.

Ni une ni deux, je me lève, crie que j'y vais aux enfants et à Léna, et me rue à l'Hôpital. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir.

A l'entrée, je dis que je viens voir Draco Malfoy. La fille me regarde en haussant un sourcil.

Je lui montre la photo et elle me sort lentement :

\- Ah, oui. Vous êtes de la famille ?

Je me fige. Je réponds dans un danois approximatif :

\- Je suis un ami.

\- Normalement, seule la famille est acceptée. Mais personne n'est venu, marmonne t-elle.

Tu m'étonnes. Ses parents sont en taule. La fille perçoit mon agitation parce qu'elle me dit enfin :

\- Deuxième étage, chambre 306.

 **Dix minutes plus tard**

Le médecin qui est en charge de Malfoy me toise, à la fois amusé et blasé.

\- Ce garçon est incroyable, dit-il. Il a perdu un litre de sang, mais tout ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est que la bouffe est dégueulasse et qu'il fait froid dans sa chambre.

Je souris malgré moi.

Le type prend un air plus grave et ajoute :

\- Je dois vous prévenir, Monsieur Potter. Monsieur Malfoy a eu de la chance de s'en tirer avec aussi peu de dommages... physiques, mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de ses dommages psychologiques.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Votre... votre ami a reçu un coup sur la boîte crânienne.

Je me tortille sur ma chaise. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Malfoy va avoir une sale bosse sur le front ? Je souris en l'imaginant maugréer contre ce putain de danois qui l'a défiguré.

\- Il est amnésique. Il ne se souvient de rien. C'est vous qui venez de m'apprendre son nom de famille. Depuis qu'il s'est réveillé, il cherche son prénom, et je dois vous avouer que ça le met d'assez mauvaise humeur.

Je me fige, me rappelant l'expression de la fille à l'accueil quand j'ai demandé à voir Malfoy.

\- C'est très fréquent de perdre la mémoire après un choc. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les souvenirs reviennent la plupart du temps. Les patients qui restent amnésiques sont très rares.

Bordel, bordel, bordel.

\- Il va vous falloir beaucoup de patience, Monsieur Potter. Et lui, il lui faut un cadre rassurant, un entourage bienveillant. Il faut que vous soyez prêt à répondre à toutes ses questions. La mémoire peut revenir dans deux jours comme dans deux ans. Vous voulez le voir ?

Putain de Malfoy. Toujours aussi doué pour me pourrir la vie.

\- Oui, je lâche malgré moi.

Quand j'entre dans la chambre, il est occupé à engueuler une infirmière parce que la télévision ne propose que des chaînes danoises. La pauvre fille me regarde entrer avec soulagement et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Je me tourne vers lui et je lâche un pathétique :

\- Salut, Malfoy.

Pendant une seconde, il me regarde, effaré. Puis son masque se recompose et il me toise méchamment. Il y a tellement de dégoût dans son regard que je me demande si le médecin ne s'est pas trompé, s'il a réellement perdu la mémoire.

\- Qui est-tu ? Me demande t-il, suspicieux.

Une boule se forme dans mon ventre, sans que je sache pourquoi. Je réponds d'une voix peu assurée :

\- Harry. Harry Potter.

\- Potter ! Crache t-il. C'est quoi ce nom ?

Je hausse un sourcil.

\- Parce que Draco Malfoy, ça sonne mieux à ton avis ?

Il se fige.

\- C'est mon nom ? Me demande t-il du bout des lèvres.

Je me fige à mon tour.

\- Oui, je murmure dans un souffle.

Pendant quelques secondes, son masque tombe et une expression d'extrême détresse habille son visage. Mon cœur se serre malgré moi.

\- Je ne me souvenais même pas de mon nom, dit-il.

\- Je sais.

Je ne peux pas soutenir son regard plus longtemps, je tourne les talons et cours hors de sa chambre.

En sortant de l'hôpital, je reprends ma respiration et pense à ce qu'a dit Ron, il y a des années.

 _"C'est Malfoy. Harry a toujours eu un comportement un peu bizarre quand la fouine est dans les parages"._

oooo

 **Le soir-même, 19 heures 30, chez Harry :**

C'est une idée complètement stupide, pourtant je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête. Je n'ai jamais pu supporter ce type, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais envie de le ramener chez moi, de lui confier mes enfants, de voir sa sale gueule tous les jours ?

J'en fais part à mon meilleur ami, qui m'écoute attentivement en engouffrant une immense part de pizza. Hermione doit encore être restée tard au Ministère pour que Ron se gave de junkfood en m'écoutant raconter des conneries. Quand j'ai fini, il me regarde quelques secondes puis éclate de rire.

\- Putain, Harry, t'es un génie !

Je lui souris, penaud.

\- Tu trouves pas que c'est du n'importe quoi ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! T'as besoin d'aide à la maison et l'autre connard ne se souvient de rien ! Il faut juste que tu arrives à le persuader que son boulot c'est de torcher le cul de tes gamins et de balayer derrière toi ! Ma parole, c'est brillant ! La meilleure vengeance jamais imaginée !

Il se frotte les mains et ses sourcils bougent de manière inquiétante.

\- T'aurais fait un excellent Serpentard ! Le choixpeau devrait vraiment prendre sa retraite ! Continue t-il, extatique.

\- Mais s'il se rend compte du subterfuge ? Je souffle.

\- Ben il sera sacrément énervé et humilié, et ça, ça n'a pas de prix, répond Ron, une expression cruelle sur le visage.

Je pense à toutes les fois où ce connard de Malfoy a insulté ma mère, la mère de Ron, Hermione. Je pense à toutes les fois où j'ai eu envie de l'étrangler. Je l'imagine en train de passer la serpillière dans le salon après que Lily ait vomi par terre pour la troisième fois de la semaine.

Ron doit penser aux mêmes choses parce qu'il ricane méchamment. Je regarde mon meilleur ami en inclinant la tête. Il n'est vraiment pas une mauvaise personne, mais ce n'est qu'une vengeance stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis Léna part demain, et ça nous fera bien rigoler.

\- Juste une chose, je murmure.

\- Quoi ?

\- On n'en parle pas à Hermione.

Ron hausse les sourcils si haut qu'ils disparaissent dans ses mèches rousses.

\- T'es malade ou quoi ! Bien sûr qu'on n'en parle pas à Hermione ! Tu veux finir émasculé ou quoi ? Couine t-il d'une voix aiguë.

Je lui souris et il me sourit aussi. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans et d'être à Poudlard.

Et, bordel, ça fait du bien.

 _A suivre_

 _oooo_

 _(1) Lackage Huset est une chaîne de boulangerie danoise. Leurs gâteaux sont délicieux._

 _(2) Smorrebrod, c'est une tartine de pain noir avec quelque chose dessus (crevettes, thon, hareng...). C'est un plat typique danois, que l'on mange sur le pouce pour le déjeuner._

 _Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. D'habitude j'écris au passé simple et sans POV mais j'avais envie d'expérimenter quelque chose de nouveau cette fois-ci._

 _Bisous._


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome Home

**Chapitre 2**

 **Welcome Home**

 _Innocent1984, merci pour ta review :) Voici la suite, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu !_

 _Siama-San, merci pour ta review :) C'est difficile de saisir les caractères de Harry et Draco, alors je suis contente que ce que j'ai fait t'ai plu !_

 _Brigitte26, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies lu ce premier chapitre ! Tu suis mes trois fictions maintenant du coup, j'espère que celle-ci te plaira !_

 _Guest, je suis contente que tu aies aimé le premier chapitre, voici la suite :)_

 _Merci beaucoup aux gens qui ont mis cette fiction à suivre ou parmi leurs favorites !_

o

 **POV Harry**

Léna vient de partir, je l'aie ramenée à l'aéroport. Les enfants étaient un peu déçus, mais je sais qu'ils ont prit l'habitude, et ça me tue. Ils sont partis à Tivoli avec Ginny pour la journée, j'espère que ça leur changer les idées. C'est enfin le week-end et j'ai pu dormir jusqu'à neuf heures, ce qui équivaut pour mois à une grasse matinée.

Ron, qui est venu avec Gin' par cheminée, est assis sur le lit et je l'observe à la dérobée.

Ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vraiment regardé. Je me demande si les traces de la guerre sont aussi évidentes sur mon visage que sur le sien.

Il ne reste plus rien de l'enfant un peu gauche qu'il a été. Ses traits sont creusés, sa mâchoire plus carrée, ses épaules sont un peu tendues, il a l'air prêt à se battre à mains nues ou à pleurer, je ne sais pas trop.

Je sais que son métier d'Auror lui plaît mais je pense que, comme moi, il en a trop vu. Il devrait changer, se réorienter, mais maintenant que Rose est née, il est responsable d'une autre personne que lui-même. Et même s'ils vivent au Square Grimmaurd et ne payent donc pas de loyer, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de vivre avec un seul salaire.

Je les aiderai volontiers, mais il est trop fier pour accepter mes gallions. Alors je leur prête le Square Grimmaurd en refusant, tous les mois, le virement que Ron effectue pour payer le loyer.

Je balaye la pièce du regard. Un lit dans un coin, une armoire blanche qui lui fait face, un miroir plein-pieds, un bureau noir, une table de chevet en bois clair. Les briques sont blanches et le parquet marron clair, comme partout au Danemark. La fenêtre donne sur le jardin, et cette vue m'apaise.

\- Il faut lui dire que ça fait deux mois qu'il travaille pour toi, dit Ron d'un ton détaché, me sortant de ma rêverie.

\- Pourquoi deux mois ?

\- Parce que plus, ça fait pas crédible. Tu ne le connais pas si bien que ça – _ne me regarde pas comme ça, bon sang, ça fait dix ans que tu ne l'as pas vu_ – donc il faut que tu puisses lui dire "Oui mais ça fait que deux mois que tu es ici" si tu ne comprends pas une de ses réactions ou s'il te pose une question sur son passé et que tu ne sais pas y répondre.

J'attrape ma baguette en réfléchissant. Si Malfoy est supposé vivre ici depuis deux mois, il faut que la pièce soit plus chaleureuse. Pas que ce mec soit du genre à accumuler autant de bibelots que les Weasley et moi, mais quand même.

Sauf que je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il aime. J'ajoute un couvre-lit vert et des volets blancs aux fenêtres. Les Danois ne connaissent pas les volets, soi-disant parce qu'il faut laisser entrer le peu de lumière dont nous disposons l'hiver. Mais je doute que Malfoy soit très à l'aise si quiconque passe dans le jardin peut avoir vue sur sa chambre.

 _Bordel, pourquoi je me soucie du bien-être de cet abruti ?_

Je secoue la tête puis je sors lentement une photographie de ma poche et la colle au mur, au dessus de la table de chevet.

Ron sourit en voyant la photo de Malfoy, droit comme I dans son uniforme de Serpentard, assit à côté d'une Parkinson maussade et d'un Zabini souriant. Je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenus.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu as cette photo, dit-il en se levant d'un bond avant que je ne bégaie une excuse bidon.

Il m'entraîne dans mon bureau, sort sa baguette, et me fait un sourire moqueur que je ne lui connais pas.

\- Prends tes couronnes danoises, Harry. On va faire du shopping. Rendez sur Stroget (2) dans cinq secondes.

Et il transplane.

 **Cinq minutes plus tard, Stroget, côté moldu**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Je demande en contemplant la vitrine d'un magasin moldu.

Ron me regarde, amusé.

\- T'es sûr que t'as été diplômé de l'Académie des Aurors ? Fait-il. Tu vas quand même pas essayer de faire avaler à Malfoy qu'il est arrivé au Danemark avec rien d'autre qu'une pauvre photo de ses amis de lycée ?!

\- Non, mais...

\- Bon sang, Harry, c'est le froid qui te gèle la cervelle ou quoi ? On va lui acheter des fringues, à la fouine ! Faut que ça ait l'air plausible.

Il me pousse à l'intérieur. Je regarde autour de moi, un peu gêné. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise dans les endroits chics comme ce magasin. Les vendeuses me toisent comme si j'étais un troll des cavernes et Ron m'ignore complètement, occupé à toucher tous les vêtements en marmonnant.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Une lueur que je croyais disparue à jamais brille dans son regard. Il a l'air d'avoir dix-huit ans de nouveau.

\- T'en penses quoi ?

Il tend les vêtements devant moi. Une chemise blanche, bien coupée. Une chemise grise, d'un tissu plus chaud. Des t-shirts manche longue de couleurs sombres (mais de toute façon tout est de couleur sombre au Danemark) : gris foncé, noir, bleu foncé, vert foncé. Des pulls qui ont l'air super confortables. Je touche la matière.

\- Cachemire ! Me dit Ron avec enthousiasme.

Il veut me ruiner, ce con. Je grimace mais acquiesce malgré moi. Je vois mal Malfoy porter une matière qui gratte, de toute façon.

Il me fourre le tout dans les bras et me traîne au fond du magasin.

\- Bon ! On va choisir les pantalons, maintenant !

Enfin, _on_ est un bien grand mot, parce que je reste planté avec les habits dans les bras, à regarder autour de moi comme une bête traquée, tandis que Ron recommence à toucher tous les pantalons en grommelant. "Trop moche. Trop foncé. Trop mal coupé. Ah ! Parfait !".

Je me demande depuis quand il est aussi à l'aise avec le shopping. J'ai le souvenir d'un adolescent dégingandé, rouge de malaise dans des pulls de Noël qui grattent. Je le regarde tristement. Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai arrêté de faire attention à mon meilleur ami ?

Il me désigne un jean brut bleu foncé, un pantalon à pinces gris foncé, un noir, et trois chino : noir, bleu foncé, marron foncé. Je trouve ces trucs un peu tristes mais au Danemark, les gens s'habillent tous comme ça. Et puis Ron a raison : je vois mal Malfoy se balader avec un t-shirt jaune clair ou une chemise rouge.

Il empile ses trouvailles sur la pile déjà précaire et je proteste vaguement. Il me traîne dans un coin du magasin et je le suis en tentant de ne pas tout renverser. Je lève la tête et rougis en comprenant où nous sommes.

\- Tu crois que Malfoy porte quel genre de sous-vêtements ? Me demande mon _soi-disant_ meilleur ami, songeur, en tenant, dans une main, un caleçon un peu lâche à carreaux bleu et vert, et, de l'autre, un boxeur moulant noir.

J'ai un peu envie de vomir, mais ça ferait mauvais genre.

\- Euh... Je bafouille, la gorge sèche.

 _Respire, Harry. T'as vingt-sept ans, pas quinze._

\- Oui, plutôt ceux-là, tu as raison, tranche Ron en choisissant le boxeur noir.

Il en prend une dizaine en taille M et fronce les sourcils.

\- Taille M, à ton avis ?

Je manque de m'étrangler. _Bordel, il fait chaud, dans ce magasin_. C'est pas très bon pour la planète, tout ce chauffage !

\- Je l'ai déjà vu dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, fait Ron en me faisant un clef d'œil. Donc je dirais M. Enfin, si son _truc_ n'a pas doublé de taille depuis le temps !

 _Bordel bordel bordel._

Le reste des courses, je les passe dans un état second. Ron – _ce faux frère_ – ajoute à la pile une paire de chaussures en cuir, des baskets de ville plus décontractées, une dizaine de paires de chaussettes noires, un manteau gris, et, cerise sur la gâteau, une écharpe vert foncé.

Puis on monte à l'étage, où Ron choisit avec soin quelques livres, un portable, des stylos, une trousse, et d'autres trucs qui sont, selon lui, indispensables pour un mec qui part s'installer à l'étranger. Il est si content que je ne peux me résoudre à l'engueuler. Les vendeuses sourient en le voyant, on dirait un petit garçon le jour de Noël. J'essaie de me souvenir de la dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme ça, et ça me rend un peu triste.

Je me demande si c'était une bonne idée, après tout. J'ai comme le pressentiment que cette histoire va me coûtera plus que je ne le pensais.

Je grimace quand la vendeuse me demande l'équivalent de 1000 livres anglaises.

Putain de Malfoy. Même sans le vouloir, il arrive à me faire chier.

oooo

Ron – qui est décidément un meilleur Auror que moi – a trouvé dans quel hôtel Malfoy logeait avant son accident. Après nous avoir infligé un Glamour qui m'a transformé en adolescent trapu et qui lui donne l'apparence d'un type maussade et bedonnant, il lance un petit sortilège de confusion au réceptionniste qui nous ouvre la porte de la chambre avec un sourire béat – _Ron a raison, le choixpeau devrait vraiment prendre sa retraite. Si ce mec est un ancien Gryffondor moi je suis Célestina Moldubec-._

Je m'attendais à une chambre spacieuse à la décoration prétentieuse, mais c'est assez petit et plutôt cosy. Ron s'empare immédiatement de la valise de Malfoy et fouille sans aucune gêne. Il en sort des vêtements, des livres, et quelques polaroids rangés dans une boîte. Je me penche par dessus son épaule et regarde, intrigué, une photo de Malfoy et d'un type au restaurant. Sur une deuxième, on le voit avec le même type dans une forêt. J'observe le visage de Malfoy. Je ne le reconnais pas : il est souriant, détendu. Je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait _physiquement_ faire un autre sourire que ce rictus auquel il m'a habitué.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette idée m'agace un peu.

oooo

 **18 heures 30, chez Harry**

Ginny me sourit tristement. Depuis ce jour où elle a transplané, sa valise à la main, me laissant avec les enfants en pleurs, elle évite mon regard. Je devrais en être un peu triste, mais je crois que je suis soulagé.

Elle a toujours été plus courageuse que moi.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Super ! Répond-elle d'une voix un peu étrange. Euh... Juste, Al' a mangé un peu trop de glace, donc ne t'inquiète pas s'il ne mange pas ce soir.

Je fronce les sourcils et m'abstiens de tout commentaire. Ginny compense le temps qu'elle ne passe pas avec ses enfants en cédant à tous leurs caprices. Je jette un coup d'œil au salon, où Ron berce Lily comme si c'était sa propre fille. Dans un coin de la pièce, James joue avec son nouvel avion et Lily serre dans ses bras sa nouvelle poupée.

Je me contente de jeter un regard agacé à mon ex-femme qui se tortille, mal à l'aise. _Bordel._ Je connais cette expression. Elle va m'annoncer quelque chose qui va m'énerver.

\- Je pars pour trois mois, lâche t-elle dans un souffle.

 _\- Quoi ?_

Parfois, Ginny part quelques temps, et elle est injoignable, parce que son équipe veut préserver le _secret professionnel._ Rien ne doit filtrer. Comme s'ils étaient une équipe d'Aurors d'Elite ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Aucune fuite avant le Tournois des Equipes, chuchote t-elle précipitamment.

 _Le Tournois des Equipes_. Une minable compétition nationale entre toutes les équipes de Quidditch du Royaume-Uni. C'est quand même pas la coupe du monde, putain !

\- C'est toi qui l'annonces aux enfants, je siffle entre mes dents, hors de moi.

Elle hoche la tête et disparaît dans le salon, me laissant seul avec ma colère. Je soupire et me frotte les tempes. Trois mois. Trois putain de mois sans voir leur mère. Déjà qu'au bout d'une semaine, Albus et James se réveillent la nuit en la réclamant. Comment peut-elle être aussi égoïste ?!

Elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi. C'est une des filles les plus futée et courageuse que je connaisse. Elle aurait pu fabriquer des baguettes magiques, être professeur à Poudlard, médicomage à St Mangouste, ou élever des croups. Mais non ! Il faut qu'elle soit joueuse de Quidditch !

J"ouvre une bière en tremblant et mets l'eau à chauffer pour les pâtes. Bordel, j'espère que ce con de Malfoy sait faire la cuisine. Les gamins ne vont pas manger la même chose tous les jours.

J'ai envie d'une clope mais je ne fume jamais devant les enfants. Je vais devoir attendre qu'ils soient endormis.

Le pire, c'est que malgré moi – vraiment malgré moi – je suis également en colère parce que, une fois par mois, quand Ginny prend les enfants et que Léna est en congé, j'ai du temps pour moi.

En général, je traîne avec Ron qui transplane pour le week-end, ou avec Hermione qui ne passe qu'en coup de vent – un repas, un café -. Sinon, je vais m'acheter quelques livres, ou je vais au cinéma. Je profite du silence, je profite de pouvoir décider seul ce que j'ai envie de faire sans en parler à une équipe d'Aurors ou avoir à négocier avec des morveux de deux et six ans.

Systématiquement, le Samedi soir, je vais en boîte vers les docks. Il y a toujours de l'électro ou de la techno et même si j'ai toujours détesté les endroits noirs de monde, j'aime bien l'idée de me perdre dans la foule, de n'être qu'un corps parmi les corps. Un type comme un autre.

Parfois -souvent- je ramasse un inconnu et il me traîne jusque chez lui. On baise et puis je retourne chez moi. J'aime bien les blonds, de toute façon au Danemark y a que ça. Une fois j'ai croisé un black, mais il était français. Les danois ne parlent pas beaucoup. Souvent, ils me fixent pendant un moment, puis s'approchent et me soufflent "Skaal vi go ?" (On y va ?) et ce sont les seules paroles que nous échangeons, hormis les soupirs qui nous échappent pendant le sexe.

Ça me va. Je n'ai pas envie de faire ami-ami. Des amis, j'en ai, et je suis déjà incapable de m'en occuper. J'ai été amoureux, d'une femme merveilleuse, et je n'ai pas su la garder. Il n'y a pas de place pour quelqu'un d'autre que mes enfants dans mon cœur, et c'est très bien comme ça.

Les danois ne sont pas aussi baraqués que leurs voisins les suédois, ils sont fins, ils ont une classe innée. Je les aime minces mais pas trop, musclés mais pas trop. J'aime bien poser mes lèvres et mes mains sur cette peau diaphane. La plupart ont les yeux bleus, c'est dommage, je ne suis pas un grand fan. Je crois qu'inconsciemment ça me rappelle trop Ron ou Luna, même si ce n'est pas le même bleu.

Ron et Ginny réapparaissent et mon meilleur ami me tend ma fille qui gazouille quand je la prends dans mes bras.

Albus et James s'accrochent aux jambes de leur mère qui semble au bord des larmes.

\- On se reverra bientôt, les enfants, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle se penche, les embrasse sur le front, décolle avec fermeté Albus de sa jambe et disparaît dans un "ploc" sonore, malgré les hurlements de son fils aîné. Mon cœur se serre. Ron me donne une tape sur l'épaule et m'adresse un sourire complice.

\- On se tient au jus, dit-il d'une voix enjoué.

Il embrasse une dernière fois les enfants et disparaît lui aussi.

Je m'agenouille et jette à mes fils un regard complice. Ils s'agrippent à mes vêtements comme des naufragés à leur bouée.

\- J'ai trouvé un remplaçant à Léna, je dis alors.

\- Elle s'appelle comment ? Demande James avec de grands yeux.

\- Il s'appelle Draco.

\- Il ? D'habitude, on a des filles, remarque mon fils aîné.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est cool d'avoir un garçon, non ? Peut-être que lui voudra bien jouer au foot avec vous !

C'est sexiste, mais ça me fait bien rire d'imaginer Malfoy dans la boue en train de serrer les dents face aux coups de pieds dans les tibias que ne manquera pas de lui donner James.

\- Vous savez ce qui serait super drôle ? Je continue en souriant.

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? S'écrie Albus de sa petite voix.

Il a le nez qui coule. Je le mouche avant de continuer.

\- Ce serait de faire croire à Draco que ça fait déjà deux mois qu'il vit avec nous. Ce serait comme un petit secret entre nous trois ! On serait comme des menteurs professionnels !

\- Oh oui ! C'est une super idée, Papa !

James sautille sur ses petits pieds. Ce gamin ira à Serpentard.

Albus réfléchit, perplexe.

\- Mais pourquoi il nous croirait ?

\- Parce qu'on serait des supers menteurs ! On mentirait tellement bien qu'il serait persuadé qu'on a raison !

James applaudit en riant.

\- Comme quand on doit faire croire à Léna qu'on est des moldus ? Dit-il.

\- Exactement, James ! Et c'est pareil pour Draco : on parle pas de magie !

J'apprends à mes gamins à mentir. Je suis vraiment un super père.

Une odeur bizarre m'interpelle. MERDE ! LES PÂTES !

oooo

 **Deux jours plus tard, 25 Septembre 2007**

Il est assis dans son lit, un livre dans les mains. Je le détaille malgré moi. Il n'a plus les cheveux plaqués en arrière comme à Poudlard, les mèches tombent sur son visage, et ses mâchoires sont plus puissantes que lorsque nous étions adolescents. Je cherche dans ce visage d'homme l'adolescent qu'il a été.

Je connaissais ce visage par coeur autrefois, j'aurais pu le reconnaître entre mille, et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça m'agace un peu de ne pas l'avoir vu changer.

Le Docteur m'a assuré que malgré l'amnésie, il garde toutes ses facultés mentales. S'il a su lire, parler anglais ou une autre langue, conduire, faire du vélo, cuisiner ou coudre avant l'accident, il saura automatiquement reproduire les gestes sans avoir à réfléchir. S'il aimait les tapas, la musique classique et jardiner avant son accident, il retrouvera tout au contact des objets, des odeurs, des sensations.

Ils ont fait une batterie de tests quand il s'est réveillé : les réflexes de Malfoy sont normaux – il a même collé un pain à une infirmière-. La seule chose qui lui manque, c'est _son_ histoire.

\- Ah, voilà Hussein Bolt, fait-il en me voyant arriver.

Je souris malgré moi. Je ne savais pas que Malfoy avait des références moldues.

\- Je croyais que tu avais perdu la mémoire ? Comment sais-tu qui es Hussein Bolt ?

\- Ça fait quatre jours que je regarde la télévision. Je vois cet abruti tous les jours, répond-il en me toisant.

C'est lui qui porte une ridicule robe d'hôpital, lui qui se coltine un bandage de la taille de la forêt interdite, et c'est moi qui me sens gauche et mal à l'aise.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu as fui, Potter ? Je te fais peur ? Lâche t-il d'un ton méprisant.

Je me retiens de lui en coller une. Frapper un convalescent, ça ferait mauvais genre.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas Harry ? Je demande d'une voix qui se veut calme.

Il grimace, l'air dégoûté.

Par Merlin ! Ce type a certes perdu la mémoire, mais il a gardé son satané caractère. Faut croire qu'il faut plus qu'un vulgaire accident de voiture pour rendre Draco Malfoy _poli._

\- Potter fera l'affaire, lâche t-il du bout des lèvres.

Je hausse les épaules. En même temps, ça me ferait sacrément bizarre que ce con m'appelle Harry.

\- Qui es-tu par rapport à moi ? Demande t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me fige. L'heure de vérité est arrivée. Je n'ai pas suivi Ron dans un magasin pendant trois heures pour me dégonfler maintenant.

\- Je suis ton patron.

Il écarquille les yeux puis reprend vite son masque d'indifférence.

\- Impossible.

Son regard me brûle. Je le sens observer mon vieux jean délavé, mon sweat d'étudiant -Léna a essayé de le jeter plusieurs fois, mais je suis vigilant-, mes baskets du siècle dernier.

\- Quel est ton métier ? Dit-il d'un ton détaché.

\- Je suis commissaire de police.

\- Je suis policier ?

L'idée a l'air de franchement lui déplaire et je me surprends de nouveau à me demander ce qu'il a fait ces dix dernières années.

\- En fait, non. Tu es mon garçon au pair.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Crache t-il, dédaigneux.

Je retiens un sourire :

\- Tu t'occupes de mes enfants. Tu fais la cuisine, le ménage.

J'ai droit à son plus beau sourire moqueur.

\- C'est ça oui.

Je m'avance vers lui et pose les papiers que Ron et moi avons précautionneusement falsifiés et transformés. McGonagall serait fière de nous _\- ou pas-._

Il les prend rapidement et observe son contrat de travail, sa carte d'identité, et quelques photos de lui et mes enfants (merci à Ron qui a su dégoter un cheveu dans la salle de bain de l'hôtel et qui a bien voulu me passer un peu de polynectar).

\- Ce sont tes enfants ? Demande t-il en désignant la photo où il -enfin, moi avec du polynectar - joue avec les enfants dans le salon.

\- Oui.

\- Ils te ressemblent.

\- Merci.

\- Ce n'est pas un compliment.

Je me crispe. _Connard._

\- Ah ! Monsieur Malfoy ! Interrompt le Docteur en entrant dans la pièce. Monsieur Potter vous a t-il annoncé la bonne nouvelle ? Vous allez pouvoir partir demain !

\- Mais je ne veux pas partir avec cet imposteur ! Rugit Malfoy en me pointant du doigt. Ce type n'est pas mon patron et je ne suis pas payé pour torcher le cul de ses enfants !

Le Docteur me jette un coup d'œil sans cesser de sourire.

\- Voyons, voyons, Monsieur Malfoy, fait-il d'un ton cajoleur.

Je vois Malfoy se hérisser et je me demande s'il va oser frapper le type qui lui a sauvé la vie.

\- Cet homme n'est pas mon patron, répète t-il d'un air buté.

Une mèche de cheveux tombe sur son visage et il ressemble davantage à un gamin capricieux qu'à un adulte de vingt-sept ans. Ça me fait sourire malgré moi.

\- Mais si, Monsieur Malfoy. Il nous a apporté la copie des documents que vous tenez entre vos mains. Ça fait deux mois que vous travaillez pour Monsieur Potter, ici présent.

\- Il pleuvra des hippogriffes le jour où un Malfoy travaillera pour un Potter ! Crache l'autre.

Je me fige. Le Docteur a un petit rire nerveux.

\- Il semblerait que l'accident de Monsieur Malfoy ait eu un effet sur son imagination, me confie t-il. Il devrait peut-être écrire des livres. Lorsque les infirmières et la psychologue ont procédé aux tests de connaissances, il a décrit avec moult détails certaines... créatures... qui n'existent pas, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Potter, tout rentrera dans l'ordre très prochainement.

Il me jette un regard de défi, que j'interprète de la manière suivante : _Si tu le ramènes pas chez toi d'ici demain, on l'euthanasie._

oooo

 **Le lendemain, 26 Septembre 2007**

Dans la voiture, Malfoy a la main droite crispée sur le siège. Sa mâchoire est serrée et ses yeux vifs. Je vois bien qu'il a peur. Il a eu un accident de voiture la semaine dernière. De plus il suit un inconnu jusque chez lui, alors qu'il a le fort pressentiment que ne suis qu'un menteur – décidément, ce type a un sixième sens sacrément développé-.

Quand nous passons sur un dos d'âne, ses sourcils se froncent et il retient un glapissement. J'en retire une petite joie mauvaise – je suis vraiment un faux Gryffondor-.

Je pensais qu'il refuserait de me suivre mais je crois pas que l'hopital lui ait laissé le choix. Quand je suis arrivé pour le récupérer après le travail, il était assis sur son lit et il m'attendait.

Le silence est pesant, mais c'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas. Je mets la radio pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tu parles danois ? Me demande soudainement Malfoy.

\- Un peu. Ça fait des années que je vis ici, mais je n'ai jamais été doué avec les langues.

\- Et puis ils parlent un peu comme des trolls des cavernes, ajoute t-il dédaigneusement.

Je souris malgré moi, puis me reprends.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un troll des cavernes ? Je demande innocemment.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ces expressions me viennent naturellement, je me soupçonne d'être ce genre de type qui joue un peu trop aux jeux vidéos.

Je le scrute, me sentant un peu coupable. Ce n'est que pour trois semaines. Dans trois semaines, l'agence aura forcément trouvé une remplaçante et Malfoy pourra récupérer sa baguette et sa vie de sorcier.

\- Je ne veux pas travailler pour toi, dit-il d'un ton brusque.

\- Je sais. Mais tu as bien vu le contrat : tu as trois semaines de préavis. Si dans trois semaines tu veux partir, tu seras libre de le faire, je ne te retiendrai pas. Mais pour le moment, du temps que je te trouve un remplaçant, il faudra que tu restes avec nous.

En fait, le contrat stipule qu'il a deux semaines de préavis, mais encore une fois Ron a fait des merveilles.

\- Je n'aime pas les enfants.

\- Tu t'entends très bien avec les miens.

\- Sûrement quand ils sont dans le réfrigérateur, oui, lâche t-il du bout des lèvres.

Je me fige soudainement, horrifié. Puis je vois un sourire mauvais fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu vas voir, tu vas vite retrouver tes repères. Tu adorais ta vie avec nous, avant, je réponds d'une voix faussement assurée.

Sa bouche forme un pli amer. Je fais une plaisanterie pour le dérider mais il me jette un avada visuel.

C'est long, trois semaines.

oooo

Quand nous arrivons à la maison, il est 17 heures 30, nous avons un peu de temps avant d'aller chercher les enfants. J'ai demandé à partir plus tôt du travail, ce qui veut dire que demain je vais devoir rester jusqu'à 19 heures 30. Les danois ne plaisantent pas avec les horaires.

Je fais visiter la maison à Malfoy. L'entrée, la cuisine-salle à manger, le long couloir avec les chambres des enfants, la salle de bain, ma chambre et mon bureau, puis le salon, et enfin le sous-sol avec le garde-manger, le débarras, le buanderie, la salle de bain et sa chambre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je dors en bas avec le linge sale et les vieux meubles ? Demande t-il avec une grimace.

Je le fixe, étonné.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il y a un bureau en haut. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne dors pas en haut avec vous ?

C'est le premier qui me demande ça. Les autres ne se sont jamais plaints.

\- C'est pour préserver ton intimité. Les enfants se réveillent pendant la nuit et je ne veux pas que ça te réveille aussi. En plus tu as ta propre salle de bain.

Il fronce les sourcils et entre dans sa chambre. J'hésite quelques secondes et entre aussi. Il inspecte sa garde-robe, puis regarde les photos accrochées au mur, perplexe.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre d'afficher des photos comme ça, dit-il.

\- Ah...

C'était mon idée. Merde.

\- Qui c'est lui ? Demande t-il en pointant du doigt le type que j'ai vu l'autre jour avec Ron.

 _Très bonne question._

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Je vis chez toi depuis deux mois et tu ne sais pas avec qui je traînais avant de débarquer ici ?

\- Tu es une personne très secrète, je réponds avec sincérité.

Il arrache la photo du mur et la tourne.

\- "Paris, avec Draco". Merde. C'est lui qui a écrit la légende, visiblement.

Je me crispe malgré moi. Qu'est-ce que ce _connard_ foutait avec Malfoy à Paris, la ville romantique par excellence ?

\- Il est temps d'aller chercher les enfants au DayCare. Tu viens ?

Il me suit de mauvaise grâce en marmonnant quelque chose sur la température ambiante. Je frissonne malgré moi : il a raison, ce con. Il gèle dans ce putain de pays.

Au DayCare, je suis obligé de lancer plusieurs sorts de confusions informulés pour que le personnel croit avoir déjà vu Malfoy. Heureusement, Malfoy est trop occupé à regarder autour de lui avec un air dégoûté pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

James arrive en courant, les bras tendus :

\- Draco ! Tu es enfin rentré de l'hôpital ! Tu m'as manqué ! Fait-il avec une petite voix faussement émue.

Ce gamin ressemble beaucoup trop à son grand-père pour son – _mon-_ bien. Malfoy a le souffle coupé quand la petite silhouette heurte sa jambe. Il regarde mon fils comme si c'était un doxy en furie.

\- Potter, siffle t-il, et je prends James dans mes bras.

\- Où est ton frère ? Je demande alors que l'autre imposteur me fait un petit clin d'œil.

\- Il est avec les bébés ! Répond-il.

Nous récupérons donc un Albus bien moins exubérant, qui se contente de saluer Malfoy d'un hochement de tête. Et puis nous passons chez les Housset, dont la fille, Clémentine, est la baby-sitter de Lily lorsque je me retrouve en galère. Elle est étudiante, alors elle n'est pas très disponible, mais je la paye grassement pour qu'elle sèche les cours quand j'ai besoin d'elle.

Malfoy retient un cri de dégoût lorsque je lui fourre le bébé dans les bras.

\- Elle est rousse, dit-il d'une voix froide.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je n'aime pas les roux.

Je le regarde, les yeux ronds.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ressens au plus profond de mon âme que je n'aime pas les roux, me soutient-il.

Je me retiens de lui jeter un Avada.

\- Tu es supposé t'occuper de tous mes enfants, je siffle entre mes dents. Lily comprise.

Il me jette un regard noir et tient maladroitement ma fille contre son torse. Celle-ci sort sa petite main et la pose contre sa poitrine. Il baisse la tête et sourit malgré lui, puis me fusille du regard.

Je me fige, le souffle coupé. Est-ce que c'est normal d'être jaloux d'un bébé ?

Nous marchons en silence. Albus et James sont sur des petits vélos – bientôt nous pourrons enlever les petites roues de celui de James- et chantent des comptines danoises avec enthousiasme. Je jette un coup d'œil à Malfoy qui se masse le crâne d'une main. Il a l'air d'avoir déjà mal à la tête.

Je pense à toutes les fois où mon fils aîné a failli me rendre chèvre et je regarde de nouveau Malfoy. Je sais ce qui l'attend et le plains malgré moi.

oooo

Je m'enferme dans la salle de bain avec les enfants et entreprends de donner leur bain à Albus et James. Mon aîné a décidé de me rendre fou et gesticule comme un hippogriffe enragé tandis que son petit frère mange tranquillement de la mousse. Lily, que j'ai posée par terre, décide que c'est le bon moment pour ouvrir le tiroir de la commode et sortir _toutes_ les couches de leur emballage.

Excédé, je laisse les deux garçons se battre pour savoir qui a le plus gros zizi, prends ma fille dans les bras et me dirige vers la cuisine pour savoir comment s'en sort Malfoy .

Je note, soulagé, que ça ne sent pas le cramé.

\- Tout va bien ?

Il se tourne vers moi et écarquille les yeux. Je me rappelle soudainement que James m'a éclaboussé le t-shirt et que je l'ai enlevé dans la foulée. Je suis torse-nu devant mon garçon au pair, il va me prendre pour un violeur.

\- Ça va, lâche t-il d'une voix traînante en se retournant vers les plaques de cuisson.

\- Tu prépares quoi ?

\- A ton avis, Potter ?

J'hausse les sourcils. Il me parle bien méchamment pour un type qui croit que je suis son patron. Il croise mon regard et se reprend :

\- Riz à la sauce tomate et boulettes de viande.

\- Ça sent bon.

Je me penche un peu pour humer le plat. Lily gazouille dans mes bras. C'est tellement chaud que mes lunettes font de la buée et je les enlève en riant.

Malfoy se crispe.

\- Evidemment que ça sent bon, Potter, fait-il d'une voix bizarre.

Je lui souris, soulagé de savoir qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais cuisinier que moi. Mes enfants vont pouvoir manger convenablement pendant trois semaines.

Je retourne dans la salle de bain qui s'est entre temps transformée en piscine et entreprends de mettre mes enfants en pyjama. Quand nous revenons dans la salle à manger, la table est dressée et Malfoy nous attend, une cuillère à la main.

\- MANGER ! Crie James en sautant sur sa chaise.

Malfoy hausse un sourcil désapprobateur et me regarde comme pour dire "Tes enfants sont des sauvages, Potter."

J'installe Lily et Albus sans rien dire - c'est le premier soir, on ne va pas se battre dès le premier soir quand même - et lui explique toutes les choses à savoir pour le lendemain, vu que je vais partir très tôt.

\- Où sont mes parents ? Me coupe Malfoy.

Ron m'a conseillé de mentir le moins possible, pour ne pas m'embourber dans mes mensonges.

\- En prison.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Fraude fiscale, je crois.

James se tortille sur sa chaise, l'air intéressé.

\- Tu te souviens de tes parents ? Demande t-il.

\- Je crois, oui. Je me souviens que ma mère sent la vanille et que mon père était sévère avec moi.

\- Comment est-ce qu'ils s'appellent ? Demande mon fils, la bouche pleine.

Malfoy semble pensif un moment, puis répond finalement :

\- C'est étrange, la mémoire. Je me souviens de certaines choses complètement stupides, mais pas de choses importantes. Je me souviens que je sais faire des boulettes de viande, ou de comment allumer une plaque, mais je ne me souviens pas du visage de mes amis. J'ignore le nom de mes parents.

\- Lucius et Narcissa, je réponds du tac au tac.

\- Il paraît que l'on oublie ce qui est douloureux, fait Malfoy d'une voix un peu rauque.

\- Papa non plus ne se souvient pas de ses parents ! Intervient James.

Je me crispe. Malfoy me fixe quelques secondes.

\- Ils sont morts quand j'avais un an, je lâche enfin.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien et hoche la tête.

C'est la première fois que nous parlons de mes parents sans qu'il ne les insulte. Même s'il garde son caractère de merde, je crois que je peux supporter le Malfoy amnésique pour trois semaines.

oooo

 _(1) Tivoli, Parc d'attraction dans le centre de Copenhague_

 _(2) Stroget, rue commerçante de Copenhague_

 _Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! Bisous._


	3. Chapter 3 - The endless day

**Chapitre 3**

 **The endless day**

o

 _Brigitte26, merci pour ta review ! Oui j'aime bien ce Harry un peu mesquin/farceur, ça casse le mythe du héros, j'avais envie d'expérimenter une autre facette de sa personnalité :)_

 _Par contre c'est bien un drarry ! Je n'écris et ne lis que des drarry._

 _Les Yeux Kaléidoscope, merci pour ta review ! Désolée pour les mots qui sautent, je crois que ce site veut ma mort, parce que je passe mon temps à relire pour vérifier :)_

 _J'aime bien l'idée d'un Ron qui a passé beaucoup de temps avec Hermione et qui a prit en maturité et d'un Harry un peu paumé, blessé, qui fuit son passé et n'arrive pas à se reconstruire. J'aime l'idée qu'Harry est un homme, qu'il n'a pas toutes les réponses, qu'il ne sait pas comment faire._

 _Par contre loin de moi l'idée de sous-entendre qu'il est un mauvais auror, ou qu'il est débile._

 _Je pense aussi que c'est parce qu'il s'agit de Draco, et que Harry n'a jamais été en possession de toutes ses capacités mentales quand il s'agit de lui._

 _Enelica, merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer !_

Madem0iz-ailes _merci pour ta review :) Ca change haha c'est sûr. Cette idée un peu what the fuck m'est venue pendant une insomnie et je me suis dit que ce serait amusant d'essayer d'en faire quelque chose. Copenhague ça change oui, souvent les personnes vivent à Paris ou aux Etats-Unis s'ils quittent l'Angleterre, mais le Danemark n'est pas un pays hyper populaire haha._

 _Winchester23, merci pour ta review ! Tu es déjà allée à Copenhague ? Oui Draco en garde d'enfant c'est novateur, je crois pas que ça lui plaise beaucoup haha._

o

 **POV Draco**

 **Dimanche 26 Septembre, le soir**

\- C'est hors de question.

Potter me fixe et je le foudroie du regard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais son air déçu me semble surfait, et lorsqu'il m'implore du regard, j'intercepte une lueur amusée au fond des prunelles vertes.

\- Mais tu portes toujours ça quand tu traînes à la maison, fait-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Je me crispe et siffle entre mes dents :

\- Les Malfoys ne _traînent_ pas, Potter.

Il s'approche encore avant sa maudite combinaison et je recule en retenant une grimace.

\- Mais Draco...

\- Ne m'appelle pas Draco ! Toi tu me connais peut-être mais moi je ne me souviens pas de toi, alors ce sera Malfoy pour le moment, merci. Et je ne sais pas ce que tu as fumé mais il est improbable que j'ai un jour porté cette abomination, que ce soit à la maison où à la Garden Party de Merlin !

Il se mord les lèvres en souriant et je me demande, indigné, si cet abruti ne serait pas en train de se foutre de ma gueule.

\- James ! Albus ! Crie t-il alors.

Les deux morveux arrivent en courant. Par Merlin. Je me retrouve cerné par trois type coiffés comme des plumeaux et mal intentionnés.

\- Qu'est-ce que porte Draco – _Malfoy_ \- quand il est à la maison, d'habitude ? Demande alors plumeau-père en ignorant mon regard noir.

Le plus grand me fait alors son plus beau sourire et désigne la chose informe que son père a posée sur la table.

\- Ça, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Potter me jette un regard triomphant et entreprend de nouveau de déplier la monstruosité : c'est une combinaison en polaire rouge et or -c'est quoi ces couleurs ?-, affublée d'une capuche en forme de tête de lion et - Doux Jésus- d'une petite queue marron sur les fesses. Je vais vomir.

Il me la fourre dans les bras et s'exclame joyeusement :

\- Bon, mets la dans ton armoire, quand la température extérieure frôlera les -15 degrés tu changeras peut-être d'avis !

Je fixe l'atrocité quelques secondes en déglutissant. Sur l'étiquette se trouve mon nom, cousu à la main d'un beau fil vert, comme sur tous mes autres vêtements.

 _Draco Malfoy._

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

o

 **Plus tard, dans la chambre de Draco**

Je ne me souviens pas de mon parcours sur Terre, mais je peux dire avec certitude que la vie est une chienne. Déjà, parce que les danois conduisent comme des trolls sous acide et que j'ai eu un accident de voiture qui m'a privé de ma mémoire. Ensuite, parce que s'il faut je ne m'appelle pas Draco Malfoy, s'il faut je n'ai jamais travaillé pour Harry Potter et s'il faut je n'ai même pas vingt-sept ans, mais ça, je ne peux pas le savoir. Je suis obligé de me fier à ce putain de binoclard qui est venu à l'hôpital quelques jours après mon accident.

Je ne sais pas qui je suis, mais je ne me voyais vraiment pas être garçon au pair. Mais ce type m'a montré mon contrat de travail, ma carte d'identité – je suis beau sur la photo -, des photos de ses gamins et moi, alors que dire ? Tout nier et passer pour un amnésique demeuré ou accepter la situation avec classe et passer pour un amnésique résigné ?

J'aurais pu refuser de le suivre, c'est vrai. Quitter l'hôpital la tête haute avec mon pyjama de malade – mes habits ont dû être découpés par les chirurgiens après l'accident – et partir à l'aventure, sans vêtements de rechange, sans rien du tout, mais ç'aurait été complètement inconscient. Ou courageux, je ne sais pas. Et même si je ne me souviens plus qui je suis, je sais que je ne suis pas une personne courageuse.

Rester chez Potter me semblait être la meilleure option. Être logé et nourri, du temps de retomber sur mes pieds et de retrouver la mémoire. Le docteur est catégorique : ça va finir par revenir, tout est une question de temps.

Et puis – et ça me fait mal de me l'avouer – mais Potter est la seule personne qui est venue me chercher à l'hôpital. Après mon réveil, quand l'amnésie a été diagnostiquée, ils ont passé une annonce dans le journal. Mes parents sont en prison selon Potter, mais n'ai-je pas de famille ? N'ai-je pas d'amis, de femme, d'enfants, même ? Peut-être que finalement, c'est normal que mon cerveau ait oublié ma vie : peut-être qu'elle était vraiment pitoyable et qu'il a profité de cet accident pour faire table rase.

Mon regard se pose sur la photographie au dessus de ma table de chevet. Je suis assis sur un banc, derrière moi s'étend un parc. Je porte une drôle de cravate verte et argentée, une chemise blanche, et une espèce de cape noire (est-ce que j'étais un gothique ?). A ma droite se tient une brune au teint pâle - elle a une tête de teigne - et à ma gauche un métisse souriant -il a l'air d'être le plus heureux de nous trois-. La fille a une main possessive posée sur mon épaule. Le garçon a la même cravate que moi et la fille une écharpe grise et verte, exactement de la même couleur que nos cravates.

Est-ce qu'on était un groupe de rock ou un truc du genre ?

J'arrache la photo et la tourne "Blaise, Pansy, Draco. Poudlard, 1995". Que sont devenus Blaise et Pansy ? Est-ce que l'on s'est perdus de vue ? Et bordel, c'est quoi, Poudlard ?

o

 **Lundi 27 Septembre, 7 heures du matin**

Je retire tout ce que j'ai dis. Je ne vais pas tenir le coup. Il est 7 heures du matin _bordel_ et les gamins de Potter crient et courent à l'étage du dessus comme si c'était le milieu de l'après-midi. J'entends Potter qui leur dit de se taire, que je dors encore, mais son ton est trop amusé pour que ses gamins le prennent au sérieux.

 _Fichu Potter._

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me dis que ce serait bien qu'il y ait derrière les nuques de enfants – et des cons aussi - un bouton magique pour leur faire fermer leur gueule. Hop tu appuies et ils peuvent pas émettre un seul son. Est-ce que qu'un scientifique pourrait mettre au point mon idée géniale ? Il faudrait que je la fasse breveter. Je l'appellerai _silencio._

J'ouvre un œil et frissonne. Il fait -1 000 degrés dans ce pays et sortir de son lit relève du défi. Il fait encore nuit dehors. Evidemment. De toute façon il ne fait jamais jour dans ce pays. Je somnole encore quelques minutes ; le Docteur m'a donné plein de médicaments qui m'assomment un peu, et j'ai eu du mal à me réveiller le matin ces derniers jours. Mais les rejetons de Potter crient de plus belle et ça finit de me réveiller. Je me redresse en grognant. Dans trois hippogriffes, je sors de mon lit.

Un hippogriffe, deux hippogriffes, trois hippogriffes... Je pousse la couette et me précipite dans la salle de bain. Je tourne le bouton de la douche et soupire de bien être quand l'eau chaude glisse sur mon dos. Puis je sors, m'habille en vitesse et monte l'escalier.

\- Bonjour ! Me fait Potter – encore plus dépeigné qu'hier, je ne savais pas que c'était possible -.

Je lui lance un regard hargneux mais il continue de me sourire comme un benêt. Il est appuyé contre le plan de travail, et il me semble qu'il essaie de manger ses céréales et de boire son café simultanément. J'espère qu'il va s'étouffer dans son putain de muesli.

\- Je dois y aller, je suis déjà à la bourre, me dit-il, la bouche pleine. Bonne chance !

Il me fourre sa fille dans les bras et me lance un sourire contrit. J'hésite à lui balancer mon poing dans la figure mais une chose visqueuse sur mon avant-bras détourne mon attention. Je jette un coup d'œil... Beurk... de la morve de bébé.

Ignorant royalement les mini-Potters qui gesticulent autour de table, je m'avance vers le plan de travail et me fais un café. Puis je pose Lilas – Léna ? Lisa ?- sur le plan de travail – loin des couteaux, je ne suis pas fou non plus – et le déguste lentement.

\- Salut Draco ! Me lance le plus grand - _Jamie ? John ?_ \- en souriant.

Je lui fais un petit signe de tête.

\- Tu es supposé nous faire le petit-déjeuner, me lance le second en me regardant d'un air suspicieux.

Je soutiens son regard en répondant :

\- Désolé les morveux, mais c'est les adultes d'abord.

Il fronce les sourcils et se mordille la lèvre.

\- Papa dit que l'on doit toujours faire passer les enfants avant les grands.

Je songe aux cernes de trois mètres sous les yeux de leur père, de sa dégaine – ou plutôt de son absence de dégaine – et je souris.

 _\- Papa_ fait comme il veut, mais avec moi ce sera comme ça et pas autrement.

Il me lance un regard mauvais que je lui rends. Je suis un Malfoy. Je ne me laisserai pas intimider par un gamin de trois ans. Je. Ne. Céderai. Pas.

Le plus grand hausse les épaules et repart jouer avec ses kaplas – ou ses crottes de nez, qu'importe ?-. Je me tourne, satisfait, pose le bébé par terre et ouvre tranquillement le réfrigérateur.

Potter m'a listé ce qu'ils mangeaient le matin : des céréales – du muesli, beurk-, du lait -1% de matière grasse, c'est quoi ça ?-, des oranges à presser et du fromage blanc. Hier, je venais de prendre mes médicaments, donc je n'ai pas tilté, mais ce matin, j'ai faim et je me dis que ces putain de danois mangent vraiment de la merde.

\- Vous mangez ça tous les matins ? Je demande au plus grand, mais c'est le plus jeune qui me répond.

\- Oui. Papa nous presse les oranges parce que le jus d'orange industriel c'est bourré de conservateurs et de sucre ajouté.

Je le regarde, agacé. Je fouille dans le réfrigérateur en quête de saucisses, bacon, de quoi faire un vrai petit-déjeuner, mais rien. Juste des œufs. Putain de donneur de leçon de Potter. Je savais pas que ce type mal coiffé, mal habillé, éduquerait ses gamins comme ces foutu bobos – tout bio, tout frais, tout local-. Tout _dégueulasse_ surtout.

\- Putain !

Le plus jeune me lance un regard accusateur. Bordel, ce gosse veut ma peau.

\- Tu as dis un gros mot ! Léna ne disait jamais de gros mots !

Léna va se prendre mon poing dans la tronche, je pense.

\- Où est le pain ? Je demande en lorgnant sur les œufs.

J'en prends deux, sors une poêle et cherche l'huile en grommelant.

\- Là, me dit le plus grand en soulevant un torchon.

Dessous se trouve ce qui a en effet autrefois été du pain, avant d'être complètement carbonisé.

\- C'est cramé, je marmonne en le toisant.

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est du pain noir. Les danois disent rye bread. C'est le pain que tout le monde mange ici !

Je fixe la chose avec suspicion.

\- Ce n'est pas comestible, je siffle entre mes dents.

\- Touche, tu vas voir !

J'avance un index et l'enfonce dans l'aliment. En effet, c'est relativement mou. A la demande du morveux, je lui en coupe un bout qu'il fourre dans sa bouche en souriant. Je m'en coupe une tranche également et la porte à mon nez. Bordel. C'est dégueulasse. J'ai l'impression de manger une éponge. Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ce pays de dégénérés ?!

J'inspire profondément et installe la nourriture, les bols et les couverts sur la table. Les mini-Potters s'assoient bruyamment et -merci Merlin- le plus grand entreprend de servir son frère. Les vingt minutes suivantes, je les passe à essayer de faire avaler quelque chose au bébé – qui semble penser que le jeu est de tremper ses petits doigts dans le bol de lait et d'étaler ses foutues céréales sur la table- tout en mangeant moi-même mes œufs sans pain -on va aller faire un petit tour au supermarché avec Potter, parce que ça ne va pas se passer comme ça-.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Merde, déjà 7 heures 55 !

Je file dans la salle de bain et prends une grande inspiration. L'heure de vérité est arrivée. Je déshabille le bébé – c'est super compliqué, c'est quoi ce putain de semi maillot de bain ? (1) – et jette un coup d'œil suspicieux à la couche. Merci Merlin, elle n'a fait que pipi.

Je la change difficilement -elle bouge beaucoup, pour un être de si petite taille – et ouvre les tiroirs de la commode en poussant des exclamations indignées : les fringues sont toutes plus moches les unes que les autres. Je finis par trouver quelque chose de potable et l'habille en grognant quelques insultes sur le manque de goût de Potter – quand je vois les habits de ses gamins, je me suis vraiment curieux de savoir à quoi ressemble son ex femme -.

Quand je reviens dans la salle à manger, les gamins sont en train de construire un château avec les céréales. Je gueule un bon coup – le plus grand est visiblement amusé tandis que le plus petit a l'air de toujours m'en vouloir pour tout à l'heure– et ils filent dans leurs chambres.

J'aide le plus petit à trouver des habits convenables et entreprends de les lui mettre mais il veut s'habiller tout seul. Tant mieux, je n'aime pas jouer à la poupée.

Je m'éloigne avec le bébé et nous préparons les lunch-box des garçons. Enfin, je la pose par terre tandis que je coupe du concombre, des carottes, que j'écrase du thon et le mixe avec du fromage blanc et du citron, que je tartine du houmous sur du rye bread.

\- Tu as oublié le jambon et la rémoulade, fait une petite voix derrière moi.

Putain, ils me prennent vraiment pour leur esclave ces sales gosses !

Je sors le foutu jambon et la foutue rémoulade, fais des tartines avec le rye bread, et fourre le tout dans les petites boîtes. Quand je me tourne, le plus petit me regarde, ses chaussettes dans les mains. Il me les tend et je l'aide à les enfiler. Cet abruti a mis son pantalon devant-derrière, ça lui donne un air vraiment idiot. Je souris malgré moi : ça m'amuse qu'un tel caractère d'emmerdeur soit abrité dans un corps si petit, si potelé, si maladroit.

Après l'avoir aidé à mettre son pantalon à l'endroit, je fonce dans la chambre de son frère qui a décidé qu'il était assez grand pour choisir ses vêtements tout seul. J'étouffe un cri horrifié lorsque je vois le résultat.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il se tourne fièrement et je contemple le jean informe, les baskets moches et – cerise sur la gâteau – le sweat rouge avec un lion jaune-doré sur le devant. On dirait son père, putain.

Il me sourit et je suis prêt à le traumatiser jusqu'à sa mort lorsque je remarque quelle heure il est. 8 heures 30. Jonathan -Julien ? Justin ?- a perdu ses chaussures et nous, nous perdons encore du temps. Puis le bébé est introuvable et je l'appelle en le menaçant de diverses choses si elle ne montre pas le bout de son nez immédiatement.

Enfin, lorsque nous sortons de la maison, je ne trouve plus les clefs, le bébé hurle dans mes oreilles et les gamins se battent pour savoir qui va chercher les vélos dans la cabane du jardin.

Nous faisons quelques mètres dans la rue quand je me rappelle que je n'ai pas pris les lunch box, donc nous faisons tous demi-tour – pendant quelques secondes j'ai hésité à les laisser en plan et piquer un sprint mais je risque d'être accusé de maltraitance ou un truc sympa dans ce goût là- et c'est en sueur, agacé et échevelé que j'arrive devant le DayCare.

Je fais une petite pause pour me redonner une contenance et arranger mes cheveux, puis c'est l'enfer : on rentre dans l'établissement et je ne suis plus entouré de trois, mais de cinquante morveux !

Cinquante morveux plus bruyants, bavants, dégoulinants, malodorants les uns que les autres. Ils se cognent contre mes jambes – tous aussi bigleux que Potter – et hurlent à la mort. La dame de la garderie me parle en danois, j'hausse un sourcil agacé pour lui signifier qu'elle perd sous temps, et elle me demande en anglais si les enfants ont bien dormi, bien mangé ce matin. Je lui réponds d'une voix glaciale que je n'en sais fichtrement rien et que ça m'en touche une sans faire bouger l'autre et elle me jette un regard étonné. _Putain de danois_.

Je tourne les talons, de toute façon les deux morveux sont déjà partis trier leurs crottes de nez avec leurs copains à tête blonde.

Lily – j'ai entendu le plus grand prononcer son prénom tout à l'heure – et moi rentrons à la maison et je la regarde jouer par terre tandis que je bois mon second café de la matinée.

Potter m'a assuré qu'elle faisait une sieste entre 10 heures et 11 heures, ce qui me laissera du temps pour dormir ou lire. Normalement je suis supposé faire les sols le lundi et le vendredi, mais je reviens de l'hôpital, faut pas pousser non plus. Déjà que je m'occupe de ses morveux !

 **11 heures du matin :**

Il est 11 heures, ça fait une heure qu'elle hurle dans mes bras en me bavant dessus, une heure que j'essaie de la coucher mais, rien à faire, Mademoiselle préfère me briser les tympans. Je me demande si donner des anti-douleurs à un bébé pour le faire dormir est puni par la loi.

 **11 heures 15**

Je craque je craque je craque je craque je craque je craque je craque.

 **11 heures 30**

Merci Merlin tout puissant, le bébé dort enfin. Je l'ai posé dans sa poussette et j'ai mis ladite poussette dehors, comme Potter m'a demandé de le faire. Apparemment les danois font dormir leurs bébés dehors, même quand ils sont au restaurants, même quand il neige, même quand il pleut. (2)

"L'air est plus pur dehors, c'est meilleur pour le bébé".

J'étais supposé la mettre côté jardin mais je l'ai mise côté rue et je prie silencieusement pour qu'elle se fasse kidnapper.

 **12 heures 45**

Putain de danois trop honnêtes. Le bébé est toujours là, et il est réveillé en plus ! Je lui coupe quelques petits bouts de concombre et de jambon et je la pose dans sa chaise haute. Avec un peu de chance, elle s'étouffera avec.

 **14 heures 15**

Le bébé dans les bras – elle ne veut pas me lâcher -, je me balade dans la maison, en quête de détails sur mon passé, ou sur celui de Potter.

Dans la chambre du plus grand, j'observe des photos de famille accrochées aux murs. Il y en a une du mariage et je vois donc l'élue du cœur de Potter. Elle est vraiment laide. Elle a les dents irrégulières et les cheveux d'un roux trop vulgaire : un orange carotte criard qui fait mal aux yeux. Elle a un regard malicieux et intelligent, c'est vrai, mais ça ne compense pas ces dents mal alignées et ce manque de classe flagrant. Je me demande depuis quand Potter n'a pas fait changer ses lunettes.

Il y a également une photo des parents de Potter – je la fixe un moment, parce qu'au début je crois qu'il s'agit de Potter et sa femme, puis je remarque que l'homme n'a pas de lunettes, et la femme est plus belle-.

Tiens, c'est amusant ça. Potter a épousé le sosie de sa mère. Dans le genre Œdipe non résolu !

Je ricane et continue mon exploration.

Suivent toute une collection de photos de Potter et ses gamins au parc, dans la forêt, au restaurant, à la maison... l'absence de son ex-femme est frappante.

La pire, c'est une photo de l'aîné dans les bras d'un grand roux et d'une fille avec une coupe de cheveux qui me donne envie de me crever les yeux.

 _"Ron, James et Hermione, Anniversaire de James"_

Le type m'est vraiment antipathique, je me demande si on s'est déjà vus. La fille a un regard mi-sérieux mi-rieur, elle est belle malgré sa tignasse. Son visage me dit quelque chose, je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

Mon regard se pose sur une photo de l'ex femme de Potter et, sans savoir pourquoi, je me demande si elle lui manque, parfois.

 **17 heures**

Potter m'a expressément demandé d'aller chercher ses enfants au Daycare avant 16 heures 15, car sinon ça leur fait des journées trop longues, et que c'est bien qu'ils puissent jouer tous les deux à la maison ou profiter du calme et lire quelques livres... Hier soir, en écoutant son discours ô combien inintéressant sur l'éducation de ses morveux, j'avais résolu d'aller les chercher à 18 heures, juste avant la fermeture qui est à 18 heures 30, mais j'ai vu ce matin que l'ordinateur enregistrait l'heure à laquelle on emmenait et récupérait les enfants.

Je suis foutu à cause de cette fichue technologie.

Je suis donc allé les chercher à 16 heures et je les ai emmenés au parc, parce que James-la-terreur a insisté pendant dix minutes, manquant de me casser les oreilles "Mais tu nous emmène TOUJOURS au parc le Lundi !". J'étais à deux doigts de le pousser sous une voiture pour qu'il se taise enfin mais les Malfoys savent se contrôler, heureusement pour lui.

Le parc est situé à cinq minutes de la maison, il est au bord de la forêt – comme tout ici, on est littéralement entourés par cette putain de forêt- avec des structures pour jouer, des balançoires, un espèce de parcours du combattant, des arbres et une tyrolienne – ou Monsieur, une tyrolienne-. Putain de danois.

En l'espace de trente minutes, James a poussé une petite fille de sa balançoire, lancé un bâton sur un petit garçon, fait pleurer un petit garçon en lui volant son goûter, fait hurler une Maman en regardant sous sa robe, comploté avec un copain à lui -un sale gamin, qui mériterait d'être piétiné par un hippogriffe enragé- pour que Femke, la plus jolie petite fille du parc, leur montre sa culotte.

Et moi je passais mon temps à le menacer, à m'égosiller – enfin, à l'interpeller avec classe, les Malfoys ne s'égosillent pas- tout en repoussant Lily qui s'agrippait à moi comme un naufragé à sa bouée et en essayant de garder un œil sur le cadet qui était occupé à trier les feuilles selon leur couleur – une activité passionnante, visiblement-.

On rentre en vitesse parce que Lily pleure à la mort et que je crois qu'elle a fait caca dans sa couche – Pitié Merlin, faîtes que Potter soit rentré avant nous et qu'il la change-.

J'ouvre la porte et me précipite dans la salle de bain en tenant le bébé à bout de bras -beurk beurk beurk-. J'entends les garçons se disputer pour savoir qui va ranger les vélos dans la cabane du jardin – bon sang, je vais les brûler ces putain de vélos, ou ces putain de gamins, je ne sais pas encore-.

Je prends une grande inspiration et j'ouvre la couche en apnée. Jésus. Marie. Joseph. J'ai un haut le cœur et cette peste de Lily me regarde et sourit.

Légèrement hystérique, j'appelle James d'une voix quelque peu désespérée.

\- Quoi ? Me demande t-il en arrivant, l'air innocent.

Je le regarde et lui lance un sourire crispé.

\- Dis-moi, James... Je commence d'une voix faussement douce.

\- Quoi ? Répète t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Bordel, ce gosse n'est vraiment pas con. Il sent le piège.

\- Tu es un grand garçon, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh... Oui ?

\- Tu t'occupes bien de ta sœur ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Tu peux changer sa couche ?

Il me toise pendant quelques secondes et je me sens particulièrement con de demander ça à un gamin de six ans. Evidemment qu'il ne sait pas changer sa sœur !

\- Je veux de la glace à la vanille en dessert, et regarder cinq épisodes de Timon et Pumba, dit-il d'une voix sans appel.

Je le regarde, outré.

\- Tu t'es cru au souk ou quoi ? On ne marchande pas, c'est moi l'adulte.

\- Ok, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Et il tourne les talons.

Je risque un regard vers Lily qui me sourit toujours. Elle lève dangereusement ses jambes et tente de toucher ses pieds, soulevant au passage...

BEURK. BEURK. BEURK.

\- James !

Ma voix est légèrement aiguë mais tant pis pour ma dignité. Il revient tranquillement, les bras croisés. Sale gosse.

\- Oui ? Me demande t-il.

\- Quatre épisodes, et c'est moi qui te sers la glace.

\- Cinq, et Albus a le droit d'en avoir aussi, répondit-il.

Lily gigote de nouveau et les odeurs remontent jusqu'à mon pauvre nez.

\- Ok, je cède en m'écartant rapidement.

Il sourit, goguenard, et monte sur le petit escabeau pour pouvoir être à hauteur de sa sœur.

Je viens de me faire humilier par un gamin de six ans.

o

 **POV Harry**

 **27 Septembre 2007**

Aujourd'hui est une de ces journées qui n'a pas de fin. J'ai eu plein de soucis au travail : diriger des équipes n'est pas facile, mais alors diriger des équipes de danois qui ont autant de sentiments que des robots... Des fois je me demande pourquoi leur ministère a un bureau des Aurors. Il y a tellement peu de criminalité que la plupart du temps, mes équipes sont utilisées comme des renforts pour les équipes d'oubliators ou mieux, sont appelées à intervenir pour le Ministre de la Magie Suédois – eux ne manquent pas de criminalité, en même temps avec le temps qu'il fait là-bas, il faut bien s'occuper.

Il est 20 heures quand j'arrive enfin à la maison. J'ai envie de fumer une clope mais j'ai laissé Malfoy seul avec les gamins toutes la journée, et même si la voix de Ron me répète dans ma tête que c'est un petit con et qu'il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Pour mes enfants, pas pour lui !

La cuisine est dans un état lamentable. Visiblement Lily a vomi par terre, James a renversé son assiette de ratatouille – ça sent bon, j'espère qu'ils m'en ont laissé une part- et Albus a décidé qu'il était temps de découper la toile cirée avec son petit couteau.

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte du couloir qui donne sur ma chambre et celles des enfants quand Malfoy en sort, l'air exténué.

Il sent mauvais et je constate que Lily ne s'est pas contentée de vomir seulement par terre : une vilaine tâche macule sa chemise.

\- Bonsoir, je dis dans un souffle.

Il me fusille du regard et enlève sa chemise, se retrouvant en t-shirt.

\- Tes gamins sont insupportables, Potter, siffle t-il.

Je souris malgré moi. Ce type a perdu la mémoire, mais son agressivité envers moi reste, comme un mauvais réflexe. Je me sens rassuré à cette idée. Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'il soit d'une politesse indifférente envers moi.

Malfoy est dédaigneux envers les autres, mais il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il est en colère. Cette manière qu'il a de me distinguer, ça me fait me sentir aussi unique que lorsque Ginny m'aimait.

Je me fige à cette idée.

\- Je suis au courant. Comment s'est déroulée la journée ? Je demande.

Il se tend, agacé.

\- Il est 20 heures. Je n'ai pas encore mangé et j'aimerais prendre une douche avant d'aller me coucher : ta fille a trouvé que j'avais une tête de cuvette de toilettes et qu'il serait judicieux de me vomir dessus, comme tu l'as constaté. Donc ton _rapport_ , tu l'auras demain.

Je souris en imaginant Malfoy se faire vomir dessus et songe à la tête de Ron quand je lui raconterai ça. Je me dirige vers le plan de travaille, constate avec soulagement qu'il reste de la ratatouille et mets une assiette au micro-onde.

\- Assieds-toi, on va manger et tu vas me raconter, je lui dis. Il se laisse tomber sur une chaise sans se faire prier plus longtemps.

Je fais cuire des œufs, sors l'assiette du micro-onde, dispose les œufs sur la ratatouille et la lui pose sous le nez.

\- Lors de son premier jour ici, Léna a pleuré et s'est enfermée dans sa chambre toute la soirée.

Il grogne et commence à manger. Je me fais chauffer une assiette, fais cuire des œufs et je le rejoins.

\- Une fois, Emma a menacé Albus de l'enfermer dehors sous la neige s'il continuait de hurler dans ses oreilles.

Je bois une gorgée d'eau et ajoute :

\- Anaïs a perdu James, une fois. Au supermarché. Il s'était caché... elle était tellement énervée quand elle l'a retrouvé ! Le soir même, elle a volé une bouteille de vodka dans le cellier et l'a descendue toute seule dans sa chambre.

\- On est tous d'accords pour dire que tes enfants sont des monstres.

\- Ils sont... énergiques.

\- Terrifiants.

\- Vifs pour leur âge.

\- Impossibles.

\- Un peu malicieux.

\- Complètement tarés.

\- Plein d'imaginations.

\- Dégénérés.

Je souris malgré moi, alors qu'une réplique de Malfoy vieille d'il y a plus de dix ans me revient en mémoire. _"Putain de dégénérés de Gryffondors !"_

Malfoy renifle dédaigneusement et demande :

\- J'ai vingt-sept ans, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je suis pas un peu vieux pour être au pair ?

\- Je ne suis pas un peu jeune pour être père de trois enfants ?

Il me scrute.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- Quel âge penses-tu que j'ai ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Vingt-trois, vingt-quatre ?

Je pouffe malgré moi.

\- Vingt-sept.

\- Putain. Ça fait dix ans que tu t'habilles comme un adolescent et personne ne t'a rien dit ?

Bordel. Même ça, ça m'avait manqué.

\- J'ai un style... décontracté.

\- Tu n'as pas de style du tout !

\- Tu remarqueras que quand on a Lily à la maison, il vaut mieux garder ses beaux habits au placard.

\- Ah ça. Tu aurais dû l'appeler Geyser-Lily, marmonne Malfoy. Et puis sérieusement, Albus Severus ? C'est quoi ce nom ?

Dixit le type qui s'appelle Draco Malfoy.

Il hausse les épaules et boit une gorgée d'eau.

\- Où est leur mère ? Me demande t-il.

\- Elle s'appelle Ginny.

Il se tend.

\- Ginny... souffle t-il. Je connais ce nom.

\- C'est normal. Tu travaillais ici avant ton accident, je dis d'une voix faussement détachée.

Bordel. Pire menteur, y a pas. Je ne pourrais pas faire mieux même si la vie de mes enfants était en jeu.

\- Elle est anglaise, comme toi et moi. Elle ne supportait plus de vivre au Danemark.

\- On se demande pourquoi.

\- Elle est repartie à Londres, mais elle vient voir les enfants un week-end par mois.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui as eu la garde ?

Je me tends. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois, cette question me blesse. Pourquoi Ginny ne s'est-elle pas battue pour vivre avec ses enfants ?

\- Elle n'avait pas vraiment la fibre maternelle.

Malfoy hausse un sourcil, comme pour dire _"En même temps, quand on voit tes trois terreurs, on se demande pourquoi"._

\- Comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvé ici ? Me demande t-il alors.

\- Comme je te l'ai dis hier, tu es assez... secret. Je crois que tu es parti d'Angleterre après le procès de tes parents et que tu as beaucoup voyagé. Tu as dû te retrouver en galère de sous et prendre le premier job qui passait.

Il me regarde, indigné.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, Potter, mais je suis sûr que je n'ai jamais eu de soucis d'argent de ma vie.

\- Possible. En tout cas, tu as débarqué ici, après que nous ayons parlé sur ce site de rencontre entre au pairs et familles d'accueil.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je n'aime vraiment pas les enfants, je le sens au fond de moi.

Je songe à sa réaction quand Lily lui a touché le torse hier, et je souris.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que j"irais dans une famille anglaise ? L'intérêt d'être un au pair, c'est de progresser en langue étrangère, non ?

J'hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, moi, je réponds innocemment.

\- Putain, mais je viens de réaliser qu'on a le même âge ! Fait-il en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Je n'avais pas le souvenir qu'il disait autant de gros mots, mais les gens changent en dix ans.

\- Donc moi je voyage de pays en pays en faisant des petits jobs et toi tu es Commissaire de police, père de trois enfants, ricane t-il. Tu sais qu'en nous voyant, les gens diraient clairement le contraire. C'est toi qui as l'air d'un adolescent attardé.

Il se lève d'un coup et entreprend de débarrasser la table. Je l'aide et je lui souris.

\- Merci de ne pas avoir étripé mes enfants, je dis dans un souffle.

\- Merci de ne rien dire ce soir quand je viderais ta cave à vin.

OoooO

 **Mardi 28 Septembre, matin**

\- C'est non, Potter, fait-il d'une voix froide.

Il a eu un mouvement de recul comme si je lui proposais une partouze.

\- Je disais juste ça comme ça. C'est que ça ne te dérangeait pas de l'utiliser, avant. Quand il pleut, c'est pratique, vu que nous n'avons qu'une voiture et que je l'utilise pour aller au travail.

Il fixe la remorque à vélo pendant quelques secondes et je me retiens de rire en me mordant l'intérieur des joues.

Tous les danois utilisent cette remorque attachée à leur vélo pour emmener leurs enfants au DayCare et j'en ai acheté une quand nous avons emménagé ici.

Ginny l'a toujours détestée, elle trouvait que c'était ridicule et qu'on aurait très bien pu transplaner pour les emmener dans un DayCare sorcier.

Mais moi j'aime bien cette remorque colorée avec son rabat pour protéger les enfants de la pluie. J'aime passer pour un danois malgré mes cheveux sombres, parce que je mange comme eux, j'habille mes enfants comme eux, je parle leur langue et mes enfants aussi, je vis dans une maison typique et je fais tout comme eux, comme si je n'étais pas anglais, comme si je n'étais pas Harry Potter.

\- Range cette abomination, Potter, je ne suis pas un dégénéré de danois, moi.

\- Mais quand il pleuvra ? Il pleut beaucoup ici tu sais.

\- Ça s'appelle des anoraks, Potter, tu sais je suis anglais, je connais la pluie.

\- Les enfants adorent que les emmènes au DayCare là-dedans...

Il fronce les sourcils. Il est à deux doigts de me frapper, je le sais. Ses épaules sont tendues, sa mâchoire aussi. Il a envie de m'en coller une mais il ne peut pas car il croit que je suis son patron. C'est jouissif.

\- Ça suffit, Potter. Tu ne veux pas que je me retrouve sur la route seulement dix jours après mon accident, si ? C'est dangereux pour moi et surtout pour tes enfants, fait-il d'une voix ferme.

Je me crispe et il sourit, narquois. Ce petit con a gagné. Foutu serpentard.

o

 **Même jour, le soir**

Je rentre encore tard du travail. Je me déteste quand je fais ça, parce que je sais que les enfants me réclament, et je me fais l'effet d'une Ginny. Mais ces putain de suédois doivent manger trop de kanelbullar ou boire trop de carlsberg, en tout cas plus mous y a pas !

J'ai passé ma journée à envoyer des hiboux pour essayer d'obtenir quelque chose de cette bande de bons à rien.

Je souris amèrement. Harry Potter, héros du monde sorcier, qui passe ses journées à gueuler sur des crétins et ses soirées à se faire vomir dessus par sa fille.

Elle est belle la vie d'adulte.

Quand je rentre, je comprends tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Il est 18 heures 30, normalement les enfants devraient être en train de manger mais aucune odeur de nourriture ne flotte dans l'entrée, il n'y a personne dans la cuisine, et j'entends du bruit dans le salon.

Je m'avance et découvre, choqué, James et Albus en train de se partager un bol de glace devant la télévision. Lily, le visage barbouillé de chocolat, gigote dans un coin. Aucun des trois n'est en pyjama et je prends ma grosse voix pour demander :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Mon aîné se tourne et ouvre de grands yeux. Il se lève en vitesse et court jusqu'à sa chambre, suivit de son frère. Je les suis en vociférant :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? Où est Malfoy ?

Où est ce _connard_ de Malfoy ? J'espère qu'il ne fait pas une pause clope ou une sieste, parce que lancer des doloris sur ses employés est interdit au Danemark !

Comment ose t-il abandonner mes enfants devant la télévision alors que je lui ai bien donné toutes les instructions le soir de son arrivée ? Dès son deuxième jour de travail, en plus ! Bordel, je maudis Ron et ses idées à la con ! Laisser ce trou du cul avec mes enfants ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête ?

Soudain, j'entends du bruit en provenance de ma chambre. J'abandonne mes garçons qui se sont réfugiés sous le lit de James et m'avance vers la source du son en tendant l'oreille :

\- SORTEZ MOI DE LA LES ENFANTS, JE NE PLAISANTE PAS. JAMES ? JAMES ? JAMES, TU NE PAIES RIEN POUR ATTENDRE !

\- Malfoy ?

\- POTTER ? POTTER, OUVRE CETTE PORTE IMMÉDIATEMENT !

\- Mais où es-tu ?

\- DANS CE PUTAIN DE PLACARD, DU CON !

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient fait ça. Je m'avance vers ma penderie et ouvre la porte du placard.

Bien que j'ai très, très envie d'être en colère contre les garçons pour avoir fait ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer à la vue d'un Malfoy rouge comme une tomate, le regard brillant de colère, les cheveux en bataille, assis dans mes chaussettes, un soutien-gorge que Ginny a lâchement abandonné sur l'épaule.

\- TES GAMINS SONT INSUPPORTABLES, POTTER !

Si l'on pouvait lancer des avada avec son regard, je crois que j'aurais rejoint mes parents et mon parrain.

\- Ils seront punis, je promets en souriant malgré moi.

\- PUNIS ? PUNIS ?

\- Ça va, ce ne sont que des gamins. Ils ne pensaient sûrement pas à mal, je soupire.

Il me jette un regard noir et se lève aussi dignement que possible.

\- Je retourne dans mes appartements, Potter, et tu peux te gratter pour que je fasse la cuisine ! Crache-t-il.

Je soupire en pensant nostalgiquement à ma réserve de Carlsbergs (3), qui est à côté de la chambre de Malfoy. Il est évident que ce soir, elle va disparaître.

o

 _(1) Draco découvre les bodys pour bébés_

 _(2) C'est vrai. Ça fait bizarre quand on n'est pas habitué._

 _(3) Bières danoises_

 _Voilà :)Je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais le prochain sera mieux (j'espère)! Bisous._


	4. Chapter 4 - Come Closer

**Chapitre 4**

 **Come closer**

 _Brigitte26 je voulais te remercier car tu m'as encouragée pour mes trois fictions et ça fait vraiment plaisir :) J'étais en grosse hésitation pour ce chapitre et ta review m'a reboostée ! Gros bisous._

 _Lucie merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça m'encourage vraiment, surtout que je suis en manque d'inspiration ou que j'ai la flemme d'écrire, je regarde les reviews gentilles que vous me laissez et je me dis "Allez, essaye, ma grande !". Des fois j'ai vraiment le sentiment d'écrire comme un pied. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira._

 _Rya-Chiii merci pour ta review ! C'est beaucoup trop cool ce moment où tu rigoles toute seule face à une fan fiction et que ton entourage hausse un sourcil à la Draco. Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question pour le moment, mais en tout cas le drarry approche lentement mais sûrement :p Je suis contente que le chapitre 3 t'ai plu, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci aussi ! Il n'est pas supposé faire rire, mais faire avancer un peu les relations entre les personnages. Bisous_

 _Livyn merci pour ta review :) Oui Draco reste Draco, avec ou sans mémoire haha. La mise en couple arrive, mais lentement. Mais promis il y aura du premier baiser ! Bisous._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fiction en favoris ou alerte. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle plaît !_

Il y a dans ce chapitre un OC, mais il n'aura pas un rôle trop important. Personnellement je n'aime pas les OC mal travaillés dans les fan fictions (l'auteur se contente de faire une description physique et l'OC a un rôle à la con, du genre le petit ami jaloux ou le fauteur de trouble).

Ce chapitre est moins placé sous le signe du rire, plus sur la construction des relations. Désolée, le POV change pas mal de fois, j'ai fais mon possible mais je devais suivre la chronologie des événements quand même.

On m'a demandé si ça allait être du Drarry : Oui c'est un Drarry, mais un Drarry qui prend son temps. Je n'aime pas quand les personnes se jettent l'un sur l'autre et se déclarent leur amour fou au bout de deux chapitres. Ceci dit je n'aime pas quand leurs relations restent trop sages et que nous, lectrices pleine d'hormones, devons nous contenter de la trame et attendre le quinzième chapitre pour avoir un premier baiser. Donc le Drarry arrive, c'est promis :).

o

 **POV Harry**

 **Mardi 28, le soir (le même jour où Harry a trouvé Draco dans le placard)**

\- HARRY ? HARRY, TU M'ENTENDS ?

\- Ron, lâche ce téléphone tu vas lui casser les tympans !

\- VIEUX T'ES LA ? Mais Mione lâche moi par Merlin, je sais utiliser cette machine ! Aïe !

\- Ça ne sert à rien de crier pour couvrir la distance, je te l'ai expliqué mille fois !

\- Mione, ça suffit, rends-moi cet appareil !

\- Dix ans à utiliser un téléphone et pas fichu de communiquer sans crier !

Je secoue la tête, dépité, et porte le téléphone à mon oreille.

\- Je suis là, Ron.

\- Ah ! Harry ! Par Merlin, mais pourquoi t'acharnes tu à vouloir communiquer avec cette maudite machine ? Je passe par la cheminette !

Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête rousse de mon meilleur ami apparaît dans ma cheminée. La magie fait des petits crépitements et je fronce le nez. Je ne m'y ferai jamais, pour moi Copenhague est mon havre de paix sans magie... Je crois que c'est une des autres raisons pour laquelle Ginny est partie. Je grimace et il éclate de rire :

\- Par Merlin, Harry, raconte moi ! Je veux TOUT savoir !

Alors je lui raconte. La tête de Malfoy quand je lui ai présenté son prétendu pyjama-lion, la tronche de sa chemise quand Lily lui a vomi dessus, son air outré quand je lui ai montré le vélo-remorque, le récit de James sur leur escapade au parc puis sur la couche pleine de Lily, et, cerise sur le gâteau, le moment où je suis rentré à la maison pour le retrouver enfermé dans le placard.

Il pleure de rire et manque de s'étouffer avec sa bière au beurre.

\- Je te l'avais dis, que ce serait super drôle ! Qu'est-ce que tu as inventé de plus pour lui faire péter un plomb ?

\- Je vais lui demander de nettoyer la hotte, je réponds en souriant. On est sensés la laver tous les six mois, mais ni Ginny ni moi ne l'avons jamais fait. Et puis je vais inviter des copains de James et Albus à la maison quand il sera de surveillance.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est trop gentil, tout ça, Harry ! Attends...

Ron réfléchit quelques secondes, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Tu pourrais lui faire croire qu'il a toujours voulu être roux et s'appeler Ronald !

Je secoue la tête en souriant.

\- Et tu pourrais l'aider à se teindre les cheveux !

J'arrête sous délire d'une voix ferme :

\- Ron, il faut que ce soit plausible, tu l'as dis toi-même !

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi le problème ?

\- Malfoy a perdu la mémoire, pas la raison.

Il prend un air faussement indigné et réfléchit, les yeux dans le vague. Soudain, il éclate de rire.

\- Je sais ! On pourrait lui faire croire qu'il est fan d'une star moldue !

\- En quoi ce serait drôle ?

\- Ben, on choisit une star moldue ridicule et on le persuade qu'il assiste à tout ses concerts, qu'il suit chaque détail de sa vie ! Ça lui mettrait un sacré coup à l'ego, de penser qu'il a des goûts de chiotte !

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Comme Maître Gims par exemple ! Il suffit que tu glisses quelques CD dans sa chambre et il aura envie de s'arracher les tympans !

Son humour me laisse plus que perplexe. Est-ce que je me fais vieux ?

\- Sinon, on lui faire croire qu'il avait le béguin pour toi quand il a commencé à travailler à Copenhague, continue Ron.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma tisane.

\- T'es malade ? Tu veux le tuer avant la fin des trois semaines ? Je m'exclame.

Ou _me_ tuer, je pense malgré moi.

Mais mon -soi disant- meilleur ami aborde un sourire mauvais et un air que je connais trop bien – sa tête de quand on conspirait pour attirer Hermione à des soirées arrosées alors qu'elle voulait qu'on se fasse des soirées révisions des ASPICs, en Huitième année-.

\- Dis, Harry, je pense venir un week-end. Disons dans deux semaines ? fait-il d'une voix qui me fait un peu peur.

Je secoue vigoureusement la tête.

\- On était d'accord pour se moquer gentiment de Malfoy, pas pour lui faire faire une crise cardiaque !

\- Tututututu ! Me coupe Ron – qui doit être le fils caché de Satan-. Il n'est là que pour trois semaines, autant en profiter !

Et pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, je me surprends à plaindre Malfoy.

o

 **POV Draco**

Je passe le mardi soir à faire et défaire ma valise. Je veux me tirer d'ici, loin de ce taré bouffeur de muesli bio et de ses gamins dégénérés prêts à m'enfermer dans le placard à la moindre contrariété. Je veux me tirer, je ne suis pas fait pour ce travail, je ne l'ai jamais été, et pourtant, je reste. Je reste, parce que j'ai peur de partir en plein milieu de la nuit, je ne sais même pas comment rejoindre Copenhague, je ne parle pas un mot de danois, et surtout, surtout, j'ai peur.

Je m'endors alors le ventre vide, ivre de rage et de honte. Je n'oublierai jamais le regard de Potter quand il m'a trouvé dans ce putain de placard. Je finis par prendre mes médicaments et sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le Mercredi 29, je me réveille de très mauvaise humeur et les enfants m'adressent des excuses plus ou moins sincères au petit-déjeuner. Hier soir, quand je suis descendu dans ma chambre, j'ai entendu Potter gronder ses monstres et ce matin, ils sont sages – enfin, aussi sages que peuvent l'être deux sauvages mal élevés-. La journée se passe sans incident aucun – enfin, je pousse James l'air de rien quand je vais le chercher au Day Care, et jubile quand je vois la peur dans son regard alors qu'il manque de se prendre un vélo-.

En les amenant et en allant les chercher au Day Care, je me rends compte que les enfants de Potter sont bien plus intelligents que la moyenne – et ça me fait mal de me dire ça-.

Même si je ne parle pas danois - heureusement-, je remarque que les autres enfants du même âge qu'Albus ont du mal à faire des phrases correctes ou à articuler de façon audible, alors que ce gamin utilise déjà des mots spécifiques et a un vocabulaire plus que fourni.

James, lui, est plein d'imagination – qu'il n'utilise pas toujours à bon escient, hélas- et tous les soirs il m'aide considérablement : il sert à manger à son frère, m'indique où se trouvent les ustensiles spécifiques, me traduit du danois à l'anglais certaines indications du four ou de la télévision. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste de la psychologie enfantine mais je pense que cet enfant connaît vraiment bien la maison pour son âge.

Je ne sais pas si ce sont les médicaments qui me rendent un peu paranoïaque mais parfois j'ai l'impression qu'ils complotent contre moi. J'arrive dans une pièce et je les surprend en train de parler en danois, la tête penchée l'un vers l'autre, en regardant dans ma direction avec un sourire mauvais. Ils échangent également des regards complices lorsque je pose des questions ou que je parle, tout simplement.

Parfois, je m'étonne de leur force pour leur âge, de leur vitalité. Ils sont minuscules, pèsent vingt kilos, et pourtant ils ont réussi à me pousser dans un placard et à fermer la porte.

Je crois qu'ils sont un peu bizarres, en fait. Ils ne sont pas comme les autres enfants, mais je ne saurais dire en quoi. Il émane d'eux une sorte d'énergie, une sorte d'aura... je préfère ne pas m'appesantir sur le sujet, déjà que je les fréquente tous les jours, je ne vais pas me mettre à penser à eux.

Le jeudi 30, James, ce sale gosse, me fait croire que tous les jeudis ils ont le droit à des bonbons dans leurs lunch boxs, alors je leurs mets quelques haribos, puis le soir même je me fais engueuler par Potter tandis que son sale rejeton me lance des regards amusés.

Le soir même, je bois deux bières et quatre verres de vin sous le regard mi-amusé mi-préoccupé de Potter. Mais je lui dis que pour supporter ses mômes, c'est plutôt du xanax qu'il me faudrait et il se fige. C'est mon petit plaisir. Je subis ses mômes et sa putain d'immense maison – sérieusement, comment suis-je supposé tenir 260 mètres carrés avec mes deux pauvres petits bras ?- toute la journée, mais le soir je me repais de son air fatigué et de son évident effort pour ne pas m'en coller une.

Je me demande si c'était déjà comme ça quand j'ai commencé à travailler pour lui. Il est évident que Potter et moi sommes les personnes les plus différentes possibles, et que notre relation patron-employé est un peu étrange – il me laisse quand même l'insulter et piller sa réserve de Carlsbergs sans vergogne-.

Mais les enfants n'ont jamais eut l'air étonnés devant nos petites piques ou nos regards noirs, donc j'imagine que ça a toujours été comme ça. Pourtant il me garde dans son foyer, il me confie ses enfants, donc il doit me faire confiance d'une certaine manière. Ceci dit ça me rassure, car dès que je l'ai vu à l'hôpital il m'a agacé, et j'aurais été horrifié d'apprendre que nous étions les mêmes amis du monde – voire, pire, _amants_ -. Beurk.

Le vendredi matin, le 1 er Octobre, Potter me rappelle que je suis supposé faire les sols, qui sont dans un piteux état vu que je ne les ai pas nettoyés lundi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'exécute comme un bon petit soldat, peut-être parce que moi aussi je vis ici et que moi aussi je marche parfois sur des choses gluantes non-identifiées.

J'hausse un sourcil devant le nombre impressionnant de produits ménagers que possède ce type – il fait collection ou quoi ?- et manque de vomir en trouvant dans tous les recoins de la maison des petits bouts de pain/muesli/carottes/nourriture-non-identifiée abandonnés là par Lily et sûrement Albus.

Le vendredi soir, Potter rentre tard du travail et je m'apprête à coucher les enfants quand il arrive. Il décide de le faire lui-même et je mange en profitant du silence. Il n'est toujours pas revenu lorsque je termine de remplir le lave-vaisselle et je me surprends à en être un peu déçu.

Je ne sais pas si nous avons toujours fait ça, mais cette semaine, nous mangions tous les soirs tous les deux autour d'un verre de bière en discutant de tout et n'importe quoi, et même si ce type est une plaie, je crois que j'aime bien ces moments. Sûrement parce que je passe mes journées seul ou avec des gamins de moins de sept ans, alors converser avec un adulte – même si c'est Potter- est agréable.

o

Je rencontre Sarah le Samedi 2 Octobre 2007. C'est mon jour de congé et je rends à Copenhague en prenant le train B, vert clair, et m'arrête à la gare centrale. Elle me donne rendez-vous dans un café hors de prix dans une petite rue pavé remplie d'établissements du même genre. Quand j'arrive elle est déjà là, triturant le guidon de son vélo avec enthousiasme. Elle me fait un sourire timide et nous nous installons à l'intérieur – il fait déjà trop froid pour être en terrasse à cette période de l'année-.

Nous nous sommes parlé la veille sur un site de rencontre d'expatriés à Copenhague. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis inscrit ; sûrement parce que Potter m'a demandé ce que je comptais faire ce week-end et que je n'ai pas eu envie de rester avec ses gamins ; je les vois déjà assez la semaine.

J'aurais pu me balader seul, je crois que j'aime bien être seul. Mais je suis seul dans cette grande maison toute la journée, alors j'avais envie de voir quelqu'un. Ou j'aurais pu aller dans un bar et aborder les gens, mais je crois que ce n'est pas du tout mon style.

Je crois que je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui se fait des amis facilement, et en fait j'ai le sentiment que j'ai eu des amitiés très fortes. Tous les soirs, je regarde la photo de Blaise et Pansy et je me demande ce qu'ils sont devenus. Des fois je me surprends à élaborer des scénarios : ils viendraient me chercher, me sortiraient de là, et me rendraient ma mémoire comme par magie.

Sarah est une grande fille costaude aux cheveux noirs et au sourire hésitant. Je trouve qu'elle a une tête à s'appeler Millicent, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle est un peu timide, ça se voit à sa manière de triturer tout ce qui lui passe sous la main et à sa mâchoire un peu crispée.

Elle est à Copenhague depuis deux mois, soit aussi longtemps que moi, sauf qu'elle se souvient de tout et me parle de ses expériences dans la capitale danoise. Je m'attendais à m'ennuyer profondément mais à raconter à Potter que je me suis éclaté juste pour le voir serrer les poings et m'adresser un sourire crispé suivit d'un hypocrite "Je suis ravi pour toi, Malfoy".

Sauf que cette fille est vraiment gentille. Elle est un peu piquante, mais elle est drôle et surtout – surtout- très intelligente. Mais mon intérêt pour elle s'éveille réellement lorsqu'elle me dit pourquoi elle est ici. Elle est stagiaire dans un cabinet d'architecture peu connu et composé de seulement deux employés – elle et son patron-.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime l'entendre parler de son travail, des plans qu'elle supprime, des projets qu'ils doivent mener à terme.

Elle a un léger accent et je lui demande d'où elle vient. Elle est suisse et ses parents vivent à Lausanne. Quand elle prononce le nom de sa ville, quelque chose tique dans mon cerveau, et, je ne sais comment, je me mets à lui parler français.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et elle semble prête à se jeter dans mes bras – mais merci Merlin, elle ne le fait pas- et nous conversons dans sa langue maternelle. Elle me dit à quel point ça lui fait du bien de parler en français, à quel point c'est difficile parfois de parler une autre langue que la sienne dès le matin.

Quand nous prenons congé l'un de l'autre, j'ai envie de la remercier -mais moi aussi je me retiens-. Grâce à elle j'ai une connaissance à Copenhague, mais j'ai également retrouvé un souvenir. Je parle français. Je connais cette langue, et je sais qui me l'a apprise.

Grâce à cette fille, j'ai retrouvé mon premier souvenir de ma mère.

o

 **Lundi 4 Octobre, matin - Deuxième semaine chez les Potter**

J'ai passé mon Dimanche à lire et à ignorer Potter et ses gamins. Je suis encore épuisé à cause de mon accident et des médicaments que je prends, alors j'ai fais une bonne grasse matinée, je me suis baladé dans le quartier, et j'ai profité du silence – une denrée rare quand on vit avec trois monstres, quatre si l'on compte le père-.

Lundi matin, je me réveille à l'heure. Septième jour chez les Potter, je crois que je commence à prendre la main. Je m'habille, je dresse la table pour le petit-déjeuner, prépare les lunch-box des garçons, et mets l'eau à chauffer pour le thé de Potter-Père.

Puis je vais réveiller Lily, qui gazouillait dans son lit en m'attendant. Elle porte une grenouillère rouge et or -je ne sais pas pourquoi Potter obsède autant avec ces couleurs- qui jure atrocement avec ses cheveux _. I_ l faudra que l'on aille faire les boutiques un jour, avant que ces couleurs criardes ne me brûlent la rétine.

Les garçons ne sont pas dans leurs chambres, et j'ai entendu du bruit en provenance de la chambre de Potter-Père. Je ne savais pas quoi faire : je me suis souvenu avoir éprouvé le même sentiment lorsque, enfant, j'avais fait un cauchemar et que je voulais retrouver ma mère pendant la nuit. J'ai frappé et quand il m'a répondu "Entrez", j'ai poussé la porte de la chambre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi les danois n'ont pas de rideaux ni de volets (1) mais la conséquence arrive sans attendre : au lieu de pénétrer dans une pièce sombre et de récupérer tranquillement les deux morveux, je me retrouve face à un lit baigné de lumière, où sont allongés Albus, James, et – _Merlin tout puissant_ \- un Potter en caleçon noir qui a déjà poussé les couvertures, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, sans ses lunettes.

Il me sourit joyeusement tandis que mes yeux sont rivés sur la fine ligne de poils qui démarre sous son nombril et disparaît sous l'élastique de son caleçon. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'aurais chaud au Danemark.

\- Bonjour Malfoy ! Dit-il d'une voix joyeuse.

En tant ordinaire – quand Potter a ses fringues là où elles doivent être, c'est à dire sur lui et non pas roulées en boule par terre-, je penserai quelque chose du genre _"Il est 7 heures 15, comment ce type peut-il être de bonne humeur ?!"_ mais la seule chose qui vient à mon pauvre cerveau maltraité est _"Bordel bordel bordel bordel bordel bordel"._

\- Bonjour Draco ! Suivent les enfants en commençant à sautiller sur le lit.

Je fixe quelques secondes les épaules nues de leur père et cligne des yeux.

\- Désolé, je suis un peu en retard, j'ai voulu profiter de mes garçons avant d'aller au travail et d'attaquer cette semaine ! Me fait Potter avec un petit sourire faussement contrit. Allez, les enfants, on y va !

Il se lève, dévoilant – _Jésus. Marie. Joseph_ \- une paire de fesses musclées -je prie en silence pour que ma mâchoire ne se mette pas à pendre lamentablement- et prend James dans ses bras, me frôlant en me passant devant.

Je sais qu'il m'a intentionnellement laissé avec le plus jeune parce que je m'entends mieux avec lui qu'avec l'aîné – mais en même temps, qui s'entendrait avec ce fou furieux ?-.

Je sors de ma transe et me tourne vers Albus qui me toise, les sourcils froncés de concentration. Il porte un pyjama ridicule avec un grand chien noir sur le t-shirt et des petits cerfs sur le pantalon (2), a les cheveux dans un état déplorable et ses petits pieds nus dépassent de son bas de pyjama mais il me regarde comme s'il sondait mon âme.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Me demande t-il alors.

\- Quelle tête ?

\- La même tête que tu as fais quand tu as trouvé la glace à la framboise dans le congélateur, me répond-il.

Je le regarde, agacé.

\- Tu as beaucoup trop d'imagination, Albus Severus, je dis froidement. Allez, viens, on va être en retard.

Il hausse un sourcil pas dupe -Merlin, est-ce que c'est moi qui lui ai appris à faire ça ?- et descend avec difficulté du lit beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Je le regarde faire sans esquisser un geste : après ce qu'il m'a dit, il peut se gratter pour que je l'aide.

 **Toujours lundi, 15 heures**

Comme d'habitude, je passe devant le bureau de Potter qui est fermé à clefs. Je me demande ce qu'il y a là-dedans, de si important qu'il n'autorise jamais personne à y entrer – même pas ses enfants-. Comme d'habitude, je secoue la poignée en vain, je cherche la bonne clef dans le tiroir de la salle à manger – où se trouvent un nombre incalculable de clefs, il faut le dire-, mais rien à faire, cette foutue porte reste obstinément fermée.

Pris d'une soudaine idée de génie, je grimpe par la terrasse pour passer ma tête par la fenêtre du bureau, juste histoire de voir ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur, je ne vais pas casser la fenêtre, je ne suis pas idiot. Mais après moult obstacles surmontés – comme un oiseau fouineur, un voisin un peu trop souriant à mon goût, et une ronce de framboisier mal placée-, le spectacle est plus que décevant : un bureau, un canapé, quelques étagères avec des livres (3). C'est ça le grand secret de Potter ? Ce type me déçoit.

o

 **Mardi 5 Octobre, le soir**

Aujourd'hui, c'est journée poussière et repassage. C'est la pire journée selon moi, parce que je déteste mettre mon nez dans la poussière : après je me sens sale, et je ressens le besoin de me nettoyer comme si je m'étais roulé dans la boue – chose hautement improbable, les Malfoys ne se roulent pas dans la boue-.

Les enfants Potter ont trouvé un nouveau truc pour me rendre chèvre. Ils ne me parlent qu'en danois. Selon leur père, j'ai refusé de prendre des cours quand il me l'a proposé, ce qui explique mon niveau pitoyable dans cette langue.

En même temps, quand on entend comme ils parlent, ces gens... On dirait un mec bourré qui a décidé de mélanger l'anglais et l'allemand !

Je leur demande ce qu'ils veulent manger – d'habitude Potter me laisse un planning avec les menus de la semaine, selon les courses qu'il a effectuées le week-end, accompagné d'un cahier de recettes écrit par les trois filles qui m'ont précédé.

La première fois que j'ai ouvert ce truc, j'ai manqué défaillir. Potter, le type qui ne sait même pas cuire des pâtes sans les faire brûler – il m'a lui-même fait cet aveu – a décidé il y a des années que ses enfants seraient élevés comme les autres enfants du Day Care, c'est à dire comme de parfaits petits danois. Donc qu'ils mangeraient danois. Déjà que le coup du rye bread a failli me tuer...

Un soir, j'ai dû cuisiner du kale avec de la sauce composée de crème fraîche et de noix. Un autre soir, des smorrebrod aux crevettes avec des herbes. Le lendemain, des brochettes de poulet enveloppé de bacon – Merci Merlin, du bacon- et d'une herbe étrange que j'ai dû aller couper dans le jardin.

Apparemment Anaïs, Emma et Léna ont collecté ces recettes en interrogeant les autres jeunes filles au pair, leurs amies danoises, ou les mamans au DayCare.

J'ai même vu une quatrième écriture au tout début du cahier, sûrement celle de l'ex Mme Potter. Cette femme a du courage pour avoir suivi son mari jusqu'ici, dans ce pays où il fait nuit la moitié de l'année. Je ne suis moi-même pas un grand fan de la "gastronomie" anglaise, mais quitte à copier sur les autres, autant manger italien ou français !

Je secoue la tête en regardant ce qui se trouve dans le réfrigérateur. James arrive en courant et me dit joyeusement – avec un regard un peu trop brillant à mon goût - :

\- Ja har en kartofel med remoulade og en pølse, tak ! (4)

Albus le suit et me sort :

\- Ja ogsa har en kartofel med remoulade, med fisk, tak ! Og Lily har en kouac med kartofel og en pølse.

Je me hérisse et compte jusqu'à cinq dans ma tête. Ne. Pas. Les. Étrangler.

\- Si vous ne dîtes pas ce que vous voulez en anglais, qui est, je vous le rappelle, votre _langue maternelle_ , je vous fais ce que j'ai envie de manger !

Ils se consultent du regard, ces sales gosses. Manger ce qu'ils veulent ou continuer à me rendre dingue ? Je peux presque les entendre réfléchir.

\- Ok, op til dig Draco ! S'écrie James en retournant jouer, suivit de son cadet.

Je me tourne vers Lily, la seule que je trouve supportable, sûrement parce qu'elle ne sait pas encore parler.

\- Bon, Lily, on va manger italien, tant pis pour ces sales gosses, hein ? Ça te dit, des pâtes fraîches avec du jambon de parme, de la mozzarella et des tomates cerises ?

Elle gazouille en me souriant et je me fige. Je viens de parler à un bébé. Bordel, Potter déteint sur moi.

o

 **POV Harry**

 **Mercredi 6 Octobre, le matin**

Aujourd'hui, Malfoy a eu du mal à se réveiller. Il est supposé commencer sa journée à 7 heures, mais à 7 heures 30 je l'attendais encore. Je suis supposé être déjà parti au travail, ce qui veut dire que je vais être en retard. Mais je n'ose pas aller le chercher : je m'habille, réveille mes enfants, leur sert le petit-déjeuner, discute avec eux, leur fait les lunch box, les regarde jouer en buvant mon café.

Il émerge enfin à 7 heures 45 et monte l'escalier très lentement. Il me lance un regard noir et je comprends qu'il a passé une mauvaise nuit à cause de ses médicaments.

\- Ça ne se reproduira plus. Tu peux y aller, Potter, dit-il de sa voix traînante.

J'imagine que c'est sa façon de s'excuser et m'apprête à répliquer quelque chose mais je remarque sa dégaine et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire malgré moi.

Toute ma scolarité, j'ai idéalisé Draco Malfoy. Je savais, bien sûr, que ce n'était qu'un poltron, lâche et sadique, mais je l'ai idéalisé physiquement.

Alors que nous grandissions tous beaucoup trop vite, Ron, Seamus et moi, alors que nos mouvements étaient mal contrôlés, comme si l'on nous avait ajouté des extensions aux bras et aux jambes, et que nous marchions comme des pantins désarticulés, Malfoy a toujours marché la tête haute, avec beaucoup de classe.

Alors que nous avions la peau grasse, des boutons, que nous prenions des potions pour atténuer les effets de la puberté, la peau de Malfoy est toujours restée lisse. Une rumeur courait sur l'argent qu'il dépensait pour arriver à ce résultat, mais moi je n'ai jamais vu que l'aboutissement de tous ces présumés efforts.

Alors que je portais des habits choisis au hasard une fois par an, que Ron se débattait avec les restes de ses frères, qu'Hermione hésitait à dévoiler sa féminité, Malfoy se baladait dans tout Poudlard avec des robes hors de prix et une cravate toujours parfaitement nouée.

Il est beau, je ne suis pas idiot. J'aime les hommes autant que les femmes et j'ai des yeux qui fonctionnent alors je n'ai pas pu ne pas le voir. Il l'a toujours été et les filles de Poudlard ne se privaient pas de le dire.

Le physique de Malfoy, on l'aime ou on le déteste : ce n'est pas un homme à consensus. Pour certains, il est trop blond, il a la peau trop pâle, les yeux trop gris, le nez trop pointu. J'ai déjà entendu des gens l'appeler blondinette, se moquer de son nez, de ses canines un peu pointues.

Cette peau translucide, ces cheveux presque blancs, ça en met certaines mal à l'aise : on a l'impression que cet homme va disparaître d'un instant à l'autre, qu'il va s'envoler si l'on cligne des yeux. Qu'il n'est pas réel, palpable.

Et son rictus mauvais, ses paroles acérées, sa façon de froncer le nez comme si une mauvaise odeur planait dans l'air n'aident en rien. J'en suis conscient, et pourtant, sans dire qu'il hantait mes fantasmes d'adolescent, je l'ai toujours un peu envié : qu'on l'aime ou qu'on le déteste, on se souvient de Malfoy. Ce n'est pas le cas de Harry, le petit brun gringalet, ni laid ni moche, mais qui ne marque pas franchement les esprits.

Toute ma vie, j'ai idéalisé Draco Malfoy, mais c'était avant de le voir au saut du lit.

D'habitude, il prend une douche avant de monter – je le sais parce que des petites gouttes restent logées dans sa nuque-.

Là, je ne sais pas ce qui me met le plus en joie : les yeux encore un peu collés et le regard flou, le pli de l'oreiller sur la joue, les cheveux ébouriffés, le pyjama vert en satin, ou l'odeur étonnante mais malgré elle assez envoûtante de crème hydratante, de citron, et de quelque chose que je reconnais pas, qui doit être l'odeur de Malfoy au réveil, tout simplement.

\- Pourquoi tu le regardes comme ça ? Fait une petite voix, me sortant de mon inspection visuelle.

Draco a un sourire mauvais et jette un coup d'œil à Albus qui me fixe, sa cuillère en suspend entre son bol et sa bouche.

\- Comme quoi ? Je demande, essayant de retrouver une contenance.

\- Comme quand tu es très content de toi, comme quand tu arrives à faire pousser des patates dans le jardin, me répond mon gamin.

Je secoue la tête et lui adresse un sourire.

\- Je viens de me réveiller, Al', c'est tout. Je ne regarde personne bizarrement. Mange tes flocons d'avoine.

Mais le sourire de Malfoy continue de planer sur ses lèvres et je me sens très con, comme toujours en présence de cet homme.

 **Jeudi 7, le matin**

Ce matin, Albus fait un cauchemar, juste avant que ce soit l'heure de se réveiller, et je me précipite dans sa chambre.

Il dort seul à sa demande, parce qu'apparemment James est trop pénible à supporter et qu'il n'arrive pas à se concentrer pour lire – il ne sait pas lire, il regarde seulement les images, mais je crois que d'ici l'année prochaine il aura apprit tout seul, en reconnaissant des mots entier d'abord, puis en détachant les syllabes-.

Il s'agite dans son petit lit, crie, et je le prends dans mes bras. Il ouvre les yeux et ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes : je ne sais pas d'où il tient cette capacité à garder ses émotions pour lui, ni ce trait de caractère un peu secret et bougon car ni sa mère ni moi ne sommes comme ça.

Je n'ose pas lui poser de questions vu qu'il m'a déjà envoyé bouler plusieurs fois. J'attends qu'il me dise de quoi il a rêvé, quand il sera prêt. Il ouvre enfin la bouche et il demande à ce que Malfoy s'occupe de lui.

Ses paroles me font l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je suis submergé par différentes émotions. Je n'y peux rien, je suis un père de famille responsable, mais je reste un Homme comme les autres.

Tout d'abord, c'est la jalousie qui m'envahit. Je fais mon possible pour empêcher ma mâchoire de se serrer et mes yeux de lancer des éclairs mais tout ce que je pense c'est "Sérieusement ? Il demande la fouine ? Ce type ne serait pas capable de réconforter qui que ce soit même si sa vie en dépendait !".

Puis la tristesse. Mon propre môme préfère être consolé par Malfoy que par moi.

Puis la honte. _J'ai_ choisi de continuer à travailler quand Ginny est partie, alors que j'avais assez d'argent pour subvenir à nos besoins. J'ai continué parce que je sentais que j'allais devenir fou si j'arrêtais : même si je suis parti de chez moi et que j'élève mes enfants comme un moldu, je devais continuer à travailler dans un Ministère de la Magie, même si ce n'est pas celui de mon pays.

 _J'ai_ décidé d'employer une jeune fille au pair, puis d'autres quand la première est partie, imposant ainsi à mes enfants des nouveaux visages, une nouvelle langue, une nouvelle personne à chaque fois.

J'aurais pu prendre des elfes de maison, après tout les familles sorcières les utilisent comme nourrices, mais j'ai refusé. Je voulais que mes enfants aillent dans un Day Care moldu, qu'ils aient l'enfance protégée et douce que je n'ai pas eue : prendre un elfe voudrait dire les emmener dans un Day Care sorcier – j'imagine mal la tête de la directrice moldue du Day Care accueillir un elfe de maison avec le sourire – ou alors ne pas les déposer au Day Care du tout, les contraignant ainsi à une solitude forcée, exactement celle que j'ai vécue avant Poudlard, et ça, c'était hors de question.

 _J_ 'ai décidé de faire cette farce à Malfoy, imposant ainsi un homme froid, narcissique, que je ne connais plus depuis dix ans, à mes enfants de moins de sept ans. Et ils ont accepté la situation comme toujours ; comme ils ont accepté le départ de leur mère, puis celui d'Anaïs, d'Emma, de Léna, ces jeunes filles de même pas vingt ans qui leur ont servi de mères de substitution.

Et je suis jaloux parce que mon fils et Malfoy ont une relation saine ?

Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Harry ? Ils se voient de 7 heures 30 à 9 heures, de 16 heures à 19 heures 30, ils vivent ensembles. C'est normal qu'ils finissent par bien s'entendre, que Albus finisse par le réclamer.

Mes garçons sont tellement matures, tellement faciles parfois – je dis bien parfois- que j'oublie que ce ne sont que des enfants de six et bientôt trois ans. Je leur parle comme s'ils étaient Ron et Hermione. Je suis tellement terré dans ma solitude que j'en viens à les considérer comme mes pairs. Mais ce ne sont que des enfants. Albus fait encore pipi au lit parfois, et James dort avec son frère quand il y a de l'orage.

Je serre mon fils contre moi, rouge de honte, en lui disant que Malfoy dort encore et qu'il va bientôt arriver. Mais j'ai à peine fini ma phrase que la porte s'ouvre sur un Malfoy à moitié réveillé – décidément, je ne m'y ferai pas- qui s'approche sans un mot et tend des bras hésitants vers Albus.

Je me lève alors, le cœur lourd, et vais réveiller James et Lily – que j'entends déjà gazouiller, en fait-.

Cette blague est en train de se retourner contre moi, je le sens.

 **Toujours jeudi, le soir**

Alors que je m'installe au chevet d'Albus pour lui lire son histoire du soir, il demande à ce que je sois remplacé par Malfoy. Ce n'est décidément pas ma journée. Je sors de la chambre en me retenant de pleurer ou d'éclater la gueule de ce sale voleur d'amour-d'enfant et lui dis d'une voix que je veux assurée et neutre :

\- Albus te réclame. Ça te gêne de lui lire une histoire ? Je sais que tu as fini ta journée, mais...

Il hausse un sourcil et esquisse un sourire mauvais, comme s'il percevait ma peine. Mon poing a soudain envie de faire ami-ami avec sa mâchoire.

\- Très bien, mais j'irais les chercher à 16 heures 30 au lieu de 16 heures 15 demain, répond-il tranquillement.

\- Quoi ? C'est juste une histoire ! Je m'indigne.

\- A prendre ou à laisser, Potter. Je ne fais pas des heures supplémentaires, moi.

Putain, ce petit con ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a ! Je donnerais tout pour lire une histoire à mon fils ! Je me reprends et respire furieusement.

 _Harry. Tu es un père de famille responsable et sérieux. Tu ne te bats pas avec ton rival d'adolescence dans même maison où se trouvent tes enfants en bas-âge._

\- Ok, je lâche en partant dans la chambre de James – qui voudra peut-être de moi, _lui_ -.

o

Vingt minutes plus tard, on est attablés autour de toasts de rye bread à l'avocat et au saumon. Je vois bien que le menu plaît moyennement à Malfoy, mais moi j'aime bien. Je crois que je me suis fait à la cuisine danoise. Elle fait partie de mon quotidien rassurant, comme le fait d'aller en voiture au travail ou de sentir des odeurs de cannelle absolument partout en Décembre (5).

\- Elle te manque ?

Je ne sais pas comment procédait Malfoy à Poudlard, vu que lorsqu'on se parlait c'était pour s'insulter. Mais ici, il pose toujours des questions sans rapport avec le sujet de la conversation. Il ne s'embarrasse pas à tourner autour du pot. J'aurais cru que son éducation d'aristocrate – de serré du cul- l'en empêcherait, mais les gens changent en dix ans. En revanche, quand il ne veut pas donner de détails sur lui – ce qui arrive tout le temps-, il prend un air indigné, comme si ma question était vraiment hors propos.

\- Qui donc ?

\- La reine d'Angleterre, répond-il, excédé. Ton ex-femme, Potter.

J'hausse un sourcil étonné.

\- Gin' ? Parfois. Elle manque plus aux enfants qu'à moi, à vrai dire. On s'est mariés jeunes, peut être trop.

Il hoche la tête et mâchonne son avocat. Je songe que j'ai commencé à coucher avec des hommes juste après le départ de Ginny et je souris malgré moi.

\- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle est et restera la femme de ma vie, je lâche, ironique, entre deux gorgées de bière.

Il se fige et je me demande encore ce que j'ai pu dire comme connerie.

o

 **Pov Draco**

 **Vendredi 8 Octobre, le matin**

Vendredi étant le dernier jour de la semaine, Potter s'accorde du bon temps : il arrivera à neuf heures au travail, car il m'aide à faire prendre leur petit-déjeuner aux enfants, les habiller, préparer les lunch box, et les emmène avec moi au Day Care.

Je sais que nous, les anglais, ne sommes pas bien placés pour parler, mais les danois font vraiment de leurs enfants des enfants rois. Je vois comment les mères parlent à leurs gamins, même si je ne comprends rien : le ton qu'elles emploient, et le ton qu'emploient les enfants pour leur répondre. Ça m'agace un peu. Je n'ai vraiment pas la fibre paternelle. Si j'avais des enfants, je leur apprendrai à rester à leur place. Je les aimerais, bien sûr – je ne suis pas un monstre- mais je ne ma sacrifierai pas sans cesse pour eux.

J'en fais part à Potter sur le trajet et il pouffe en me lançant un regard en biais.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu ainsi ? Je demande, agacé.

\- Non, c'est juste que tu m'as raconté que tu étais un peu l'enfant-roi, chez toi, dit-il en souriant.

J'hausse un sourcil.

\- Détrompe-toi, Potter. J'ai eu un souvenir de mon père, l'autre jour, et je peux te garantir qu'il n'était pas doux, quand je le décevais.

Il se fige et un éclair de souffrance passe dans ses prunelles. J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur – il faut que j'arrête de faire ça, Albus m'imite de plus en plus- et il secoue la tête.

\- Non, désolé, juste un mauvais souvenir.

Nous arrivons au Day Care et je suis étonné – non, étonné n'est pas assez fort. Je suis franchement perplexe- face aux regards appréciateurs des femmes sur Potter. Je veux dire, il n'est pas inregardable, certes, mais il est bien plus petit que la plupart des hommes, ses cheveux ressemblent à un nid d'oiseau, il a l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis cent ans, et il s'habille comme un étudiant de dix-neuf ans.

Moi qui me targue d'être assez observateur, je n'avais pas remarqué ces regards la première fois que nous sommes allés au Day Care ensembles. Je devais être trop occupé à me tenir aussi éloigné que possible des sales gosses.

Je crois que c'est son rôle de Papa-poule qui attire les femmes. J'ai bien pu voir l'importance qu'on les enfants dans ce pays – j'ai vu des inconnus aider des femmes avec des poussettes, j'ai vu des chaises hautes dans le restaurant où Sarah et moi sommes allés, j'ai vu les regards des gens sur les rejetons de Potter quand je les emmène au Day Care -. Ce regard fier quand il pose les yeux sur Albus, ce sourire amusé quand James fait le pitre, la façon qu'il a de tenir Lily dans ses bras : je crois que c'est ça qui leur plaît.

J'hoche la tête malgré moi, heureux d'avoir trouvé une explication plausible.

 **Le soir**

Tandis que je suis occupé à préparer des brocolis et des pavés de saumon – sur la demande de Potter, ce faux anglais- (6) il me demande ce que je compte faire de mon week-end. Je lui réponds que je n'en ai aucune idée, puisque Sarah – ma seule connaissance ici – repart chez elle pour l'anniversaire de sa mère.

Il me fixe pendant quelques secondes et j'ai envie de le frapper mais je lui demande ce qu'il compte faire, lui, vu qu'il a deux jours de congé. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à ne pas avoir rencontré beaucoup de gens car il a prévu de dormir, profiter de ses enfants et jardiner un peu.

Je soupire et il me regarde, étonné.

\- Ça craint, Potter.

\- De quoi ?

Je le fixe quelques secondes. Ce type a de la morve sur la chemise, de la compote de pommes sur le bras, sa gamine s'accroche à lui tandis qu'il essaie de boire un verre d'eau, il a l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis cent ans et il ose me demander "de quoi?".

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu vis ici ?

\- Quatre ans, pourquoi ?

\- Et en quatre ans, tu ne t'es toujours pas fait d'amis ?

Je le sens se crisper et il me regarde comme s'il avait envie de m'arracher la jugulaire avec les dents. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait sourire.

\- Comme tu l'as remarqué, je travaille beaucoup, et être père de trois enfants n'est pas de tout repos, siffle t-il entre ses dents.

J'hausse un sourcil peu convaincu et il me fait un sourire forcé, un peu bizarre : sa lèvre supérieure remonte un peu et dévoile ses canines. Je décide de le pousser à bout :

\- Sérieusement, t'as vingt-sept ans, et c'est quoi le moment le plus excitant de toute ta semaine ? Quand tu es allé au supermarché acheter du muesli bio ? Quand tu es allé chercher des pommes dans le jardin ?

Il me jette un regard outré.

\- Si tu trouves qu'avoir une vie d'adolescent attardé est excitant, c'est ton avis et je le respecte, fait-il, l'air de rien.

Je me retiens de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure et hausse les épaules avec nonchalance -bon sang, j'excelle à ça-.

\- C'est juste que tu es jeune et que tu vis comme un homme de cinquante ans.

La remarque le pique au vif et il serre son verre d'eau dans sa main. Je sens qu'il est à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle et je me demande si nous nous sommes beaucoup disputés durant mes deux premiers mois ici car cette sensation m'est étrangement familière.

\- Tu veux des sensations fortes, Malfoy ? Réserve ton samedi soir, j'appelle la baby-sitter, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

oooo

 _(1) Il n'y a pas de volets dans la plupart des maisons au Danemark parce que la lumière est tellement faible l'hiver qu'ils refusent de la repousser avec un volet. Et puis c'est un pays très sûr où il y a peu de vols et d'effractions. C'est très bizarre l'hiver car comme la nuit tombe vite, on voit tout dans les maisons des gens._

 _(2) Le pyjama d'Albus est un produit dérivé qui est sorti après la guerre en hommage à Sirius Black et James Potter (oui, dans ma fiction, il y a des produits dérivés dédiés aux Maraudeurs)._

 _(3) Vous l'avez compris, la fenêtre est ensorcelée pour qu'on n'y voit rien d'autre qu'un bureau normal de l'extérieur._

 _(4) Il y a peut-être quelques erreurs de traduction. Mon danois était très bon quand je vivais là-bas, mais j'ai fini par oublier certaines choses :). James demande des patates sauce rémoulade avec des saucisse, Albus des patates avec du hareng et Lily du concombre, des patates et une saucisse. Ce sont trois plats vraiment typiquement danois._

 _(5) Noël est très important pour les danois, ils font plein de sablés à la cannelle, de thé à la cannelle, bref plein de trucs à la cannelle... c'est très festif._

 _(6) Pourquoi Draco dit que Potter est un faux anglais quand il lui demande de cuisiner des brocolis et du saumon ? Parce que c'est un plat typiquement danois, qu'ils mangent au moins une fois par semaine : les brocolis ne sont pas trop cuits, très croquants._

 _Voilà :) Un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres (ce n'était pas prévu, mais les idées me sont venues au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, les critiques positives ou négatives sont les bienvenues, tant qu'elles restent polies :) Gros bisous._


	5. Chapter 5 - Skaal vi go ?

**Chapitre 5**

 **Skaal vi go ?**

On m'a demandé combien de chapitres il restait. Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'écris complètement à l'arrache. Quand je commence à écrire un nouveau chapitre, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais raconter. Mais ce ne serait pas une fiction très longue je pense. Environ dix chapitres.

Merci encore à toi qui me lis, et à ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en follow ou en favoris. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! Je les lis toujours avec plaisir, et vos encouragements et vos conseils comptent car écrire n'est hélas pas une inné et facile pour moi !

Je suis désolée, le POV change assez souvent dans ce chapitre. Je fais des efforts mais les personnages ne veulent pas se laisser faire !

Je sais que Draco et d'autres personnages critiquent pas mal le Danemark et les coutumes locales mais il ne faut pas s'insurger. Je n'ai rien contre les danois et le Danemark, Draco a ses raisons pour ne pas aimer ce pays et elle seront exprimées plus tard dans la fiction :)

o

 _Brigitte26 merci pour ta review :) Oui Harry a capté, après la scène du placard, qu'il fallait un peu ménager Draco sinon il allait étranger ses gamins haha. En effet Harry a bien senti – à deux reprises – qu'il allait y laisser des plumes et dans le prochain chapitre on retrouvera Ron et Hermione. Gros bisous !_

 _Madem0iz-ailes_ _merci pour ta review ! Oui ce ne sont pas les neveux de Georges Weasley pour rien !_

 _Livyn merci pour ta review ! Tu vas découvrir dans ce chapitre où Harry emmène Draco, bisous_

 _Les Yeux Kaléidoscopes je viens de finir ta traduction, il faudra que je laisse une review demain :) Oui le chapitre 3 était pour installer le cadre, et le premier contact entre Draco, sa nouvelle maison et les enfants. Oui la nourriture c'est très important ! Le gras, c'est la vie !_

 _Ero-Pikachu - ton pseudo m'intrigue beaucoup haha - merci pour ta review très encourageante ! Je suis contente que le style te plaise, ainsi que l'intrigue !_

o

 **POV James**

Je m'appelle James Sirius Potter. J'ai six ans mais je suis un peu petit pour mon âge, enfin c'est ce que disent les parents de mes amis, même si Papa m'assure que je suis très bien : apparemment, tous les petits danois sont _ridiculement grands_ pour leur âge, ce n'est pas nous qui sommes petits.

Je suis né en Angleterre, mais j'ai passé toute ma vie au Danemark. Je suis l'unique petit garçon de tout le Day Care à avoir les cheveux si noirs. Le seul qui s'en approche un peu, c'est Christian, mais ils sont plus marrons foncés à mon avis. Je suis aussi l'un des seuls à avoir les yeux marrons : tous mes copains ont les yeux bleus. Papa dit que j'ai les yeux de son père, qui était un super farceur et un sacré bon joueur de Quidditch, donc j'en suis assez fier.

J'ai trois amours dans la vie : faire des bêtises, la glace au chocolat et ma famille.

Maman m'aime, je le sais parce que quand elle vient nous voir, elle a un air un peu coupable sur la figure, et elle nous achète tout ce qu'on lui demande. Elle m'aime, mais je vois bien qu'elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec nous : c'est comme si nous étions des poupées qui parlent. Le pire, c'est quand elle prend Lily dans ses bras : elle ne lui tient pas correctement la tête, et Papa fait toujours cette grimace un peu bizarre, comme s'il avait envie de faire caca.

Mais Maman ne vit pas avec nous, enfin plus depuis un moment.

Ce sont des filles qui vivent avec nous, des filles qui parlent même pas danois, et il y en a même eu une qui parlait anglais avec un accent terrifiant. Quand on l'agaçait, elle criait en français, c'était très drôle. Elles sont gentilles, enfin surtout Léna, qui est la plus jolie à mon avis. Léna est égyptienne, ou tahitienne, ou vietnamienne, elle me l'a beaucoup répété mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Elle a les cheveux noirs comme moi, mais ses yeux sont noirs et non pas marrons, et plus en amande que les miens. Elle est toute petite, même plus petite que Papa, mais elle est quand même plus grande que moi.

Quand je serai grand, je l'épouserai.

Léna jouait beaucoup avec Albus et moi, même si elle devait faire la cuisine et le ménage. Elle prenait toujours le temps de nous emmener au parc le Lundi, et elle nous donnait des bonbons le jeudi, même si Papa lui avait dit de ne pas le faire. C'est un secret entre nous.

Des fois, Léna pleurait parce que sa famille et ses amis lui manquaient. Elle pleurait aussi parce qu'elle se sentait seul quand on était au Day Care, alors elle venait nous chercher plus tôt que prévu, mais ça aussi c'était un secret entre nous.

Je détestais voir Léna triste, et j'essayais de la réconforter en lui disant que moi non plus je ne voyais pas souvent ma Maman, et je crois qu'elle se sentait un peu mal quand je faisais ça.

Elle était belle même quand elle pleurait, mais je me suis promis que quand elle serait mon amoureuse, je ne la ferai jamais pleurer. Je serai toujours gentil, sauf si elle veut manger toute la glace au chocolat, là, je me mettrai en colère.

Un jour, Léna est partie et j'étais très triste, mais je ne voulais pas que Papa le voit, car Papa a déjà l'air assez triste comme ça. Avant qu'elle ne parte, j'ai volé son foulard dans sa chambre et je l'ai caché sous mon matelas. Je dors avec et personne, même Albus, n'est au courant.

Après que Léna soit partie, Papa avait l'air encore plus triste que d'habitude, alors avec Albus on s'est tenus à carreaux. Puis il est revenu tout excité et nous a annoncé qu'il avait trouvé un remplaçant à Léna. Ça m'a mis en rage parce qu'elle venait juste de partir mais je sais qu'il n'a pas le choix, qu'il n'arrive pas à s'occuper de nous trois et aller au travail en même temps. Papa dit qu'on est ses trésors mais je trouve qu'à le voir, la vie de grande personne n'a pas l'air si rigolote que ça.

J'étais un peu soulagé aussi parce que Papa cuisine vraiment mal et que j'adore manger.

Avec Al', on a encore dû promettre de ne pas parler de la magie. Nous sommes des sorciers, enfin surtout Papa parce que Albus et moi sommes encore trop petits pour avoir une baguette.

Je trouve ça vraiment trop cool que mon Papa soit un sorcier. Quand j'étais petit, je me souviens qu'il me parlait beaucoup de son école, et de son professeur qu'il aimait beaucoup - d'ailleurs Al' porte son nom-. Il me prenait sur ses genoux et me montrait les photos de mon Grand-Père et de ma Grand-Mère, et de Ron et Hermione à l'école, et des matchs de Quidditch... Mais quand Maman est partie, il a décidé de ne plus parler de magie, et d'ailleurs il ne fait jamais de magie à la maison, et je n'ai jamais rencontré de petits sorciers danois.

J'aime vivre ici parce qu'on a un super parc à côté de la maison et une grande forêt où Léna ou Papa nous emmènent nous promener. L'hiver il neige et on nous emmène à l'école en luge ! On fait des bonhommes de neiges dans le jardin et avec on fait même des batailles.

On a un super potager avec plein de légumes et de fruits, et même un trampoline et des balançoires. Papa m'autorise à cueillir les fruits moi-même, comme un grand, et des fois on fait du jus de pommes et des tartes à la framboise – avec Léna, pas Papa, parce que Papa cuisine comme un troll des montagnes-.

J'aimerais aller en Angleterre pour voir mon Papy et ma Mamie au Terrier, ou ma cousine Rose dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius, mais je sais que ça ferait de la peine à Papa, alors je n'en parle pas.

C'est eux qui viennent nous voir, ce qui est chouette aussi car ils sont complètement perdus avec la langue et la ville et c'est moi qui les guide, comme un grand !

J'aime aller à Tivoli avec Maman, elle nous achète des barbes à Papa et on fait plein de manèges. On donne à manger aux canards et on joue sur la pelouse. Après, Maman nous emmène manger au restaurant japonais juste à côté et j'ai le droit de prendre ce que je veux.

Parfois je confonds l'anglais et le danois et ça fait rire Papa. Mes copains ont tous des mamans blondes avec les yeux bleus mais la mienne est rousse et je l'aime comme ça. J'aime passer ma main dans ses cheveux même si elle me gronde parce que j'ai les mains collantes à cause des bonbons.

Mes copains ont du mal à prononcer mon nom, d'ailleurs ils ne savent pas parler anglais alors que moi je parle danois ! Papa parle un peu moins bien que moi, des fois il me demande de l'aider. Mon Papa ne se met jamais en colère sauf quand on est méchants avec Léna ou que l'on essai de rentrer dans son bureau.

Le jour où Papa a ramené Draco à la maison, j'étais un peu nerveux. Déjà parce qu'il nous avait demandé de faire croire à Draco que ça faisait déjà longtemps qu'il travaillait ici. J'ai trouvé l'idée géniale au début, mais j'ai vu quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas dans les yeux de Papa, et ça m'a fait peur.

Mon Papa, je le connais pas cœur. Je connais sa voix quand il est en colère, son accent quand il parle danois, son regard quand il est triste ou déçu, la tête qu'il fait quand il sait que Maman va arriver.

Mon Papa, c'est mon Papa à moi, et il ne me cache jamais rien.

Il m'a tout expliqué quand Maman est retournée vivre en Angleterre, il m'a expliqué pourquoi on ne devait pas dire aux moldus qu'on était des sorciers, il m'a tout expliqué à chaque fois que j'ai posé une question sur ses parents, sur Ron et Hermione, sur Voldemort ou sur son parrain. Mais j'ai senti, en voyant son regard, qu'il avait un secret dans son cœur, un secret que, même si je lui demandais, il ne m'expliquerait pas.

Et j'ai détesté Draco pour ça. Je l'ai enfermé dans le placard parce qu'il n'a pas le droit d'allumer cette lueur dans les yeux de Papa. Et je l'ai encore plus détesté quand Papa m'a grondé en revenant du travail. Au début, Albus était de mon côté, mais il a fini par me laisser tomber – ce faux frère-.

o

Mais finalement, Draco est plutôt cool. Déjà parce qu'il nous parle comme à des adultes, pas comme au Day Care : comme Papa, il répond à toutes nos questions, et même il me laisse m'habiller tout seul, du coup je peux mettre les habits que m'ont acheté Tonton Georges et Mamie ! Ensuite parce qu'il ne nous regarde jamais avec pitié quand on parle de notre maman. Je sais que lui non plus ne voit pas la sienne et j'ai l'impression qu'on a un point commun.

Et puis Draco est anglais, et quand il se souvient de l'Angleterre, il m'en parle. Et ça me fait du bien. Parce que même si j'aime ma maison, mes copains, les glaces danoises et Tivoli, j'ai envie de voir comment c'est, là-bas. J'ai envie de voir où mes parents se sont rencontrés et j'ai envie de rencontrer Kreattur et Buck aussi. Draco me parle de la pluie, du thé, des scones, et j'aime bien l'écouter parler.

Il a beaucoup de défauts, et il n'est pas un aussi bon au pair que Léna, ou les autres. En fait, c'est le pire de tous. Il oublie tout le temps quelque chose quand on part au Day Care, il nous crie souvent dessus alors que c'est lui fait des bêtises, il ne sait pas se servir du four, ni de rien d'ailleurs, et il est incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans râler.

Mais en fait quand il râle il n'est pas vraiment en colère, je crois qu'il râle plus par habitude. Papa dit que les français sont tous des râleurs alors peut-être que Draco vivait en France avant de venir ici.

Mais j'aime bien Draco parce que depuis qu'il est là, Papa sourit de nouveau. Papa nous fait toujours des sourires, mais quand il croit qu'on ne le regarde pas, il refait sa tête triste. Sauf que depuis que Draco est là, Papa sourit -bizarrement, des fois, comme s'il allait mordre quelqu'un- mais il sourit quand même.

Et puis il ne parlait jamais avec Léna, sauf pour parler des courses ou des tâches ménagères, ou de nous, mais il parle avec Draco. Des fois ils se parlent un peu méchamment, comme s'ils allaient se dire des trucs pas gentils, mais ils se parlent. La nuit quand je me lève pour aller faire pipi je les entends dans la salle à manger : ils discutent de plein de trucs, et même s'ils ne sont pas souvent d'accord, je suis content que Papa ait un ami.

o

Aujourd'hui c'est Samedi et Papa nous a emmenés au parc près de la maison. Et puis le marchand de glaces est passé – c'est moi qui l'ai entendu le premier, grâce à la petite cloche- et on a tous eu droit à de la glace au chocolat, même Lily ! Ensuite il a commencé à faire froid et on est rentrés à la maison et on a joué à cache-cache, trap-trap et on a fait de la peinture et de la pâte à modeler.

J'aime le Samedi car Papa ne travaille jamais mais d'habitude Léna part à Copenhague voir ses amies et elle me manque.

Mais là c'est Draco qui vit avec nous maintenant et il est resté à la maison dans sa chambre. Papa dit qu'on n'a pas le droit d'aller le voir, alors qu'on avait le droit de toquer à la porte de Léna quand on voulait lui faire des câlins, mais Papa dit que ça mettrait Draco de mauvaise humeur, et qu'il n'a pas franchement besoin de ça pour l'être. Du coup il n'a pas eu de glace, tant pis pour lui.

Ce soir Papa et Draco sortent tous les deux. Je trouve ça un peu étrange car le samedi soir Papa est toujours avec nous, on regarde des dessins-animés en mangeant des gâteaux – c'est exceptionnel, ça n'arrive que le samedi soir !- sauf quand Maman vient nous voir, là il s'en va dans une _boîte_. Je ne comprends pas le plaisir que l'on peut avoir à s'enfermer dans une boîte mais ça doit être un truc de grande personne.

Papa dit que c'est Clémentine qui va venir nous garder. J'aime bien Clémentine, même si je l'aime moins que Léna. Elle nous laisse manger de la glace au dessert et regarder la télévision avant d'aller nous coucher. Et elle nous lit toujours une histoire et nous fait un bisou sur le front avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Les soirs où Papa ne dort pas à la maison, elle dort sur le canapé dans le salon ou alors on fait soirée pyjama et on dort tous dans ma chambre : Albus et moi dans le lit superposé, Lily dans son berceau et Clémentine sur le petit matelas par terre – celui qui se trouve dans la pièce en face de la chambre de Léna d'habitude-.

J'aime bien quand on fait soirée pyjama parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est un soir spécial, qu'on fait la fête. Mais le soucis c'est qu'Albus et moi ne pouvons pas jouer vu que Clémentine dort avec nous et nous entend. Le mieux c'est quand elle dort avec Lily dans sa chambre et qu'Albus et moi pouvons faire semblant de chasser le dragon tranquillement.

Oncle Charlie, lui, est un vrai dresseur de dragon, il ne fait pas semblant. Il me raconte tout quand je le lui demande. Il est super courageux et il sent toujours l'herbe coupée.

Maman a des frères vraiment cools : Oncle Ron est un Auror, comme Papa. Il tue les méchants. Il est super grand et quand il est là, Papa a l'air heureux. Il a toujours plein d'idées de trucs à faire, c'est avec lui qu'on a construit la cabane à vélos, c'est avec lui qu'on a fait la farce aux voisins pour Halloween, c'est avec lui qu'on a caché le vieux sweat moche de Papa et qu'on a exigé une rançon de bonbons. C'est lui que je vois le plus souvent et il a promis de revenir pour Noël !

Oncle Bill a une cicatrice super cool et il rigole tout le temps. En plus, sa chérie est super jolie. Il travaille avec des gobelins, c'est la super classe. J'ai une cousine, Victoire, qui est un peu plus grande que moi, mais c'est une fille qui aime jouer à la poupée et qui ne veut pas chasser le dragon avec Albus et moi. Elle n'est pas très intéressante.

Oncle Georges est un farceur comme moi, il a toujours plein de super cadeaux quand il vient nous voir, et il m'apprend à faire plein de trucs super cools, comme des tours de magie ! Mais c'est notre secret, sinon Papa serait furieux.

Oncle Georges propose toujours du jus de citrouille à Papa et Papa les refuse à chaque fois. Apparemment, il faut se méfier de ce que nous propose Oncle Georges, parce qu'une fois Oncle Percy s'est retrouvé avec des plumes jaunes à la place des cheveux.

Oncle Percy est gentil, il nous offre toujours des super cadeaux à Noël et à nos anniversaires, mais il ne parle pas beaucoup. Papa dit que c'est tant mieux parce qu'il dit des trucs super ennuyeux.

Mon préféré, c'est Oncle Fred. Il a combattu à la Guerre avec Papa et il s'est retrouvé coincé dans un tableau. Il arrive toujours à parler et rigoler, mais il ne peut pas en sortir. Des fois ça me rend triste parce que j'aimerais lui faire des câlins. C'est le plus jeune de mes oncles : il a dix-neuf ans. Avant, il avait le même âge qu'Oncle Georges mais on ne vieillit pas dans un tableau.

Il me dit les bêtises que je dois faire et je les exécute. Il dit qu'il est le cerveau de l'opération et que moi je suis les bras.

Le mieux, c'est qu'Oncle Fred a deux tableaux à lui : un grand qui est accroché chez Mamie Molly et un petit que Oncle Georges porte accroché autour de son cou. Il a beaucoup de chance ! Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir des tableaux où me balader. Mais je ne le dis pas à voix haute parce qu'une fois Oncle Georges m'a entendu et il a pleuré. Peut-être que lui aussi aimerait avoir un tableau.

Papa n'a pas de frères et sœurs. Je sais que ça le rend triste alors je n'en parle jamais. Mais je sais qu'Oncle Ron est comme un frère pour lui.

Oncle Georges m'a dit un jour que le plus grand souhait de Papa, c'était d'être roux comme Oncle Ron, comme ça ils se ressembleraient comme des frères, alors on a mit une potion dans son jus de citrouille. Mais ça ne l'a pas beaucoup fait rire. Maman était assez en colère, même. J'ai cru qu'Oncle Georges allait se faire pipi dessus tellement il rigolait.

oooo

 **POV Harry**

 **Samedi 9 Octobre, Docks de Copenhague**

\- C'est quoi ce coupe-gorge ?

Ça faisait au moins cinq minutes qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Cinq minutes de paix. Je regrette déjà ma décision. Cette boîte, c'est mon refuge à moi, mon endroit hors du temps. Je n'ai pas envie que Malfoy la critique et bousille ainsi le seul endroit où je peux être _juste Harry._

\- Tu vas voir, c'est chouette ici, je fais en serrant les dents.

\- Ouais, les violeurs doivent dire la même chose, fait-il en haussant un sourcil.

Je serre les poings. Putain, quel emmerdeur. Déjà dans le train, il a commencé à se plaindre que nous habitions trop loin de Copenhague – 15 minutes de train, c'est apparemment trop pour Môssieur-. (1)

Non, même avant de sortir, il commençait déjà à me rendre chèvre. Clémentine était déjà arrivée et les garçons étaient déjà à table que Môssieur était encore dans sa chambre en train de choisir sa _foutue tenue._

J'ai eu beau lui répéter qu'on partait pour une boîte un peu underground et sale, il a tenu à mettre ses plus belles chaussures et sa plus belle chemise – que j'ai payé de ma poche, mais ça il ne le sait pas-.

Le pire, c'est quand il est remonté et que j'ai vu ma mâchoire de Clémentine se décrocher. Je ne pouvais pas franchement lui en tenir rigueur, j'étais moi-même à deux doigts de faire une superbe imitation du poisson rouge.

Dire que cet homme est beau est un euphémisme. Il est à tomber. Mais plutôt manger de la bouse de dragon que de l'avouer à qui que ce soit.

Il fait une remarque acerbe sur la température extérieure et je soupire.

\- Tiens, bois ça, je lui fais en lui tendant une Carlsberg, exaspéré.

Il ne me remercie même pas et boit directement au goulot, ce qui me fait déglutir malgré moi. On allume une dernière cigarette avant de rentrer dans la boîte et je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer la classe avec laquelle il fume. Bordel, ce type pourrait porter un sac poubelle et être toujours aussi élégant.

Quel bâtard.

Il croise mon regard et semble lire dans mes pensées car il hausse un sourcil amusé. J'ai envie de lui enfoncer sa clope dans l'œil.

Sans la présence des enfants, hors du cadre de la maison, je redeviens le gamin qui suivait des yeux Malfoy sur la carte du Maraudeur en sixième année. Faut croire que les années passent et que mes enfants grandissent mais que je ne mûris toujours pas. En présence de Malfoy, j'aurais toujours seize ans.

oooo

 **POV Draco**

Potter aurait quand même pu faire un petit effort. C'est sa _seule_ sortie _de l'année_ et il n'a même pas daigné approcher un _peigne_. Il a cependant mis une chemise, ce qui m'a soulagé : je n'aurais pas aimé être vu en boîte avec un type aussi mal habillé que Potter en temps normal – même si c'est par des idiots de danois bouffeurs de muesli et adorateurs du Dieu Brocolis-.

Bien sûr, ce n'est rien comparé à ma chemise gris perle, mais sa chemise à carreaux verts et bleus foncés lui va plutôt bien. Et il a laissé tomber ses vieilles baskets pour des chaussures plus classes. Vu l'état du sol, elles vont être salopées d'ici la fin de la soirée, mais il faut souffrir pour être beau !

La boîte correspond tout à fait à l'idée que je me faisais de Potter (2). Elle est petite, enfumée, bondée, et très sale. Des lumières roses éclairement vaguement le dance-floor et le DJ est un type avec un bonnet et des lunettes, le genre de hipster à qui j'ai envie de mettre mon poing dans la figure.

Les murs sont tagués et les gens ont l'air franchement défoncés. Je m'attends à marcher sur un type en overdose à tout moment. Le bar est inaccessible mais je joue des coudes et Potter et moi profitons de l'offre " 10 shooters pour 100 couronnes".

On se partage les shooters et on boit les deux premiers avec enthousiasme. Le troisième me brûle l'estomac et je me dis que je me fais vieux. Au quatrième, je croise le regard de Potter qui fait la même tête que quand Lily vient de lui vomir sur le pull. Au cinquième, je tente de verser un peu de vodka par terre mais me fais griller par un Potter au regard un peu trop brillant qui hausse un sourcil typiquement Malfoyen – décidément, les Potters me piquent beaucoup trop mes expressions !-.

On marche vers le vestiaire et on dépose nos affaires – enfin, Potter s'en occupe, hors de question que j'essaie de parler danois-. Bordel, 30 couronnes, il se font pas chier.

Puis on se dirige vers la piste de danse et je me rends compte que Potter est rouge comme une tomate. Ça me fait rire, il doit déjà être bourré le pauvre. Il disparaît dans la foule et j'hausse les épaules : on n'allait pas passer la soirée ensembles, les gens auraient pensé quoi ?

Je ferme les yeux et profite de la musique. Je ne sais pas si j'allais souvent en boîte avant l'accident, mais je retrouve naturellement le rythme et me laisse porter. Ça me défoule, et me fait plus de bien que je ne le pensais.

Je rencontre Justine quelques minutes plus tard. Elle me bouscule et s'excuse dans un anglais désastreux. Je suis content qu'elle n'ait pas essayé de me parler danois et ne la repousse pas quand elle engage la conversation.

Elle est française -Justine Sergent, y a pas plus français comme nom-, et est en stage chez Henning Larsen Architecture – _encore une architecte_ -.

\- C'est eux qui ont fait l'Opéra de Copenhague, me dit-elle fièrement.

J'hoche la tête, et je me dis que je le savais déjà, même si je ne sais pas d'où je sors ça.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je la trouve immédiatement sympathique. D'habitude je n'aime pas les gens comme elle : trop gentils, trop ouverts, trop souriants. Elle se confie trop vite, est trop sympathique. Un peu comme Potter. Mais j'ai bu quatre bières et cinq shooters et elle me fait rire.

Plus tard nous sommes rejoints par Yorick, lui aussi français, lui aussi en stage d'architecture. Il me regarde, soupçonneux, et je me demande ce qu'il se passe entre Justine et lui. J'apprends qu'ils connaissent Sarah – en y pensant, c'est normal, le nombre de francophones à Copenhague est assez limité -. Ça nous fait rire de nouveau.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fument mais ils m'accompagnent dehors quand je décide de m'en griller une. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attire chez eux : je crois que c'est cette lueur dans leur regard, la même que je perçois dans le mien lorsque je me regarde dans un miroir. La lueur des expatriés.

Je me sens bien ici. Le bonheur de rencontrer un autre étranger, le fait de se sentir moins seul dans cette grande ville pleine de gens aux regards froids qui vivent comme des robots.

Je ne suis pas l'homme le plus expansif sur terre, mais les danois me battent largement : Ils ne se plaignent jamais, ne soupirent jamais, ne s'énervent jamais.

Quand je vais chercher les enfants au Day Care et qu'ils ont fait des bêtises, les femmes me disent ça avec un large sourire, alors qu'à leur place je serai à deux doigts d'étrangler James.

Quand j'emmène les enfants le matin et qu'elles sont entourées de mômes dégoûtants qui hurlent, bavent et pètent, elles font comme si de rien n'était et m'adressent même un petit sourire courageux. "Hi, Draco !" disent-elles. "Vi seis, Draco !". Bordel.

Ça m'hérisse à chaque fois. Ces gens ne sont pas normaux. Ils ont un deuxième cerveau à la place du cœur.

J'en fais part à Justine qui éclate de rire.

\- C'est sûr qu'ils ont une culture différente ! Dans le train, un homme est venu me voir pour me dire que je parlais trop fort ! Et l'autre jour, on nous a foudroyés du regard, Yorick, Sarah et moi, parce qu'on riait aux éclats dans un restaurant ! Me confie t-elle.

\- En plus, ils bouffent de la merde, je siffle entre mes dents.

Justine écarquille les yeux et rit de nouveau.

\- Tu as vu leur pub "Buvez au moins cinquante centilitres de lait par jour ?" me dit-elle. C'est écrit partout dans la ville ! Et ils ont au moins trente différentes sortes de _choux_ au supermarché. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour du vrai pain et un bon jambon-beurre.

\- J'en ai marre de manger du brocolis et des topinambours, je renchéris.

\- Moi ce qui me dérange un peu, c'est le temps, marmonne Yorick.

\- Sarah m'a dit "Si tu ne fais rien parce qu'il pleut ou que ça coûte cher, tu ne feras jamais rien à Copenhague", je cite d'un ton docte et Justine hoche vigoureusement la tête.

\- Malgré tout, on est heureux ici, me dit Yorick en souriant. Pas toi ?

Ah bordel. La question à cent milles couronnes. De toute façon je ne reste que trois semaines. Est-ce que je suis heureux ? Disons que ça pourrait être pire non ? Et puis même si Potter a des goûts de chiottes en matière de nourriture, de vêtements, de musique, de filles, ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne, quand même. D'ailleurs, où est-il, celui-là ?

Je prends congé de Justine et Yorick qui me demandent mon numéro de téléphone pour se revoir. Je le leur donne sans hésiter : agiter trois nouveaux amis sous le nez de Potter qui n'en a tellement pas qu'il sort en boîte avec son employé au pair, c'est juste jouissif.

o

Quand je retrouve _enfin_ Potter – parmi toutes ces têtes blondes, j'aurais dû le repérer facilement, mais il est petit et mince, il se faufile vite le bougre-, il est en train de discuter avec un type - _un connard_ \- qui le tient par la hanche. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, c'est mon patron quand même, mais je m'avance et les interrompt en souriant.

\- Ça va comme tu veux, Potter ? Je fais de ma voix la plus traînante – et par conséquent, la plus horripilante pour Potter-.

Il lève les yeux et je constate qu'il a dû boire plus quand je suis parti fumer. Le _connard_ -le danois- me sourit et me sort un truc dans sa langue de dégénérés.

J'hausse un sourcil. Le type continue de sourire – putain de danois- et me répète :

\- Hi ! Er du Draco ? Skaal vi go ? _(Salut ! Es-tu Draco ? On y va ?)_

Je secoue la tête, excédé. C'est évident que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me raconte, mais ce type répète la même chose plus lentement. Décidément, manger trop de légumes verts leur ramolli le cerveau, à ces gens.

\- Bon sang, Potter, rends-toi utile et traduis !

\- Il nous demande si on veut y aller, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Aller où ? Je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis dans cet état. Sûrement l'alcool.

\- Chez lui.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Il y a une soirée ?

Potter ricane et me lance un regard bizarre.

\- Si on veut, oui.

J'hausse les épaules.

\- Tu veux y aller Potter ? C'est ta seule soirée de l'année, c'est toi qui choisis, je dis d'un ton tranquille, même si au fond de moi j'espère qu'il dira non – je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce danois ne me plaît pas du tout-.

Il éclate de rire, un vrai rire cette fois-ci.

\- Je ne te savais pas si ouvert, Malfoy, fait-il d'une voix suave tandis que le _connard_ \- le danois !- se mordille les lèvres en fixant son cou.

\- Que...

J'écarquille les yeux.

\- Bordel ! J'y crois pas ! T'aller m'entraîner dans un _plan à trois_ ! Je dis d'une voix beaucoup trop aiguë pour ma dignité.

Il secoue vigoureusement la tête.

\- J'allais pas laisser Carl abuser de toi comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas pour tes petites fesses, Malfoy.

\- Carl ? Tu _connais_ ce type ? Je demande, horrifié.

Il me lance un regard déçu et me dit :

\- Je te savais prétentieux, imbu de ta personne, lâche, pénible, mais pas homophobe, Malfoy.

Et il tourne les talons.

o

Je ne revois pas Potter de la soirée. Ce connard a tout simplement disparu, après avoir lâché sa petite bombe.

J'aurais pu me trouver une fille à suivre jusque chez elle mais le cœur n'y est vraiment pas. C'est pourtant pas le choix qui manque, ni les occasions, mais je préfère attendre que Potter daigne réapparaître. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y réfléchir.

Au lieu de ça je dépense mes couronnes danoises au bar en écoutant Justine et Yorick me parler de leur travail et leur pays. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'apaise.

Justine est Parisienne et Yorick habite à Montpellier, alors ils ne font que se chamailler : des vieilles rivalités entre la capitale et la province. Je les écoute en souriant, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens bien. Ces gens m'ont accepté comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours et en plus ils parlent français – la langue que ma mère s'est évertuée à m'apprendre- qui est, on ne va pas se mentir, une langue beaucoup plus évoluée que le danois.

o

J'ai enfin retrouvé Potter. Cet abruti est suffisamment bourré pour vouloir retourner à la gare centrale à vélo et je suis suffisamment bourré pour accepter.

Comme on n'a plus beaucoup d'argent – le bar m'a dépouillé – on loue un vélo pour deux et je monte derrière lui.

Le soleil se lève sur Copenhague et c'est magnifique. J'aborde un sourire idiot, mes cheveux sont décoiffés par le vent, et je m'accroche à Potter qui pédale furieusement. Je suis content que personne ne nous voit comme ça.

On arrive sur une pente et Potter souffle comme un bœuf.

\- Allez, Potter, je l'encourage d'une voix traînante.

\- Ta gueule ! Crie t-il.

J'ai un sourire mauvais et me penche vers lui :

\- Alors, Papy, on a du mal ?

\- Ferme là, Malfoy !

Je ricane et m'apprête à lui lancer une autre vanne mais on repart en arrière.

\- Bordel, Potter ! Mets-y du tien, un peu !

\- Tu peux parler ! C'est pas toi qui pédales !

\- Ça c'est sûr ! Sinon on serait déjà arrivés ! Je m'exclame.

\- Je te signale que tu pèses au moins cinq kilos de plus que moi !

\- Ça va pas ? Je m'indigne. T'as pas vu mon corps parfait ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas gros !

\- J'ai jamais dis que tu étais gros ! Souffle Potter, et nous repartons en avant. Je dis juste que tu es plus lourd que moi !

\- Je suis plus grand aussi ! Je dis en levant le nez.

\- C'est pas difficile, ça, ricane Potter.

Je me penche et l'observe. Il est tout rouge et des gouttes coulent de son front. Je devrais trouver ça dégueulasse mais je fixe une goutte qui descend sur ses lèvres et se perd dans son cou.

Je déglutis malgré moi. _Bordel, la vodka danoise, ça envoie._

\- Malfoy ? Malfoy ! T'es plus sourd qu'un veracrasse, ma parole ! (3)

Je cligne des yeux tandis que la musique de "Sex on the Beach" se joue dans ma tête.

\- Quoi ? Je dis d'une voix aussi neutre que possible.

\- Je te demande de descendre ! On va pas y arriver !

\- _Plaît-il_ ? Je m'indigne. Ça va pas ? Je ne descendrai pas de ce vélo, Potter !

\- Descends tout de suite ! On va repartir en arrière !

\- Les Malfoys ne descendent pas !

\- Bon Sang, mais que tu es pénible !

Il me pousse sans ménagement et je pousse un cri peu masculin. Il repart sur son vélo et je suis obligé de lui courir après. Bordel, il va me le payer.

oooo

 **POV Harry**

 **Lundi 11 Octobre – Troisième semaine de Malfoy à la maison**

Albus est malade depuis deux jours. Il a la varicelle. J'ai dû poser des congés. Mes patrons me détestent.

Ça m'inquiète beaucoup car il ne fait que demander Malfoy qui insiste pour le voir mais je sais que c'est une maladie moldue et que je suis sûr que cet abruti de sang-pyr ne l'a jamais eue. Mais ça, je ne peux pas le lui dire.

Ron me dirait de le laisser faire et de prendre une photo quand ce connard aurait la gueule pleine de boutons mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

Plus maintenant que Lily s'accroche à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, plus maintenant qu'il joue au ballon avec James dans le jardin, plus maintenant que je l'ai vu suivre les recettes de Léna en fronçant les sourcils, la tête un peu penchée, plus maintenant qu'Albus le réclame à son chevet alors qu'il est malade.

Je pose une main sur le front brûlant de mon fils. Il s'est endormi et je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Je sors de la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible et ferme la porte du couloir-aux-chambres derrière moi.

Malfoy m'attend, assis dans la salle à manger. Il lève la tête et je trouve qu'il a le teint un peu cireux.

\- Comment va t-il ? Me demande t-il.

Je sais qu'il essaie d'avoir une voix neutre mais je voix bien que ses mains tremblent un peu. Je ne comprendrai jamais cet homme.

J'arrive à faire la part des choses et à ranger le Malfoy du passé, celui qui était prêt à me lancer un endoloris en sixième année, celui qui traitait Hermione de sang-de-bourbe, celui qui se déguisait en détraqueur et qui a fabriqué les badges "A bas Potter", et le Malfoy du présent, celui que je n'ai pas connu, qui a passé dix ans loin de Londres et de tout ce que nous avions en commun.

Mais même si Malfoy n'est plus l'affreux connard de Poudlard, il arrive quand même à me faire péter les plombs d'un haussement de sourcil, et il reste Malfoy, même avec dix ans de plus, même avec la mémoire en moins : il a dit que Ginny était laide, il a critiqué ma tenue, ma coiffure, la couleur de cheveux de ma fille, les plats que je lui demande de préparer, les danois, leur langue, le climat...

Pourtant, le connard homophobe de la boîte de nuit et l'homme inquiet, prêt à attraper la varicelle parce qu'un gamin qu'il ne connaît que depuis deux semaines le réclame, c'est le même homme.

L'abruti qui critique une culture qu'il ne connaît pas, une culture qui m'a sauvée de mon passé, et celui qui arrive à moitié endormi avec la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue quand il entend mon fils se réveiller après un cauchemar, c'est le même homme.

\- Bordel, t'as une tête à faire peur, Potter, me dit-il avec un sourire étrangement satisfait. Normal que _Carl_ – il prononce son nom comme il prononçait autrefois celui de Ron ou d'Hermione- ne t'ait pas ramené chez lui Samedi.

Je secoue la tête. Non, je ne le comprendrais vraiment jamais.

o

 **POV Draco**

 **Mardi 12 Octobre**

Potter me laisse enfin m'occuper d'Albus. Le gamin a une tête à faire peur. Je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà eu la varicelle mais ça m'embêterait sacrément de l'attraper parce que ces boutons rouges n'orneraient vraiment pas mon visage de manière harmonieuse.

Je lui lis des histoires et lui prépare de la soupe. Parfois, on ne dit rien, je lui tiens juste la main ou lui applique de la pommade.

Il me fait un pauvre sourire qui dévoile ses dents de lait et je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver adorable – mais je le ne l'avouerai à son père pour rien au monde-. Des fois James vient avec nous. Cet enfant est insupportable mais il s'occupe bien de son frère. Il lui raconte les nouvelles du Day Care et lui rapporte des "dessins" – _immondices_ \- que ses amis lui ont fait.

Le seul point positif c'est que comme Albus est malade, Potter le laisse se gaver de glace alors on y a tous droit au dessert. James la préfère au chocolat mais Albus et moi on se damnerait pour celle à la framboise. J'en donne discrètement à Lily mais je crois que Potter n'est pas dupe. Il joue le père modèle mais je pense qu'au fond il s'en fiche un peu.

Je ne comprends pas cet homme. Potter est un anglais tout ce qu'il y a de plus anglais : il a un bon accent, d'ailleurs un peu écossais – je ne sais pas d'où il le sort-, il boit du thé noir, il adore manger n'importe quoi, il regarde des émissions anglaises à la télévision après avoir couché les enfants, mais pourtant il vit ici, dans ce pays de dégénérés, il éduque ses enfants comme des danois, il nous force tous à manger des _brocolis_ , il a apprit la langue, il travaille pour eux. Bordel, il a laissé sa femme partir par amour pour ce pays !

Une fois je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était parti de chez nous, il m'a répondu qu'il ne supportait pas de vivre là où ses parents étaient morts, qu'il voulait un nouveau départ. Ce qui m'intrigue c'est que même si Potter fait tout pour vivre comme un citoyen danois exemplaire, il ne _vit_ pas réellement dans ce pays.

La preuve c'est qu'il ne sort jamais, il n'a pas d'amis, pas de petite amie (ou petit ami, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre), il va toujours dans les mêmes endroits. Même Sarah, qui n'est ici que depuis deux mois, a vu plus de choses que Potter.

Je vis avec lui, je lui parle tous les jours, je m'occupe de ses enfants, mais cet homme demeure un mystère pour moi.

o

 **Nuit du mardi 12 au mercredi 13 Octobre**

Je me réveille en sursaut, alerté par un cri.

Albus se retourne dans son sommeil, il dort paisiblement à côté de moi. Je suis installé dans sa chambre car il se réveille souvent à cause de la varicelle et que Potter s'occupe déjà des biberons de Lily. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a imposé ça, c'est moi qui me suis proposé. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi et je ne veux pas y réfléchir.

Je me lève et m'éclaire de mon portable. Je fonce dans la chambre de James mais il dort comme un bienheureux. Je vais dans la chambre de Lily mais j'entends sa légère respiration. Le cri recommence et mon sang se glace.

Putain. Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la maison ? Je n'ai aucune arme avec moi et frapper un type avec son portable n'a jamais été un moyen de défense très efficace.

Je tremble malgré moi et décide d'aller réveiller Potter. Lui saura quoi faire. J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre et le cri retentit de nouveau.

Bordel ! C'est Potter qui fait ce bruit terrifiant ! Il s'agite dans son sommeil et je manque de m'en prendre une. Bon sang, ce connard est pénible _même quand il dort._

Je me penche et remarque des larmes sur ses joues. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et le fixe, hébété. Je tombe de sommeil et je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire.

Soudain, je me fige en me disant que je suis dans la chambre de mon patron pendant qu'il dort. On va m'arrêter pour atteinte à la pudeur ou une connerie dans ce goût là.

Potter pousse des cris plaintifs et de nouvelles larmes roulent sur ses joues. Alarmé, je me dirige vers lui et pose ma main sur la sienne.

\- Potter ! Je dis maladroitement.

Il s'agite et je recule de nouveau – j'ai pas envie de finir avec un œil au beurre noir-.

\- Potter ! Réveille toi ! C'est un cauchemar !

Il garde les yeux obstinément fermés mais je m'assoies à côté de lui et le secoue.

\- Potter !

\- Mmmmm...

\- Tu fais un cauchemar ! Je répète.

\- Que... Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

\- Tu fais un cauchemar et tu as crié, ça m'a alarmé ! J'ai cru que James ou Albus avaient un soucis !

Il me fixe et je me sens con, à lui dire que je m'inquiète pour sa _monstrueuse_ progéniture.

\- Désolé, dit-il dans un souffle.

\- C'est pas grave. La prochaine fois, souffre en silence, je dis en souriant.

Il baisse les yeux et je me retiens de recueillir sa dernière larme avec mon index. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. Je dois être encore à moitié endormi. Ou défoncé à cause des médicaments.

\- Je fais beaucoup de cauchemars, désolé que ça t'ai réveillé, me dit-il avec un sourire contrit.

Je ne l'écoute pas, occupé que je suis à fixer ma main qui est toujours sur son bras. Je cligne des yeux mais mes paupières sont tellement lourdes...

Il parle encore, une histoire à propos de cauchemars avec des tueurs en série et des alcôves, son parrain et la peur, des serpents et des cris de douleurs. Mes yeux se ferment malgré moi. Je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller voisin de celui de Potter et la partie de mon cerveau qui fonctionne encore me dit de me barrer d'ici.

Potter parle encore quand je m'endors.

o

 **POV Harry**

 **Mercredi 13 Octobre, matin**

Ce matin je me suis réveillé dans les bras de quelqu'un. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis que Ginny a quitté la maison. Quand je couche avec un inconnu récolté en boîte, je ne reste pas dormir. Je prends le train de six heures du matin, je rentre chez moi me doucher et je dors dans mon lit.

Je ne veux pas partager cette intimité avec n'importe qui. A croire que je ne me suis jamais réellement remis du départ de Ginny.

Je ne crois pas que je vais raconter ça à Ron. Je n'ai pas de secrets pour lui mais là il en va de sa santé mentale. Et puis il ne s'est rien passé.

Juste, ce matin, je me suis réveillé dans les bras de quelqu'un. C'était chaud, agréable, et il sentait bon. Il est évident que c'était un "il", car je sentais son torse contre mon dos. Il m'a serré dans ses bras, encore endormi. J'ai humé cette odeur qui commence à m'être familière : crème hydratante, citron, et quelque chose que je ne n'identifie pas, qui est Malfoy lui-même.

Parce que ce quelqu'un, c'est Malfoy. Malfoy qui a insisté pour dormir dans la chambre de mon fils malade, Malfoy qui est accouru dans la mienne, parce qu'il croyait que l'un de mes enfants faisait un cauchemar.

Si je ne le connaissais pas si bien, je dirais qu'il commence à vraiment s'attacher aux enfants, et même à supporter ma compagnie. Mais je ne connais, c'est Malfoy. Et quand il se réveillera et ouvrira ses yeux gris, il me lancera un regard horrifié et lâchera une remarque acerbe et sûrement homophobe.

Quand il ouvrira les yeux, il me frappera, dira que je le dégoûte, que je ne suis qu'une tapette, un pervers, un PD, un dégénéré.

Je préfère éviter ça et me détache de son corps chaud. Je me lève en silence, enfile un bas de pyjama et vais réveiller mes enfants.

Tout plutôt qu'une confrontation avec Malfoy. Je peux l'affronter sur tout, mais pas sur ce sujet là. En prenant Lily dans mes bras, je me dis que je suis vraiment un faux Gryffondor.

o

 **POV Draco**

Ce matin, je me suis réveillé dans les bras de quelqu'un. Ses putain de cheveux me chatouillaient le nez et il sentait bon, étonnamment bon pour un homme qui se faire vomir dessus par ses enfants au moins une fois par semaine - j'ai dû laver ma chemise trois fois, l'odeur du vomi est plutôt difficile à enlever je trouve-.

J'ai perdu la mémoire alors je ne me souviens pas depuis quand je n'ai pas dormi avec quelqu'un, mais apparemment le corps a sa propre mémoire, et il me dit que ça fait longtemps, vraiment trop longtemps.

Il marmonne dans son sommeil, et je trouve ça c'est à la fois amusant et agaçant. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir en se réveillant. Je suis son employé et il ne se souvient peut-être pas qu'il a fait un cauchemar et de comment j'ai atterri ici.

Je commence à paniquer. Il va me prendre pour un putain de pervers.

Sa respiration est différente, je sens qu'il se réveille. Son dos se tend, il a senti ma présence. Je n'ose rien dire, je n'ose rien faire. J'attends qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Je reste figé quelques secondes, tel un animal traqué.

Soudain, il se lève, et je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas affronter de regard de dégoût ou d'incompréhension.

Je l'entends s'habiller et sortir de la chambre comme si de rien n'était. Il n'y aura pas de confrontation, pas d'explications, rien. C'est comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de creuser un trou dans un putain de matelas et de m'y terrer. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Je ne suis pas attiré par cet homme, si ?

Quitte à baiser des mecs, autant en choisir un grand, qui n'est pas à moitié aveugle, balafré, qui n'a pas trois gosses insupportables et une passion incompréhensible pour un obscur pays scandinave de cinq millions d'habitants. Mais mon bras s'étire et mon poing se crispe lorsqu'il trouve l'oreiller dorénavant vide de Potter.

Potter, cet homme qui aime les hommes, cet homme qui aime pourtant les hommes grands, blonds, à la peau pâle et aux yeux clairs comme ce _putain de Carl_ , ne veut visiblement _rien avoir à faire_ avec moi.

Moi, un type qui n'a pas de passé, sûrement pas d'avenir, qui n'est même pas foutu d'avoir un vrai métier, qui vit dans une maison qui n'est pas la sienne, qui prétend de ne pas aimer les enfants mais qui attraperait volontiers la varicelle pour un putain de gamin de trois ans.

Le grand Potter ne me trouve pas assez bien pour lui ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre.

o

\- Nous, on n'a pas le droit de dormir avec Papa. Pourquoi toi tu as le droit ?

Je me crispe malgré moi et jette un regard noir au petit monstre qui vient de poser la question d'une voix fluette. Albus soutient mon regard et hausse un _putain_ de sourcil.

Cette expression facile sur le visage rond et innocent d'un enfant de trois ans, ça ne le fait vraiment pas. Potter le remarque aussi et je le sens se hérisser. Ça doit lui en boucher un coin que son gosse, qui lui ressemble comme un sosie, commence à s'exprimer comme moi.

Prends ça dans les dents, connard.

\- Papa pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? On dirait que tu vas mordre quelqu'un, intervient James, la bouche pleine.

Je me demande comment un mec aussi débile que Potter peut avoir des enfants aussi intelligents. Ils doivent tenir de leur mère, c'est sûr. A défaut d'avoir une couleur de cheveux potable, elle devait avoir un cerveau performant.

o

 **POV Harry**

 **Jeudi 14, matin**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Je me retourne. Il a l'air furax, et je me demande ce que j'ai encore fait pour l'agacer. James et Lily sont occupés à prendre leur petit-déjeuner, ils ne nous prêtent pas attention. De toute façon je crois qu'ils se sont habitués à nos joutes verbales.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ça ! Insiste t-il en me mettant des feuilles de papier sous le nez.

Je cligne des yeux et reconnais les curriculum vitae de deux possibles jeunes filles au pair qui pourraient venir remplacer Malfoy dans un mois – un long mois. Parce qu'un mois à jongler entre le travail et les enfants, un putain de mois à courir partout, c'est long-.

\- Tu vois bien ce que c'est, je dis lentement.

Je me demande si son accident ne lui a pas plus abîmé le cerveau que je ne le croyais, puis ses yeux lancent des éclairs et je me demande si, quand il se met vraiment en colère, sa magie crépite autour de lui.

\- Je sais lire, Potter, fait-il d'une voix froide. Mais dois-je comprendre que je suis viré ?

J'écarquille les yeux, éberlué.

\- Malfoy, c'est toi qui as dis vouloir partir au bout de trois semaines, tu te souviens ? Je dis lentement, comme si je parlais à un enfant de deux ans.

Il secoue les feuilles et je me demande si elles vont prendre feu.

\- Quoi, tu as peur que je fasse encore mon pervers et que je revienne dormir dans ton lit ? Lâche t-il du bout des lèvres.

Je me crispe malgré moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait assez courageux pour reparler de ça. Il remarque mon changement de posture et un trait amer se forme sur ses lèvres.

Malfoy n'a pas énormément de défauts physiques – le bâtard-, mais en sixième année, j'avais remarqué cette chose qui m'a mis en joie – je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne veux toujours pas le savoir- : il a une canine un peu plus longue et pointue que l'autre. C'est très léger, il faut bien l'observer pour le remarquer.

Mais ce connard qui a une gueule d'ange, des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées, une peau parfaite, des putain de yeux gris – ils auraient pu être d'un bleu banal, mais non, ils sont gris-, des cheveux d'une couleur indéfinissable et lunaire, a cette dent imparfaite, cette dent qui dépasse parfois quand sa bouche se tord bizarrement, et je me demande, malgré moi, si ce n'est pas _cette dent_ qui va faire ma perte.

Il s'approche de moi avec une lueur étrange au fond des yeux. Je me demande s'il va me lancer un avada sans baguette.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Potter, sussure t-il à mon oreille. Ça ne risque pas de se reproduire. Tu pourrais crever dans ton sommeil que je n'approcherai pas ta chambre. Cette situation m'a autant dégoûté que toi.

Je sens son putain de souffle contre ma nuque et ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un regard alarmé dans sa direction. Nos joues se frôlent et je laisse échapper un gémissement.

Il recule soudain et me jette un regard noir. Il se contente de déchirer les CV et de les déposer dans la poubelle avant de retourner dans la chambre d'Albus.

o

 **Jeudi 14 Octobre, le soir**

Des fois je me surprends à espérer que Malfoy retrouve sa mémoire. Je suis sûr que ça le ferait bien rire de savoir que je suis coincé dans un bureau surchauffé à gueuler toute la journée sur une bande d'incapables qui ne sourient jamais. La maison me manque de plus en plus et j'aimerais bien pouvoir boire une bière-au-beurre en parlant du bon vieux temps : Poudlard, les gens que l'on connaissait, ce qu'ils sont devenus (je n'en sais fichtrement rien), les professeurs, les grands événements de notre scolarité.

Rogue. Voldemort. La guerre. Ron. Hermione. Les choses et les gens qui me définissaient et que j'ignore ostensiblement depuis des années.

Mais si Malfoy retrouvait la mémoire, il se souviendrait qu'il me déteste et tout éclaterait en morceaux. Je le sais, j'en suis conscient, je ne suis pas assez bête pour me leurrer.

Mais n'empêche, même si j'aime bien ce Malfoy avec lequel je peux discuter sans qu'il n'insulte mon meilleur ami, ma meilleure amie, ma mère, Dumbledore ou une autre personne que j'aime, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver ce sentiment de nostalgie, parce que ce Malfoy qui est face à moi, ce n'est pas le Malfoy que j'ai connu, celui avec lequel j'ai grandi.

Il n'est pas _entier._

Oh, bien sûr, il garde son mauvais caractère, son physique et sa voix, ses manières et ses expressions faciales, mais il ne porte pas notre passé commun comme je le porte. Il ne ressent pas, la nuit, l'ombre des dettes de vie que nous avons mutuellement contracté, les ombres de la guerre, des personnes qui ne font plus partie de ce monde.

Apprendre à connaître ce Malfoy, c'est comme apprendre à connaître un imposteur. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que le vrai Malfoy me manque, mais ça ne me semble pas _juste._ Parce que dès qu'il retrouvera la mémoire, tout partira en fumée.

o

 _(1) Harry vit à Harreskov, dans la banlieue de Copenhague. Il y a en vingt -cinq minutes de train pour arriver à Copenhague mais Harry fait ici preuve de mauvaise foi - comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de Draco-._

 _(2) Cette boîte existe vraiment, elle est sur les Docks de Copenhague, pas loin de la Gare Centrale._

 _(3) Et foui, c'est la première fois que Harry se trahit ! Ça devait bien finir par arriver ! Mais Draco est trop bourré et trop occupé à le mater pour capter, on dirait bien que Harry a de la chance._

 _J'espère que vous chapitre vous a plu. Il est plus long que prévu, mais bon. Je ne pensais pas que le POV James serait si long, mais une fois que j'ai commencé à écrire je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. J'espère que la scène du vélo vous a faite sourire :)_


	6. Chapter 6 - Des muffins à la myrtille

**Chapitre 6**

 **Des muffins à la myrtille**

 _Résumé des chapitres précédents :_

 _Après avoir passé une première journée difficile, Draco finit par s'habituer à son rythme de vie et créait même une relation forte avec Albus._ _Il provoque un peu Harry qui l'emmène en boîte pour lui prouver qu'il ne vit pas comme un vieux et Draco comprend qu'Harry est attiré par les hommes._ _Albus a la varicelle et une nuit où Harry fait un cauchemar, Draco et lui finissent par dormir dans le même lit, ce qui fait que le réveil est un peu gênant pour tout le monde. Comme c'est Harry et Draco et que rien n'est simple avec eux, chacun croit que l'autre va le rejeter._

 _J'ai galéré pour ce chapitre, j'avais plein d'idées mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire, et j'avais des soucis de chronologie. Je ne savais pas si je voulais que telle scène apparaisse avant l'autre, j'ai passé mon temps à faire des couper-coller et à effacer des scènes haha. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !_

o

Skaelds merci pour ta review, tu es adorable ! Il va bientôt les retrouver, ce chapitre est un au milieu de la fan fiction :)

AngelLunaBlack merci pour ta review. Oui j'ai longuement hésité pour le titre parce qu'il faisait un peu comédie américaine, mais finalement je l'ai laissé comme ça :) Merci pour ton commentaire sur ma façon d'écrire, c'est super gentil et très encourageant. Des fois j'ai envie de tout effacer parce que je n'arrive pas à exprimer correctement ce que je veux dire, c'est très frustrant, donc ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies ma plume !

Je suis d'accord avec toi, j'aime que Draco garde son sale caractère, et pour moi l'amitié indéfectible qui lie Ron et Harry fait partie intégrante du caractère de Harry. Je comprends les fanfictions où Ron est homophobe parce que j'ai lu une interview où JKR disait que le personnage de Ron était un peu fermé d'esprit et que c'était écrit volontairement (son rapport aux elfes de maison notamment) mais pour moi Ron et Harry c'est une amitié au delà de tout ça, quand on suit quelqu'un vers la mort et la guerre on ne peut pas l'abandonner juste après pour une histoire d'orientation sexuelle. Et puis Harry a assez souffert et perdu de gens comme ça, c'est terrible de lui arracher Ron et Hermione.

Je ne pensais pas donner cette place importante à James, je suis trop influencée par le Tome 8 où Albus a un rôle important, mais finalement j'ai eu cette petite idée pour ce personnage - après tout c'est le plus grand des trois enfants, donc le plus à même de faire avancer l'intrigue- et je me suis dit que c'était intéressant de l'exploiter.

Bonne chance pour tes examens - tu passes quoi ?-. Tu vis sur quelle île ? Corse ? J'ai toujours trouvé le fait de vivre sur une île super romantique, parce qu'il y règne une atmosphère si particulière... En tout cas je te souhaite de voyager un maximum - mais fais attention à la tourista, cette maladie inventée par un esprit malin et tourmenteur-. Où est-ce que tu aimerais aller en priorité ?

Madem0iz-ailes merci pour tes reviews ! Oui ils sont complètement aveugles, j'aime bien quand ils sont ainsi. Héhé je suis contente que tu aies aimé le POV de James, que j'ai failli raccourcir considérablement. Oui Draco commence à s'attacher aux enfants, j'espère que c'est convaincant d'ailleurs ! Pour sa mémoire, il reste peu de chapitres où il est encore amnésique, même si je ne peux dire combien exactement parce que j'écris complètement à l'arrache haha.

Brigitte26 merci pour ta review ! Oui ils étaient bien mais ça aurait été vraiment, vraiment trop facile non ? :p

Koala merci pour ta review ! J'ai bueugué sur ton pseudo pendant une fraction de seconde, haha. Je suis contente que tu aimes la façon dont j'écris, et que cette fiction t'aie faite rire ! Ta review est toute mignonne et encourageante, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me l'écrire ! J'ai hésité à exploiter les tableaux parce que dans le Tome 8, JKR dit qu'ils ne sont qu'un sixième de ce qu'était la personne, mais je trouve ça un peu naze de sa part parce que quand elle avait besoin des tableaux comme personnages à part entière elle les a exploités (la mère de Sirius qui hurle dans tout le Square Grimmaurd et qui parle avec Kreattur par exemple). M'enfin c'est elle l'auteur hein, elle fait ce qu'elle veut de ses créations...J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

Bref, merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont donné envie de continuer à écrire, parce que chapitre a voulu ma mort ! Vous êtes adorables, plein de bisous !

o

o

o

 **POV Draco**

 **Vendredi 15 Octobre – Le lendemain**

\- Tu as fais quoi au Day Care aujourd'hui ?

James lève les yeux de son nouveau "trésor" – un bâton recouvert de mousse qu'il a trouvé par terre – et m'adresse un grand sourire.

\- J'ai joué avec Morten, on était des chasseurs de dragons. On lançait des sorts pour de faux avec ma baguette magique _\- il me désigne son bâton-_ et on a sauvé la princesse Philippa !

La _Princesse_ Philippa... J'ai eu le déplaisir de voir la Philippa en question et à mon avis elle tient plutôt du monstre que de la princesse, mais soit.

\- Et puis après on volait sur des balais... enfin, des balais imaginaires, hein... et on se battait contre des méchants !

\- Oui, d'accord, je le coupe – _sinon ça va durer des heures_ \- mais qu'est-ce que tu as _appris_ ?

Je me rappelle de cette question de mon père quand mon précepteur quittait la maison, et je souris - les souvenirs reviennent, tout ça à cause de ce sale môme-.

\- Appris ? Répète t-il bêtement – et c'est une des premières fois que je l'entends employer ce ton.-

Il me regarde, visiblement étonné, et je fronce les sourcils. C'est la première fois que je lui demande comment s'est déroulée sa journée et malgré moi, je me sens un peu coupable. James est tellement bruyant que, par soucis de contradiction, j'ai accordé beaucoup d'attention à Albus qui est tellement plus calme, solitaire, secret – tellement plus comme moi au même âge-.

\- Tu as six ans, tu es supposé apprendre à lire, à ton âge, je siffle entre mes dents.

\- Mais non. Au Danemark on apprend à lire quand on va à l'école. A sept ans ! Me répond le gamin, ignorant royalement mon air horrifié.

 _Putain de danois_. Apprendre à lire à sept ans, avec un an de retard ! Laisser les enfants jouer un an de plus – _de trop_ !- ! Ces gens ne sont vraiment pas bien.

 _\- Sérieusement ?_

\- Ben oui. Personne ne nous apprend à lire. On apprend à reconnaître des mots, parfois. Comme kouac, kartofel, ou hus...

\- Ça veut dire concombre, pomme de terre, maison, me traduit Albus

\- Des mots en _danois_! Je crache, et les enfants sursautent. James, tu es _anglais_ ! Tu devrais apprendre à lire _l'anglais_ !

\- Ben oui mais je vis au Danemark, me répond le gamin en haussant les épaules.

Je pince les lèvre et réfléchis tandis qu'Albus me fixe de ses grands yeux – _trop-_ verts.

\- Dis, Draco, tu as appris à lire à quel âge ? Me demande t-il de sa petite voix.

\- Six ans, je réponds d'un ton assuré. Mais je savais reconnaître certains mots tels que Papa, Maman, Draco, manoir, paon, honneur, famille, à cinq ans.

Je ne sais pas d'où je sors cette réponse, mais maintenant qu'elle est formulée à voix haute, je suis sûr de sa véracité.

\- Dis, Draco, tu veux bien m'apprendre à lire ?

Je me tourne et fixe James, étonné. C'est la première fois que ce gosse émet l'envie d'apprendre quelque chose. Il est d'ordinaire plus préoccupé par la perspective de faire une mauvaise blague ou un mauvais coup – de préférence à moi d'ailleurs-.

\- Tu serais un élève insupportable, je réponds d'un ton sec.

Mais, sans que je sache pourquoi, mes lèvres forment un petit sourire.

\- Promis, je serai sage, fait James en mettant la main sur son cœur. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je ment, je vais en enfer !

\- Draco, moi aussi je veux apprendre à lire, dit Albus en tirant sur mon manteau. S'il te plaît !

J'ai envie de répondre non, mais au fond de moi je sais que je vais dire oui. Il est hors de question que les gamins dont _je_ suis _responsable_ soient les seuls idiots de nationalité anglaise à ne pas savoir lire à l'âge de six ans ! - Bon, Albus n'a même pas encore trois ans, mais il est _tellement_ intelligent-.

\- Tu n'es _jamais_ sage, James, je réponds tranquillement.

Il fronce les sourcils et semble réfléchir.

\- Tant pis, dit-il d'un ton calme. Après tout je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre à lire l'anglais, je suis _pratiquement_ un danois, maintenant. Avec le temps, je n'aurais plus besoin de parler cette langue.

Je me hérisse et le prend par le poignet.

\- A partir de ce soir, tu auras des leçons _tous les jours_ jusqu'à ce que tu saches lire _et_ écrire correctement l'anglais, James Sirius Potter ! Je siffle entre mes dents.

Il me sourit et je crois que je me suis encore fait couiller par ce gamin de six ans.

o

 **Samedi 16 Octobre**

J'évite Potter comme la peste depuis l'incident de mercredi matin. Mercredi soir j'ai même pensé à faire ma valise et me tirer – décidément, ça devient une habitude- mais je suis tombé sur les curriculum vitae de mes _possibles_ remplaçantes – toutes des incapables- et les imaginer bercer Lily, lire son histoire du soir à Albus, engueuler James, dîner avec Potter autour d'une bière m'a rendu malade.

J'ai mis du temps à m'y faire mais je vis ici. Je ne me contente pas d'exister chez les Potter, j'y _vis réellement._

Cette maison, je m'en occupe, ces gamins – aussi pénibles soient-ils- je les élève. C'est moi qui les réveille, moi qui les habille, moi qui les emmène au Day Care, moi qui leur prépare le déjeuner, moi qui les surveille au parc, moi qui leur fais le dîner, moi qui décide s'ils peuvent regarder la télévision, moi qui les couche. Cet homme qui leur sert de père –un adolescent attardé- c'est à moi qu'il parle de ses doutes, de ses angoisses, de ses rêves.

Je ne porte pas le même nom, je ne leur ressemble pas – merci Merlin-, je ne partage pas leur idéaux, mais je fais partie de la famille Potter.

Et imaginer quelqu'un d'autre à ma place, ça me donne envie de cogner dans quelque chose – ou quelqu'un, de préférence Potter-.

Je ne sais pas qui je suis, je ne sais pas qui j'ai été, je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir, mais j'ai le sentiment que j'appartiens à cette maison. Je suis à ma place ici.

Ce n'est peut-être pas le métier le plus gratifiant ou intéressant au monde mais c'est mon métier. Cette maison, c'est la mienne.

Et puis il y a Potter...

o

Je passe le weekend chez Justine avec Sarah et Yorick.

Justine vit dans l'appartement le plus étrange que je n'ai jamais vu. Ils sont vingt-et-un colocataires et elle n'en connaît pas la moitié. Chaque chambre ferme à pied et le propriétaire a lui aussi sa chambre.

C'est un homosexuel assumé qui a un goût de chiotte en matière d'art – bon, les moulures de la salle de bain sont sympas, mais les tableaux sont vraiment effrayants-.

On croise une française – décidément, ces gens sont partout- qui nous explique que cet été, alors que la plupart des locataires étaient en vacances, elle était à la maison lorsque le propriétaire – un certain Carl, ils n'ont donc qu'un prénom dans ce pays ?- a donné une _soirée_ où tous les pommeaux de douches ont disparus... Sarah rit tellement qu'elle manque de s'écrouler sur la table mais Justine – je la comprends, la pauvre- ne fait pas la maligne.

Le Vendredi soir, on sort manger un burger – apparemment les danois mangent du kale toute la semaine et se gavent de burgers le weekend- dans un restaurant sympathique et bondé du centre ville. Sarah propose qu'on aille boire un verre et c'est comme ça qu'on se retrouve allongés dans le bar d'une auberge, sur un immense matelas-canapé que nous avons réquisitionné avec force – les français sont sans gêne, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre-. Je bois du cidre – le pays me manque- et les écoute se plaindre du temps – les habitudes ont la vie dure-.

Je dors chez Justine, qui nous propose, à Yorick et moi, de rester, comme si on se connaissait depuis des années. Ça me met mal à l'aise mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de me farcir 30 minutes de train et 15 minutes de marche dans la forêt – bien sûr Potter n'a pas eu la bonne idée d'habiter juste à côté de la gare- après avoir englouti un burger et un litre de cidre. On rentre chez elle à pieds – vive moi qui n'ai pas de vélo- et on dort tous les trois dans le même lit – comme des frères et sœurs, c'est super bizarre-.

Je n'aime pas la proximité que cette situation nous impose, mais en même temps je me sens empli de nostalgie tandis que j'écoute la respiration tranquille de Justine qui s'est endormie devant le film qu'elle nous a forcé à mettre. J'entends l'écho lointain de rires et de discussions chuchotées et soudain, j'ai envie de retrouver la mémoire et de me souvenir de mes années de lycée. Peut-être que mes parents m'ont envoyé dans un pensionnat lorsque j'étais adolescent ?

Quand je me réveille le samedi, ils ont disparu. Je prends mon portable et attends patiemment qu'ils reviennent – Justine a prit le soin de m'envoyer un SMS pour me dire qu'ils partaient acheter le petit-déjeuner à vélo-. Ils reviennent, hilares, et me racontent qu'ils ont renversé du chocolat chaud sur le manteau de Justine, tout ça parce que ces putain de danois ne savent pas conduire. Je songe que leur incapacité à suivre le code de la route m'a coûté la mémoire mais une odeur délicieuse me sort de mes idées noires et

je tombe amoureux pour la première fois de ma vie : la demoiselle s'appelle kanelbullar, c'est une pâtisserie danoise à base de cannelle et la poser sur ma langue me donne presque un orgasme. J'en mange trois avant de me rendre compte que je vais finir par vomir.

Justine ne fait que babiller et rire en buvant son chocolat chaud – c'est le troisième depuis le début du week-end, à croire qu'elle devrait plutôt se le mettre directement dans les veines- et Yorick décide – les français sont vraiment bizarres- qu'aujourd'hui est le jour idéal pour regarder des épisodes des Razmoket sur Youtube.

Je suis étrangement bien dans cet appartement bizarre, avec des gens que je ne connais presque pas, à boire du chocolat chaud en digérant mes kanelbullar.

L'après-midi, nous allons sur Stroget, la rue commerçante, et j'achète des caleçons, dont un que j'enfile aussitôt et cinq que je laisse chez Justine, soigneusement pliés dans un sac noir. Cette situation est gênante mais c'est hors de question que je porte un sous-vêtement à Yorick – comme il me l'a généreusement proposé. Les français ont vraiment un soucis avec l'hygiène-.

Mais je n'ai pas besoin de m'acheter d'autres vêtements parce que Yorick propose de me prêter une chemise propre. Je jette un coup d'œil à son style vestimentaire qui est bien plus fiable que celui de Potter – en même temps, difficile de faire pire- et hoche la tête.

Puis Sarah nous traîne voir la petite sirène. Elle porte bien son nom, elle est minuscule. Sarah – ce tyran de la culture – nous fait l'inventaire de tous les stades par lesquels est passé cette pauvre petite sirène et je retiens juste qu'elle a eu la tête coupé et qu'un jour on l'a retrouvé avec un soutien-gorge et un god michet.

J'ai envie de râler à cause du froid – on est sur les quais, bordel- et du vent mais je n'ai pas envie de passer pour l'emmerdeur de première. Finalement c'est Yorick et Justine qui finissent pas tanner Sarah pour qu'on s'en aille – de bons français, ceux-là- et on finit par s'accorder pour aller à Cristiana, une ville libre et indépendante dans l'enceinte de Copenhague. Sarah veut y aller pour faire des croquis – putain d'architect- mais je soupçonne Justine de l'accompagner pour y acheter de la weed – apparemment on peut en acheter tranquillement là-bas-.

Je les suis en grommelant – ils ont tous un vélo mais à cause de moi on doit prendre le métro, hors de question que je remonte sur ce machin après l'expérience Potter- et continue de râler quand je comprends que Cristiana est surtout un repère de dealers et de drogués. Les bâtiments sont en ruine, ce qui me rappelle bizarrement Berlin – je ne savais pas y être allé, mais comme quoi la mémoire commence vraiment à me revenir-. Les murs sont taggés et colorés, les gens étrangement joyeux – putain de danois- et certaines maisons ont une forme des plus intéressante. J'emprunte une feuille et un crayon à Sarah et me mets moi aussi à faire des croquis.

Le soir nous allons au Wagamama, un restaurant japonais près de la Gare Centrale et Justine commande la soupe la plus épouvantable que je n'ai jamais vue. Les français ont vraiment des habitudes alimentaires étranges. Elle éclate de rire quand elle voit la tête que je fais – cette fille est suicidaire – et me force – oui, le mot est correct, elle me force littéralement – à goûter sa mixture étrange.

Je manque de vomir sur la table – la classe à la Malfoy, mon père aurait été si fier – et Yorick, Sarah et Justine rient comme des baleines. Les bâtards.

Dimanche, Sarah décide qu'on doit tous aller bruncher et on la suit sans trop râler. Justine devient folle en découvrant le brunch danois, où l'on paye 100 couronnes pour manger à volonté. Le choix est vaste et j'avoue que même moi je suis assez impressionné. Pour une fois, le Danemark ne me déçoit pas. Justine s'agite comme une folle et court littéralement entre notre table et le buffet – les français n'ont aucune classe-. On dirait qu'elle n'a rien avalé depuis des siècles et je la surprends même en train de voler des pan cakes et les dissimuler dans la poche de son manteau.

On quitte le restaurant à 14 heures et j'émets en vague avis comme quoi on a vraiment trop mangé pour faire quoi que ce soit. Derrière moi, Justine et Yorick hochent vigoureusement la tête mais Sarah – un tyran, je vous dis-, et nous traîne au Musée de la Photographie.

Les bâtards payent tarif réduit car ils sont étudiants tandis que je sors laborieusement 80 couronnes de mon portefeuille. La fille à l'accueil me sourit et j'ai envie de lui faire bouffer son billet.

L'exposition n'est pas trop mal, mais le moment que je préfère est quand Justine, Yorick et moi parvenons à semer Sarah en se cachant dans la salle de projection pour faire une petite sieste.

Je ne rentre à Hareskov que le dimanche en fin d'après-midi, et me sens à la fois déçu et soulagé de constater que Potter s'est déjà enfermé dans sa chambre malgré l'heure – il est 18 heures, ce type est un moine-. La confrontation n'est pas pour aujourd'hui.

o

 **POV Harry**

 **Lundi 18 Octobre – Quatrième semaine de Draco Malfoy chez les Potter**

Depuis la conversation de jeudi matin, Malfoy et moi nous évitons soigneusement. On pourrait penser que c'est difficile à faire lorsqu'on vit dans la même maison, mais l'on y arrive plutôt bien, en fait.

Albus va vaguement mieux : il ne va toujours pas du Day Care mais il est capable de sortir de son lit, de s'habiller et d'accompagner Malfoy, James et Lily lorsqu'ils emmènent James au Day Care. C'est pourquoi dès le Vendredi je retourne au travail.

S'installe alors la routine suivante : Je pars au travail lorsqu'il arrive dans la cuisine le matin, et quand je rentre le soir il descend dans sa chambre avec une assiette à la main.

Ce week-end, il est parti à Copenhague avec ses amis et n'est rentré que le Dimanche soir. Je n'ai pas osé lui demander où il était allé et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de me raconter quoi que ce soit.

J'ai peur qu'il me prenne pour un putain de pervers homosexuel qui abuse de ses employés amnésiques. Je n'ose pas l'approcher, pas le frôler, de peur qu'il m'en colle une.

Et puis j'ai tout le temps le sentiment que je vais dire une bêtise, parler de Poudlard, de Rogue ou de Dumbledore. Je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment et malgré ma formation d'Auror, je sens que je pourrais gaffer à tout moment.

Ron dirait "Mais mec t'es un sorcier ! Un petit _Obliviate_ et c'est bon !"

Mais il est hors de question que j'utilise la magie dans ma maison, et encore moins pour effacer la mémoire de Malfoy. Je ne suis plus un sorcier. Plus comme Ron l'entend. Je peux encore faire de la magie mais ça me répugne. J'élève mes enfants comme des moldus, je vis comme un moldu, alors est normal que quand je décide de mentir à mon ancien ennemi d'école, je le fasse comme un moldu.

Je viens de rentrer du travail, j'entre à peine dans la pièce qu'il se lève de la table de la cuisine sans me lancer un regard et se dirige vers sa chambre. J'aimerais lui dire quelque chose de gentil mais les habitudes ont la vie dure et je ne suis bon qu'à lui faire un sourire gêné – qui doit plus ressembler à une grimace, ceci dit-. Il m'ignore et le bruit de ses pas dans les escaliers me donnent envie de me cogner la tête contre le mur.

J'ouvre le réfrigérateur et me rends compte qu' il m'a laissé une assiette recouverte de film plastique. Il a préparé ce que je lui avais demandé – des pommes de terre au four avec de la viande- et ça me réchauffe bizarrement le cœur. _Bordel._ Je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec cet homme. Il est littéralement en train de me rendre fou.

o

 **Lundi 19 Octobre**

Malfoy a mis du linge que je connais pas dans la panière. Je veux dire, je connais forcément ses habits, vu que c'est moi qui les ai achetés – et les autres, ben il n'y en avait pas tant que ça, à croire que le grand Draco Malfoy voyage léger-.

Je ne comprends pas d'où il les sort, et ne peux m'empêcher de les sortir de la corbeille pour les contempler. L'odeur n'est pas celle de Malfoy et ça me rend malade, sans que je sache pourquoi. Je sais qu'il a découché, je l'aurais remarqué s'il avait dormi à la maison samedi, quand même. Est-ce qu'on lui a prêté des habits ? Mais qui ?

L'idée de Malfoy portant les habits d'un connard sans visage me donne envie d'étrangler quelqu'un.

o

 **Mardi 20 Octobre**

La situation est redevenue vivable depuis tout à l'heure. Tant mieux car je crois que je n'aurais pas pu supporter une journée de plus comme ça. J'ai un travail monstre au Ministère et je n'ai vraiment plus l'âge de penser à Malfoy absolument toute la journée – je _n'ai jamais eu l'âge de penser à Malfoy toute la journée_ mais il faut croire que mon cerveau en veut à mes nerfs-.

o

 **Un peu plus tôt**

Je reviens du Ministère à 18 heures, une heure plus tôt qu'hier, et les enfants sont encore autour de la table de la cuisine quand j'entre dans la pièce.

\- Papaaaaa ! Fait James, postillonnant joyeusement sur la table sous l'œil dégoûté de Malfoy.

\- Salut les enfants ! Je réponds joyeusement en prenant mon fils dans les bras. Il sent un peu bizarre et ses mains sont tachées mais je suis heureux de le voir.

\- Draco nous a fait des betteraves au four avec du miel ! M'explique Albus en souriant. Je l'ai aidé ! Tu veux goûter ?

\- Bien sûr !

Je me penche pour goûter ce que me propose mon fils et Malfoy fait une grimace horrifié. Je pourrais presque l'entendre penser "bave, bactéries, beurk beurk beurk" et ça m'amuse malgré moi.

\- Vous avez été sages au Day Care ?

Les garçons se consultent avant de hocher la tête et j'hausse un sourcil peu convaincu. Comme depuis plusieurs jours, Malfoy est silencieux en ma présence et se contente de s'occuper de Lily – qui semble penser que sa nourriture doit aller par terre et non pas dans sa bouche-.

\- Pourquoi tu es bizarre avec Draco depuis quelques jours ?

Je me tourne et lance un regard noir à James qui me sourit innocemment.

\- Je ne suis pas bizarre, je fais entre mes dents.

\- Papa, tu souris comme si tu allais m'enfermer dans le placard, répond mon fils d'un air sérieux.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins tu as remercié Draco d'être venu te consoler d'avoir fait un cauchemar, l'autre jour ? Demande Albus de sa petite voix.

Un long silence gênant suit cette question.

\- Euh...

\- C'est vrai ça Potter, est-ce _qu'au moins_ tu m'as remercié d'être venu te consoler d'avoir fait un cauchemar ? Fait Malfoy en souriant bizarrement – comme s'il voulait m'enfermer dans le placard, pour reprendre l'expression de mon fils-.

\- Euh... Hé bien... Non.

\- C'est pas très poli Papa, commente Albus, l'air désapprobateur.

\- Non c'est pas poli du tout même ! Papa, on doit _toujours_ remercier les gens, _surtout_ si on les réveille au milieu de la nuit ! Renchérit James.

\- Papa tu es mal élevé ! Conclut Albus, sous l'œil triomphant de Malfoy – il faut qu'il arrête de faire cette tête, sinon je vais finir par croire qu'il va adopter mon fils-.

Je continue de sourire comme un hypocrite en me demandant si Ginny le prendrait mal si j'enfermais la totalité de notre progéniture dans la petite cabane à vélos, au fond du jardin.

\- Papa, tu attends quoi pour dire merci ? Marmonne James en gobant un bout de betterave.

Je me tourne vers Malfoy qui m'observe, les bras croisés, l'air à la fois extrêmement amusé et un peu agacé.

\- Merci, je fais dans un souffle – et l'effort me coûte-.

\- Papa ! Les remerciements, comme les excuses, doivent être sincères, fait James très sérieusement.

Je me demande qui lui a dit une connerie pareille et puis je me souviens que c'est moi et je me dis qu'il faut que j'arrête de parler à mes enfants comme à des adultes.

\- Merci Malfoy.

\- Merci pour quoi ? Fait l'autre abruti en se penchant un peu, comme si j'étais un gamin mal élevé.

\- Merci d'être venu me consoler d'avoir fait un cauchemar.

\- Et ?

\- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir remercié avant, je fais en le foudroyant de regard – autant pour les excuses sincères-.

L'autre jubile littéralement et je me demande s'il n'a pas enregistré toute la scène avec son portable histoire de la montrer à ses petits copains Serpentards – ah, non, j'oubliais, il ne se souvient plus d'eux-.

\- Et maintenant, le câlin ! Fait Albus en pointant triomphalement sa fourchette vers le plafond, manquant au passage d'éborgner son frère.

\- Quoi ? Je croasse d'une voix peu élégante.

\- Le câlin ! Quand on s'excuse on se fait un câlin, tout le monde sait ça ! Explique Albus – et James approuve d'un vigoureux signe de tête-.

Malfoy fait moins le malin et ne réagit même pas quand James se lève et le tire avec enthousiasme par la manche, jusqu'à moi – qui ai apparemment décidé de me transformer en statut de cire-.

James nous pousse sans ménagement l'un contre l'autre et mon corps heurte violemment celui – étonnamment chaud – de Malfoy.

J'avais toujours imaginé que ce connard sentirait la menthe ou la neige – comment ça la neige n'a pas d'odeur ?- qu'il aurait les mains froides et la peau dure, enfin bref qu'il serait aussi chaleureux que son physique pouvait le laisser penser, mais ce ne fut évidemment pas du tout le cas.

Bien sûr, je savais déjà qu'il sentait le citron, mais c'est juste que cette odeur qui me rappelle _tant_ l'été combinée à ses mains chaudes dans mon dos me font frissonner.

Enfin, savoir que quelqu'un sent quelque chose, et le constater en se retrouvant le nez contre sa peau, c'est carrément autre chose. Quelque chose s'affole en moi, je ne sais pas si c'est mon cœur, mon âme, mes pensées ou ma bite, mais je crois que je vais court-circuiter dans quelques secondes.

Je sens le cœur de Malfoy battre contre ma poitrine et je pense pouvoir dire que lui non plus n'en mène pas large, et cette constatation ne me rassure pas franchement.

\- C'est bon les adultes, vous pouvez arrêter le câlin ! Claironne James.

On se sépare brusquement, gênés, et ce connard de Malfoy, malgré ses joues rouges et son souffle court, m'adresse un petit sourire méchant.

\- Tu vois Papa, ça a fait plaisir à Draco que tu le remercies, il n'avait pas sourit depuis mercredi ! Fait Albus.

Malfoy cesse aussitôt de sourire et je remercie mentalement mon fils pour avoir remballé cet abruti.

o

 **Jeudi 21 Octobre**

Je rentre un peu tôt du travail. Je passe à la maison d'abord, histoire de voir si Malfoy veut venir au Day Care avec moi pour récupérer les garçons. Mais je constate avec surprise que les chaussures des garçons se trouvent déjà dans l'entrée.

Tiens, tiens, pourquoi Malfoy est-il allé chercher les enfants si tôt ? Il n'est que 16 heures.

J'entends du bruit dans la salle à manger et l'idée de me lancer un sort de désillusion pour mieux les espionner me traverse l'esprit, puis je fais une grimace car faire de la magie dans cette maison me répugne. Je m'avance le plus silencieusement possible et fronce les sourcils en voyant Albus et James assis à la grande table. Malfoy se tient face à eux et écrit sur le petit tableau qui se trouve d'ordinaire dans la chambre de James.

\- Allez Albus, on recommence. James lit les mots -tu les lis correctement, James, sinon ton frère ne comprendra pas - et toi tu tapes les syllabes. Vas-y James.

\- C... Cat, fait la petite voix de James.

\- Très bien. Combien de syllabes dans "cat", Albus ?

\- Cat ! Une !

Qu'est-ce que trafique cet abruti de Malfoy ? Je me tiens bien caché derrière le mur et écoute la suite.

\- E... é... fait mon aîné d'une voix hésitante.

\- Allez James tu le connais ce mot, fait Malfoy d'une voix étonnamment patiente. C'est quoi la lettre qui suit ?

\- "L".

\- Ça fait quel son "l" ?

\- "Lllllllle..." répond mon fils aîné.

\- Oui, donc e... commence Malfoy.

\- E... le...

\- Oui ?

\- E...le...phant ! _Elephant_!

 _(NDA : l'absence d'accents sur elephant est voulu, le cours est en anglais puisque Draco et les enfants sont anglais, mais j'ai choisi des mots transparents pour ne pas emmerder les lecteurs non anglophones. Donc elephant et non pas éléphant.)_

\- Combien de syllabes dans ele _phant,_ Albus ?

\- E- _il tape dans ses mains_ -le- _il re tape_ -phant ! Trois !

\- Oui, c'est bien ! Le félicite Malfoy – je ne savais pas que ce type était _physiquement_ capable d'être aussi encourageant-. Continue, James !

\- Cor... co... Corco... Corcodile !

\- Non !

\- Cor... cor... croco... Cor... Corcrodile !

\- James, concentre-toi, tu me fatigues, là.

\- Cro... co... cro... co... dile !

\- Oui, donc ?

\- Crocodile !

\- Oui. Combien de syllabes dans "crocodile" Albus ?

\- Cro – il tape dans ses mains – co – il tape de nouveau – dile ! Trois !

 _(NDA : En anglais 'crocodile', trois syllabes mais en français avec l'accent du sud cro-co-di-leuuuuuh quatre syllabes)_

\- Allez James on accélère.

\- D... Deug !

Malfoy lâche sa craie et se tourne vers mon fils, agacé.

\- James, on a déjà parlé de ça. En anglais, le O non barré correspond au son...

\- "Eu" ! Répond mon fils, tout fier.

\- Non, ça c'est en danois, et c'est le O _barré_ ! Mais nous on parle _anglais_ ici ! Tu es anglais James ! Pas danois, tu entends ? Donc O non barré correspond au son...

\- Je ne sais pas... fait James d'une petite voix.

\- James... Gronde Malfoy, visiblement prêt à lui enfoncer la craie dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Ma voix me surprend et je me demande quand mes cordes vocales ont décidé de s'activer sans me demander mon avis.

Malfoy se tend et se place devant le tableau, l'air coupable.

\- Salut Potter. Tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui. Tu es viré ? Ils se sont enfin aperçu que tu étais incompétent ? Fait-il d'une voix traînante.

\- Salut Papa !

Je prends mes enfants dans les bras et jette un coup d'œil aux cahiers placés devant eux. James écrivait "dog" en attaché et Albus en majuscule. Son minuscule, tout petit poing est encore serré autour du feutre et je me demande comment ce trou du cul de Malfoy peut penser qu'un enfant de trois ans est physiquement capable d'écrire un mot entier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Je siffle entre mes dents.

Il fronce les sourcils et pose les deux mains sur ses hanches.

\- Les enfants, allez jouer dans le salon, dit-il froidement et j'ai envie de le frapper pour avoir pensé à prendre cette initiative à ma place.

Le regard Albus fait la navette entre le visage rouge de colère de Malfoy et le mien, qui ne doit sûrement pas être un modèle d'indifférence. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui intimer de débarrasser le plancher mais Malfoy lui lance un regard noir et il prend son grand frère par la main et disparaissent tous les deux.

\- James et Albus m'ont demandé de leur apprendre à lire et à écrire, me répond Malfoy d'une voix traînante. Je suis bien obligé de m'en charger vu que les bouffons qui travaillent au _Day Care_ – il crache le mot comme il crachait mon nom du temps de Poudlard – pensent que tes enfants feraient mieux de jouer à la princesse et au dragon que d'apprendre les fondamentaux.

\- Tu n'es pas précepteur ! Tu es jeune garçon au pair !

\- Oui ! Je suis sensé m'assurer que les enfants dont je m'occupe grandissent correctement et ne manquent de rien !

\- Ton travail c'est de nettoyer les sols et faire à manger !

Ma voix sonne beaucoup trop tranchante à mes propres oreilles et Malfoy se fige. Il semble prêt à se jeter sur ma jugulaire et tourne brusquement les talons.

\- Malfoy... Attends...

\- Suis-moi, Potter !

Il marche jusqu'au salon et s'accroupit pour se retrouver au niveau de mes enfants.

\- James, Albus, qu'est-ce que vous pensez des leçons que je vous donne ? Demande t-il d'une voix étonnamment neutre – qui tranche cruellement avec ses mains qui tremblent-.

\- C'est génial ! S'écrie James en sautillant. Draco m'apprend à lire et tu sais Papa, je sais presque lire le nom de tous les animaux ! Et je sais lire tous les prénoms des membres de la famille !

Il m'attrape par la main et nous voilà repartis pour la cuisine. Il attrape son cahier, tourne les pages vivement et pose son petit doigt sur mon prénom, écrit en attaché de la main de Malfoy – l'écriture est légèrement penchée, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille-.

\- "Ha... rry", lit-il avec application.

Son doigt glisse sur la ligne suivante.

\- "Al... bus. Lily. Ja...mes. Gi...nnny. Her...mione. Ron. Rose. Oncle... Oncle Georges. Oncle Fred."

Il passe ensuite aux prénoms de Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Percy, Molly, Arthur – Merlin que la famille Weasley est nombreuse-.

Sa voix me rappelle à l'ordre quand il lit des prénoms qui ne sont pas directement reliés à sa mère, mais plutôt à moi.

\- "Dudley. Pé... Pétunia. Ver...Vernon. Hed... He... Hed... Hedwige. Si... Sirus. Non. Sirius. Remus. Teddy. An... An... An... dor... Andor... me... da. Andromeda ! "

\- C'est toujours difficile quand il y a trop de syllabes, fait Albus en hochant la tête.

\- Tu as vu Papa ! Je sais lire plein de choses ! Fait James en souriant.

J'hoche la tête.

\- Oui, James. Tu sais lire plein de choses, je répète bêtement.

\- Et moi je sais taper toutes les syllabes ! Et je sais écrire tous les prénoms des membres de la famille ! S'exclame Albus en me montrant son cahier.

Il pointe du doigt des lettres "bâtons" qui suivent plus ou moins la ligne – pour son âge, je trouve ça assez impressionnant.

James se penche par dessus l'épaule de son frère et fait :

\- Harry ! Lily. Al... Albus. James ! Et Dra.. Draco !

Je fronce les sourcils et vérifie. En effet, écrit au feutre bleu, s'étale sous mes yeux le prénom de Malfoy – juste à côté du mien, comme pour mieux me narguer-.

\- Toute la famille du 62, Skovbovaenget, Hareskov, Danmark ! Fait Albus, tout fier de connaître notre adresse par cœur.

Je sens le regard de Malfoy et tourne la tête, un air de défi dans les yeux. Il m'adresse un sourire goguenard et hausse les sourcils comme pour me dire "Hé ouais connard. Je fais partie de la famille maintenant. Faudra t'y faire".

o

Après la scène de la lecture, Malfoy et moi entamons une guerre complètement stupide et puérile pour l'amour et l'attention de mes enfants. Je deviens le Défenseur de la Culture Danoise et Malfoy le Défenseur de la Culture Anglo-Saxonne. Mon point faible, c'est le langage – faut pas déconner, cette langue a été inventée pour martyriser les esprits sains- et le sien la cuisine – j'ai beau aimer mon pays, je sais que nous ne sommes vraiment pas des as culinairement parlant-.

On a toujours été en compétition et faut croire qu'il n'y a pas de limite à notre connerie. L'amour est quantifiable, surtout si c'est un critère qui me permettra d'adresser un sourire méchant à Malfoy après l'avoir battu.

Dès le vendredi matin, il refuse de leur faire les lunch box habituelles et s'évertue à la place à leur préparer un déjeuner typiquement anglais – avec du pain danois, certes, mais anglais tout de même-.

Quand je rentre du travail il est en train de torturer mentalement les garçons avec ses histoires de syllabes et de correspondances sons-lettres, alors j'essaie par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables d'interrompre la leçon, ce qui me vaut des regards assassins d'Albus et des soupirs agacés de James.

Vendredi soir, je rentre plus tôt du travail – tant pis pour le Ministère, y a des priorités dans la vie – et entreprends – avec de grandes difficultés, je dois l'avouer – d'aider mes enfants à confectionner des muffins à la myrtille. Ils sont ravis par l'idée – cuisiner c'est chouette, et cuisiner avec Papa c'est doublement chouette !- et Malfoy fait la tête et embarque Lily dans le salon.

Tandis que je me bats littéralement contre la farine et les œufs, ce connard met la radio à fond et nous cuisinons en écoutant les Beatles – et je me déteste car je ne peux m'empêcher de fredonner malgré moi, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour la musique moldue, c'est de la faute d'Hermione j'en suis certain-.

Malfoy refuse de préparer le repas habituel du vendredi soir – brocolis saumon- et fait une tourte à la viande la place. Ça fait des années que je n'en ai pas mangé et l'odeur qui envahit la maison me rappelle le Terrier et je me sens à la fois joyeux et triste, tandis que les enfants crient de joie en piaillant que ça sent comme la cuisine de Mamie Molly.

Nous mangeons tranquillement jusqu'à ce que l'autre connard dise que nos muffins sont dégueulasses mais rassure les enfants en leur disant que ce n'est pas leur faute, que c'est moi qui cuisine comme un pied. Il finit par leur promettre de leur apprendre à faire le sticky toffee pudding...

o

Le samedi 30 Octobre, Monsieur Connard est normalement en congé mais bizarrement tous ses amis -imaginaires ?- sont indisponibles et il nous accompagne dans notre virée au supermarché – je croyais que Monsieur ne voulait pas remonter dans une voiture, mais faut croire que ça aussi ça lui est passé-.

Sur place, il se comporte comme un enfant, mettant des articles dans le cadis alors que j'ai le dos tourné, faisant la tronche quand je refuse quelque chose, passant quatre heures à choisir entre deux produits.

Le pire c'est que James et Albus jouent les complices et quand nous passons à la caisse je me retrouve avec tout un tas de trucs que nous ne mangeons pas d'habitude.

L'après-midi, il nous suit au parc – ce type est vraiment une plaie, impossible de s'en débarrasser- et apprend aux enfants des tas de jeux auxquels il jouait quand il était enfant – le type jouait ? Je croyais que son activité principale était de torturer les elfes de maison-.

A croire que les jeux danois ne sont pas assez bien pour Monsieur ! Ici, on joue avec les balançoires, on se balade dans la forêt, on joue aussi à trap-trap et à "Hvor er du ?" - ce qui est en fait l'équivalent de cache-cache, mais j'aime me targuer de connaître des jeux danois-.

Malfoy, lui, entraîne les garçons dans une épopée rocambolesque en Ecosse, sur l'Île de Skye. Ils sont des dresseurs de dragons qui rencontrent tout un tas d'épreuves étranges, et ses descriptions sont tellement fidèles qu'une boule se forme dans mon cœur.

Ces conneries me rappellent Poudlard et je me dis que s'il est capable de se souvenir de tous ces détails, il se souviendra bientôt qu'il est un sorcier et il se souviendra donc de moi, de nous – c'est bizarre de dire "nous" en parlant de Malfoy et moi, mais comment qualifier les deux ennemis que nous étions alors ?-.

Puis on rentre et ils pourrissent la cuisine en préparant leur foutu sticky toffee pudding. Malgré tout, les enfants sont heureux et je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre quelques photos avec mon Nikon.

Je n'ai jamais aimé ce gâteau parce que Dudley s'en gavait allègrement quand j'étais enfant, sans m'en laisser une seule part bien sûr ! Mais – sûrement parce que ce sont mes enfants qui le confectionnent – celui là me fait envie et je me surprends à patienter comme un gamin devant le four.

Une étrange odeur du passé envahit de nouveau la cuisine et j'en veux à Malfoy de me faire ressentir toutes ces choses. Faut croire que quelques que soient ses intentions, il arrive toujours à éveiller des sentiments contradictoires en moi.

o

 **Dimanche 31 Octobre**

Dimanche matin, cet abruti réussit – allez savoir comment –à dégoter une chaîne anglaise et à balancer – à fond, bien sûr- des dessins animés de notre enfance. Enfin, de la mienne plutôt, parce que je doute que Lucius Malfoy soit du genre à passer des dessins animés moldus à son fils unique.

Toutes ces petites voix criardes me rappellent Dudley en train de se gaver allègrement de crêpes au sirop d'érable sur le canapé bordeaux du salon tandis que je pliais le linge, et je me demande si ce type n'a pas en fait retrouvé la mémoire depuis longtemps tout en faisant semblant d'être amnésique pour mieux me torturer.

Nous mangeons tranquillement – bacon, saucisses, œufs, haricots à la sauce tomate et pain blanc industriel acheté au supermarché sous la menace- et puis Malfoy se décide enfin à aller à Copenhague voir ses amis -imaginaires ?-. Je lui demande où il va et il me répond que ça ne me regarde pas. Charmant.

Après son départ, les enfants et moi nous dépêchons de nous habiller correctement – je passe même un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux et dans ceux des garçons-. Le choix de la robe de Lily prend du temps, ainsi que celui du pull de James – le rouge et or ? Le or et rouge ? Ou alors le juste rouge ?-.

Les enfants sont excités comme pas possible et je me sens coupable parce que je sais que si je le permettais, la scène que nous allons vivre pourrait se passer tous les soirs. Mais c'est déjà une épreuve pour moi – je ne fais l'effort que parce que c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de mes parents- et rien que d'y penser, mes mains tremblent et une boule se forme dans ma gorge.

Un jour j'arrêterai d'essayer de me persuader que c'est mes enfants que je protège, et j'accepterai le fait que tout ça m'a brisé.

Un jour.

Bientôt.

James braille qu'il a perdu son cahier de lecture et c'est le branle-bas de combat pour le retrouver – il était évidemment sous le lit de Lily, super bien rangé – et nous finissons par être tous à peu près présentables – sauf Lily qui a entre temps bavé sur sa robe, mais tant pis-.

Mais il n'est que quinze heures quand nous nous trouvons finalement tous les quatre devant mon bureau. Je demande aux enfants de se tourner tandis que j'essaie d'ouvrir la porte avec un informulé, mais je suis trop stressé pour faire de la magie correctement et je suis obligé de dire d'une voix claire "Alohomora !" pour que cette foutue porte fermée magiquement – merci Ron et ses idées à la con- s'ouvre.

Je ne suis vraiment plus habitué à faire de la magie – déjà, j'ai dû transplaner avec Ron l'autre jour et lancer des informulés sur les moldus du Day Care – et mes mains tremblent violemment malgré moi.

De fortes acclamations nous accueillent lorsque nous pénétrons dans la pièce et je tente de respirer normalement tandis que James saute littéralement de joie et que Albus regarde autour de lui, émerveillé.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Je sais qu'on ne peut plus mourir d'ennui, mais quand même !

Après avoir posé ma fille sur le sol, je lève la tête et adresse un sourire contrit à mon père.

\- Désolé Papa, tu sais ce que c'est... le repas, les couches, les habits... je me suis laissé déborder.

\- Hé bien non en fait, je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, je me suis pris un avada avant de pouvoir...

\- JAMES !

Mon fils aîné sursaute mais c'est mon père qui est visé. Albus éclate de rire et se précipite sur le coin de tableau où se tient ma mère, l'air sévère, les mains sur les hanches. Il pose sa petite main sur la toile et j'ai envie de pleurer.

\- Mamie Lily ! Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ? Mais Papa refuse que je vienne dans son bureau, il dit...

\- Oui, bon, je l'interrompt en jetant des regards inquiets au tableau de Severus Snape – qui est, comme d'habitude, vide-.

\- Par Merlin, Albus, tu as tellement grandit ! Pas comme ton père, hélas...

La voix de mon parrain me fait lever la tête et je lui adresse un grand sourire.

\- Dis donc Harry tu t'es drôlement remplumé ! Remarque t-il tandis que Remus, à sa gauche, approuve en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Est-ce que Léna a changé de livre de recette ? Entre nous, tout ce brocolis, ce n'est pas bon pour la san...

\- Léna est partie depuis longtemps ! Le coupe Albus en agitant la main. Même que James était vraiment triste parce qu'il était amou...

\- Bref ! Léna est partie ! Maintenant, notre au pair est un garçon ! Confie James d'une voix un peu forte.

\- Ah bon ? Fait ma mère en haussant un sourcil.

Même si je sais qu'elle est un tableau et pas ma véritable mère, son regard me fait flipper.

\- Oui ! Il est _anglais_ , comme nous ! Et il nous cuisine des plats _anglais_ , et nous apprend à lire _l'anglais !_

Albus semble prendre un plaisir étrange à prononcer le mot "anglais", comme s'il roulait sur sa langue.

Une pensée me frappe soudainement. Bordel. Je savais que tous ces secrets allaient se retourner contre moi. J'ai complètement oublié de dire aux enfants de ne pas parler de...

\- Il s'appelle Draco ! S'écrie James.

\- Dra... Draco, répète ma mère. C'est original.

\- Oh mais il est très original ! Explique James – et je ne sais pas quel sens il donne à ce mot.

Si par original il veut dire insupportable, je ne peux qu'être d'accord-.

\- Draco... Comme Draco Malfoy ? Marmonne Remus, l'air de ne pas y croire.

 _Ah. Oui. C'est vrai que Remus l'a eu comme élève._

\- Tu t'es enfin décidé à renouer avec le monde sorcier, Harry ? Demande Sirius d'une voix douce.

Puis il s'interrompt soudain et fronce les sourcils.

\- Attends... Malfoy comme... comme ma cousine... Narcissa ? Tu as engagé le _fils_ de ce Mangemort de Lucius Malfoy pour veiller sur mes petits-enfants ?

J'ai envie de lui dire que techniquement, ce ne sont pas ses petits enfants mais je crois que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire le malin. Et puis qu'est-ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense ? _Ron trouvait que c'était une bonne vengeance ? Ouais mais il sent le citron ? Ouais mais il est bandant ?_

 _Hein ? Mais pourquoi je pense des trucs pareils alors que mes parents et mes enfants sont dans la même pièce que moi ?!_

\- Ahem... je fais en me grattant le dos.

James, qui ne comprend visiblement pas la conversation, regarde mon parrain, puis moi, puis de nouveau mon parrain et place ses petits poings sur ses hanches – on dirait tellement sa mère que mon cœur se serre-.

\- Pourquoi tu grondes Papa ? Draco est gé-nial ! Il cuisine super bien, il nous apprend à _lire – il insiste bien sur le mot "lire"-,_ il raconte de super histoires avec des dragons et des balais volants _– tu m'étonnes-_ et il console Papa dans son lit comme il fait des cauchemars _-quoi ?!-_!

Les sourcils de Remus montent si haut sur son front qu'ils disparaissent littéralement sous ses cheveux.

\- Ah, s'il console Papa dans son lit... fait mon parrain d'une voix bizarre.

\- Ah non mais... Non... attendez... ce n'est pas du tout ce que...

\- Je croyais que tu _détestais_ Draco Malfoy ? Fait Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

Mes parents, eux, restent muets. Je sais qu'ils ne comprennent pas trop la conversation et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir – ils ne savent pas grand chose de ma vie, ils sont morts il y a vingt-cinq ans. Jour pour jour.-

\- Papa et Draco ne se détestent pas du tout ! Ils boivent du vin et ils rigolent quand on dort ! Intervient de nouveau James.

\- Et ils parlent de plein de trucs d'adultes ! Renchérit Albus.

\- Et ils se regardent tout le temps !

\- En plus ils se font des câlins pour s'excuser ! Ajoute Albus.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah... fait Remus en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Ah oui non mais... Non, attendez ce n'est pas...

\- Non, mais si tu es heureux comme ça, c'est cool, Harry, m'interrompt mon parrain avec la tronche du mec qui pense l'exact contraire.

Je sens mes joues devenir écarlate et je bredouille bêtement :

\- Ah non mais... non... Malfoy et moi on... non, on...

\- Mamie, regarde comme je sais bien lire ! Me coupe James d'une voix autoritaire.

Ma mère – enfin, son portrait- adresse un sourire radieux à mon fils et l'écoute patiemment lire les prénoms de tous les membres de la famille – dont Malfoy-.

o

 _ **Mardi 2 Novembre**_

En rentrant du travail, je sais tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Déjà, tout était silencieux. Trop silencieux. Je connais mes enfants, je sais à quel point ils sont bruyants, et je sais qu'à cette heure-ci ils sont sensés être rentrés du Day Care mais pas encore endormis. Et puis ça sent bizarre. D'habitude, quand je rentre, je peux humer le brocolis ou les pommes de terre, ou, depuis quelques jours, l'odeur de mon enfance, des bons petits plats anglais.

Mais là, ça sentait juste bizarre.

Je me précipite dans la cuisine et y trouve Malfoy allongé dans une position peu naturelle. Sa tête a dû heurter le sol un peu trop fort car il saigne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la vue de son sang me fait paniquer et je commence à respirer difficilement. Pourtant j'en ai vu des gens blessés pendant la guerre, ou ma formation d'Auror, mais là c'est Malfoy et on est dans mon havre de paix danois. Ici les gens ne se blessent pas, il n'y a pas de sang et pas de morts.

Je reprends cependant mes esprit et tâte son pouls. Bon. Son cœur bat encore. Bonne nouvelle. Je me penche vers ses lèvres, prêt à le mettre en Position Latérale de Sécurité vu qu'il est inconscient. Mais... Merlin ! L'abruti ne respire plus !

\- Putain !

Je me redresse, de nouveau paniqué, et répète un :

\- Putain !

Ok, Harry. Essaie de penser. Qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire quand le type ne respire pas ? La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est que le jour où le médicomage est venu nous apprendre les gestes de premiers secours, il faisait un temps de chiotte et Ron arrêtait de râler parce qu'il avait faim. Bon. Mais quoi d'autre, Harry ?

B-A-B.

B-A-B ? Bouche à bouche !

Je rougis violemment en fixant les lèvres de Malfoy. _Putain, Harry ! Il va crever si tu ne fais rien !_

Je me penche un peu trop violemment et mon nez heurte celui de Malfoy. J'étouffe un juron et prends une grande inspiration avant de lui ouvrir la bouche et coller mes lèvres contre les siennes. Heureusement qu'il n'a ni vomi, ni bavé, ni craché du sang parce que ça n'aurait pas été très héroïque si j'avais vomi sur la victime.

Je sais que je suis en situation d'urgence mais malgré moi je ne peux m'empêcher de penser " _J'ai ma bouche sur celle de Malfoy, j'ai ma bouche sur celle de Malfoy, j'ai ma bouche sur celle de Malfoy..."_

C'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais notre premier baiser – dans mes fantasmes, il est conscient, déjà- mais mon cœur bat la chamade et je sais que ce n'est pas seulement à cause du stress.

Hein ? Quels fantasmes ? Je ne fantasme pas sur Malfoy. Ok, j'aime bien le regarder des fois, mais c'est juste pour m'assurer qu'il n'est pas devenu un psychopathe tueur d'enfants !

 _Putain, Harry, tu dis n'importe quoi._

Je me rends compte qu'il sent la myrtille et que cet abruti a dû décongeler un des muffins que les enfants et moi avons préparés l'autre jour. Et dire qu'il prétendait ne pas les aimer ! Ça me fait bien rire, tiens !

Oh putain. J'ai envie de me frapper. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ces putain de muffins alors que Malfoy va peut-être _mourir_ ?

Non. Il n'a pas le droit de mourir. Malfoy ? Malfoy, tu m'entends ? Si tu meurs je viens te pourrir la vie au Paradis pour l'éternité !

Il finit par tousser – je me recule vivement, j'en ai marre qu'on me vomisse dessus dans cette maison- et il retombe au sol, les yeux toujours clos.

\- Malfoy ? Malfoy ?

Il est toujours inconscient. Je le mets en Position Latérale de Sécurité – même si l'idée que ce connard s'étouffe avec sa propre langue me réjouit assez - et me laisse tomber sur le sol. Je tremble comme une feuille à cause de ce type qui n'en a rien à foutre de moi – même dans son amnésie – et ça me donne envie de rire et de pleurer.

Je tâtonne dans mon sac en même temps et trouve finalement l'alarme que mon patron m'a donnée quand j'ai commencé à travailler au Ministère.

Le médicomage d'urgence va bientôt arriver alors je sors ma baguette et désactive le sort qui empêche qui que ce soit – sauf moi, Hermione, Ron et Ginny – de transplaner dans la maison et ferme les yeux et attend.

o

 _ **Mercredi 3 Novembre**_

J'ai dû batailler dur pour le garder à la maison. La médicomage – salope- voulait l'embarquer mais c'est hors de question que je me rende dans un hôpital magique. Je ne _peux_ pas y retourner. C'est _physique._

Je ne veux plus jamais sentir cette odeur qui plane dans l'air quand Arthur s'est fait attaquer, cette odeur qui flottait dans la chambre où je suis resté pendant deux mois après la Bataille Finale – oui, ça fatigue de survivre une nouvelle fois au sort de la mort-.

De toute façon Malfoy n'a pas grand chose. C'est moi qui ai été complètement abruti. Evidemment que son système immunitaire de sang-pur n'a pas supporté la médecine moldue ! J'ai cru que la médicomage allait me frapper quand je l'ai emmenée dans la chambre de Draco et qu'elle a vu tous les médicaments moldus.

"Un Sang-Pur ! Il devrait quand même le savoir, qu'il ne peut pas prendre de médecine moldue !"

J'ai haussé les épaules et marmonné un truc. Elle a froncé les sourcils et a commencé à me cuisiner – cette femme aurait dû être Auror- et j'ai fini par cracher le morceau. Malfoy est amnésique suite à un accident. Il ne se souvient pas être un putain de sorcier, blablabla...

Elle a hoché la tête et – la gourde- m'a dit que c'était bien de ma part de lui laisser le temps de redécouvrir ce qu'il était – un bâtard sans cœur, mais elle ne peut pas le savoir, la pauvre-.

Elle a même accepté de revenir habillée comme une moldue pour ne pas le perturber – les danois sont vraiment trop gentils- pour les consultations.

Mais de toute façon je vais devoir lui dire la vérité. Il a failli mourir à cause de ma petite vengeance.

Et puis je croyais me venger de lui, mais au final, n'est-ce pas lui qui s'est vengé de moi ? Il a conquis le cœur de Albus, puis de James, de Lily, et enfin – on ne va pas se mentir, au vu de ma réaction lorsque je l'ai trouvé étendu dans la cuisine – le mien.

Il respire différemment. Il va se réveiller. Et me détester.

O

 _Voilà ! Ce chapitre est un peu un tournant, comme vous l'avez constaté – enfin, je l'espère, sinon c'est que j'écris vraiment comme un pied-. Il est plus long que prévu et ne contient absolument pas toutes les scènes que je voulais – j'ai dû en dégager sur le chapitre suivant parce que sinon ça faisait vraiment trop long et imbuvable, vingt pages word faut pas déconner-._

 _Vos reviews étant une source de joie constante, n'hésitez pas à en poster une – je galère souvent à trouver le courage ou l'inspiration, et puis je lis une review trop mignonne et je retrouve la foi ! -._


	7. Chapter 7 - Et toute cette énergie

**Chapitre 7**

 **Et toute cette énergie qui émane de toi**

 _Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition, ce n'est pas la folie niveau action mais il est nécessaire pour que l'histoire tienne la route et que les personnages se construisent :_ )

 _Le chapitre 8 est déjà écrit et il s'y passe plein, plein de choses !_

o

 _Marie la petite merci pour ta review :) Ton pseudo m'a fait sourire car j'ai une copine à Toulouse qu'on appelle "La petite Marie" pour la différencier d'une autre Marie (qui n'est pas très grande non plus ceci dit). Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre !_

 _Brigitte26 merci pour ta review. Comme toujours tu es très encourageante et adorable ! C'est clair qu'en voyant Severus Draco aurait eu de grandes chances d'avoir un genre de choc mais bon ce serait trop facile haha._

 _Miruru-sensei (merci pour l'explication de ton pseudo que je trouve toujours trop mignon) oui j'étais au pair au Danemark... Je mets toutes mes tripes dans cette fan fiction haha. Ah bon elle s'appelle comment ? Ce serait cool pour moi de la lire pour voir ce que font les autres ! Je suis contente que le style te plaise._

 _Pour ta 2e review : Le retour de mémoire est pour bientôt promis ! Et le premier baiser dans le prochain chapitre :p_

 _Toundra95 j'adore ton expression "en sous-marin". Des fois je lis aussi des fanfictions en sous-marin malgré moi, parce que je n'ai pas le temps de reviewer avant que free wifi - invention du Diable- ne décide de se faire la malle... Je suis contente que le chapitre t'aie plu. La mémoire de Draco va bientôt revenir normalement, si je suis mon schéma de chapitres (que je ne suis jamais, je l'avoue). Tout sera bientôt expliqué pour Harry._

 _Melu49 merci pour ta review tout mignonne. Voici la suite !_

 _Cleodream j'aime bien ton pseudo. Héhé foui mais c'est pas drôle s'ils finissent ensembles trop vite et si tout le monde il est beau et gentil... ILS DOIVENT SOUFFRIR UN PEU. :p_

o

o

 **POV Harry**

 _ **Mercredi 3 Novembre – Le même jour**_

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Potter, je ne suis pas encore mort- désolé !-.

Ses yeux sont un peu voilés et non, je ne trouve _pas_ ça adorable. Je soupire de soulagement – il esquisse un sourire, le bâtard- et pour cacher ma gêne, je lui fourre une bouteille d'eau dans les mains.

\- Bois, tu dois être déshydraté.

\- Tu es fier d'employer un nouveau mot, Potter ? C'est ton fils qui te l'a appris ? Fait-il, goguenard.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi je t'ai sauvé hier ! Je réponds en tremblant légèrement – c'est mal de taper un malade ?-.

C'est mal de _**se**_ taper un malade ?

\- Ton côté héroïque sans doute, répond t-il.

Je lui adresse une grimace et il touche machinalement son crâne – c'est la troisième fois qu'il a un bandeau autour de la tête depuis son arrivée au Danemark, décidément ce pays lui veut du mal-.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Sa voix se veut détachée mais je perçois le léger tremblement de sa paupière gauche. Je sens qu'il a eu peur mais qu'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Merlin, je connais tellement bien cet homme que s'en est _flippant._

\- Les médicaments que tu prenais n'étaient pas appropriés à ce que tu avais. Il faut que tu arrêtes le traitement.

\- Putain de danois, siffle t-il entre ses dents. Pas _foutus_ de faire un diagnostique correct !

J'ai envie de lui dire que ce n'est pas la faute de ces _putain de danois_ comme il dit, que c'est moi qui suis égoïste et con, que je vis parmi les moldus depuis si longtemps que j'en oublie que nous sommes des sorciers. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'il pourra bientôt partir et ne plus jamais me revoir, mais il m'interrompt :

\- Potter... Qu'est-ce que je fiche dans ton lit ?

Sa voix est bizarre et il se met à gigoter nerveusement. Si je ne le connaissais pas si bien, je dirais qu'il est gêné. Je rougis furieusement.

\- Ah... Hé bien je devais te mettre dans un endroit accessible, pour t'apporter ton plateau-repas facilement, vu que tu es alité, mais tu vois ta chambre est à l'étage au dessous et puis... s'il t'arrive quelque chose pendant la nuit, je dois être disponible...

Je crois que je m'embourbe dans mes explications et me demande soudainement pourquoi je ne l'ai pas installé sur l'immense canapé du salon. Il a maintenant l'air clairement horrifié et je me demande si mes draps puent ou si Albus n'a pas laissé des miettes de gâteaux lors de son dernier passage.

 _Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ce que pense ce connard ?_

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Dit-il.

Sa voix est légèrement rauque et je me demande si trouver un convalescent bandant fait de moi un pervers.

\- Heu...

Je vais lui dire la vérité. Juste cinq minutes. Histoire de profiter de cette ambiance presque _amicale_ entre nous.

\- DRACO ! Nous interrompt Albus en se jetant sur mon lit – Malfoy grimace, je crois que mon fils vient de lui écraser la jambe-.

Bon garçon.

James le suit en courant et pousse un cri de joie quand il voit que Malfoy est réveillé -depuis quand James aime-t-il Malfoy, bordel ?-, puis j'entends Lily ramper dans le couloir en gazouillant. C'est tout un comité d'accueil, décidément !

Je me tourne vers Malfoy, bien décidé à lui dire la vérité, mais il est déjà occupé à raconter l'histoire de sa chute à mes fils qui l'écoutent avec attention – tiens, je ne savais pas que James était physiquement capable de rester aussi longtemps sans bouger-.

Je m'éclipse discrètement –non je ne suis pas un lâche, j'évite juste de gâcher des _moments précieux_ de la vie de mes enfants, _nuance_ -.

o

 **Toujours mercredi, plus tard dans la journée**

La médicomage a bien insisté : je dois être présent pour aider Malfoy à se doucher, parce que la chaleur fait faire des chutes de tension aux gens – j'essaie de ne pas imaginer Malfoy s'évanouir et se cogner la bouche contre le bord de la baignoire. Est-ce que ce connard serait toujours aussi sexy avec une dent en moins ?-.

Je l'annonce au principal concerné qui passe alors par toutes les teintes de l'arc-en-ciel, faisant un honneur particulier à la maison Gryffondor. On dirait que je lui ai dis que je voulais l'épouser et lui faire des enfants.

Il me fait un peu pitié, alors je prends mon ton le plus conciliant :

\- Ecoute... je te promets que je ne te toucherai pas, que je serai à un mètre de distance et que je garderai les yeux rivés sur le sol. Juste, je dois être là au cas où tu te sentes mal.

\- La seule raison pour laquelle je me sentirai mal, Potter, c'est parce que je saurais que tu es dans la même pièce que moi alors que je suis nu.

Je déglutis difficilement – il fait chaud dans cette chambre non ?- et lui fais un sourire – un rictus-.

\- Cette situation n'est facile pour personne, alors si tu pouvais être un peu plus... conciliant.

Il hausse un sourcil, ricane, et je me demande comment un type qui peut à peine se lever tout seul trouve toute l'énergie nécessaire pour être un véritable connard.

\- Je préfère sentir aussi bon qu'un veracrasse des marais plutôt que de me doucher sous ta surveillance, déclare t-il tranquillement.

Je me force encore une fois à lui sourire tandis que j'imagine mes doigts autour de son cou et me demande combien de temps ce bâtard mettrait à crever.

\- Et si je te faisais couler un bain ?

\- Ma salle de bain n'a pas de baignoire, crache t-il – et je sens le reproche dans son ton-.

\- La notre en a une, je fais en lui jetant un regard noir – j'ai tenu cinq minutes avant de lui manifester mon agacement, un record ! -. Je te fais couler un bain, je mets plein de mousse comme ça on ne verra rien et je me mets à une distance respectable, d'accord ?

Il hausse les épaules en grimaçant, l'air dégoûté, et je me demande si _l'arsenic_ ou la _mort aux rats_ font de la mousse.

o

 **Mercredi soir**

\- Oh putain ! C'est une sale histoire ! Je suis con, j'avais complètement zappé que ces moldus donneraient des médicaments à la fouine !

Ron hoche vigoureusement la tête pour appuyer ses propos tandis je revois Malfoy allongé sur le sol de ma cuisine et que mon cœur se serre.

\- Ça va pas vieux ? Fait-il, inquiet.

\- Ahem... Ouais, t'inquiètes.

Il hausse un sourcil. Je suis vraiment un acteur pitoyable.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Il semble prêt à se lever de son fauteuil mais je l'arrête d'un geste.

Je crois qu'il a senti que je n'allais pas bien, parce que d'habitude on se contente de se parler par téléphone ou cheminette, il ne transplane pas jusqu'ici. Pas en semaine. Le Danemark ce n'est pas la porte à côté et magiquement parlant, c'est épuisant. Mais je suis content qu'il soit là, même si à chaque fois qu'il est dans cette maison ça me rappelle douloureusement à quel point il me manque, au quotidien.

\- C'est juste que... Oh, bordel, tu vas te foutre de ma gueule ! J'ai vraiment eu peur. J'ai eu peur... pour lui. Pour sa vie.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il éclate de rire mais il pousse un profond soupir et observe sa Carslberg avec un intérêt poussé.

\- Oui... ça aurait été dommage qu'il clamse avant que tu ne l'ai forcé à porter son pyjama aux couleurs de Gryffondor, fait-il d'une voix détaché.

J'hoche la tête et je sais que ce soir ne sera pas le soir où je dirais à Malfoy qu'il est un sorcier, ni à mon meilleur ami que je fantasme sur le type qui nous a pourri la vie pendant toutes nos années à Poudlard.

Je me demande où est passé le courage des Gryffondors. Peut-être que je l'ai filé à James à sa naissance ? Ou que je l'ai laissé en Angleterre quand je suis parti.

o

\- Quoi ? Non, Harry, tu peux pas faire ça !

\- Ron, on a déconné sur ce coup-là. Il a failli _mourir._ Je peux pas laisser la situation dégénérer de nouveau.

\- Mais il est hors de danger ! Et je ne suis toujours pas venu nous voir ! Oh Harry je t'en prie, juste dix jours de plus !

\- Ron...

\- Allez ! Il va mieux là ! Tu l'as sauvé ! Il n'aura aucune séquelle ! S'il te plaît je veux le voir passer la serpillière et changer la couche de Lily avant que tu ne lui dises la vérité !

\- Putain, Ron, t'as quinze ans ou quoi ?

\- Harry s'il te plaîîîîît !

Je fronce les sourcils mais au fond, ça m'arrange, même si ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons. Que Malfoy soit en colère contre moi, ce serait normal et justifié, et puis j'ai l'habitude. Mais il s'est attaché aux enfants – même à James- et j'ai peur qu'il soit _déçu._

Je ne comprends pas _pourquoi_ je ressens ça mais je suis presque sûr que ça signifie que je suis _foutu._

o

 **Jeudi 4 Novembre, neuf heures du matin**

Ça fait deux jours que Draco Connard Malfoy ne s'est pas douché mais le type ne pue toujours pas. Pas que je le renifle de près, bien sûr, mais quand même il pourrait _au moins_ sentir la sueur ou la maladie !

Ça me fait toujours jubiler de découvrir que Malfoy a des petits défauts physiques. Je veux dire, le type est une ordure, alors pourquoi les dieux l'ont-il doté d'un physique pareil ?

Mais à part sa tête d'endormi à sept heures du matin et sa canine pointue, je n'ai rien trouvé et ça me désole. Si seulement il puait un peu, rien qu'un peu, il se serait plus humain, plus comme nous tous, plus accessible, et je le détesterais moins.

o

 **Le même jour, seize heures**

Le bâtard ! L'immonde bâtard !

Je sèche le travail pour m'occuper de _Môssieur_ , je suis obligé de commander des pizzas parce que Môssieur n'est _pas en état_ de cuisiner – mais toujours en état de me faire chier, ceci dit- et que je ne suis pas foutu de faire quelque chose de comestible – l'échec d'hier soir m'a servi de leçon-, je fais son travail à sa place et ce _connard_ se faufile discrètement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche alors que je lui ai dis que c'était _dangereux_!

Et s'il s'était fracassé le crâne contre la baignoire ? Et s'il était mort ? Et s'il s'était évanoui ? Et si...

Je suis rouge de rage et pourtant une idée me traverse, non elle ne me _traverse_ pas, elle _s'infiltre_ dans mon esprit et je suis incapable de m'en débarrasser.

Malfoy est _nu_ dans _ma_ baignoire.

Je cligne stupidement des yeux et fixe la porte de la salle de bain, les bras ballants.

\- Papa ? Pourquoi tu attends que Draco sorte de la douche ? Tu dois te laver toi aussi ?

Je me tourne vivement et croise le regard de mon fils aîné. Il ne serait pas si jeune, je jurerai qu'il est en train de se foutre de ma gueule. Il tient Albus par la main et me sourit tranquillement.

\- Ahem...

\- Tu veux aider Draco à se laver ? Tu sais il est grand, il peut se savonner tout seul ! Fait Albus.

 _Du savon. Sur Malfoy._

\- Ah... Non... mais...

\- Moi aussi bientôt je pourrais me laver tout seul ! Fait James fièrement et j'hausse un sourcil en songeant à l'état de la salle de bain après que ce monstre y ait prit son bain.

\- James, emmène ton frère et ta sœur dans le salon, vous avez le droit de regarder la télévision, je dis d'une voix ferme.

Les garçons poussent des cris de joie et partent en courant, suivis par Lily qui est encore à quatre pattes.

Je tambourine violemment contre la porte.

\- Malfoy ! Sors de là, immonde bâtard !

J'hésite à balancer un bon vieux alohomora mais ce ne serait vraiment pas malin. J'attends patiemment comme le moldu que je suis devenu et entends l'autre con éteindre l'eau et sortir de la baignoire. Il prend un temps fou pour ouvrir et j'ai le temps de lui lancer cinq endoloris imaginaires avant qu'il n'apparaisse enfin.

\- _Quoi,_ Potter ?

Je sais que je devrais lui hurler dessus parce qu'il se comporte comme un gamin et qu'il se met en danger inutilement mais mon regard se pose sur ton torse nu et aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Sa peau est légèrement rouge – l'eau devait être très _chaude-_ et surtout elle est _nue_. Il a choisit la plus petite serviette de toute la maison et est nouée autour de sa taille dans un équilibre plus que précaire.

Une goutte roule le long de son torse et je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois. Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire déjà ?

\- Je...

\- Oui Potter ?

Sa voix est plus traînante que lorsqu'il s'adresse aux enfants et je me demande s'il parle ainsi exprès pour m'énerver. Il s'appuie tranquillement contre le pan de la porte, sa peau s'enfonce dans le chêne et je me demande si c'est normal d'être jaloux d'un bout de bois.

\- Euh...

\- Prends ton temps Potter, tu vas finir par former une phrase correcte.

\- Tu...

Il sourit - _putain de canine !-_ et hausse un sourcil moqueur.

\- Tu te mets en danger ! Je finis par dire _-bravo Harry!-._

\- Oui c'est sûr que le grand méchant gant de toilette risque de m'étrangler si je ne fais pas attention.

\- Tu... tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Tu pourrais faire un _putain de malaise_!

\- Hé bien si ça arrive, tu défonceras la porte pour venir me sauver Potter !

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux – Merlin venez moi en aide- et m'adresse un sourire cruel.

\- A défaut de défoncer _d'autres choses_ , bien sûr !

\- Hein ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que cet abruti me claque la porte au nez.

\- Papa ? Pourquoi t'as l'air fâché ? Draco veut pas te laisser le savonner ?

Je déglutis une nouvelle fois puis me tourne lentement et offre mon plus beau sourire hypocrite à mon fils -depuis quand est-il là ? Ce gamin m'aurait-il subtilisé ma cape d'invisibilité ?-.

\- James... Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis d'arrêter de faire péter un plomb à Malfoy ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dis... Fais comme bon te semble.

o

 **Vendredi 5 Novembre**

Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire d'Albus, il a eu trois ans. Ginny n'est pas là, évidemment, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour combler le manque.

D'habitude les enfants réclament beaucoup leur mère, surtout qu'elle ne part pas si longtemps. Mais depuis que Malfoy est à la maison ils n'en parlent presque plus. Elle n'a jamais été très présente en fait, même lorsqu'elle vivait ici.

A vrai dire – et ça me fait de la peine de le reconnaître – Malfoy est cent fois plus impliqué dans la vie des enfants que Gin' ne l'était.

Je ne lui en veux pas. Elle est jeune et elle n'était pas prête. C'est moi qui ai voulu des enfants et j'imagine qu'elle m'aimait assez pour les porter et les mettre au monde – mais pas assez pour les élever-. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait, c'est à dire qu'elle faisait à manger et s'en occupait vaguement – mais toujours avec une certaine distance, comme s'ils n'étaient pas ses enfants, mais uniquement les miens-.

Malfoy est attentif au moindre détail de la vie des enfants. Il remplace le concombre par la carotte dans la lunch box s'il trouve qu'Albus a mauvais teint, il lave le linge sale un autre jour que le jeudi s'il voit que James n'a déjà plus rien à se mettre, il essaie de faire des plats variés mais faciles à manger pour un bébé pour que Lily ne manque d'aucun nutriment, bordel, il fait même attention à ce que je mange correctement !

Ce type, qui ne pensait qu'à lui du temps de Poudlard, prend le temps d'aller chercher les garçons plus tôt pour leur enseigner la lecture – et durant ces leçons il fait preuve d'une patience et d'une gentillesse que je sais pertinemment ne pas avoir-, il prend le temps de répondre à toutes les questions d'Albus – sur la vie, la mort, l'amour, la religion, et Merlin sait que cet enfant pose de nombreuses questions-, il prend même le temps de m'écouter me plaindre, bon sang !

J'ai hésité à le faire participer à cette journée si spéciale. Déjà parce qu'il est encore convalescent, mais aussi parce que participer à la journée d'anniversaire de mon fils, c'est lui donner une place définitive dans nos vies. Ce n'est plus une mauvaise blague de gamins attardés. C'est accepter que mon fils se souvienne du jour de ses trois ans avec un Malfoy blond, pénible et râleur dans le décor.

Mais de toute façon, c'est trop tard n'est-ce pas ? Ce type s'est fait une place dans notre maison et dans nos vies sans que personne – surtout pas moi – ne s'en aperçoive. Il fait partie de nous – _de moi_ – maintenant.

Malfoy est certes un sacré connard, mais un connard qui cuisine bien. Il a fait deux gâteaux car Albus n'arrivait pas à choisir ; je ne le savais pas si attentionné. Mon fils lui a demandé de préparer un fondant au chocolat et un crumble à la framboise.

Il les a fait ce matin et depuis ça sent divinement bon dans toute la cuisine. J'ai tenté d'en chipper un morceau mais ce type a des yeux dans le dos !

Hier, après la scène de la douche, Malfoy et moi nous sommes enfermés dans sa chambre et avons empaqueté un à un les cadeaux. Il a levé un sourcil quand il a vu tout ce que j'avais acheté mais il n'a fait aucun commentaire, tant mieux sinon il se serait prit un cube dans la face.

Ce matin nous sommes donc tous allés réveiller Albus en chantant la chanson d'anniversaire danoise, celle où l'on imite les instruments de musique. Les enfants l'adorent et j'avoue qu'elle est quand même bien sympa.

J'ai dû la faire apprendre à Malfoy et c'est la première fois que je l'entendais parler danois, vu que Môssieur n'a jamais fait l'effort d'apprendre quelques mots. C'était plutôt drôle.

Malgré les années qui passent, le plaisir que j'éprouve quand je vois Malfoy mal à l'aise n'a pas diminué. Il butait sur chaque mot et fronçait les sourcils quand je lui faisais répéter. Ça l'agaçait de ne pas réussir à apprendre rapidement et je crois bien que son ego était un peu froissé. J'ai trouvé ça plutôt mignon, mais je ne l'avouerai pour rien au monde.

Le meilleur moment, c'était la tête de Malfoy quand James, Lily et moi on s'est mis à agiter des drapeaux danois à la fin de la chanson. C'est normal de faire ça au Danemark, mais c'est la première fois qu'il voit ça et vu sa tête ça ne lui a pas trop plu.

Mais Albus était super content, surtout que j'avais acheté des myrtilles et des fraises pour mettre dans le muesli du matin, comme je le fais toujours les jours de fêtes -là encore, la tête qu'a tiré Malfoy valait son pesant d'or-.

Ensuite il a ouvert ses cadeaux en pyjama et j'ai sorti mon Nikon pour prendre de super photos – même si sur la plupart, Malfoy fait un rictus étrange, à mi-chemin entre le sourire et la grimace, en arrière plan-. Il y en a quand même quelques une sur lesquelles il sourit : ce sont celles où Albus ouvre le livre qu'il lui a offert.

Je dois avouer que ça m'a touché. Je ne pensais pas que Malfoy prendrait la peine d'acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire à mon fils et j'avoue que le choix était plutôt intéressant. "Les aventures de Kilian le sorcier".

C'est dans ces moments-là que j'ai envie de tout avouer à Malfoy. Quand il utilise des expressions sorcières ou qu'il me pose des questions sur son passé.

Parce que même si cet homme a perdu la mémoire, même s'il a des souvenirs factices de deux mois passés parmi nous à cause de Ron et moi, même s'il n'a pas la même saveur qu'avant, même si nous ne nous battons plus, même s'il ne se souvient pas de moi comme je me souviens de lui, c'est toujours le même homme au fond, et j'aime quand cet homme resurgit.

Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire et je préfère vraiment pas me pencher sur le sujet.

Nous avons joué au parc toute la matinée, et même Malfoy est venu. Je suis sûr qu'à la fin de la journée il me donnera une facture pour heures supplémentaires, mais je m'en fiche.

Nous avons déjeuné de pizzas, parce que c'est le plat préféré d'Albus, même si nous n'en mangeons jamais – je soupçonne Ginny de leur acheter n'importe quoi quand elle les emmène à Tivoli-.

Malfoy, tout heureux de cuisiner italien, était particulièrement fier de ses pizzas maison, et j'avoue que celle au jambon de parme était vraiment délicieuse.

Puis les copains d'Albus ont débarqué et je crois qu'à ce moment nous avons définitivement failli perdre Malfoy. Il était tout rouge, les yeux exorbités, et tentait d'éviter tout contact physique avec les enfants. James nous a bien aidés, enfin hormis la fois où il a persuadé Femke qu'avaler des craies rendrait ses cheveux roses.

Albus a reçu beaucoup de livres, en danois comme en anglais, et il était fou de joie. Je crois qu'Hermione déteint sur lui.

Le soir, quand les enfants sont partis – au grand soulagement de Malfoy qui avait l'air exténué – nous avons mangé des pâtes à la bolognaise – le deuxième plat préféré d'Albus- et les restes des gâteaux.

Puis nous avons regardé non pas deux, mais trois épisodes de Georges de la Jungle – ce dont Malfoy se serait bien passé, je crois- et nous avons couché les enfants.

o

\- Merci pour les gâteaux.

Il lève la tête et esquisse un sourire. Il a l'air épuisé et je sais que ça lui a coûté de sortir du lit pour cuisiner et supporter les copains de mon fils – surtout Philippa, cette peste-.

Mais il est quand même venu, et il est resté – en râlant toutes les deux minutes, certes, mais il est resté-. Cet homme ne cessera jamais de m'étonner et ça me fait un peu peur.

o

 **Vendredi soir**

Les enfants dorment, Malfoy est dans _ma chambre_ – je ne m'y ferai jamais – et je traîne dans le salon, incapable de dormir parce que j'imagine un certain blond allongé dans mon lit, peut-être à moitié nu _– bordel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?-_

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable – c'est miraculeux que ce truc marche encore avec toutes les ondes magiques qu'il se prend quand je vais au travail- et fronce les sourcils quand je vois que Ron m'appelle.

\- Allô ?

\- Harry ! Dans ton bureau ! Maintenant !

Je grogne et me dirige à pas lent vers le bureau. Bien sûr j'ai laissé ma baguette dans mon sac, alors j'ouvre la porte en faisant de la magie sans baguette, ce qui est extrêmement fatiguant, et reverrouille derrière moi en grommelant – il est déjà 21 heures, je suis épuisé-. _Bordel, Malfoy a raison, je vis comme un vieux._

Je lance un sort de silence sur la porte et l'effort est tel que je m'assoies immédiatement et m'ouvre une carlsberg bien méritée.

\- Harry !

Je sursaute quand mon meilleur transplane directement dans son fauteuil – le type sait économiser son énergie, il faut lui reconnaître ça -.

\- Putain !

\- Désolé. T'es plus habitué. Moi je m'y suis fait. Dis-toi qu'Hermione transplane parfois alors que je suis aux toile...

\- Ok ok ! Ron, épargne-moi les détails, il est tard, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?

Il fronce les sourcils et d'un coup de baguette, met un rideau sur les tableaux, puis lance un sort de silence pour qu'aucun portrait ne puisse écouter ce qu'on raconte– je le fais toujours avant qu'il n'arrive, mais là je suis trop épuisé pour penser correctement-.

Je songe à toutes les choses idiotes que j'ai faites depuis que j'ai failli tuer Malfoy en voiture et je me demande si l'excuse "Je suis fatigué depuis des mois" est valable.

\- C'était l'anniversaire d'Albus aujourd'hui ! Fait-il.

\- Merci, je suis au courant, je fais en haussant un sourcil – Malfoy nous a tous contaminés, je jure que j'ai vu Lily le faire ce matin-.

\- T'es con ! Tu as oublié que ce weekend, toute la smala débarquait ? Tu sais bien que ma mère cuisine pour l'occasion depuis trois jours !

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma bière et tousse de manière peu élégante.

 _Oh putain._

\- Vu la tronche que tu tires, t'as carrément oublié ! Tu vas le mettre où le Malfoy, pendant ce temps ?

 _Oh putain._

\- D'habitude, le weekend il part à Copenhague...

\- Et si il décide de ne pas y aller parce qu'il est trop fatigué ? Tu comptes quand même pas annoncer à toute ma famille qu'on a trouvé drôle de récupérer un Malfoy amnésique et de lui confier tes mioches ?

 _Oh putain._ Molly va m'étrangler. Sans parler d'Hermione..

\- C'était un plan complètement foireux, je lâche du bout des lèvres. J'ai failli me faire cramer des millions de fois. Entre les fois où j'avais peur que les enfants parlent de magie, les fois où j'avais peur de dire un truc sur nos années à Poudlard, celles où il aurait pu croiser un voisin à qui je n'avais pas lancé un sort de confusion...

\- Ouais... C'est vrai que c'était pas notre meilleure idée, avoue Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Il va comment ?

\- Il ne quitte pas le lit de la journée mais je me demande si ce connard ne s'octroie pas des petites vacances, je réponds aussitôt.

Il hausse un sourcil, se jette un sort de désillusion et ouvre la porte du bureau. Sa magie crépite et je sens mes poils se hérisser. Bordel. Toute cette histoire va mal se terminer. J'ai soudain envie de remonter le temps et de retrouver mon petit quotidien rassurant et mortellement ennuyeux -euh, non, paisible !-. Mes myrtilles, mes brocolis, ma voiture, mes voisins silencieux. Ma vie danoise. Avant que Malfoy ne débarque et torpille tout.

 _Putain de connard._

La porte se referme soudainement et Ron réapparaît.

\- J'ai pas osé entrer dans la pièce, j'ai juste lancé un sort pour voir à travers la porte. Heureusement qu'il ne dormait pas encore et que la lumière était allumée, sinon j'aurais rien pu voir. Il est dans un sale état. T'as vu sa tronche ?

\- Mmmm.

Je gigote dans mon fauteuil.

\- Il est encore plus pâle que du temps de Poudlard, et c'est peu dire ! Continue Ron, et chacun de ses mots me fait mal au cœur.

Mon meilleur ami se rend compte qu'il y a un soucis et me demande :

\- Vieux, ça va ?

Je relève la tête et lui adresse un sourire peu convaincant.

\- C'est juste que je me sens un peu coupable. C'est de ma faute s'il a failli mourir.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il écarquille les yeux et me sorte un truc du genre "Vieux, c'est Malfoy ! C'est une sale fouine ! Tant pis s'il crève, le monde ne s'en portera que mieux !" mais il hoche la tête et me dit :

\- Oui, moi aussi j'ai culpabilisé après que tu me l'ais annoncé.

J'écarquille les yeux et laisse ma mâchoire tomber lamentablement et il fronce les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est juste que... Je pensais que tu te réjouirais, au contraire. Je veux dire...

\- C'est Malfoy ? Ouais, enfin il y a quand même une différence entre vouloir que ce crétin se fasse vomir dessus et tyranniser par James, et me réjouir de sa mort. Faut pas déconner.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il prend une gorgée de Carlsberg – au début il trouvait ça dégueulasse, mais il s'y est fait- et je le scrute en me demandant quand mon meilleur ami m'a laissé sur le bord du chemin pour devenir adulte alors que je suis incapable de laisser le passé derrière moi.

o

 **Samedi 6 Novembre, neuf heures du matin**

Prendre un air détaché. Sourire. Regarder ailleurs.

\- Tu fais quelque chose ce weekend ?

Bien Harry. Bonne question. Posée avec un air un peu indifférent. Tu fais du bon boulot !

Il hausse les sourcils – je vais les lui raser dans son sommeil s'il continue- et répond d'une voix traînante – et _**non**_ , mes poils ne se hérissent pas !- :

\- On devait partir à Göteborg avec Sarah, Justine et Yorick, mais comme je suis trop... faible – il grimace et je souris cruellement – on a annulé et à la place on va visiter Copenhague.

\- Ah, je fais d'un ton faussement détaché. Et tu restes dormir là-bas ce soir ?

\- Pourquoi, Carl propose de m'héberger ?

Je le fusille du regard et me retiens de lui faire un doigt d'honneur _. Harry, tu as des enfants. Tu es un adulte responsable._

\- Je plaisante, Potter. Le type n'est qu'une pâle imitation de moi et je refuse de baiser avec un double moins beau et moins classe. Et puis, entre nous, je crois que je préfère les bruns.

Pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, ma mâchoire manque de se décrocher et je fais une superbe imitation du poisson rouge hors du bocal – ma prof de théâtre de CM2 serait particulièrement fière de moi-.

\- Tu... Tu...

 _Quelle éloquence Harry._

\- Tu...

\- Veux-tu que j'appelle James ? Il pourra éventuellement t'apprendre à parler, me coupe Malfoy avant de prendre une gorgée de thé – noir, du Sri Lanka. Il a aussi déclaré la guerre au thé vert danois. Ce type est inépuisable-.

Je me demande s'il est aussi _inépuisable_ dans d'autres circonstances et me baffe mentalement pour cette pensée.

Je rougis furieusement et jette un coup d'œil aux garçons qui regardent des dessins-animés dans le salon – oui la télévision ce n'est pas bien mais je ne peux pas être sur tous les fronts !- tandis que Lily joue avec des cubes – elle les mâchouille hargneusement mais tant pis ça lui fera les dents-.

\- Tu... Tu couches avec des hommes ?

\- Oui, enfin.. Je crois, Potter. Je ne me souviens de rien comme tu le sais mais disons que l'idée ne me dérange vraiment pas.

\- Ah...

\- Oui, je suis plutôt ouvert d'esprit pour un _putain d'homophobe_ , fait-il en souriant.

Je déglutis bruyamment. J'ai vingt-sept ans, pas quinze, mais pourtant j'ai envie de me lever de ma chaise et danser la samba sur la table de la cuisine. Est-ce que ce type me drogue ? Je ne me reconnais plus.

o

 **Dimanche 7 Novembre**

Toute la famille Weasley débarque par cheminette et c'est un sacré bordel. Si les voisins se posent trop de questions, je dirais qu'ils sont arrivés tôt ce matin – en train, vu qu'aucune voiture n'est garée devant la maison-.

Il manque Ginny bien sûr, mais Albus ne fait aucune remarque. Ça me fend le cœur de voir qu'il s'y est habitué et je me dis que je suis le pire père au monde – et Ginny la pire mère, on se soutient dans notre médiocrité-.

C'est un peu le bordel quand Georges arrive parce qu'il a décidé d'embarquer le grand tableau de Fred au lieu du petit habituel, mais les enfants sont ravis alors je ferme les yeux sur la suie qui macule le sol de mon bureau.

Molly a préparé à manger pour cinquante personnes et je ferme vivement les rideaux tandis qu'elle se met à lancer des sorts de conservation sur les plats – je lui fais remarquer que mes appareils moldus ne vont pas supporter toute cette magie et Arthur se précipite sur elle pour l'arrêter. Cet homme est un sain-.

La journée se passe vraiment bien. Je fais plein de photos non magiques – Molly dit que c'est nul si les photographies ne bougent pas mais Arthur proteste aussitôt et défend mieux mon Nikon que je ne l'aurais fait moi-même -.

Normalement les tableaux sont de la partie mais j'ai eu une discussion un peu houleuse avec Remus – je lui ai demandé de se taire à propos du fait que Malfoy vit ici, comme quoi il ne veut pas que ça se sache, enfin bref je lui ai raconté n'importe quoi et depuis je n'ai revu personne : à croire que je ne dupe même pas un portrait. Je les soupçonne de tous s'être expatriés dans leur deuxième toile, qui se trouve chez Andromeda-.

C'est bizarre tout de même, parce que c'est l'anniversaire de mon fils, mais après tout ce sont des portraits et non pas des êtres humains, et les portraits ne peuvent pas vraiment réfléchir et agir comme les êtres qu'ils représentent.

On finit par trouver un petit moment pour discuter tranquillement, Hermione et moi. Je suis dans la cuisine en train de mettre les bougies sur le gâteau – il n'y en a que trois mais je fais ça lentement parce que les Weasley sont dans le salon et que j'ai besoin de calme, juste cinq minutes-. Elle arrive derrière moi et s'appuie contre le plan de travail. Rose lui ressemble tellement, s'en est choquant. Je songe que dans quelques années elle sera exactement comme Hermione quand on était à Poudlard et je me sens vieux.

On ne dit rien, on se contente d'être tous les deux au même endroit. Comme toujours, sa présence m'apaise. Ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas pu partager un café avec elle, parce qu'elle travaille comme une folle et que s'occuper de Rose est un job à plein temps – ce que je comprends tout à fait, j'ai pire à la maison -.

Ça me rend un peu triste, surtout que Ron et moi continuons à nous voir assez régulièrement, mais ça a toujours été comme ça dans notre amitié : parfois je suis plus proche de l'un que de l'autre, mais le lien n'est jamais coupé, et à la première occasion nous nous rapprochons de nouveau. Le même sentiment de culpabilité m'avait envahi il y a quelques années, quand Rose est née et que Ron n'arrivait pas à gérer son rôle de père. Il était tout le temps énervé et stressé et Hermione m'appelait régulièrement pour se plaindre de lui -en y repensant, peut-être que Gin' l'appelait, elle, pour se plaindre de moi, ce n'est pas impossible-.

\- Comment ça se passe depuis que Léna est partie ?

Je manque de faire tomber la bougie. Ron – la tête pensante de notre duo, visiblement- m'a dit de raconter le moins de mensonges possibles – conseil que je n'ai pas franchement suivit, maintenant je dois faire attention dès que j'ouvre la bouche-. C'est pourquoi _Draco_ est devenu _Drake_ – c'est quoi ce prénom ? Ça existe ?-.

\- Ça va, je fais laconiquement.

\- Comment s'appelle ton nouveau au pair, déjà ?

Elle gigote un peu, visiblement mal à l'aise d'avoir oublié. Je lui fais un sourire nerveux comme pour lui dire "T'inquiètes, Mione. Moi aussi je suis un ami déplorable."

\- Drake.

\- Non, décidément, ça ne sonne pas bien du tout. Ron et ses idées à la con ! Je souris malgré moi en imaginant la tronche de Malfoy s'il savait que je dis à tout le monde qu'il s'appelle _Drake._

\- C'est original, fait ma meilleure amie en haussant un sourcil – ça doit être contagieux, c'est pas possible-.

\- C'est un garçon original, je réplique, paraphrasant mon fils.

 _Si original veut dire bandant._

\- Les enfants l'aiment bien ? Fait Hermione en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Ils l'adorent, je réponds sèchement.

 _Ce bâtard doit les acheter en leur refilant des bonbons en cachette, c'est pas possible._

Hermione me scrute du regard et je ferme mon esprit par réflexe. Elle serait bien capable d'utiliser la légimencie juste pour savoir si tout va bien !

\- Il prépare des plats délicieux et il s'occupe bien des enfants, mais il n'est _vraiment_ pas une fée du logis, je résume en souriant. Tout va bien. Honnêtement, on s'en sort bien, tu sais. Il apprend même aux enfants à lire.

Elle sourit, visiblement impressionnée – une fois elle a essayé d'apprendre à James à dire merci et s'il te plaît et il l'a _mordue_ -.

\- Et... Ginny ?

Je me hérisse et plante brusquement la dernière bougie dans ce pauvre gâteau qui n'a rien fait pour mériter ça.

\- Tu as autant de nouvelles que moi, c'est-à-dire zéro.

Mon ton est un peu sec et je comprends pourquoi tout le monde pense que je l'aime encore. Mais ce n'est pas à propos de moi. C'est à propos de mes enfants. Hermi soupire et boit une gorgée de champagne.

\- Harry...

\- Hermione... je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler aujourd'hui. C'est l'anniversaire de mon fils et je n'ai pas envie de dire du mal de sa mère. Et puis, vraiment, tout va bien.

Ma voix tremble un peu et je fais un sourire pitoyable pour illustrer mes propos. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle se mette à me sermonner ou me hurler dessus – peut-être que Molly lui a donné des cours ou transmis ses pouvoirs quand elle a épousé Ron, en tout cas elle peut être vraiment terrifiante parfois- mais elle me retourne mon sourire – toutefois le sien est plus franc- et dit :

\- C'est vrai que tu as l'air heureux, Harry. Tu n'as plus cet air bizarre que tu affiches d'ordinaire. Et puis la maison est propre et bien tenue malgré ce que tu dis. J'ai également remarqué qu'Albus parle plus que d'ordinaire et que James est moins... agité - _insupportable-_. C'est dommage que ce Drake soit à Copenhague pour le weekend, je l'aurais bien remercié

Je lui fais un superbe sourire crispé tandis que dans mon esprit s'impose l'image d'une Hermione Granger-Weasley remerciant chaleureusement un Draco Malfoy outré d'avoir remis de l'ordre dans la vie d'Harry Potter.

o

Je considère que si Malfoy a eu assez d'énergie pour aller s'amuser à Copenhague avec ses petits copains – dont un connard qui lui prête des fringues- il est en état de reprendre le travail. Je le lui annonce quand il revient le dimanche soir et il hoche tranquillement la tête. Je constate qu'il porte bien ses propres vêtements et non pas ceux qu'un dépravé et je me détends un peu.

\- Tu as passé un bon weekend ?

\- Oui.

J'hausse un sourcil tandis qu'il ouvre sa bière et il me sourit.

\- Ah, pardon. Faut croire que je suis pas habitué à parler avec les gens. Oui, j'ai passé un bon weekend, et toi ?

\- Oui, merci. La famille est venue pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Albus, tout à l'heure.

Il écarquille les yeux.

\- Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais que je débarrasse le plancher !

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Il ne fallait pas que le petit employé soit à la maison, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ferait tâche sur les photos de famille, un inconnu amnésique !

\- T'as bu ou quoi ?

Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'il me chante et je commence à en avoir marre de marcher sur des œufs avec cet homme.

\- Tu sais quoi, t'es qu'un sale hypocrite, Potter !

\- Putain mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Toutes ces conneries écrites sur mon contrat ! Comme quoi je ferais partie de la famille et tout ça ! En fait tu ne supportes pas quand tes enfants me réclament – ne ment pas, je l'ai vu dans ton regard !-, tu ne veux pas que je leur parle de chez nous -l'Angleterre, tu te souviens le pays où tu es né ?-, tu pètes un plomb quand je prends une décision concernant leur éducation, et tu m'éloignes lors du réunion de famille ! Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas me voir mais je ne pensais pas que tu avais honte de moi !

Il se lève d'un bond et se dirige vers l'escalier. Je le regarde partir, hébété, et me lève brusquement à mon tour. Mais mon cerveau a dû court-circuiter car il est déjà dans le couloir qui le mène à sa chambre – qu'il a visiblement décidé de réinvestir-.

\- Malfoy ! Attends !

Je le rattrape en courant et lui prends le bras. Il se retourne et ses yeux sont de la couleur exacte des nuits d'orage – je ne sais pas pourquoi je me concentre sur ça alors qu'il est évident que je vais m'en prendre une-.

\- Non, Potter, toi tu remontes bien gentiment à ton étage, celui où je n'ai pas le droit de dormir, et moi je vais rester ici avec les réserves de bouffe et les vieux meubles. Parce que c'est tout ce que je suis n'est-ce pas ? Un meuble bien utile quand il faut nettoyer la maison ou aller chercher les enfants au Day Care. Bon sang, je comprends pourquoi il y avait si peu de candidats pour me remplacer, ce taffe est tout simplement merdique !

\- Tu... mais tu es heureux avec les enfants, non ?

Il me jette un regard haineux et se dégage violemment.

\- Tu comprends rien ou quoi ? Le problème c'est pas les enfants, pas la maison, pas le pays -enfin, si, ce pays est naze-, mais le problème c'est surtout toi ! Tu ne laisses personne t'approcher, tu es tout le temps sur la défensive, tu me parles comme si j'avais tué ta mère et... bordel... T'es juste trop bizarre !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Potter, t'as pas besoin que je t'explique ce que je pense ! Tu dois forcément le savoir ! Regarde, déjà, ça fait des années que tu vis ici et tu ne connais personne ! Tu vis comme un danois mais tu as les larmes aux yeux quand je cuisine une kidney pie ! Tu aimes tes enfants plus que tout au monde mais t'es pas foutu de t'en occuper tout seul ! T'es juste trop plein de contradictions ! Tu ne sais pas qui tu es ! Et puis... toute cette énergie bizarre qui émane de toi !

Energie bizarre ? Je crois qu'il parle de ma magie. Est-ce qu'il peut la sentir ? Est-ce que c'est si évident que ça ?

\- Ecoute Potter, je suis crevé, la semaine a été rude comme tu le sais,et j'ai besoin de dormir. Je ferai mes bagages et dirais au revoir aux enfants demain.

Mon cerveau tire la sonnette d'alarme. Ma main se repose immédiatement sur son bras. Il la contemple quelques secondes et relève la tête en retroussant ses lèvres – bordel, cette canine !-.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir !

Ma main est toujours sur sa peau étonnamment chaude et il ne se dégage pas. Ses yeux plongent dans les miens et il secoue la tête.

\- Potter. Tu peux pas me garder prisonnier ici, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Même si ton fils semble croire que le placard de ta chambre est une super piaule pour moi.

J'ai envie de rire mais la boule dans ma gorge m'en empêche.

J'ai vécu toutes ces années avec mes myrtilles et mes topinambours et ça m'allait très bien mais Malfoy a débarqué avec ses kidney pies et ses putain de yeux gris et je ne peux plus retourner en arrière.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de rester ?

Ma voix tremble un peu mais tant pis. Il va peut-être disparaître de ma vie alors autant arrêter de se cacher.

\- Je ne veux pas être un putain de figurant dans la vie des enfants. Si tu me les confies, tu le fais vraiment. Et tu me fais confiance, bordel. Tu arrêtes de contester _chacune_ de mes décisions et tu arrêtes de me traiter comme un crétin. Ça fait des mois que je travaille ici. Étonnamment, ça se passe bien avec tes gosses. Alors détends-toi !

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord ?

\- Tu as raison. Même si j'ai eu plein de au pair et de baby-sitters, j'ai du mal à faire confiance. Je crois que je m'en veux un peu d'être incapable de m'en occuper tout seul.

Il hoche la tête et je finis par lâcher son bras – à regret, je l'avoue-.

\- Tout va bien se passer Potter. Fais-moi un peu confiance, OK ?

\- Ok.

Faire confiance. Ok.

o

 _Et voilà ! Réellement, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu :)_


	8. Chapter 8 - Sauvage et magnifique

**Chapitre 8**

 **Gazelles, couscous, Royal Air Maroc**

 _o_

 _Guest du 13 Mars , merci pour ta review. Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, j'aimerais Draco quoi qu'il fasse haha. Je suis contente que tu le trouves convaincant ! Draco avec des enfants c'est pas vraiment répandu et au début les gens étaient un peu septiques... Merci pour tes encouragements, tu es adorable !_

 _Keaygrl merci pour ta review ! Haha oui je résumé est un peu what the fuck... Mais je suis contente qu'au final ça te plaise :p_

 _Guest du 13 Mars merci pour tes reviews :)._

 _Skaelds merci pour ta review. Tu es trop mignonne ça me fait plaisir. _

_Toundra95 – la fille sous-marin – merci pour ta review ! Oui j'avais envie de dénoncer un peu les familles qui pensent que leur au pair est bonne pour faire le ménage et s'occuper des gamins, hélas il y en a plein ! Oui Draco réagit bien, il réagit un peu trop bien depuis le début, même quand les gamins ET le père son insupportables haha._

 _Oui là ça va sérieusement gueuler, mais tu as raison Harry le savait. Alors je croyais écrire 10 chapitres sauf que... J'ai déjà écris la fin que j'avais appelée "Chapitre 10" et j'arrête pas de la repousser haha. Donc je n'en ai aucune idée. J'admire sérieusement les filles qui arrivent à dire combien de chapitres elles vont écrire, ce n'est absolument pas mon cas. Je voulais juste écrire un truc un peu drôle pour me sortir de mon autre fiction qui me déprimait, mais en fait j'ai eu plein d'idées en cours de route, et finalement les chapitres faisaient plus de 20 pages word alors j'ai dû les couper, bref... haha._

 _Je sais que tu as reviewé d'autres choses que j'ai pu écrire, je te répondrai sur les prochains chapitres :D. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires et ton soutien._

 _Debralovelove – Tu t'appelles Deborah ou pas du tout ?- merci pour ta review :). Oui enfin une discussion, Harry en avait besoin je crois !_

 _Brigitte26 merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu penses que c'est de mieux en mieux, des fois je me dis que je ferais mieux d'arrêter d'écrire des conneries haha. _

_Guest du 14 Mars merci pour ta review ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu penses ça._

 _Madem0iz-ailes merci pour tes reviews :D Oui là Harry se rend compte qu'il faut vraiment qu'il dise la vérité à Draco parce qu'ils ne sont plus dans leur petit monde, et que même s'il a le sentiment qu'être au Danemark le coupe du monde, sa vie le rattrape :) Voici la suite qui arrive vite, je suis vraiment inspirée cette semaine. _

_Wild Shelby merci de m'avoir fait confiance pour cette fan fiction :) J'espère que tu finiras par arriver jusqu'à ce chapitre ! Bisous._

 _Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes, favoris, vous êtes adorables ! Comme toujours, vous me donnez le courage d'écrire. Plein de love sur vous !_

 _o_

 _La chanson de ce chapitre :_

 _I got myself finish – Tom Rosenthal_

 _o_

 _Pour l'information,_

 _7 couronnes danoises = 1 euro_

 _10 dirhams = 1 euro_

 _Le cours a pu changer mais c'était comme ça quand j'y étais._

o

 **POV Harry**

Je me fais virer un Lundi 8 Novembre à dix-huit heures. Normalement je devrais avoir un mois de préavis mais je me sens comme soulagé et libéré d'un poids, alors je refuse. De toute façon j'ai suffisamment d'argent pour vivre jusqu'à ma mort sans travailler. Je faisais surtout ça pour ne pas devenir fou.

Le seul truc qui m'embête, c'est que maintenant je n'ai plus aucun prétexte pour garder Malfoy à la maison et qu'il va falloir que je lui dise la vérité.

o

 _ **Un peu plus tôt dans la journée.**_

Mon travail, c'est de faire de la paperasse. Mes équipes partent sur le terrain mais moi je n'y ai pas remis les pieds depuis que je suis diplômé. Ils partent donc en mission et font un rapport en revenant.

J'envoie ces rapports aux juges, aux avocats, au Ministre de la Magie et je communique avec la prison Scandinave – oui il n'y a qu'une seule prison pour toute la Scandinavie, pas assez de délinquants dans cette partie du monde-. Il y a bien une fois où j'ai dû y aller, et le transplanage m'a filé une migraine pendant plusieurs jours. C'est en Laponie et franchement Azkaban est une brochure du Club Med à côté : personne n'est assez fou pour s'échapper de cet endroit, il n'y a rien d'autre que de la neige à des kilomètres alentours. Et puis il y a plus de chances de se faire manger par un ours que de croiser un pauvre sorcier qui se baladait dans le coin et de lui voler sa baguette.

Je forme aussi les nouvelles recrues, normalement ce n'est pas mon travail, mais en fait j'aime bien faire ça. On n'en a pas souvent, il n'y a que cinq ou six étudiants qui réussissent le test de fin d'études mais c'est quand même plutôt intéressant.

Je sais que Ron le fait aussi en Angleterre, et qu'il leur raconte plein de conneries sur le métier, mais moi j'essaie de faire ça correctement.

Et puis je communique avec le Ministère Suédois – cette bande d'empotés- et j'envoie les pièces à conviction au département des Mystères ou aux Analystes.

Bref, je ne fais jamais de magie. J'en suis capable physiquement, bien sûr, mais je l'évite au maximum. Ça fait quatre ans que je fonctionne comme ça et personne n'a jamais eu à se plaindre.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Il est onze heures du matin et Morten - mon secrétaire- ouvre la porte de mon bureau si brusquement que je manque de renverser mon café sur mes dossiers. Il n'a jamais fait ça, c'est tellement contraire à ce à quoi il m'a habitué – une discrétion à toute épreuve, un secrétaire fantôme qui fait léviter mes dossiers jusqu'à mon bureau- que je ne songe même pas à le sermonner. Je me lève et il s'exclame aussitôt :

\- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes appelé en réunion !

\- Quelle réunion ? Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu...

Il me coupe la parole pour la première fois :

\- C'est _urgent,_ Monsieur !

Je le suis dans les couloirs du Ministère, même si tout mon être me cri qu'il faut que je reste sur mon siège, avec mes dossiers, mon café, ma plume.

Sa nuque est incroyablement rouge et tendue et je sais que quelque chose va irrémédiablement changer ma vie.

Je déteste le changement. Je le déteste de toute mon âme.

Je n'ai jamais vécu aucun bon changement dans ma vie. Le changement m'a rendu orphelin. Le changement m' a pris mon parrain. Le changement m'a fait tuer un homme. Le changement m'a rendu indifférent à la femme qui était sensée être la femme de ma vie. Le changement c'est la plaie purulente qui fait de la vie de l'homme une succession de souffrances.

o

Quand je rentre, Malfoy et les enfants sont à table – en train de manger des putain de fish and chips, le mec n'abandonnera donc jamais- et je me plante devant eux, les bras croisés.

\- Je me suis fait virer.

Malfoy lâche sa fourchette et elle tombe dans sa assiette. Il me fixe, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche pleine. Il a les joues rondes, on dirait un putain de hamster mais même comme ça ce connard est bandant.

\- Ça veut dire que tu n'as plus de travail ? Demande Albus.

\- C'est ça, bonhomme. Je n'ai plus de travail.

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas nous emmener au Day Care tous les jours ?

Je souris. C'est une façon de voir les choses.

\- Oui, ça veut dire ça, James.

\- Pourquoi ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est Malfoy qui a posé la question.

 _Parce que j'ai refusé d'aller sur le terrain avec toutes mes équipes._

\- On a eu un désaccord avec mon patron.

 _Mon patron... le Ministre de la Magie._

\- Un... désaccord ? Dis plutôt qu'ils ont enfin capté à quel point tu étais incompétent.

Il hausse un sourcil moqueur mais je ne relève pas la pique : Il a un peu de sel sur la lèvre inférieur et j'ai envie de l'en débarrasser – _avec ma langue-._

 _Incompétent, oui. Un Auror qui ne peut -veut- pas lancer de mauvais sorts. Un type qui travaille pour des sorciers et vit comme un moldu. Un putain de boulet. Un..._

 _Bordel. J'ai besoin de vacances._

\- Faites vos bagages, je dis d'une voix décidée.

Même Malfoy me fixe du regard et avant qu'il n'hausse un _putain_ de sourcil, je continue :

\- On part en voyage en famille !

Les enfants sautent de leur chaise et poussent des cris de joie. Ils se mettent à chanter une chanson danoise et même Lily comprend qu'il se passe quelque chose puisqu'elle ouvre la bouche et manifeste sa joie avec un cri aiguë. J'ai envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois. Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas quitté la Scandinavie, j'angoisse mais je me sens aussi un peu excité.

Et puis je n'ai que vingt-sept ans, merde, j'ai encore le droit de prendre des décisions sur un coup de tête !

\- Pourquoi tu fais cet tête, Malfoy ? Tu aimes pas les vacances ou quoi ?

Il me scrute quelques secondes et murmure à demi-voix :

\- Moi aussi je viens ?

Je hoche la tête et il écarquille les yeux, l'air de ne pas y croire, puis m'adresse un grand sourire – un vrai sourire cette fois, pas un de ces rictus étrange dont il a le secret-. Les enfants crient de nouveau et se jettent sur lui en criant "Draco vient avec nous ! Draco vient avec nous !".

Je les écoute scander "Ferié ! Ferié !" qui veut dire "vacances " en danois – Malfoy serre les dents et crie "Vacances ! Vacances !" un peu plus fort pour couvrir le bruit - et je le contemple en me disant que c'est étrange que ce soit un Serpentard qui m'ait redonné l'envie d'être de nouveau un Gryffondor.

o

 **POV Draco**

 **Mercredi 10 Novembre**

Marrakech est la ville la plus bruyante, la plus peuplée, la plus lumineuse que j'ai jamais visitée. C'est l'exact contraire de Copenhague. Je devrais la détester mais je l'adore instantanément.

Potter est allé sur le site _Skyscanner_ , puis il a entré ses dates et écrit son aéroport de départ. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il n'a pas donné de destination mais c'était justement son but. Monsieur est un aventurier, voyez-vous. Un homme libre, qui se laisse porter par le vent !

 _"- 210 couronnes pour aller en Suède, 250 pour la Norvège, 300 pour la France, 330 pour le Maroc... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Malfoy ?_

 _\- Y a pas moyen que je mette les pieds en Norvège ou en Suède, il fait déjà assez froid comme ça._

 _\- La France alors ?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas la France, oui. En plus je parle français, moi._

 _\- Oh non tu vas être insupportable ! Allez, on part au Maroc !"_

Potter a galéré dès le début dans ce pays, on aurait dit moi au Danemark, et ça m'a franchement fait plaisir.

Déjà, à l'aéroport, il a voulu emmener Lily aux toilettes des filles pour la changer, sauf que les femmes ne voulaient pas le laisser passer. Ensuite il a essayé de négocier le taxi parce que le type réclamait 250 dirhams pour nous emmener en centre-ville, et que c'était franchement trop cher - même pour un danois comme Potter, qui gagne par jour ce que les gens d'ici gagnent par mois -. Le type ne voulait pas baisser son prix donc Potter a tenté avec un autre chauffeur, et au final j'ai dû intervenir parce qu'il le regardait comme s'il allait lui arracher la jugulaire.

C'est très amusant de regarder Potter sortir de sa zone de confort, je pense que ces vacances vont être instructives.

o

Marrakech la magnifique.

Je suis submergé par les sensations. Les odeurs sont merveilleuses, j'aimerais avoir dix yeux pour pouvoir tout observer. Cette ville est en train de m'avaler tout entier.

Ce n'est absolument pas mon élément et je le sais. Ma peau commence à rougir à cause du soleil et ça me gratte partout sur le torse. Ce climat n'est pas fait pour moi, mais pourtant je ne parviens pas à détester cette ville.

Parce qu'ici, Potter est comme transformé. Le type plongé dans un mutisme constant, fatigué et résigné du Danemark se transforme en petit garçon émerveillé qui pousse des cris de joies – non, je n'exagère pas, des vrais cris de joie- en voyant les serpents, les singes, les terrasses et le ciel bleu.

o

On meurt de faim – surtout moi, mais je suis soulagé qu'Albus se mette à chouiner avant que je ne me jette sur le premier vendeur ambulant pour le dévaliser-.

La place Jama El Fnaa est pleine de restaurants qui ont d'excellentes tronches d'attrape-touriste mais je n'en ai rien à faire et hoche vigoureusement la tête quand Potter nous demande si celui avec le putain de rooftop nous convient.

On s'installe joyeusement et Potter écarquille les yeux en voyant les prix. Au Danemark tout est ridiculement cher – j'ai fini par m'y faire, sinon je ne ferais jamais rien, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de râler dès que je vois les prix- et ici les prix sont ridiculement bas. Dix dirhams valent sept couronnes danoises alors je pense que c'est une bonne occasion pour faire faire des maths à James. Mais pas maintenant. D'abord, on mange !

Bizarrement il n'y a pas de menus en anglais, mais la carte est disponible en français alors je peux fanfaronner et je ne m'en prive pas. Potter me foudroie du regard alors je me demande si je ne vais pas lui faire commander un truc bien dégueulasse comme ce truc plein de piments qui lui filera à coup sûr une tourista de tous les diables.

On est en Novembre et pourtant il fait un temps magnifique. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vu le soleil depuis des années et soupire de bien-être en fermant les yeux. Quand je les rouvre, Potter me fixe bizarrement et je me demande s'il est encore malade à cause du lexomil qu'il a prit dans l'avion – le pauvre était cramponné à son siège comme s'il allait mourir incessamment sous peu. Même Lily avait l'air plus à l'aise que lui- et je lui fais un sourire qui, je l'espère, ne ressemble pas à un rictus – se battre lors du premier jour de vacances plomberait sûrement un peu l'ambiance-.

Je le fixe à mon tour pendant quelques secondes et constate qu'il a fait tomber le manteau, l'écharpe et le bonnet – indispensables au Danemark- et qu'il se contente d'une petite chemise et d'un gilet. Il est correctement, physiquement parlant _– bon, OK, il est tout à fait baisable –_ et j'essaie de ne pas trop le regarder mais bordel il est pile en face de moi, faut bien que je pose les yeux sur quelque chose de toute façon !

Les enfants ont insisté pour qu'on mange sur la terrasse et je sens ma peau devenir rouge à cause du soleil. Je crois que je vais devoir acheter de la crème solaire en plein mois de Novembre et pour la première fois de ma vie, je pense que le Danemark n'est pas un pays si affreux.

Les enfants commandent des frites – Potter ne tique même pas, faut croire que l'air marocain le détend un peu- et des merguez et après une longue discussion – houleuse, comme toujours- Potter et moi optons pour un couscous royal à partager.

Je songe malgré moi que je partagerai bien plus qu'un plat avec ce type mais la présence de Lily sur mes genoux m'empêche de réagir physiquement à cette idée – finir dans une prison marocaine n'est pas l'idée que je me fais de vacances idéales-.

À la fin du repas on commande des pâtisseries marocaines et je tombe amoureux pour la seconde fois de ma vie : la demoiselle s'appelle corne de gazelle et je m'en gave allègrement malgré le regard courroucé de James qui partage visiblement mes goûts.

Il est quinze heures, j'ai envie de faire une petite sieste sur le transat' qui me fait de l'œil depuis toute à l'heure mais les enfants s'agitent et veulent aller voir les serpents – un truc pour touristes idiots, mais je les suis en bougonnant parce que je suis un brave type-.

On court donc après les serpents, les singes, les vendeurs de jus d'orange, les cadeaux idéaux pour tous les potes de Potter -de mauvaise grâce, j'achète des petits bols peints à la main pour Sarah, Yorick et Justine-, les cartes postales, les vendeurs de pâtisseries, les pigeons et quand arrive la fin de la journée j'ai qu'une envie : dormir.

o

Potter nous a réservé un Riad – c'est un brave garçon – et on mange au restaurant de l'hôtel. Un groupe de berbères – vu leur accoutrement – jouent de la musique dans un coin, ça sent les fleurs et les épices, les enfants sont calmes – je ne suis pas le seul à accuser le coup de l'avion et de la journée passée à courir- et Potter et moi partageons un tajine aux olives. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

Je vais demander l'heure à laquelle on sert le petit-déjeuner au type de l'accueil – personne ne parle anglais ici, je me retrouve donc traducteur officiel. Entre mon français rouillé et le français marocain, la communication est plus que difficile, mais j'aime le regard désespéré de Potter quand on commence à parler la langue de Baudelaire-.

Il me répond poliment et alors qu'il est en train de me vanter le goût du thé à la menthe qu'ils servent de bon matin, mon regard se pose sur une brochure du spa de l'hôtel, spa qui se trouve à l'étage juste en dessous du notre. Coïncidence ?

J'appelle Potter qui se tient quelques pas derrière nous avec les enfants – Lily dort déjà, tant mieux je crois que je ne peux _physiquement_ plus supporter le moindre bruit- mais Monsieur Potter fait encore son rabat-joie : si on va au spa, qui va surveiller les enfants, et blablabla ?

Je commence à m'énerver – quel être sain d'esprit dit non à un massage, bordel ?- même si je suis conscient que ses arguments sont, disons, dignes d'être pris en compte.

Le type de l'accueil nous coupe et m'annonce qu'ils ont un service de baby-sitters à l'hôtel. Est-ce qu'on voudrait en voir une ?

J'hoche la tête tandis que Potter reste muet – Je ne savais pas qu'une langue étrangère lui ferait cet effet. On devrait aller vivre en France, il fermerait enfin sa grande gueule-.

Le réceptionniste me sourit et il appuie sur un petit bouton en gueulant en arabe – bon en fait il ne gueule pas je crois, mais cette langue a des sonorités tellement étranges pour mes oreilles que j'ai tout le temps le sentiment qu'ils sont en colère-.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une fille sort de nulle part – enfin, elle arrive par la porte de derrière, mais cette porte était rudement bien cachée-. Ce doit être une étudiante qui arrondit ses fins de mois en travaillant ici car elle est jeune – et jolie, je songe en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Potter, avant de me souvenir qu'il est gay-. Dans ses bras se tient un bébé endormi et je me surprends à penser que Lily est plus mignonne.

La fille nous sourit, nous salue dans un anglais plus qu'approximatif et se tourne vers le réceptionniste qui lui parle à toute vitesse. Elle hoche vigoureusement la tête, disparaît de nouveau et revient sans le bébé – si moi aussi j'étais capable de me débarrasser des gamins de Potter aussi rapidement, je ne souffrirai pas de telles migraines à la fin de la journée-.

Je me tourne aussitôt vers Potter qui hausse un sourcil – j'espère au fond de moi qu'il a oublié que c'est moi qui suis sensé être payé pour m'occuper des enfants et qu'il dira enfin oui- et son regard fait la navette entre la fille et moi. Puis il hoche lentement la tête et je retiens un petit cri de joie – les Malfoy ne crient pas, sauf sur les autres-.

Le service lui coûtera 70 dirhams de l'heure – mais je pense ça aurait pu coûter 700 dirhams de l'heure que Potter aurait approuvé, je crois qu'il va finir par s'acheter une maison ou un cheval si tout continue à être aussi peu cher-.

On va coucher les enfants et je traduis patiemment toutes les instructions que Potter veut donner à la fille – qui s'appelle Asmae, en fait- (1) puis on _-je-_ se précipite vers le spa.

Potter n'y comprend rien – pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? - et je choisis la formule hammam + massage en duo. J'espère à la fois que l'on se retrouvera tous les deux dans la même pièce, et que l'on sera dans des cabines séparées parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrais survivre à la vue d'un Potter nue, mouillé et allongé sur le sol chaud.

o

Arrivent deux personnes qui se présentent – Adem et Shyam, mais de toute façon ils auraient pu s'appeler Cunégonde et Godzilla, tant qu'ils massent bien - (2) et ils nous poussent dans un "vestiaire" – qui ressemble plus à un placard selon moi- et nous disent de ne garder que nos caleçons.

On se déshabille en silence et je parviens à ne pas regarder – mater- Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande de lui passer son peignoir. J'attrape l'objet maudit et le lui lance prestement. P _ar inadvertance_ mon regard se pose sur son corps dénudé et je rougis violemment – il fait chaud dans ce pays-. Je sens son regard sur moi et je m'empresse de nouer mon peignoir autour de ma taille.

Puis Ali et Kenza reviennent – ou Mohammed et Ritaje ? Bordel, on s'en contre fiche, Potter est à moitié à poil à quelques centimètres de moi, ces gens pourraient très bien s'appeler Minnie et Mickey pour ce que j'en ai à foutre – et on les suit dans une dans une pièce minuscule où il fait une chaleur monstre.

Tout est sombre et c'est tant mieux – Potter n'a pas encore fait de remarque sur le tatouage hideux qui se trouve sur mon dos, et je n'ai pas franchement envie d'en parler aujourd'hui-.

En parlant de Potter, il est tout rouge – c'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas prit son Nikon, ça aurait mérité d'être immortalisé-.

On s'allonge tous les deux sur un banc en pierre brûlant, chacun à une extrémité de la pièce, et la fille sort un savon noir – j'adore cette odeur !- et un gant. Je constate que c'est le mec qui va s'occuper de Potter et je grimace malgré moi.

Ce n'est pas parce que Potter se tape du danois blond et stupide qu'il crache forcément sur les bruns typés et orientaux – et ce type a des yeux superbes, j'ai envie de lui faire avaler son putain de gant-.

La fille me demande de me détendre – je lui en donne des conseils, moi ?!- et je pose ma joue sur la pierre chaude et ferme les yeux.

Elle commence à m'asperger d'eau chaude puis étale du savon noir sur mon dos, mes épaules, mes bras et mes jambes. J'essaie de ne pas penser que l'autre connard de Ayoub fait la même chose à Potter de l'autre côté de la pièce et me concentre sur les sensations.

Ça sent bon, la fille me savonne avec expertise, il fait chaud, je suis en vacances et la vie est belle.

Puis la fille me gratte avec son putain de gant – qui devait être utilisé au Moyen Âge comme instrument de torture, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'arrache la peau !- puis me rince de nouveau à l'aide d'un petit seau. Elle fait couler l'eau longtemps et le bruit m'apaise.

J'entends Potter soupirer d'aise et tourne vivement la tête pour le regarder. Il est allongé sur le ventre comme moi, sa tête est tournée de mon côté et ses yeux sont fermés. Normalement je ne devrais pas voir ce détail vu la luminosité de la pièce mais les yeux de Potter sont spéciaux. Ils sont d'un vert vraiment perçant et je sens toujours quand il me regarde, même si je suis de dos ou que je ferme les yeux.

Le type – un sale connard – a ses mains sur son corps et le masse pour faire pénétrer le soin gommant. Je me dis que j'aimerais bien faire pénétrer autre chose dans Potter et me fige brusquement. La fille me répète que je dois me détendre et je lui fais un sourire crispé.

On sort du hammam et je ne suis pas, mais _pas du tout_ détendu.

On remet les peignoirs, Potter a une tête de bienheureux et j'ai envie de l'étrangler mais le sourire qu'il m'adresse me fige sur place.

On nous dirige vers un petit salon tapissé de tapis et on nous sert un thé délicieux – je demande ce que c'est et apparemment c'est un truc pour détendre nos muscles et notre esprit-. C'est super sucré et je sens une vague odeur de cou de girofle.

Potter a l'air d'aimer autant que moi et je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde sourit dans ce pays. Ce truc est délicieux, de plus c'est vrai que je me sens plus relaxé. Je vais m'en faire envoyer des litres au Danemark - par avion. Ou bateau. Ou hibou, pour ce que j'en sais !-.

On nous emmène dans des petites cabines – Merlin, ce sont des cabines de deux- et Potter et moi nous allongeons sur des tables de massages dangereusement proches.

La table fait un bruit étrange quand je monde dessus et je me demande si ça ferait un tel boucan si je baisais Potter dessus _– bordel mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Draco ?-._

La fille de tout à l'heure s'approche de Potter tandis que le mec – avec ses putain de mains baladeuses- m'adresse un sourire radieux et étale une quantité généreuse de produit massant sur mon dos. Ça sent l'huile d'argan et je me détends instantanément.

L'heure passe beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Nous avons demandé un massage de tout le corps et mon pauvre dos – épuisé à force de porter Lily dans toutes les pièces de la maison- se refait une seconde peau. Je ne savais pas que se faire masser les bras et les mains était si agréable, mais le type a réellement des doigts de fée.

J'ai la tête dans le trou de la table de massage alors je ne peux pas voir Potter, mais quand Ali – Adem ?- me demande de me mettre sur le dos, je me retourne vivement et tourne la tête. Mon regard plonge dans celui, un peu flou, et comme toujours beaucoup trop vert, de Potter.

C'est la première fois qu'on passe deux heures dans la même pièce sans s'envoyer des piques et c'est plutôt apaisant. Je lui fais un sourire – je dois avoir l'air bête mais tant pis- qu'il me retourne aussitôt.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

J'aime ce pays.

o

 **Jeudi 11 Novembre**

Le lendemain, on se lève tous à six heures trente et on se précipite au restaurant de l'hôtel pour prendre le petit-déjeuner parce que _Môssieur_ Potter a décidé qu'on devait _tous_ aller voir les – apparemment incontournables !- cascades d'Ouzoud.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de terminer mon délicieux thé à la menthe – le type de la réception n'avait pas exagéré- que l'on court comme des dératés parce que dehors, nous avons entendu un klaxon insistant et qu'un gars nous crie dessus dans une langue qu'il pense être de l'anglais – mais qui ressemble plus, à mon sens, à du finlandais-.

Le pire c'est que le type va chercher les clients de l'excursion dans chaque Riad et que je me rends compte qu'il nous a récupérés les premiers. J'aurais pu dormir encore une heure de plus et rien que cette constatation me met de mauvaise humeur.

On se tape trois heures de route dans un bus minuscule dont le conducteur pense qu'il est au volant d'un scooter – sinon pourquoi grillerait-il absolument tous les feux rouges ?! Pourquoi roulerait-il sur les ronds-points ?- et on finit par arriver – j'ai envie d'embrasser la terre tellement je suis heureux-.

On marche au milieu d'oliviers, il fait beau et les enfants n'ont pas encore commencé à me rendre fou. Mon humeur se radoucit considérablement.

Puis on entame la descente d'une putain de pente dans la boue et je dois porter Lily _et_ ne pas me casser la figure, tout ça en souriant sur les photos, alors Potter se prend sa ration quotidienne d'insultes -faut pas pousser non plus-.

On passe par une rivière et c'est tellement beau que j'en ai le souffle coupé. On prend de -trop – nombreuses photos des enfants et nous sur le pont puis on croise un vendeur ambulant qui nous assure que, là-haut, il y a des singes.

\- Des singes ! Des singes !

Les enfants sont intenables. Potter achète l'équivalent de 70 couronnes de pain, biscuits, fruits, noix et autres conneries à donner à manger aux singes et je secoue la tête, dépité.

o

On marche lentement parce qu'il y a pu récemment et que le chemin est dangereux, mais les enfants n'ont qu'une idée précise en tête :

\- Ils sont où Papa ? Ils sont où les singes ?

Si Albus continue de piailler comme ça je pense que c'est lui que je vais donner à manger à ces maudites créatures.

\- ILS SONT LA ! ILS SONT LA !

En effet, au dessus de nos têtes se trouvent cinq ou six hideuses boules de poils. Ils sont franchement gros – on n'est clairement pas les premiers touristes à acheter des conneries à leur donner – et ils me font un peu peur. Leurs putain de canines dépassent et je serre Lily contre moi – pas question que ces sales bêtes approchent le bébé !-.

\- DES SINGES ! PAPA ! TU LES VOIS ? TU LES VOIS ?

Les singes crient eux aussi en entendant la voix suraiguë d'Albus – je les comprends- et l'un d'eux tend la main – je sais que c'est une patte, mais le geste est tellement humain que ça fait peur- à Potter qui écarquille les yeux et avance un petit bout de pain vers la patte poilue.

Ils reproduisent ce geste une deuxième fois et Albus grimpe aussitôt sur les épaules de son père pour leur donner à manger. James est excité comme pas possible et je dois le hisser sur mes épaules – alors que j'ai déjà Lily collée au ventre, à croire que je suis un putain de kangourou- pour qu'il puisse également gaver ces singes déjà obèses.

Je finis par le faire descendre – faut pas déconner non plus- et il arrive à grimper sur un petit tronc coupé pour faire ami-ami avec l'affreuse bestiole. Pendant ce temps je suis chargé de tenir le sac qui contient les provisions – qui ne désemplissent pas, à croire que Potter a acheté tout le magasin-.

Je pousse un long cri un peu trop aiguë à mon goût lorsque je sens un poids abattre sur mes épaules. J'ai vu un putain de singe se balader avec un crapaud mort dans les pattes, et je prie Merlin pour que ce ne soit pas ça qui me soit tombé dessus. Sinon j'en _mourrai_ de dégoût.

\- PAPA ! REGARDE ! REGARDE !

\- PAPA ! LE SINGE !

Je me tourne, horrifié, vers Potter qui me regarde avec un petit sourire amusé. Une patte poilue me passe devant le nez et s'empare d'un bout de pain qui se trouve dans le sac que je tiens toujours.

\- Tu t'es fais un copain, Malfoy ?

Je lui jette un regard que je veux assassin mais que je devine terrifié et il continue :

\- Remarque, il peut pas entendre tes remarques acides, c'est normal qu'il t'apprécie.

\- Potter... débarrasse-moi de cette chose immédiatement, je siffle entre mes dents.

\- Pourquoi ? Il a l'air bien, juché sur tes épaules.

Potter – le bâtard- sort son _putain_ d'appareil photo -je vais le lui faire bouffer- et commence à me mitrailler avec. Je n'ose pas bouger et laisse le singe se servir allègrement dans le sac.

Je me dis que si j'essaie de le faire dégager il risque de me mordre et je suis presque certain de ne pas être vacciné contre la rage -Oui je suis vétérinaire et mon œil d'expert me dit que cette créature de l'enfer a la rage !-.

\- Allez, souris un peu, Malfoy ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un singe sur l'épaule !

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire crispé – ma canine se presse contre ma lèvre inférieure, je déteste quand elle fait ça mais là j'en ai rien à battre- puis – _idée de génie-_ lui tends le sac en plastique.

Le singe se jette aussitôt sur Potter qui éclate de rire. Il rigole moins quand la sale bestiole commence à se battre avec Albus pour avoir de la place sur ses épaules -Albus est tenace, il faut lui reconnaître ça- et le dégage tranquillement – à croire qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie, le bâtard-.

o

 **Vendredi 12 Novembre**

Jawad est notre guide pour les deux prochains jours. Il est jeune, grand, ses yeux sont verts-bleus – ça détonne sacrément sur sa peau matte- et il sourit vraiment, vraiment beaucoup trop. Surtout à Potter. J'ai envie de lui faire bouffer le sable mais je me contiens et lui serre la main en lui adressant un sourire crispé.

On s'entasse tous dans un minibus qui est dans un état plus que discutable et c'est parti pour cinq longues heures de route. Potter s'occupe de James et Albus – qui sont, une fois n'est pas coutume, surexcités- et je prends Lily sur mes genoux.

Les gens montent au fur et à mesure et je reconnais des allemands – ces gens ne savent vraiment pas s'habiller-, des chinois – ces gens sont décidément partout-, et des français -eux, ça va, je les tolère, tant qu'ils ne sortent pas un casse-croûte avec un fromage puant-.

On quitte Marrakech mais ça ne se fait pas sans peine – des types en scooter nous barrent la route et Jawad klaxonne comme un forcené-. J'apprécie l'enthousiasme avec lequel il insulte ses compatriotes et essaie de retenir quelques mots, au cas ou un connard essaie encore de me refiler son singe malade ou son serpent soi-disant pas venimeux sur la place Jama El Fnaa.

o

La campagne autour de la ville est superbe même si je ne l'avouerai jamais. Potter, lui, ne retient pas son sifflement admiratif. Les palmiers et la poussière sont à perte de vue, mais je distingue aussi des maisons oranges et des montagnes, au loin.

Puis on monte sérieusement et les montagnes me semblent moins sympathiques. Je ne sais pas qui est l'abruti qui a construit la route mais deux minibus ne peuvent physiquement pas se croiser, et encore moins un camion et un minibus. Bien sûr c'est nous qui sommes du côté du vide et je me refuse à regarder en bas parce que sinon je vais vomir.

À un moment je suis certain que nous roulons avec trois roues sur la route et la quatrième dans le vide. Je prie rapidement tous les Dieux que je connais – et il y en a un paquet- tandis que Potter s'extasie sur la beauté de paysage – quel abruti-.

On arrive tout en haut et il y a de la neige – _oui, de la neige_ -. Comme s'ils n'en voyaient pas assez dans le pays de malheur qui leur sert de pays d'accueil, James et Albus poussent des cris de joie.

Jawad arrête le minibus et on descend tous pour admirer le paysage – ou, pour les chinois, prendre des photos-.

Potter sort son Nikon et me voilà en train de faire un sourire forcé, les montagnes enneigées dans le dos, Albus à ma gauche, James à ma droite, Lily dans mes bras. Puis on échange les rôles et j'essaie d'appuyer sur le bouton pile quand Potter s'impatiente et a une tête de con – j'aurais dû faire ça plus tôt, c'est très distrayant-.

On remonte et une heure plus tard on se retrouve dans des champs verts, avec un ruisseau et des arbres qui ont encore toutes leurs feuilles. C'est impressionnant comment le paysage change vite dans ce pays.

On s'arrête dans un petit restaurant au bord de la route et on descend tous. Je suis bien content de me dégourdir les jambes, et mon dos me remercie – je n'ai plus vingt ans, moi-.

On commande à manger et je profite du soleil – il vaut mieux que je ne m'y habitue pas trop, il ne visite pas souvent ce pays maudit qu'est le Danemark-.

Puis on repart et on roule très, très longtemps.

Le paysage change encore – des montagnes de rochers, sans végétation, toutes rouges. C'est superbe et Potter appelle ça des "pancakes mountains" parce qu'elles ressemblent à des crêpes empilées – je ne suis pas géologue, mais ce type a vraiment de la bouse de dragon dans les yeux, ça ne ressemble pas du tout à des crêpes-.

On redescend pour faire des photos et cette fois-ci je fais un petit effort. Après tout j'ai mangé un délicieux couscous et Lily ne m'a pas encore vomi dessus, donc c'est une bonne journée.

On arrive à Ouarzazate vers 16 heures. On s'arrête de nouveau pour boire un thé à la menthe puis on roule vers le désert.

Le paysage ne se compose plus que de petits cailloux et arbustes par-ci, par-là. Je devrais trouver ça laid mais c'est magnifique et sauvage.

Ce pays ne colle absolument pas à la personne que je crois être, il manque de distinction, de classe, il est bruyant et coloré, je m'y sens bousculé et perdu, mais il est magnifique et sauvage, et il m'attire inextricablement.

En fait, ce pays ressemble beaucoup trop à Potter.

o

Ali et Mohammed sont des Berbères. Des Nomades, en somme. Ils portent un costume bleu et un chèche qui leur cache le visage et j'ai un mouvement de recul mais leurs yeux me sourient alors je me détend.

Mais c'est de courte durée car Jawad nous intime d'avancer et nous nous trouvons en face des bestioles les plus _monstrueuses_ que je n'ai jamais vues. Albus et James crient de joie mais je lance un regard noir à Potter.

\- On ne va pas monter dessus ? Je demande, bien qu'au fond de moi je connaisse déjà la réponse.

Potter ouvre la bouche pour me répondre mais Jawad est plus rapide :

\- Allez, chacun choisit un dromadaire et on monte ! Pour les enfants jeunes, vous avez ces selles, qui peuvent contenir deux personnes !

Le type nous explique comment grimper sur la bestiole et intime à chacune d'entre elles de se baisser. Les chinois sont surexcités et je plains le dromadaire qui devra porter le gros lard avec son appareil photo – j'en connais un qui a abusé des nems et des soupes de nouilles au poulet-.

Les gestes de Potter sont rapides et vif et je me demande s'il pratique l'équitation en dromadaire régulièrement.

Il prend le tissu qu'il a acheté au souk – une espèce d'écharpe géante et bleue foncée- et l'entortille autour de son buste afin de pouvoir y déposer Lily. C'est pratique pour la porter en ayant les mains libres.

On en a une comme ça au Danemark mais bien sûr Potter l'a oubliée en faisant les bagages, mais de toute façon cette écharpe lui va mieux, elle est plus colorée et plus exotique. Elle sent les épices et le sable, le thé à la menthe et les singes grassouillets. Elle vient du Maroc, qui est un pays qui ressemble tellement plus à Potter. (4)

Il hisse Albus et le dépose sur la selle puis grimpe à sa suite. Un des Berbères tapote le dromadaire qui se lève et Albus pousse un crie émerveillé.

Je serre les dents et me place devant une des bestioles. _Si Potter peut le faire, moi aussi._

James grimpe avec difficulté et je le regarde faire en souriant. Ce petit merdeux a mangé la moitié de ma corne de gazelle ce midi, il peut se gratter pour que je l'aide.

Une fois qu'il est installé, je grimpe à mon tour. Ma cheville touche le poil du dromadaire qui est bien plus rêche que je ne le croyais, et le Nomade intime à "Ménora" – apparemment c'est son nom- de se lever.

James pousse un cri lui aussi, suivit par moi – sauf que le mien n'est pas un cri de ravissement mais plutôt de surprise- : Un dromadaire c'est putain de haut et je m'accroche à la selle, songeant que si je tombe je risque de me faire sacrément mal. Et je pense que j'ai eu mon lot de bandages au crâne pour toute une vie.

Tout le monde s'installe – même le gros chinois met moins de temps à grimper que moi- et les Nomades attachent nos dromadaires les uns aux autres, si bien que l'on forme deux files. Potter est dans la file d'en face et James et Albus se font des petits signes de la main.

Les Nomades se positionnent chacun en début de file et nous démarrons.

La première chose que je pense, c'est que je suis content de ne pas être une fille sinon je me serai déjà fait déflorer. La seconde chose que je pense, c'est que j'espère que cette balade ne va pas durer cent ans parce que j'ai déjà mal aux fesses.

On avance lentement mais sûrement et je reste digne -le regard dans le lointain, le menton levé- tandis que Potter nous bombarde de photos. Je crois qu'il a trop fréquenté les chinois, ça doit être contagieux.

Plus ou avance, moins il y a de cailloux et de végétations, et je sens nettement le moment où l'on s'enfonce dans le désert. Les pattes des dromadaires s'enfoncent dans le sable et leurs mouvements sont moins secs et moins faciles.

Le coucher de soleil est magnifique et je me dis que voir cette lumière rose et orange sur un paysage vide de toute trace humaine, juché sur un dromadaire, est une chose à faire une fois dans sa vie.

Potter, qui est dans l'autre file, s'extasie et je ne trouve même pas ça agaçant parce que je suis d'accord avec lui. Il se tourne vers moi en me faisant un sourire éclatant – et le coucher de soleil me semble terne tout à coup-.

o

Potter frissonne et je le comprends. S'il fait chaud la journée, les nuits dans le désert semblent froides et ni lui ni moi n'avions prévu ça.

Il pose Albus sur un lit et entreprend de coller les trois lits ensembles. Puis il met son fils sous la couverture et je fais de même avec Lily. James, qui est encore debout, proteste vivement mais finit par lui aussi aller se coucher lorsque son père le menace de le faire dormir dehors – Potter est _physiquement_ incapable de faire un truc pareil mais ça fonctionne alors je ne vais pas me plaindre-.

On va dormir sous des grandes tentes cette nuit. En les voyant de l'extérieur je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas rentrer à Ouarzazate à dos de dromadaire mais en fait il y a des vrais lits, un "sol" composé d'une bâche et des coussins et des couvertures – qui grattent. Toutes les couvertures grattent dans ce pays, à croire qu'elles sont faites en poils de dromadaires-.

Certains groupes de touristes doivent dormir dans la même tente mais curieusement personne n'a tenté de s'incruster dans la notre. À croire que les braillements de Lily à trois heures du matin n'attirent personne.

Je vois que Potter n'a pas sommeil – normal, il est 21 heures- mais qu'il hésite à laisser ses gamins seuls, même si Jawad et les Nomades lui ont certifié que c'était sans danger – nous ne sommes que treize touristes, les deux Nomades aux dromadaires, deux Nomades qui s'occupent du camp et Jawad, il n'y a personne d'autre à des kilomètres alentours-.

On finit par sortir et à se mêler au groupe qui se trouve autour du feu. Les Nomades ont sortit la guitare et chantent tandis que les touristes tapent des mains. Encore une fois je trouve que l'ambiance est magique, avec la musiques, les étoiles au dessus de nos têtes, le sable à perte de vue et les crépitements du feu.

Potter participe avec enthousiasme – il est déjà sollicité par une française pour danser-. Son sens du rythme est désastreux mais il sa joie est communicative et sa cavalière semble ravie. Même les Berbères les encouragent.

Tout ce monde me donne mal à la tête -j'ai quand même écouté Albus et James piailler toute la journée - alors je repère une petite dune à l'écart et je vais m'y asseoir, histoire d'observer le ciel – on ne voit pas les étoiles au Danemark. Trop de nuages-.

J'y suis depuis à peine cinq minutes que je distingue des ombres en contrebas. Je me fige – _non, je n'ai pas peur !-_ et me rends compte que ce sont les dromadaires.

Je descends, curieux, et un Berbère m'aborde. C'est lui qui nous a emmenés ici et qui nous a fait faire les présentations pendant le dîner – prénom, nationalité-. Il s'appelle Mohammed – comme le roi, a t-il précisé-.

\- Tu peux les toucher si tu veux. Ils ne dorment pas encore tous. Lui, c'est Ménora.

Il pointe le doigt vers le dromadaire à côté duquel il est assis. Il m'a parlé en français parce que nous avons discuté tout à l'heure, pendant le dîner. Je lui ai demandé si c'était lui qui avait cuisiné et il m'a dit "Non. C'est la femme de Jawad. Il est allé la chercher en voiture à Ouarzazate et il l'a ramenée après. Les hommes ne cuisinent pas."

 _Les hommes ne cuisinent pas._ Quand on voit à quel point Potter est un boulet aux fourneaux, on peut se demander s'il n'a pas des origines Berbères.

\- Lui, Ménora. Là, Zéro. Le tout blanc, là, c'est Blanc. Tiens, assieds-toi sur la couverture !

Je m'assois à ses côtés et pose la main sur Ménora qui ne bronche pas. On reste là un moment sans parler, à profiter de la sensation de liberté que nous procure le vent sur notre peau et l'odeur de sable autour de nous.

C'est bizarre. Je me sens étonnamment connecté avec ces bestioles, que je pense n'avoir jamais vues de ma vie. Elles sont immenses, étranges, avec leurs pattes toutes fines et leur grands yeux noirs, et pourtant je me sens apaisé en leur présence.

\- Les gens doivent te fixer, ici, non ?

Son français n'est pas mauvais mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr d'avoir compris sa question.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu es tellement... blond. Et blanc. C'est pas franchement courant ici.

Il sourit et je me dis qu'ils est plus jeune que je ne le pensais.

\- Il y a plein de touristes allemands et hollandais, pourtant, non ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais toi... tu as vraiment un physique particulier.

\- Tu vas rester ici toute la nuit ? Je demande pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui. C'est moi qui suis en charge des dromadaires. Je dors avec eux.

Il a l'air fier de lui et une part de moi a envie de se moquer tandis que l'autre le comprend.

\- Il fait froid, pourtant !

Y- a plein de couvertures. Puis on s'y fait, répond t-il en souriant toujours.

\- Tu vis à Ouarzazate, en temps normal ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Je suis né dans le "vrai" désert, plus au Sud. Ma femme et mes enfants m'y attendent. Je rentre pour que les dromadaires puissent s'accoupler. Là, nous n'avons que des mâles.

Ah. Pour moi, Ménora est un nom de femelle, mais en y réfléchissant, il l'a désigné en disant "lui. Je pensais que c'était une erreur de français, mais visiblement non.

\- Malfoy ?

La voix de Potter me fait tourner la tête. Il grelotte et me jette un regard interrogateur – il fait nuit noire et je ne suis éclairé que par la lune mais je comprendrais les expressions de cet homme même dans un four-.

\- Hé ! Fait Mohammed. Viens. Il y a suffisamment de place pour nous trois.

Je ne suis pas franchement d'accord mais je me pousse de mauvaise grâce et le corps de Potter se presse soudainement contre le mien. Je frissonne et ce n'est pas à cause de la température.

\- Si tu as froid, mets tes mains dans le sable, ça va les réchauffer, fait Mohammed.

Je traduis à Potter qui s'empresse de suivre le conseil.

\- Il y a des crottes de dromadaire par terre, mais elles sont chaudes et ce n'est pas sale, poursuit le Nomade.

Je pouffe de rire et traduis à Potter qui retire aussitôt ses mains avec un cri de dégoût. Le Berbère hausse un sourcil et marmonne "les citadins..." en secouant la tête.

Je jette un regard moqueur à Potter qui tremble un peu. La couverture-qui-gratte que Mohammed a jeté sur mes épaules un peu plus tôt est assez grande pour deux et je me dis que si cet abruti de Potter tombe malade, c'est moi qui vais devoir m'occuper des trois monstres qui lui servent de progéniture. Je l'étends donc sur ses épaules et il tourne la tête, étonné. Nos joues se frôlent et je recule brusquement.

Mohammed, qui n'a rien remarqué, continue de me poser des questions sur ma vie, le Danemark, les enfants et je traduis tout à Potter qui hoche la tête en caressant la dos de Ménora.

Je me lève et vais vers Tahiti qui me regarde avec ses grands yeux noirs. Je lui parle doucement -hors de question que Potter m'entende- et j'ai l'impression qu'elle - _il !_ \- m'écoute. Je vois mon reflet dans ses yeux, c'est étrange. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais je me penche et je lui fais un câlin. Elle ne bronche toujours pas, à croire que rien ne la perturbe. Je fourre mon nez dans ses poils – elle sent un peu bizarre, après tout c'est une bête- mais c'est agréable et je me sens apaisé.

Soudain, j'ai envie de tout plaquer et de trouver un job ici, d'élever des dromadaires et de me sentir libre et heureux comme ça toute ma vie.

Mais Potter me rejoint et s'allonge pratiquement sur le dromadaire, ses jambes dans le sable, son dos contre celui de la bête.

\- C'est Mohammed qui a dit qu'on pouvait faire ça, chuchote t-il. Comme ça on se sent proche de Tahiti mais en même temps on peut voir les étoiles.

Il a un sourire d'enfant et ses yeux brillent dans le noir.

\- Quand je suis avec toi, la maison me manque, me dit-il dans un souffle.

\- Hareskov ? Je demande, étonné.

Il exagère. On est partis il y a trois jours, et puis on mange quand même sacrément mieux ici ! Sans compter la température ambiante.

\- Non, répond t-il en riant. L'Angleterre. C'est cette bonne vieille Angleterre qui me manque depuis que tu vis avec nous.

Mon cœur manque un battement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est stupide après tout, mais ça me fait drôle qu'il dise ça. Comme s'il me disait, pour la première fois, qu'on a quelque chose en commun.

Soudain, je me dis que je ne pourrais pas rester ici et vivre dans le désert. J'ai déjà quelque chose de sauvage et merveilleux dans ma vie.

o

Potter et moi ne disons plus rien pendant un moment. Je m'installe sur Zéro, le dromadaire en face de celui de Potter, et on regarde le ciel. Puis on finit par aller se coucher.

La tente des toilettes est très éloignée du camps et on s'y dirige avec notre bouteille d'eau et nos brosses à dents. J'ai l'impression de partir en excursion et je me casse la figure à cause d'un putain de trou dans le sable – Qui a fait ça ? Je suis sûr que James y est pour quelque chose, le fumier-.

Je fais pas le malin quand je vois à quoi ressemblent les sanitaires mais Potter va pisser alors je me dis que je vais pas faire la chochotte devant lui.

o

Il doit être une heure du matin et je vais bientôt mourir. Mourir d'hypothermie.

Je suis tout seul dans mon lit avec mes pulls, mon manteau, mon écharpe, mon pantalon et mes chaussettes. J'ai mis les deux couettes qui grattent au dessus de ma tête – oui, parce que du coup quand je respire, ça fait de la chaleur-. Je suis replié sur moi même, les jambes contre le ventre, parce que comme ça mon corps reste relativement chaud.

Je tremble. Mes dents claquent et ça m'empêche de me rendormir, mais de toute façon je me réveille toutes les vingt minutes en m'étonnant de ne pas être encore mort. Il est clair que je n'ai jamais eu aussi froid de toute ma vie.

De l'autre côté de la tente, Potter et ses gamins dorment paisiblement, les fumiers. Ils ont dû rester trop longtemps au Danemark pour ressentir le froid.

J'essaie de trouver une technique pour avoir moins froid – brûler une des tentes ? Les chinois sont assez nombreux sur terre, qui remarquerait une ou deux disparition ?- mais le froid est insupportables et je n'arrive plus à penser.

J'ai survécu à James-Potter-la-terreur, au brocolis, aux choux de bruxelle, au vomi de Lily, aux médicaments danois, et je vais mourir ici. C'est vraiment trop con.

\- Malfoy ? C'est toi qui trembles comme ça ?

La voix de Potter me sort de ma torpeur. J'ose sortir le moitié du visage de ma couette et chuchote :

\- Pourquoi t'as pas froid toi ? Il fait au moins – 1000 degrés dans ce putain de désert !

J'entends un mouvement et soudain son visage se retrouve en face du mien. Il pose sa main sur la mienne et siffle.

\- Putain. Tu es gelé. Il caille, c'est vrai. Mais ça doit être pire pour toi parce que tu as été malade ces derniers temps. Viens.

\- T'es taré. Je sors pas de là. Y a moyen que je meurs sinon.

Il rit doucement et me tend son manteau – qu'il a également gardé sur lui, comme quoi je ne suis pas fou-. Je m'en empare et le mets par dessus le mien -c'est pas très confortable mais tant pis-.

Potter me tend la main mais je l'ignore et me lève sans son aide et il s'empare de mes couvertures et les pose sur son lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Si tu veux te débarrasser de moi, vire-moi, pas besoin de me tuer !

Il secoue la tête, agacé. Il s'empare de mon matelas et le déplace jusqu'à côté du sien.

\- Viens, fait-il en s'allongeant dans son lit.

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

\- Je ne te toucherai pas, promis, mais si tu dors avec nous tu auras moins froid. Allez, viens, tu es blanc comme un linge – enfin, quoi que ça ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude-.

L'argument se tient, mais je n'ai pas franchement envie de répéter la scène de la dernière fois. Mais mon corps tremble violemment et je me réfugie dans mon lit – qui a eu le temps de se refroidir, super merci Potter-.

Je sens son corps chaud contre le mien et c'est étrange. Je veux dire, Potter est beau – j'ai des yeux, je ne peux pas ne pas le remarquer- mais bon c'est Potter. Le type qui parle des ses enfants 24 heures sur 24. Le type qui s'habille comme un gamin de dix-huit ans. Le type qui s'amuse à me faire sortir de mes gonds depuis quelques semaines.

Mon cerveau me crie qu'on m'a drogué au couscous et que je dois arrêter les conneries mais mon corps, lui, a envie de se presser contre celui de Potter. Parce que j'ai froid. Parce qu'on est dans le plus beau pays du monde et que c'est lui qui m'y a emmené. Parce que le désert me donne envie l'impression d'être libre. Parce que je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Parce qu'il sent bon.

Parce qu'il est sauvage et magnifique.

o

Il ne bouge pas et je me demande s'il dort. Mais sa respiration n'est pas assez tranquille et je sens que les muscles de sa jambe sont tendus. Soudain, il se redresse et me touche le visage.

\- Tu t'es un peu réchauffé, fait-il.

Sa main est toujours sur ma joue et je tremble violemment – et cette fois ce n'est pas à cause de la température-. Ma respiration se fait laborieuse et il fronce les sourcils.

\- Ça va pas ? Tu te sens de nouveau malade ?

\- Non, ça va, je grogne. Bonne nuit !

Je me tourne immédiatement. Mon dos touche toujours son corps mais au moins je ne vis pas le supplice de voir son visage à dix centimètres du mien.

\- Euh... D'accord. Bonne nuit.

Il est surpris, je le sais, et c'est normal.

Mais il ne peut pas comprendre. Je me demande depuis combien de temps je suis dans le déni. Parce que là, maintenant que son corps est si près du mien, je ne peux fermer les yeux plus longtemps : Ce type est un idiot. Un idiot dont chaque petite molécule m'attire.

Cette révélation me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing. Je fixe le noir pendant quelques minutes, tentant de calmer mon cœur qui s'est affolé dans le processus.

Maintenant que je suis conscient de mon attirance pour lui, je me rends compte que le corps de Potter me manque affreusement. C'est complètement fou parce qu'on est restés côté à côté cinq minutes mais c'est comme ça. Chaque centimètre carré de mon corps réclame celui de cet imbécile et je n'arrive pas à m'endormir en sachant qu'il est juste derrière moi.

Je laisse passer dix minutes, histoire de faire croire que je suis endormi – je n'ai pas envie de m'en prendre une-, puis me retourne de nouveau et pose mon nez contre son bras.

Je le sens se tendre – lui ne dort pas non plus – et il tend le bras droit et touche mes cheveux -qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là ?-.

Mon cerveau est passé en mode alarme et ma seule pensée est _"Bordel. Bordel. Bordel"._

Sa main tremble un peu et je dois faire un effort considérable pour paraître toujours endormi. Les mecs endormis ne violent pas leur patron sur un matelas en plein milieu du désert.

Il finit par lâcher mes cheveux et pose sa main sur mon bras. Ma peau me brûle là où il me touche. Pourtant je pose six couches de vêtements, c'est complètement stupide.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça, est-ce qu'il a un genre de déformation parentale ? Je veux dire, il passe son temps à être affectueux avec ses enfants alors peut-être qu'il fait ça sans même y penser.

Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Je mets un temps fou à m'endormir et vu sa respiration, lui aussi.

o

 **Samedi 13 Novembre - Dans le désert**

Dès que je suis réveillé, je sors de la tente et me précipite sur les dromadaires. Je sais que Potter doit se dire que je suis complètement shooté au harissa mais tant pis. Menora me regarde avec ses grands yeux et je lui souris. Au Danemark il n'y a pas d'animaux. Je croise rarement des gens avec des chiens et Potter n'a pas de chat.

J'ai le sentiment que chez moi, en Angleterre, j'étais constamment entouré d'animaux.

J'ai noté, sur un petit carnet, tous les souvenirs qui me reviennent au fur et à mesure. Ça m'aide à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

La facilité avec laquelle j'ai accepté le fait d'être amnésique m'a toujours étonné, mais pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'inquiéter. Au début je croyais que c'était à cause des médicaments, qu'ils m'endormaient de toutes les manières possibles, mais je ne les prends plus et pourtant mon cerveau persiste à rester inactif. C'est comme si mon inconscient me disait "Ta vie d'avant était nulle, de toute façon. C'est pas la peine d'aller fouiller le passé."

Et il doit avoir raison. Personne n'est venu me chercher à l'hôpital. Personne sauf Potter. J'étais seul avant d'arriver dans cette famille. Qui est désormais la mienne.

Malgré tout, je sors mon petit carnet de ma poche et écris soigneusement :

"Enfant, j'avais des animaux de compagnie."

A croire que Potter n'est pas le seul à dire une chose et en faire une autre.

o

On est partis très tôt et cette fois-ci on a vu le lever de soleil sur le désert. Les chinois étaient extatiques et même moi je n'ai plus retenir un sourire béat. J'espère que Potter ne l'a pas immortalisé sur son appareil photo, sinon je le donne en pâture à Ménora.

Jawad veut nous emmener visiter le lieu de tournage de Star Wars. Apparemment il y a un château et un point de vue superbe au sommet. Les enfants sont surexcités. Potter aussi. Je sens son regard sur ma nuque. Ça me brûle, et ce n'est pas à cause du soleil.

On arrive sur le lieu de tournage et j'écarquille les yeux pour la centième fois depuis le début du voyage. C'est magnifique et grandiose et ça me donne envie d'installer un hamac entre ces deux arbres et d'y passer le restant de mes jours.

Il faut traverser une rivière et au lieu de construire un pont, un petit malin a placé des pierres à distance plus ou moins égales. Je jette un regard noir à James qui me fait un petit sourire innocent. S'il tombe je ne vais pas le chercher, de toute façon il aura pied.

C'est Potter qui porte Lily et moi je dois m'occuper de tenir la main à Albus. Ses jambes sont minuscules et il ne peut pas faire un pas assez grand pour passer d'une pierre à l'autre. La première fois, il saute à pieds joints et ça fonctionne. La deuxième fois, il manque de se fracasser le crâne contre ladite pierre et je grogne en le prenant dans mes bras.

Il n'a que trois ans mais se comporte comme un gamin de six ans. Il ne faut plus que je le laisse décider lui même de ce qu'il est capable de faire. C'est trop dangereux.

La montée est rude pour mon pauvre corps affaibli par un accident de voiture et un mois et demi de traitement non adapté. Je respire difficilement et Albus et James finissent par me doubler. Le groupe s'éloigne, mais de toute façon on se retrouvera tous au sommet. Jawad me fait un petit sourire contrit et rejoint les autres. C'est normal, il s'occupe du groupe, pas que de moi.

Je pose ma main contre un mur pour reprendre appuie. C'est Potter qui a la bouteille d'eau, bien sûr.

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Mon cœur bat un peu trop vite à mon goût. Foutus danois pas capable de conduire correctement. Foutus médicaments danois. Foutus docteurs danois. Foutu Potter avec ses excursions à la con.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je sursaute. Potter me fait un sourire radieux – il a pris des couleurs- et passe son bras sur mes épaules.

\- Alors, Malfoy, on a les poumons qui lâchent ?

Je lui jette un regard noir mais il éclate de rire. Il a du sable et des brindilles dans les cheveux – un exploit, même pour lui-, les joues rouges, son nez pèle un peu et comme il ne porte qu'un t-shirt manche longue, je sens la chaleur de son corps contre le mien.

\- Potter, tu veux pas qu'on s'installe ici ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend de dire ça mais je pense que je suis incapable de réfléchir correctement avec son corps si près du mien.

Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Ce pays te correspond tellement plus.

Il se tend et j'ai peur qu'il me vante de nouveau les bienfaits des brocolis pour la santé. Je crois que je n'y survivrai pas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- T'es pas fait pour vivre dans un endroit où personne ne parle fort, où les gens font la même tête qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, où tout est parfait et propre.

Il hoche la tête et ses yeux plongent dans les miens.

\- Toi, tu ressembles au Maroc. Tu sens les épices et le soleil.

 _Tu es sauvage et magnifique._

o

 **Dimanche 14 Novembre - Essaouira**

Essaouira est une petite ville au bord de la mer. Celle-ci totalement différente de celle qu'on a au Danemark et je reste assis au moins heure sur un rocher, à regarder les mouettes s'agiter et les vagues s'écraser sur les rochers.

Les enfants et Potter font les fous sur le ponton, on dirait quatre gamins. Ils jettent des cailloux, essaient d'attirer les mouettes avec du pain, trempent leurs pieds – ils vont attraper un rhume, mais tant pis, je les aurais prévenus-.

Dès que Potter a vu la mer, il est devenu fou. Déjà qu'il n'est pas franchement très équilibré. C'est amusant parce que son visage a dû changer depuis son enfance, mais pourtant j'arrive à visualiser l'enfant et l'adolescent qu'il a été. C'est sûrement à cause de son comportement : ce type a trois enfants mais il se conduit comme un adolescent attardé. Et puis il n'arrive pas à cacher les émotions, surtout depuis qu'on est au Maroc : il a tout le temps les yeux qui pétillent, comme un gamin le jour de Noël. S'il n'était pas aussi agaçant, je dirais que ça me fait plaisir de le voir comme ça.

Ils reviennent enfin et on se met en quête d'un restaurant où manger des poissons grillés. Même s'il y a plus de vent qu'à Marrakech, on va pouvoir s'installer en terrasse et cette pensée me fait sourire. Demain nous retournerons au Danemark et je dois faire le plein de vitamine D. Il en va de ma santé mentale.

James-la-terreur, qui m'a harcelé jusqu'à ce que je lui apprenne quelques mots de français, me tire par la manche pour mes les réciter :

\- Bonjour, merci, au revoir !

J'hoche la tête et lui adresse un demi-sourire. J'ai refusé de lui en apprendre plus parce que je veux qu'on se concentre sur les leçons de lecture d'abord. Il apprend à une vitesse impressionnante – même si je ne l'avouerai jamais à son père – mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le surcharger d'informations.

Un type planté devant un restaurant entend les quelques mots de français baragouinés par James et se lance, lui, aussi, d'une voix nettement plus audible :

\- Français ?

James tourne la tête et lui sourit – le petit menteur-. Le type beugle alors – avec un accent à couper au couteau- :

\- Couscooooouuuuuuuuuus ! Gazeeeeeelles ! Royal Air Maroc !

Je pense que c'est tout ce qu'il connaît parce qu'il adresse un sourire resplendissant au gamin qui se tourne vers moi, l'air de dire "Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte celui-là ?". Je croise le regard de Potter et on éclate de rire. Je crois que c'est la première fois que l'on est aussi complices et ça fait du bien.

\- Couscous ! Gazelles ! Royal Air Maroc ! Me souffle Potter quelques secondes plus tard.

Je lui donne un coup de coude pour lui intimer d'arrêter mais il ne proteste pas, trop occupé qu'il est à essuyer ses larmes.

o

 **Lundi 15 Novembre - Marrakech**

\- Pour Maman !

Potter lève la tête et fronce les sourcils en voyant ce qu'Albus montre du doigt. Je vois bien qu'il n'a pas du tout envie de dire du mal de leur mère devant les enfants, mais qu'il n'a pas non plus envie de dépenser 70 dirhams pour une femme qui s'absente pendant trois mois et laisse derrière elle trois enfants comme elle laisserait trois plantes vertes. Enfin, non : je crois que ce qui l'embête le plus, ce n'est absolument pas l'argent, mais plutôt le fait que les enfants pensent à leur mère même en vacances au Maroc, alors qu'elle n'est pas foutue de venir les voir au moins un week-end par mois.

\- Laquelle ? Dit-il entre ses dents.

James et Albus se consultent - ils sont tellement proches, en les voyant je suis presque jaloux- et finissent par désigner une écharpe rouge et or. Je fais une grimace.

\- Votre mère est rousse, les enfants.

\- Et alors ? Me demande Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et alors vous n'allez pas lui acheter une écharpe rouge ! Ça va jurer avec ses cheveux !

\- Ça veut dire quoi jurer ?

\- Ça veut dire que ça va faire moche.

Potter me regarde bizarrement et je me demande s'il va m'en coller une mais finalement il sourit et désigne une écharpe bleue.

\- Malfoy a raison. On ne verra pas l'écharpe avec ses cheveux. Par contre, si on achète celle-la...

\- Mais elle est bleue et argent, ronchonne James.

\- Et celle-ci ? Je fais en montrant une écharpe aux motifs cachemires.

\- Ça va pas ! Elle est verte et argent ! Oncle Ron nous tuerait !

\- Et alors ? C'est quoi le problème des Potter et du vert ? Je fais en haussant un sourcil.

\- Et alors le vert c'est pour les nazes ! Répond James en levant le menton.

- _James !_

\- Ben quoi ! C'est Tonton Ron qui le dit !

Potter se frotte les paupières et soupire longuement.

\- Bon... Et celle-la ?

Il en désigne une violette et je fais le grimace. Son ex est rousse, je crois qu'il a oublié ce détail. Ce type n'a aucun sens des couleurs. Je comprends mieux le pull d'un rouge hideux orné d'un "H" que j'ai dû passer en programme "laine" dans la buanderie.

\- Si j'étais ton ex-femme je t'étranglerai pour m'offrir une écharpe aussi belle, et qui m'irait aussi mal, Potter, j'interviens. Je te rappelle qu'elle est rousse donc sois tu prends la bleue, sois la noire, ou à la limite la verte, mais tu me lâches cette horreur immédiatement !

Les enfants et Potter discutent longuement et je crois même qu'à un moment James a mordu son père - bien fait !- mais je me désintéresse d'eux parce que je déniche une superbe écharpe gris clair/gris foncé.

\- Papa, Draco aussi a trouvé une écharpe jolie ! Assortie a ses yeux !

\- Papa, tu la lui offres ?

Je tourne vivement la tête et croise le regard d'un Potter rouge écarlate, qui lui aussi tient dans ses mains une écharpe parfaitement assortie à ses yeux : verte et or. Elle est superbe et j'hausse un sourcil appréciateur. Il bafouille :

\- Euh... Hé bien...

Le vendeur commence à s'impatienter et se tient devant nous avec les bras croisés. J'offre mon sourire le plus éclatant à Potter, en songeant que c'est amusant qu'il offre le même cadeau à son ex-femme et à moi. Symboliquement, ça vaut son pesant d'or. Il me tarde de voir la tête de cette fille quand elle le comprendra.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'aime pas, alors que je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle. Peut-être parce que c'est moi qui écoute son ex-mari tous les soirs alors qu'il est perdu et à bout, ou que c'est moi qui prends Albus dans mes bras quand il est triste, ou que c'est moi qui apprends à lire à James et qui donne à manger à Lily. Parce qu'elle a abandonné un homme comme Potter et que je ne le comprends pas - je ne le comprends plus, plus maintenant que je le connais-.

Il finit par hocher la tête. Quelque part dans ma poitrine, mon cœur gonfle.

o

o

o

 _A propos du salaire danois / salaire marocain : Au Danemark le SMIC est de 16 euros de l'heure, au Maroc mon pote gagnait 250 euros par mois... Donc Draco n'exagère même pas en disant ça._

 _(1) Le prénom de la baby-sitter à Marrakech : j'ai une copine marocaine qui s'appelle Asmae, mais ça se prononce "Asma" – elle y tient !-. C'est un petit hommage parce qu'elle m'a aidée à nettoyer ma cave – oui j'ai peur du noir. Et des caves. Et des endroits en sous-sol.-_

 _(2) Adem est un peu de mes élèves, et Shyam aussi. La flemme d'aller chercher des prénoms sur Google ! Et c'est aussi un petit hommage parce qu'ils sont trop mignons – même s'ils n'écoutent rien et parlent tout le temps-._

 _(3) Au Maroc, j'ai été massée par des hommes et des femmes, pas de soucis. Mais si je me souviens bien mon pote Gabriel a été massé par un homme, et au hammam une femme s'est occupée de lui. Sauf que mon pote Alex a été massé par une femme. Bref. Je pense que c'est possible qu'une femme masse un homme dans ce pays !_

 _(4) Hé oui ça y est, Draco décrit des objets de la vie quotidienne qui lui servent pour les enfants, comme Harry dans le chapitre 2 qui parle des vélos de James et Albus en précisant bien que celui de James n'aura bientôt plus besoin de petites roues. Il commence à penser aux enfants avant lui... C'est dangereux tout ça !_

 _J'espère que le passage sur le Maroc vous a plu. Comme pour le Danemark, j'y ai mis mes tripes et j'espère que ceux et celles qui y sont allés trouveront que mes descriptions sont fidèles :p_

 _Je risque de publier moins souvent parce que le CRPE est dans un mois. Mais n'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous le souhaitez, ça me donne du baume au cœur et du courage !_


	9. Chapter 9 - Du temps de Poudlard

**Chapitre 9 :** **Du temps de Poudlard**

o

Voici la chapitre le plus important – ou du moins le chapitre tournant - de la fiction :)

J'ai eu des difficultés à l'écrire bien sûr, parce qu'il s'y passe plein de choses.

ATTENTION j'ai changé le rating de la fiction, je suis passée à M !

o

 _Brigitte26 merci pour ta review :). Oui ils seraient bien là-bas, c'est un pays magnifique._

 _JBE merci pour ta review :). C'est cool que ce chapitre t'ai rappelé des bons souvenirs. Tu as eu de la chance d'y être restée trois semaines, j'ai trouvé ce pays superbe et j'espère y retourner un jour. Oui le chapitre 8 était un tournant dans l'histoire, parce qu'ils se rendent bien compte que leur relation est tout sauf platonique et puis voyager ensembles ça rapproche les gens... En plus Harry s'est fait virer, il va être tout le temps à la maison maintenant :)_

 _Cat420 merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que les descriptions des pays te plaisent. Oui j'ai vécu au Danemark, c'est un pays complexe car la culture est très différente de la notre, mais une fois qu'on s'y est fait on peut vraiment prendre tout ce que ce pays peut nous apporter. Tu y es déjà allée ? Ta théorie est très intéressante :p_

 _LadyHinata1 merci pour ta review :) J'aime bien les histoires où Draco voyage et se plaint beaucoup, pour moi ça correspond tellement à son personnage. Je suis contente que la comparaison entre Harry et le Maroc te plaise._

 _Arya39 merci pour ta review :) Tu es une boulimiste des fanfictions ? :D Tu as de la chance d'y être allée plusieurs fois, j'imagine que ce pays t'a plu car tu en parles avec une tendre nostalgie. Haha l'idée est chouette en tout cas ! La vérité va bientôt éclater, honnêtement à mon sens c'est un miracle que personne ne se soit trahi avec les tissus de mensonges mis en places pour l'opération "Malfoy change des couches"._

 _Guest , merci pour ta review. J'ai corrigé mon chapitre 8 avec ton indication du coup, je ne me souvenais plus exactement parce que je confondais avec le SMIC vietnamien qui est plus bas que le SMIC marocain. Merci pour ta correction :) Oui cette rouge est dangereuse mais tellement sublime... Les paysages sont à couper le souffle._

 _DécembreJeanne merci pour ta review. Oui en fait j'avais mis "En édition" au lieu de "En ligne"... J'ai encore du mal à utiliser Manyfics - qui est un site que j'adore parce qu'on y trouve Artoung héhé. Tu lis Artoung ? -. J'essayerai d'être plus attentive à l'avenir :D_

 _Guest du 18 Mars merci pour ta review. Voici la suite :p._

 _Liag Kab merci pour ta review :). Oui c'est intéressant la façon dont ils communiquent... ou pas, d'ailleurs. J'ai adopté le POV pour pouvoir rendre les scènes plus intenses, vu qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Draco. Voici la suite :)_

 _Madem0iz-ailes oui j'avais envie que l'on ressente que maintenant ils sont vraiment une famille. Hahaha comment veux-tu que ce pauvre Draco ne pète pas un plomb en retrouvant la mémoire ? Avoue qu'à sa place tu serais passablement énervé :p Oui on en saura plus, mais pas tout de suite parce que là je me concentre sur Draco et sa putain de mémoire ! :)_

 _Les Yeux Kaléidoscope merci pour ta review ! Oui en fait il se passe des choses surtout du point de vue des personnages, Harry a enfin décidé de lâcher prise et Draco entre réellement dans la famille. Oui ils se rapprochent lentement mais sûrement... Oui Baudelaire correspond plus à Draco n'est-ce pas, en tout cas c'est l'idée que je m'en fais :)_

 _Shizuka666 merci pour ta review. J'aime bien prendre mon temps dans les drarry, mais ne t'inquiète pas ce chapitre est plein d'action. Le rapprochement tant attendu est très proche :D_

 _Laura - l'inconnue du 13 Mars - je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre 8 :) Non pas de bisous, moi aussi ça m'a frustrée haha ! Mais ce chapitre est pleeeeeinnnn de rebondissements, promis. C'est pour être professeur des écoles, merci pour tes encouragements !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews ! Plein de bisous._

 _o_

o

o

 **POV Draco**

 **Jeudi 17 Novembre – Hareskov, Danemark**

Le retour au Danemark est difficile pour tout le monde, mais pour moi plus que les autres.

Je déteste ces putain de brocolis, ce putain de Day Care, cette putain de cabane à vélo. Tout me semble trop carré, trop propre, trop blanc par rapport à Marrakech. Le Maroc me colle à la peau et le vent du désert semble souffler dans mon âme depuis mon retour.

Maintenant que Potter n'a plus de travail, il me semble logique de penser que je vais perdre le mien, mais le temps passe et je suis encore là.

Je ne sais pas si Potter est allergique au ménage ou s'il me garde parce qu'il est évident qu'il est physiquement _incapable_ de cuisiner un truc correct, mais en tout cas il ne parle pas de mon départ et je finis par cesser d'y penser.

Un quotidien étrange s'installe à notre retour du Maroc. Nous nous levons tôt, je prépare le petit-déjeuner et les lunch box tandis que Potter joue avec ses enfants, puis nous les habillons ensembles et nous les emmenons au Day Care. Le reste de la matinée, je fais le ménage ou le linge tandis que Potter s'enferme dans son bureau ou lit dans sa chambre.

A vrai dire, je le soupçonne de pioncer toute la journée. Des fois, quand il traîne dans le salon, je vais voir ce qu'il fait et je le trouve endormi dans sur le canapé, ses lunettes sur le nez, un roman dans la main.

Les vilaines cernes qui semblaient faire partie intégrante de son visage commencent _enfin_ à s' estomper et il aborde constamment ce petit sourire stupide – mais étrangement ça ne m'agace pas-.

Il ne parlait pas souvent de son travail mais visiblement celui-ci le bouffait. Des fois, le soir, je lui posais des questions mais il les éludait toutes – secret professionnel, apparemment-. Moi je pense surtout qu'il détestait ce job et qu'il préférait ne pas en parler, déjà qu'y être toute la journée lui coûtait.

Je le comprends, moi aussi j'aurais été déprimé si j'avais dû fréquenter des danois toute la journée. Et je suis d'une compagnie bien plus agréable, on ne va pas se mentir.

o

 **POV Harry**

 _Cher Albus,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire !_

 _Nous sommes désolés de ne pas avoir pu venir à ta fête mais pour nous nous rattraperons cet Été !_

 _Mais nous sommes en pleine chasse du sombral à deux têtes et comme tu le sais, un explorateur n'abandonne jamais !_

 _Voici deux pierres de lune pour te protéger des cauchemars._

 _Plein d'amour_

 _Luna et Rolf_

o

 _Joyeux anniversaire Albus !_

 _J'espère que tu vas passer une super journée et que ce sera Molly et non pas Papa qui fera le gâteau !_

 _Tu trouveras avec cette carte un petit cadeau, si la poste moldue ne l'a pas égaré – tu diras bien à ton père que j'ai galéré avec cette histoire de colissimo, je ne le remercie pas !-._

 _Pour le cadeau, j'ai longuement hésité, car je sais que ton père n'a vraiment pas la main verte, et de plus il ne tolère aucune plante magique dans son jardin, alors je suis allé au marché moldu avec Hermione et nous avons pris toutes les graines des plantes qui peuvent vivre dans le froid - tu pourrais les planter avec Léna !-._

 _N'hésite pas à m'envoyer une carte pour me donner de tes nouvelles. Tu peux dicter à Léna. Tu connais l'adresse moldue de Poudlard, et si tu ne t'en souviens pas, ton père, lui, la connaît._

 _Comment va ton frère ? Et ta sœur ? Est-ce que tu joues toujours avec Philippa au Day Care ?_

 _On se voit cet Été !_

 _Neville_

o

 _Salut Albus !_

 _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE._

 _Mamie m'a promis qu'on allait se voir ce mois-ci ! Trop cool hein !_

 _En plus on n'a pas eu le temps de faire tous les manèges de Tivoli la dernière fois !_

 _Donne-moi de tes nouvelles. Comment ça se passe au Day Care ? Il paraît que vous avez un nouvel au pair ? Est-ce qu'il est gentil ? Est-ce qu'il cuisine mieux que Parrain ?_

 _Plein de bisous à ton frère, ta sœur, et Parrain !_

 _Teddy._

o

 _Joyeux anniversaire Albus !_

 _Ton père m'a encore fait la leçon sur le cadeau que je t'ai offert l'an dernier... Si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé recevoir un œuf de dragon comme cadeau d'anniversaire, quand j'avais ton âge !_

 _Mais ton père a toujours été un peu Papa poule si tu veux mon avis._

 _Celui-ci a été choisi par Olympe et apparemment plus adapté à ton jeune âge – mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand tu seras à Poudlard, je te montrerai mes petits trésors-._

 _J'ai aussi cuisiné des cookies aux pépites de chocolat, j'espère que le postier moldu ne va pas les dévorer !_

 _On se voit cet été !_

 _Hagrid et Olympe_

o

 _Cher Albus,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire._

 _Comme tu me l'as demandé, je joins à ce courrier des illustrations des créatures fantastiques – ton père risque de me faire la morale mais il faut bien satisfaire la curiosité des jeunes esprits-._

 _Le portrait d'Albus – Dumbledore- te souhaite également un excellent anniversaire. Il a insisté pour que je joigne à ce courrier un paquet de bonbons au citron._

 _Tu préciseras à ton frère James que j'ai reçu sa petite blague et que je n'ai pas trouvé ça très drôle. Je désapprouve le fait que votre jeune fille au pair cède à tous ses caprices, surtout quand il s'agit de faire des mauvaises plaisanteries aux anciens professeurs de ton père !_

 _Je lui ferai moi-même la leçon cet Été._

 _Minerva_

 _o_

 _Albus,_

 _J'ai écris cette carte avant de rentrer dans le territoire d'entraînement pour le Tournois des Nations._

 _Donc pour moi nous sommes le 26 Septembre mais pour toi c'est le jour de ton anniversaire._

 _Donc JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE mon amour._

 _Je sais que tu m'en veux de ne pas être là aujourd'hui, mais ce Tournois est important pour moi et je promets de t'emmener à Tivoli à mon retour - après Noël, tu te souviens ? Nous en avons parlé l'autre fois-._

 _Mamie Molly enverra cette lettre pile le jour de ton anniversaire. Au bout de quatre ans elle a compris comment marche la poste moldue. Elle a arrêté de gaspiller son argent en timbres - un seul suffit-._

 _Tu trouveras un petit cadeau avec cette lettre, mais j'en ai un plus gros que tu auras après Noël._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Maman._

 _o_

 **Vendredi 18 Novembre**

Ce week-end, Ron viendra nous rendra visite. Ça fait trois semaines qu'il est sensé venir mais je sais qu'il est débordé au Ministère. Et puis je redoute un peu les conneries que va dire Ron pour faire sortir Malfoy de ses gonds...

Dimanche soir, je dirais la vérité à Malfoy. Ça a assez duré et je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi. Je dis ça chaque semaine, mais cette fois-ci je vais le faire.

Le Maroc m'a prouvé que je n'arrive pas à avoir une relation au pair/employeur normale avec Malfoy, et ce qu'il se passe n'est pas sain pour mes enfants. Mais Ron dirait que je n'ai _jamais_ eu une relation normale avec Malfoy, de toute manière.

Aujourd'hui, on emmène les enfants au Day Care ensembles. Il a neigé cette nuit et Malfoy râle – il fait froid, la neige abîme mes chaussures, blablabla- mais je l'ignore parce que les enfants sont ravis et que je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ce moment en enfonçant la tête de l'homme qu'ils adorent dans la neige...

On a dû mettre sa combinaison en polaire à Lily – les danois habillent tous leurs bébés comme ça, alors j'ai voulu en acheter une aussi-. Albus et James ont des bonnets que Molly leur a tricoté et j'ai même sorti mon pull de Noël dernier – rouge avec un superbe H en lettres dorées-.

Malfoy a failli faire un commentaire en voyant ça mais il s'est finalement contenté de hausser un sourcil. Je n'oserai quand même pas dire qu'il devient civilisé, mais la présence des enfants l'adoucit considérablement.

En revenant du Day Care, je vois que le lac près de la maison a gelé.

\- Malfoy ! Ça te dit un peu de sensations fortes ?

Il hausse un sourcil – s'il ne le faisait pas, je me demanderais s'il est malade ou si un type n'a pas pris du polynectar pour usurper son identité- et penche la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu proposes quoi ?

 _Te sucer contre un arbre._

\- On tente de marcher sur le lac ? Je dis en rougissant violemment – à cause du froid, et pas d'autre chose-.

Il hoche la tête – je pense qu'il est de toute façon physiquement incapable de refuser un seul de mes défis- et avance vers le lac d'un pas assuré.

Je fais le premier pas et la surface se craquelle un peu mais Malfoy me fait un sourire moqueur et avance lui aussi.

Il a été assez intelligent pour se mettre plutôt loin de moi mais je sais bien qu'il ne fait pas assez froid pour que la glace supporte nos deux poids si nous avançons trop loin. Il le sait aussi, mais il avance quand même.

Je pense qu'à ce stade là, l'eau devrait lui arriver jusqu'aux mollets si elle n'était pas gelée. Si Hermione nous voyait on se prendrait le savon de notre vie mais j'aime ce que je ressens en ce moment. Ça me rappelle le Quidditch...

\- Pour le moment nous ne sommes que sur le bord mais il ne faut surtout pas s'aventurer vers le milieu, je dis d'une voix peu assurée.

Mais Malfoy me provoque avec son _putain_ de sourcil et il fait un grand pas vers le centre. Il reste là quelques secondes à me regard, goguenard. Je serre les dents et avance moi aussi, mais quelques secondes plus tard j'entends un bruit étrange et quand je me retourne, Malfoy est enfoncé dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

J'ai deux réactions simultanées : je ris et je panique.

La glace s'est brisée tout autour de lui et je sais que si je cours vers lui, je vais moi aussi me retrouver dans l'eau et cette perspective ne m'enchante pas vraiment.

\- Tu comptes faire quelque chose, Potter ? Siffle t-il entre ses dents, et je suis impressionné par son sang-froid – sans mauvais jeu de mot-.

Je finis par regagner la terre ferme et je fais le tour pour lui tendre un bras qu'il a du mal à attraper. Je m'avance un peu et il finit par me saisir la main. Le contact m'électrise mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'y penser.

Je ne sais pas s'il le fait exprès – le connaissant, ce ne serait pas étonnant- mais il tire un peu trop fort et quelques secondes plus tard, je plonge dans l'eau la tête la première.

Je déteste me baigner dans une eau trouble depuis ma quatrième année, avec l'histoire des sirènes – ou alors la sixième, avec les inferis et Dumbledore-, et le fait qu'elle soit littéralement glacée n'arrange rien.

Je sors ma tête en poussant un hurlement peu viril – tant pis pour ma dignité- et Malfoy et moi on se pousse pour être celui qui sortira de cet enfer le premier - à un moment j'heurte violemment un roseau, et cet abruti sourit-. Si je meurs d'hypothermie, je vais le hanter toute sa putain de vie. Heureusement nous ne sommes qu'à deux minutes de la maison et nous ne croisons aucun voisin.

Malfoy peste dans sa barbe – comme toujours, ceci dit- tandis que je grelotte comme un con.

J'imagine la tête d'Hermione si elle nous voyait et je commence à rire nerveusement. Malfoy se tourne vivement et me jette un regard noir, mais je continue de rire. Ça fait des années que je ne m'étais pas senti comme ça et c'est à cause de – _grâce à_ \- lui.

Il finit par esquisser un demi sourire et dit d'une voix plus traînante que jamais :

\- Potter, pas un mot aux enfants, sinon on n'a pas finit d'en entendre parler.

J'approuve vigoureusement de la tête et son regard s'adoucit considérablement. Il est beau avec ses cheveux mouillés – oui, moi aussi je l'ai poussé, faut pas déconner non plus- et ses joues rouges.

On ressemble à deux abrutis comme ça, mais je souris bêtement, parce que j'ai seize ans de nouveau et que cette fois-ci ce n'est pas grâce à Ron.

Si, à l'hôpital, j'avais su qu'il bouleversait ma vie ainsi, est-ce que j'aurais prétendu le connaître ?

o

 **Toujours vendredi, 16 heures 30**

\- Tonton !

\- Oncle Ron !

Ron est déjà là quand Malfoy revient du Day Care avec les enfants. Il a transplané bien sûr, mais je voulais qu'il ait l'air de venir directement de l'aéroport. Mes fils se jettent sur mon meilleur ami qui ri aux éclats et les couvre de baisers. Puis il se redresse et Malfoy et lui se toisent pendant quinze longues secondes.

Les têtes de James et Albus font la navette entre les deux et je me frotte les paupières, me préparant mentalement pour un week-end plus que fatiguant.

\- Weasley.

Sa voix est froide et la température vient de chuter de dix degrés. Ron se hérisse et je comprends pourquoi. La mémoire de Malfoy est peut-être une petite lopette mais son sale caractère est résistant.

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom ? Fait Ron en haussant un sourcil.

\- Les enfants parlent de toi tout le temps, lâche Malfoy du bout des lèvres.

Ron hoche la tête et lui tend la main :

\- Bonjour Draco.

\- Ce sera Malfoy pour toi, Weasley. On n'a pas élevé les dragons ensembles.

Ron croise mon regard et fait un demi-sourire, à la fois amusé et agacé.

\- Tu sembles bien remis de ton accident, fait-il, conciliant.

\- Et toi du tien.

\- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas eu de... Commence mon meilleur ami.

Mais il s'interrompt aussitôt en croisant le regard moqueur de Malfoy.

o

Ron est un peu trop en forme à mon goût – et Malfoy doit certainement penser la même chose-. Il ne fait que lui poser des questions sur sa vie ici et Malfoy répond par des grognements ou des regards noirs.

Albus et James sont évidemment ravis de raconter les déboires de leur au pair – surtout cette fois où il a négocié avec James pour qu'il change la couche de Lily-.

Mais il y en a eu d'autres aussi, que moi non plus je ne connaissais pas, comme cette fois où il a fait brûler le repas et qu'il a dû ouvrir les fenêtres – raison pour laquelle tout le monde portait sa combinaison en polaire quand je suis rentré du travail-, ou la fois où il est a confondu le sucre et le sel -ben oui, c'est écrit en danois- et qu'il a dû recommencer la préparation du début - en râlant plus que nécessaire, selon James-.

Malfoy en est à sa troisième bière et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il se dit qu'il lui faudrait un truc plus fort pour survivre à cette soirée. Comme du whisky pur feu. Ou de la cocaïne. Ou du prozac.

Ceci dit Ron n'aborde aucun sujet délicat ou qui pourrait faire de la peine à Malfoy et je lui en suis reconnaissant – j'ai déjà assez de choses à gérer pour ne pas avoir un au pair dépressif sur les bras-.

\- Alors, comment tu trouves le Danemark ? Demande Ron en ouvrant joyeusement sa bière. Je t'ai déjà posé ces questions, mais comme tu ne te souviens pas de moi... Et puis ton avis a pu évoluer depuis le temps !

\- Gris.

\- Et les gens ?

\- Blonds.

\- Et la bouffe ?

\- Verte.

\- Et Copenhague ?

\- J'y ai rencontré des gens sympathiques.

\- Et la petite sirène ?

\- Petite.

\- Y a t-il quelque chose que tu apprécies dans ce pays ? S'impatiente mon meilleur ami.

Malfoy réfléchit quelques secondes. Il esquisse un sourire rêveur et lève les yeux vers Ron :

\- J'aime bien les kanelbullar, confie t-il.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillent et il adresse un grand sourire à Malfoy. Ils ont enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente – je devrais sortir mon Nikon, et envoyer la photo à McGonagall, cette scène est unique-.

o

\- Je vais me coucher. A demain, Weasley, Potter.

Je me tourne et mon cœur manque un battement. Il porte un pyjama gris un peu lâche, le haut bâille un peu et me laisse une vue imprenable sur ses clavicules. Elles sont blanches et magnifiques, j'ai envie d'y poser mes lèvres et...

Malfoy hausse un sourcil et je rougis furieusement.

\- Attends, Malfoy !

Ron lui adresse un sourire radieux.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis ton super pyjama à tête de lion ? Tu le portes tout le temps, d'habitude !

Malfoy lui jette un regard noir et lève lentement le bras. Mon meilleur ami ri de plus belle lorsqu'il voit le superbe majeur dressé.

o

 **Samedi 19 Novembre**

Malfoy vient de partir pour Copenhague, à la grande déception de Ron.

\- Je croyais qu'on allait le regarder passer la serpillière ! S'écrie t-il dès que Malfoy a claqué la porte.

\- Il ne travaille pas le week-end, je réponds en souriant.

\- Hein ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis venu, alors ?

\- Pour voir tes neveux et ton meilleur ami, bien sûr, je réplique en haussant les sourcils.

O

 **Dimanche 20 Novembre – Le matin**

Malfoy revient plus tôt que je ne le pensais, et Ron est à Tivoli avec les enfants. Je voulais les accompagner mais mes fils – ces enflures- ont déclaré que c'était un moment entre "Tonton Ron et eux" et je me suis fait éjecter de l'expédition.

Lily dort sur la terrasse, dans sa poussette – j'ai dû lui mettre sa combinaison sinon elle aurait eut trop froid, il neige dehors-.

\- T'es déjà là ?

\- Sympa, l'accueil, lâche t-il dans un demi-sourire narquois.

Ses cheveux sont un peu ébouriffés à cause du bonnet qu'il vient d'enlever et ses joues rouges à cause du froid. Il est beau, ce temps lui va bien. Je comprends mieux pourquoi on l'appelait Le Prince de Glace à Poudlard. Dans l'attente d'une réponse, il hausse un sourcil interrogateur et je rougis malgré moi.

\- Non, c'est juste que d'habitude tu restes à Copenhague jusqu'au soir.

\- Mes amis avaient du travail à faire, et je me sentais un peu fatigué.

C'est vrai qu'il est un peu pâle. Pourtant on revient de Marrakech, mais il a été très malade et j'ai tendance à l'oublier – parce que c'est Malfoy et que pour moi cet homme n'a pas le droit d'être faible-.

\- Viens, les enfants et moi on t'a fait une surprise, je lui dis en souriant.

On se dirige vers la chambre d'Albus et je lui montre fièrement le mur à photos. Au milieu des visages familiers – Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Georges, Arthur, Molly- trône à présent celui de Malfoy.

Nous sommes allés les imprimer hier avec Ron et les enfants – ça m'a valu une avalanche de questions de la part de mon meilleur ami, mais ça valait le coup : elles sont superbes-.

Je me tourne vers Malfoy qui les regarde avec attention.

\- Tu as imprimé les photos de Marrakech, fait-il.

Sa voix est différente et semble à la fois lointaine et proche. J'hoche la tête en souriant et je le contemple tandis que lui contemple les photographies.

On a mis un temps fou à les choisir parce que Ron voulait absolument un tirage de toutes celles où Malfoy fait la tronche ou a une tête de con, et bien sûr de l'épisode du singe.

Moi je voulais surtout celles de lui et les enfants réunis, et on a finit par se mettre d'accord sur une dizaine de clichés. Ma préférée c'est celle où nous sommes tous les cinq dans le désert. On a mal dormi, mes cheveux et ceux de mes fils ont décidé que les lois de la gravité, c'était pour les faibles, Malfoy est pâle comme la mort mais son nez est rouge à cause du soleil, on se tient devant nos dromadaires et on a l'air heureux _– on est heureux-._

Malfoy renifle – qu'est-ce qu'il a, il a attrapé un rhume ? - et plonge son regard dans le mien.

\- Potter, j'aime pas la tête que je tire sur cette photo, fait-il d'une voix un peu rauque en désignant un cliché que Ron a soigneusement choisi - où il a les cheveux un peu ébouriffés et où il tire une tronche de six mètres de long-.

\- Fallait faire un petit effort quand je te disais de sourire.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisit la seule photo où j'ai l'air d'avoir de la bouse de dragon sous le nez ? Fait-il, boudeur.

\- Malfoy, tu as _toujours l_ 'air d'avoir de la bouse de dragon sous le nez, je fais en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

Il fronce les sourcils – pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours l'impression de marcher sur des œufs avec cette homme ?- et dis pour détendre l'atmosphère :

\- Allez, fais pas cette tête. C'était juste pour te montrer que tu fais partie de la famille. Que tu comptes, pour nous.

Il se tourne de nouveau vers moi, ses yeux gris plongent dans les miens et son visage me bouleverse.

\- Que tu comptes pour moi.

Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui m'a pris de dire ça, je vois être fiévreux, malade, ou complètement fou. Mais c'est la vérité et bien qu'elle me terrifie, je l'aie acceptée.

Malfoy cligne des yeux et regarde dans le vide pendant cinq longues secondes. Il a l'air de réfléchir intensément, je me demande bien à quoi. Soudain, son regard change, on dirait qu'il vient d'accepter quelque chose, et je pense qu'il va me coller un pain mais il secoue la tête et esquisse un sourire.

\- Sauvage et magnifique, fait-il dans un souffle.

Il secoue la tête sans cesser de sourire.

Il a parlé si bas que je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

\- De quoi ?

\- Rien, fait-il en s'approchant de mon visage – et mon cœur manque un battement-.

La seconde d'après, ses lèvres s'écrasent contre les miennes avec force. Mon cerveau décide que c'est le moment pour partir en vacances en Laponie et la seule chose que je suis capable de penser, c'est : " _Malfoy est en train de m'embrasser. Malfoy est en train de m'embrasser."_

 _Bordel. Bordel. Bordel. BORDEL._

Je sens son corps se détendre contre le mien quand il comprend que je ne veux – _peux_ – pas le repousser. Ses mains tremblent un peu mais elles se glissent dans mon t-shirt, sur mon dos, sur ma nuque tandis que les miennes trouvent le chemin sous sa chemise, jusqu'à la peau nue de son dos. Je retiens un soupir de bien-être lorsque sa peau touche la mienne ; ce n'est pas la peine de lui montrer à quel point ce simple contact me chamboule.

A quel point il a de l'emprise sur mon corps. _Sur mon cœur._

Comme la dernière fois, je me dis qu'il est étonnamment chaud pour un homme au tempérament si... glacial. Le baiser devient plus doux et tendre, puis il pose ses lèvres sur mes joues, mon nez, mes paupières et mon front, ce qui me surprend : Dans mes fantasmes, Malfoy est un sauvage qui m'arrache mes habits et me prend sur la table, mais il n'a jamais fait ce que je voulais qu'il fasse et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va commencer.

On se détache enfin – juste avant que mon cœur n'explose, me semble t-il – et on se regarde longuement, le souffle court. C'est le moment où il doit me dire qu'il ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris, et qu'il doit bredouiller une excuse avant de disparaître. Mais il n'en fait rien alors je lui prends la main et l'entraîne dans ma chambre – je suis peut-être un Gryffondor, mais j'ai failli aller à Serpentard, et je sais saisir une occasion quand elle se présente-.

Et _l'occasion_ de me faire sauter le cœur se tient devant moi.

 _Je suis un putain de kamikaze._

Cinq mètres nous séparent de cette pièce mais le chemin me semble interminable, parce que je sais qu'à tout moment il va me lâcher la main et m'en coller une, me dire qu'il s'est égaré, que je le dégoûte, parce que je suis petit, balafré et binoclard.

Sauf qu' il ne fait rien de tout ça et la seule chose dans cette pièce qui s'en prend plein la gueule c'est la porte, qu'il ferme violemment avant de se jeter sur moi, me faisant basculer sur le lit.

Le Danemark c'est sympa mais il y fait froid et on a décidément beaucoup, _beaucoup trop_ de vêtements. J'ai envie de jeter au feu toutes ces merdes qui me séparent de la peau douce, chaude et pâle de Malfoy.

Quand il est enfin nu j'essaie de ne pas le dévorer du regard mais je comprends que c'est peine perdue quand je croise son regard et qu'il m'adresse un sourire narquois. C'est moi qui suis au dessus et lui qui est allongé sur le lit, il est en position d'infériorité, mais il m'a cerné, comme toujours, alors autant prendre tout ce qu'il sera en mesure de me donner.

Alors je le regarde. Je regarde tout ce qu'i voir et c'est magnifique. Je regarde tout ce que je peux voir, et j'embrasse tout ce que je peux embrasser. Mes lèvres se posent sur ses mains, ses avant-bras, ses épaules, son cou, son menton, ses lèvres, son nez, ses yeux, son front, ses cheveux, ses tétons roses, la ligne de poils blonds, le nombril... et à cet endroit-là aussi, à où les poils sont un peu frisés et plus foncés, où le sexe est dressé, où les bourses sont dures et roses.

Malfoy pousse un juron lorsque je prends son sexe dans ma bouche. Je jette un regard furtif vers lui, son regard plonge dans le mien et pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il ressent. Ça me perturberait si je n'étais pas... occupé, mais je le suis, je suis occupé à lui faire la pipe de sa vie, alors je me dis que j'y penserai plus tard – quand je n'aurais pas un Malfoy nu sous moi, par exemple-.

Son sexe a un goût délicieux et je me surprends à penser que sa forme, sa taille, sa texture et son poids sont parfaitement adaptés à ma bouche. C'est comme si pendant tout ce temps, on était fais pour coucher ensembles. C'est une pensée mièvre et ridicule mais pourtant elle reste bien ancrée dans la partie de mon cerveau qui est encore capable de réfléchir.

Je fais glisser ma langue contre le gland et il gémit – et j'adore ça-. Il est magnifique, bordel, il est magnifique et bouleversant, à se tordre ainsi sur le lit, la tête rejetée en arrière. Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'abandonner comme ça, il semble être une personne totalement différente tout en restant lui-même. Et dire que pendant tout ce temps, j'ai cru le connaître.

Il glisse une main dans mes cheveux pour imposer un certain rythme, et j'écarquille les yeux sous la surprise, mais j'aspire de plus belle – parce que je veux qu'il continue de crier, parce qu'il est délicieux, parce que c'est moi qui le mets dans cet état-.

J'ai eu beaucoup de malheurs dans ma vie, mais aujourd'hui j'ai Draco Malfoy dans mon lit, il est nu et j'ai ma tête entre ses cuisses, alors un Dieu existe.

Je finis par remonter jusqu'à son visage – ses joues sont rouges et ses yeux un peu flous, et je me sens presque gêné de le voir comme ça- et il me prend les lèvres avec violence.

Il pose une main sur mon sexe et je gémis malgré moi. Je sens son sourire contre mes lèvres mais je ne peux pas être à la fois en train de mourir de plaisir et être agacé de le sentir si fier de lui, alors je fais vite un choix et glisse ma main dans sa nuque tandis qu'il me caresse comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Oh... mon Dieu... Malfoy...

Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit ma voix. Ce type m'a jeté un sort, il n'y a pas d'autres explications. J'ai couché avec plein, plein de mecs dans ma vie et ça ne m'a jamais fait _ça_.

Sa foutue main est sur mon _pénis_ mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de me caresser le _cœur._

Il accélère la cadence et je cris, mon Dieu, je cris tellement, je cris des tas de choses insensées comme quoi il est sexy et que ses mains sont magiques, et je le sens sourire contre moi, ses dents sont sur mes joues et je trouve ça excitant, c'est comme s'il allait me mordre, d'ailleurs le connaissant ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, mais je finis par repousser sa main parce qu'il ne sera pas dit qu'Harry Potter jouit au bout de cinq minutes tel un puceau de quinze ans.

On se bat un peu pour être au dessus – je n'avais jamais fait ça avant, mais c'est Malfoy et on ne fait jamais rien comme les autres- et il finit par me bloquer les poignets et me maintenir sur le dos en appuyant ses hanches contre le miennes. Il est maigre comme pas possible, en convalescence et il me maîtrise quand même, mais j'avoue que je n'y ai pas mis beaucoup de cœur : je veux dire, c'est Malfoy, je le laisserai me prendre dans le jardin, sous la neige, si c'était son délire.

Il est au dessus de moi, j'ai une vue superbe et je ne me prive pas d'en profiter. Il a un sourire carnassier, sa canine me fait coucou. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de cette vision.

Il est beau et je me dis que les années ont été tendres avec ce bâtard. L'adolescent pâlot et maigre s'est transformé en un homme toujours pâle et mince, mais au regard moins acéré, au sourire plus doux - _parfois_ -. Je me demande soudain à quoi je ressemble ; mes cheveux doivent partir dans tous les sens, j'ai perdu mes lunettes dans l'opération, mes joues sont rouges, mais je croise son regard et y lis ce qu'il doit lire dans mes yeux : du désir.

Je suis désiré de cet homme. Être désiré par Draco Malfoy, c'est un peu comme être _choisi._

Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, je suis _élu_ , mais cette fois-ci j'en suis heureux.

\- Prends-moi, je dis dans un souffle.

Il écarquille les yeux, étonné de me voir capituler si vite, et glisse deux doigts dans sa bouche – bordel, je vais jouir s'il continue à les lubrifier en me regardant comme ça-.

J'aimerais trouver un truc dégueulasse chez cet homme – n'importe quoi, des poils sur les épaules, une odeur de sueur constante, des boutons dans le dos, je suis pas difficile- pour m'empêcher de faire une énorme connerie, mais au fond de moi je sais que rien ne m'empêchera de le laisser me pénétrer.

C'est Malfoy, il est cruel, méchant, froid, cynique, c'est un ancien Mangemort qui il a insulté tous les gens que j'aime, sa tante a tué mon parrain, son père a manqué envoyer Ginny manger des mandragores par la racine, je suis conscient de tout ça et pourtant je l'ai laissé entrer dans ma vie et dans mon lit – alors comment trois malheureux poils sur les épaules pourraient-ils me sauver de cet homme ?-.

Je sens son désir contre moi et je tremble violemment. J'ai envie qu'il prenne jusqu'à ce que nous n'en puissions plus; j'ai envie de me sentir plein de lui, j'ai envie d'être plus proche de lui que jamais, et en même temps, un sentiment étrange envahit ma poitrine – la peur-.

J'ai peur parce que Ginny est partie un matin et qu'elle n'est jamais revenue. J'ai peur parce que je n'ai jamais couché avec personne d'autre qu'elle dans cette maison. J'ai peur parce qu'il a bouleversé ma vie et que ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire est sans retour.

J'ai peur parce que je me surprends à penser que j'aimerais que Malfoy sache qui je suis _vraiment_ avant de me pénétrer.

Pour lui, je ne suis qu'Harry Potter, un anglais expatrié au Danemark, père de trois enfants un peu agités. Mais pour moi c'est Malfoy, le premier sorcier que j'ai rencontré, Malfoy, mon rival pendant des années, l'autre attrapeur de Quidditch. Malfoy, qui, dès que je pose mes yeux sur lui, me rappelle Snape, Dumbledore, la Guerre, Ron, Hermione, Poudlard, l'Ecosse, le lac, la forêt, Hagrid, les dragons, les détraqueurs, le Quidditch... Tout ce qui a été mon monde pendant des années, tout ce que je suis au fond de moi, sous l'épaisse couche de myrtilles, de vélos, de kanelbullar, de Carlsbergs... de déni.

Mon souffle se fait court et je sais que ce n'est pas à cause de l'excitation. Je commence à paniquer, de la même façon que je panique après avoir fait trop de magie.

\- Arrête !

Ma voix est rauque mais il ne m'entend pas. Il est trop occupé à m'embrasser littéralement partout – et si je n'étais pas déjà paniqué, je le deviendrais automatiquement, parce que c'est Malfoy et que ses lèvres sont sur ma peau-.

\- Malfoy... _Draco._.. Arrête...

Il plonge son regard dans le mien et je vois qu'il comprend que quelque chose ne va pas. Il sursaute et se détache de moi si rapidement qu'on dirait que je viens de le frapper.

J'aimerais le rassurer, lui expliquer, poser ma main sur son épaule, lui dire que ça n'a rien à voir avec lui, que je le désire et qu'il me plaît, mon Dieu, _qu'il me plaît tellement_ , mais tout mon corps tremble donc je m'empare d'un peignoir et l'enfile en vitesse. Je sens son regard sur ma nuque tandis que je me précipite vers la cuisine.

Je respire mal. J'y vois à peine à travers mes larmes mais il faut vraiment que je trouve ce _putain_ de paquet de clopes. Où est-il, bordel ?!

Tant pis pour mes principes, je ne fume jamais dans cette maison mais là c'est une urgence. Il faut que je fume cette foutue cigarette.

Je l'entends s'habiller dans ma chambre et se diriger à grands pas vers la sienne. Je ferme douloureusement les yeux tandis qu'il claque la porte derrière lui.

Au fond je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Je l'ai laissé entrer dans ma maison, élever mes enfants, envahir mes pensées et s'imposer dans mon cœur, alors je ne peux pas le laisser me baiser.

Pas comme ça. Pas alors qu'il n'est pas lui-même.

o

 **Lundi 21 Novembre, 8 heures du matin**

Il m'ignore. Hier soir, Ron et les enfants sont rentrés, hilares et euphoriques, avec trois tonnes de bonbons dans les bras et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. On a dû négocier avec James, parce que c'est hors de question qu'ils aient tous ces bonbons à disposition. Malfoy n'est même pas monté dîner, mais comme sa chambre est juste à côté de la réserve de nourriture, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour lui.

Je sors de mon bureau et claque violemment la porte. Je suis tellement hors de moi que j'ai fais apparaître des rideaux noirs pour couvrir les tableaux.

Mes parents et le reste des Maraudeurs sont finalement revenus ; j'ai eu le droit à une superbe leçon de moral, digne d'Hermione, sur mon licenciement et ma façon de traiter Malfoy. Ça me rend fou car je me suis débrouillé seul pendant des années, _parce je suis un putain d'orphelin,_ et que depuis que j'ai ces tableaux je suis obligé de leur rendre des comptes sur ce que je mange, ce que je bois, ce que je fume, qui je vois, et bien sûr sur l'éducation de mes enfants.

J'ai aimé mon parrain, et j'ai aimé Remus. Et j'aime mes parents bien sûr, qui qu'ils aient été. Mais c'est trop étrange pour moi de devoir me comporter comme un enfant pris en faute alors que j'ai été abandonné si jeune, que j'ai été élevé dans le but d'être sacrifié, que j'ai tué un homme à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Je ne suis plus un enfant depuis – _trop-_ longtemps et je déteste que l'on me fasse la leçon sur comment traiter Malfoy.

Malfoy et moi c'est spécial. Personne ne peut comprendre.

Quand il arrive dans la cuisine, je suis encore tremblant de colère. C'est trop étrange, je m'en veux de m'énerver comme ça, parce que mes parents et leurs amis m'ont tellement aimé que même le souvenir d'eux, le portrait qu'ils ont laissé sur cette terre, s'inquiète pour moi et se comporte comme une mère poule.

Mais c'est juste trop pour moi. C'était mon idée de commander ces tableaux, Ron disait que ça ne m'aiderait pas à faire mon deuil ; je ne l'ai pas écouté et parfois je me demande si j'ai eu tord. De toute façon ce n'est pas la seule mauvaise idée que j'ai eue cette année là.

\- Weasley est parti ?

Je me tourne mais il s'adresse à James. Il est plus pâle que d'habitude et arbore de vilaines cernes. Je me demande si c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier et je m'en veux. Hier, j'étais enchanté à l'idée d'être celui qui rendait Draco Malfoy fou de désir, d'avoir une telle influence sur son corps, mais là je prie silencieusement Merlin, Salazar et Godric pour ne pas être la cause de ces vilaines cernes grises qui gâchent ce visage parfait.

Je ne veux pas l'influencer de cette manière.

\- Oui, il doit s'occuper de Rose, et puis il va au travail, répond James, la bouche pleine – il faudra vraiment que je travaille là-dessus, un jour-.

Malfoy ricane et je suis surpris de le voir afficher un sourire aussi cruel. Ça faisait longtemps.

\- Oui, il a un travail, _lui._ Pas comme votre père.

Je décide d'ignorer sa remarque et dis d'une voix que je veux calme :

\- Malfoy, tu te souviens que je dois aller au Minist... Au bureau pour régler deux-trois trucs ?

\- Oui, Potter, je ne suis pas encore gâteux, merci Merlin.

\- Tu emmèneras les enfants au Day Care ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je connais mon travail.

Il s'obstine à ne pas me regarder et ça m'agace. Je ferais mieux de partir avant de péter un plomb, mais je reste planté là comme un con – à le provoquer, comme toujours-.

À croire que je n'ai jamais vécu que pour ça.

\- Ce soir, il faudra qu'on discute, tous les deux.

Il faut que je lui dise la vérité. Il me détestera, mais il me déteste déjà de toute manière.

Il se fige et arrête de verser ses céréales à Albus qui lève la tête, étonné. Puis il lâche du bout des lèvres :

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, Potter.

Je me hérisse. Il ne m'a jamais parlé aussi froidement devant mes enfants. Je le prends par le poignet – il se crispe, mais tant pis- et le traîne jusque dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit toujours être les montagnes russes avec toi ?

Ma voix tremble et je me déteste pour ça.

\- Lâche-moi, Potter.

\- Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es sois un immonde connard, sois le type adorable qui cuisine deux gâteaux d'anniversaire pour mon fils ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas être plus... mesuré ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, Potter ?

\- Ce serait plus vivable, au moins ! Être plus mesuré, te contenir un peu et...

\- Et finir comme toi ? Un putain de fantôme qui ne sait pas qui il est ? Moi, au moins, je suis vivant, Potter. Ma vie, je la vis, je ne me contente pas de la subir.

Bordel. Ce type sait appuyer là où ça fait mal. Et il ne s'en prive pas.

Je le lâche brusquement et il esquisse un petit sourire satisfait. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne le frappe pas est que mes enfants se trouvent dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- C'est plus fort que toi, hein, Malfoy ? Toujours à essayer de faire le plus de peine possible en un minimum de temps ! Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, tu étais déjà comme ça du temps de Poudlard !

Rouge de colère, je m'empare de ma veste et de mes clefs de voiture et quitte la maison en claquant la porte derrière moi.

o

 **POV Draco**

 _Tu étais déjà comme ça du temps de Poudlard !_

J'emmène les enfants au Day Care. D'habitude, sur le chemin, ils chantent et poussent des cris, mais aujourd'hui ils sont calmes et silencieux, peut-être parce qu'ils sont encore fatigués à cause du voyage.

Peut-être parce qu'ils m'ont entendu m'engueuler avec leur père et qu'ils ont peur.

 _Tu étais déjà comme ça du temps de Poudlard !_

Peur que je m'en aille ? Peur que la vie à la maison ne soit plus qu'engueulades ? Peur que leur père devienne cette furie qu'ils ont vu ce matin ?

 _Tu étais déjà comme ça du temps de Poudlard !_

Je laisse les enfants qui me font un câlin étrange - comme si l'on n'allait plus jamais se revoir- et remonte rapidement avec Lily. Elle gazouille dans son berceau mais je n'ai pas envie de lui sourire. Alors elle joue toute seule avec son doudou. Au début elle était vraiment pénible, à tout le temps me crier dans les oreilles, tout le temps me baver dessus, mais elle grandit et elle me fait confiance maintenant, elle s'est habituée à mon odeur et à ma présence, alors elle n'a plus peur. Elle se contente de jouer à mes côtés, rire et maltraiter son doudou. Elle est vraiment mignonne.

 _Tu étais déjà comme ça du temps de Poudlard !_

Arrivés à la maison, on fait comme d'habitude, c'est à dire que j'emmène Lily dans le salon et qu'elle joue avec les jouets d'Albus et James tandis que je regarde la terrasse, le regard dans le vide, une tasse de thé à la main. La neige a fondu et les voisins d'en face ont installé des guirlandes de Noël dans les arbres. C'est beau mais je ne l'avouerai à personne. Ça fait un mois que je m'évertue à persuader tout le monde que les danois ont des goûts de chiottes, je ne vais pas gâcher mes efforts en quelques secondes.

 _Tu étais déjà comme ça du temps de Poudlard !_

Deux heures plus tard, elle finit par s'endormir dans sa poussette et je la couvre soigneusement avant de la mettre sur la terrasse. Dès que je referme la porte, je prends une grande inspiration et je me précipite dans ma chambre. J'arrache pratiquement la photo de Blaise, Pansy et moi et la retourne.

"Blaise, Pansy, Draco. Poudlard, 1995"

 _Poudlard._ Bordel. Je ne suis pas fou. Je n'ai pas rêvé. Je le savais !

Potter me cachait quelque chose depuis le début. Bien sûr !

Toujours avec son petit sourire innocent, son air d'adolescent attardé, ses yeux trop verts - trop beau pour être honnête !-.

Il me connaissait vraiment trop bien, l'enfoiré. Toujours à deviner ce que je pensais alors que mon visage n'exprime rien, toujours à savoir comment m'agacer, toujours à me chercher la petite bête. On a toujours eu une relation bizarre - Sarah le répétait tout le temps- mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre.

Potter et moi c'était spécial, et ce depuis le début.

Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi.

Je cours vers le bureau de Potter. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il y a là-dedans. Il faut que je sache ce que ça signifie, tout ça.

 _Tu étais déjà comme ça du temps de Poudlard !_

 _o_

Il ne l'a pas fermé à clef. Ce matin, il était tellement énervé qu'il ne l'a pas fermé à clef.

Je cligne bêtement des yeux. J'ai un pressentiment bizarre. Si je pose la main sur cette poignée, je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière. La vérité est derrière cette porte, mais est-ce que j'ai envie de la connaître ?

Ça fait deux mois que je vis sans savoir qui je suis, mais je me suis construit une nouvelle identité, une nouvelle vie avec les enfants et Potter... _Potter, ce sale menteur !_

Mais je suis heureux ici. Il fait froid, on mange de la merde et les enfants sont épuisants, mais je suis heureux. Potter est un menteur qui me rend heureux.

 _Tu étais déjà comme ça du temps de Poudlard !_

J'entre dans la pièce et je frémis aussitôt. L'étrange énergie qui émane de Potter quand il est triste ou en colère semble concentrée dans cette pièce. Tout est bien rangé et désespérément... normal. C'est exactement ce que j'ai vu depuis la fenêtre. Non... cette cheminée n'était pas là... et il y a ces rideaux noirs, aussi.

Je fouille le bureau, en quête d'un indice, n'importe quoi.

Potter et moi étions à Poudlard ensembles. Ça veut dire qu'on se connaît depuis des années. Et ce bâtard me laisse penser qu'on s'est rencontrés il y a deux mois !

Il doit forcément avoir une raison pour me laisser penser ça.

Je tombe sur de nombreux dossiers, étrangement remplis de feuilles blanches. Une étrange boule dorée. Un étrange livre tout noir, dont les pages sont blanches. Un étrange bout de papier tout jaune. Tout est étrange dans cette pièce. Surtout son propriétaire.

Une photographie de Weasley, sa femme la chevelue et Potter : "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Poudlard, 1993". Putain ! Weasley aussi ! _L'immonde bâtard_!

Je trouvais qu'il souriait un peu trop, aussi !

Et dire qu'on a sympathisé en parlant de pâtisseries danoises !

Tous des sales menteurs !

Il n'y a franchement rien d'intéressant dans ce maudit bureau. Tout ce que j'ouvre est immaculé ou juste trop bizarre pour que je sache ce que c'est : le type a même un chaudron ici, sérieusement qui range ses déguisements d'Halloween dans son bureau ?

Je finis par tomber sur une petite boîte en bois, dans le dernier tiroir du bureau. Je l'ouvre difficilement – à croire que personne ne l'a touchée depuis dix ans – et fixe, incrédule, le petit bout de bois qui se trouve à l'intérieur. On dirait une baguette chinoise, mais le bois est plus sombre et plus... noble. Potter garde vraiment n'importe quoi. Peut-être qu'il est incapable de jeter ses affaires. Ça expliquerait la taille scandaleuse de sa maison. Est-ce que c'est pour faire des trucs sado-masochistes ?

J'esquisse un sourire mauvais et me saisis de l'objet.

Une douleur aiguë me frappe soudainement. Je pousse un cri et m'effondre sur le sol.

o

Putain de Potter !

Putain de menteur de Potter !

Putain de connard de Potter !

Je me relève difficilement – j'ai plus 20 ans, moi- et me masse le crâne.

 _Ah bordel !_ Je remets ma baguette magique à sa place – et dire qu'il l'a gardée tout ce temps, ce mec ne jette vraiment rien- et sors du bureau en claquant la porte derrière moi.

Je me dirige lentement vers la cuisine et attrape mon paquet de clopes -non, tiens, je vais fumer celles de Potter, après tout il me doit bien ça-. Je prends mon manteau, mon écharpe et mon bonnet – décidément il faut se préparer dix minutes avant de pouvoir mettre le nez dehors dans ce satané pays-, m'assoies devant la porte d'entrée et allume ma clope.

J'ai été élevé par Narcissa Malfoy, la femme la moins démonstratrice de toute l'Angleterre. Mon père lui faisait honte ? Elle haussait un sourcil. Sa sœur lui faisait peur ? Elle détournait le regard. Je la décevais ? Elle me jetait un regard noir.

Ma mère n'a jamais dit un mot plus haut que l'autre. Elle était toujours impeccablement habillée, même les jours de crises. Même le jour où elle a été embarquée pour Azkaban.

J'ai été élevé par Narcissa Malfoy qui m'a appris à lister mes pensées lors de situations qui me semblent folle ou hors contrôle.

Et cette situation est clairement folle _et_ hors de contrôle.

Je porte la cigarette à mes lèvres et entreprends de faire ma liste.

1 - J'ai retrouvé la mémoire.

2- Et c'est douloureux.

3 - Ma vie n'est pas cool du tout, j'aurais dû écouter mon instinct et laisser cette foutue poignée de porte tranquille.

4 - Mes parents me manquent terriblement.

5 - Blaise, Pansy et Théo doivent s'inquiéter de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de moi.

6 - Potter est un putain de connard.

7 - Je vais le saigner à blanc.

8 - Lui faire avaler ses couilles.

9 - Foutre le feu à sa maison.

10 - Le dénoncer au Ministère de la Magie anglais _et_ danois !

11 - Contacter Rita Skeeter et lui raconter le moindre détail de son opération "Torturons le pauvre Malfoy amnésique".

12 - Puis je rentrerai chez moi, en Angleterre, et j'aurais une petite discussion avec Weasley.

13 - Potter m'a sucé hier.

14 - Et j'ai adoré.

15 - Potter me plaît.

16 - Et je crois que je lui plais aussi.

17 - Du moins si on se fie à son regard quand on s'est embrassés.

18 - Oh bordel.

19 - Je suis dans la merde.

20 - Une merde profonde.

o

(1) La baguette qui a été confisquée à Draco par le Ministère – et qui lui sera donc rendue au bout de 10 ans – est la baguette qu'il avait lors de la bataille finale. Ce n'est donc pas la baguette que lui a volée Harry. Celle qui a été volée est bien celle sur laquelle Draco pose la main dans le bureau de Harry.

 _Ce chapitre est court par rapport aux autres, mais il arrive super vite donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez :)_

 _Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'adore les lire :)._


	10. Chapter 10 - Eclair de feu

**Chapitre 10 :** **Eclair de feu**

o

Bordel, les gens vous assurez tellement avec les reviews !

Ça me fait trop plaisir de vous lire.

Vous êtes des amours !

o

Un grand merci à **Wild Shelby** sans qui ce chapitre serait encore en train de moisir dans mon ordinateur car même si je l'ai écris le jour où j'ai publié le Chapitre 9, je n'en étais vraiment pas satisfaite ! Merci pour tes conseils et tes encouragements !

o

Cat420 je suis contente que les répétitions t'aient plu. J'ai longuement attendu avant d'écrire cette partie car elle est un peu houleuse. Je savais comment Draco allait retrouver la mémoire, mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment l'exprimer alors je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! La liste finale, oui, en fait j'imagine mal Draco paniquer même si la situation est plus que badass. C'est Draco, un Malfoy, il ne peut pas juste péter un plomb et partir en hurlant... Haha.

Oui je suis contente d'avoir inséré ces lettres qui n'étaient pas du tout prévues au départ. Ça n'apporte rien à l'intrigue mais j'aime imaginer que même si Harry vit à l'étranger, il reste entouré et aimé - après avoir vécu tout ce qu'il a vécu-.

JBE merci pour ta review. Oui là, l'engrenage est enclenché... Je te laisse lire la confrontation, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

Amista, merci pour ta review. Oui, enfin la révélation, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour... Voici la suite :D

Wild Shelby merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu ressentes cette frustration parce que ça m'arrive aussi avec certaines fictions : même si mon bon sens me dit que ce n'est humainement pas possible que tout se passe bien, j'ai ce besoin presque physique qu'ils s'embrassent et qu'ils arrêtent de se hurler dessus.

Je suis contente que tu relèves le fait que Draco se complaisait dans l'ignorance car il le dit pas mal de fois - qu'il n'est pas sûr de vouloir retrouver la mémoire-. J'ai lu deux-trois fictions où Draco se lance lui-même un Oubliette - notamment dans Obliviate de Cheryl Dyson, qui est une fiction magnifique - et je trouve que ça colle bien au personnage : il a toujours été un peu lâche, et vivre avec trop de sentiments ce n'est pas bon pour sa santé mentale.

Je suis contente également que tu me dises que Ron t'agace. Après 8 chapitres à dire que Ron a grandit et qu'il est passé à autre chose, Harry se rend compte que lui aussi a changé, notamment depuis que Draco est dans sa vie... Finalement il ne dit rien, il ne parle pas à Ron de ses débuts de sentiments pour Draco, il ne révèle pas à Draco sa véritable identité.

Miruru-sensei merci pour ta review. Hahaha ton pétage de plomb sur clavier m'a bien faite rire. Héhé on en a déjà parlé en MP... Tu connais la réponse :P

Madem0iz-ailes oui on arrive enfin au moment fort de la fiction - neuf chapitres plus tard, j'aime prendre mon temps-. Oui c'est un peu stupide, après je peux le comprendre, Draco... C'est Draco, quoi - si tu me dis qu'il n'est pas irrésistible je t'offre des lunettes de ma poche-.

Alors pour les poussettes dehors, oui c'est vrai. Après on mettait un truc en plastique pour protéger de la neige bien sûr. Mais mes patrons le faisaient et leurs amis aussi. En fait l'air est meilleur dehors et c'est mieux pour le sommeil - apparemment-. Tu connais Draco, s'il n'en faisait pas baver à Harry ce serait vraiment bizarre...

Brigitte26 merci pour ta review. Oui il aurait dû lui parler plus tôt, il a hésité à de nombreuses reprises et maintenant c'est trop tard.

Dobbydu30 merci pour ta review adorable et encourageante ! Je dois cependant te dire que la fin est proche... Enfin je crois. Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour savoir combien de chapitres il me restait à écrire. Mais en tout cas ta review m'a vraiment faite sourire donc merci à toi :D

Toundra95 j'ai sorti les chapitres à deux jours d'intervalle, j'ai passé le week-end à écrire au lieu de bosser mes maths. En fait le 10 était écrit et corrigé quand j'ai posté le 9 :).

J'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés... Je compatis tellement à ton sort. C'est super gentil de me dire ça, merci :) Mais la fin est proche – je crois en mon brouillon et en ma capacité de prévoir ! J'y crois !-.

Oui on pouvait s'y attendre, il n'aimait pas son travail de toute façon. Je suis contente que le passage sur le Maroc t'ait plu, j'ai galéré à l'écrire, et il a été largement critiqué – c'est comme ça-.

Oui j'ai calé ce passage à la dernière minute, c'est très symbolique qu'il achète le même cadeau, même si les deux fois c'est les enfants qui le suggèrent.

C'est amusant parce que tu disais lire cette fiction en sous-marin mais maintenant tu review à chaque fois – ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu prennes le temps de le faire malgré tes putain d'examens-.

Au début j'avais prévu d'écrire le lemon en entier puis je me suis dit que ça ne ressemblait pas à Harry de coucher avec un homme qui avait eu une telle influence sur sa vie sans que l'homme en question ne soit au courant. C'est comme coucher avec un type sous imperium, un peu. Parce que Draco n'est pas vraiment Draco.

Je suis d'accord avec toi, des fois c'est long de les voir se faire la gueule pendant dix chapitres, mais en même temps si c'était trop facile... Ce ne serait pas drôle :P

Je suis contente que la liste de Draco te plaise :) Une façon très Malfoyenne de gérer ça, je trouve.

Je trouve que jouer sur le lac gelé ressemble beaucoup à Harry – qui n'a pas eu d'enfance – et accepter son défi ressemble tellement à Draco :D

En tout cas merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aies aimé les deux chapitres !

DecembreJeanne merci pour ta review :). Je suis contente que tu aimes ce chapitre, il a été tellement difficile à écrire... Oui c'est le chapitre décisif de la fiction, et Harry a manqué son coup - c'était prévisible, à force de reporter au lendemain...-. En effet tu as raison, Draco est un Serpentard après tout.

Est-ce que toi aussi tu es à la fois impatiente de lire le dernier chapitre, et stressée parce que ben... C'est la fin de cette merveilleuse trilogie ? J'ai peur que ça se termine mal, parce que même s'ils s'aiment et que Harry a dit que Draco était l'amour de sa vie, il est putain de lâche dans cette fan fiction. Franchement je crois que ce serait douloureux physiquement pour moi, s'ils ne finissaient pas ensembles. Ils sont tellement amoureux dans Expatriés, ils suintent l'amour et franchement je serais vraiment triste si Harry choisissait la facilité, parce que Draco s'est tellement battu pour eux.

Laura merci pour ta review ! Oui au début je devais l'écrire en entier, mais c'était pas plausible, pas en accord avec l'idée que je me fais de Harry... Bon j'avais peur, au début, quand j'ai lu ta review je croyais que tu avais écris "Ton lemon m'a mise mal à l'aise". J'avais oublié de changer le Rating mais maintenant c'est un Rating M pour les majeurs haha ! Merci pour tes encouragements :) Plein de bisous !

Shizuka666 merci pour ta review. J'avais prévu de couper le chapitre plus tôt mais ça faisait un peu court à mon goût :)

Berenice05 merci pour ta review :). Tu me fais penser qu'il faut que je poste sur Manyfics, mais ce site veut ma mort parce qu'il met tout le temps mon chapitre "En édition". Je suis nulle avec les ordinateurs, on dirait ma mère !

Brany merci pour ta review tu es adorable !

Arya39 merci pour ta review. Haha oui j'ai dû couper sinon ça faisait pas terrible au niveau du découpage ! Yes, il s'est trahit mais ça faisait pas tilter Draco parce que... Draco était dans le déni, et aussi parce que "Poudlard" c'est quelque chose qui l'avait intrigué, il savait que c'était lié à lui. Alors que 'bouses de dragon' ou quoi, il aurait pu se dire que Harry avait des expressions un peu étranges ou même qu'il l'avait contaminé avec ses expressions parce que dès le chapitre 2, Draco a un vocabulaire riche niveau créatures magiques.

Moi aussi j'aime le personnage de Narcissa :). Une journée porte ouverte ? Tu y vas en tant que visiteur ou tu accueilles des gens ?

o

 **J'ai changé le rating de la fiction, j'ai mis grand M. Vous savez très certainement pourquoi, donc celles qui ne supportent pas vous êtres libres d'abandonner le navire, je comprends :) Sinon passez le/les passages, ce n'est pas essentiel à l'intrigue.**

o

 **DRACO**

 **Toujours Lundi**

Commissaire de police, mon cul oui... Un putain d'Auror. Potter était un putain d'Auror.

Auror en chef, en plus ! Le type n'est même pas capable de s'occuper de ses gamins, et le Ministre lui confie des _équipes_... Ces danois sont vraiment trop cons - pas que ça me surprenne, ceci dit-.

Comment a t-il réussi à se faire virer ? Peut-être que son patron s'est enfin rendu compte que c'était un abruti. Pas trop tôt, moi il m'a fallu cinq minutes pour le comprendre. Comme quoi, les brocolis c'est peut-être bon pour le transit, mais ça n'aide pas la communication entre les neurones...

o

Il rentre à 14 heures. Ça fait deux heures que je fume clope sur clope. J'ai défais ma valise trois fois, cassé deux verres, hurlé de rage - _si Mère me voyait..._ \- et même versé une petite larme - après avoir donné un coup de poing dans un meuble qui ressemblait un peu trop à Potter-. N'allais pas croire que je pleure de chagrin à cause de cet imbécile de Potter !

Il pose son sac et enlève son manteau, à sa tête on dirait qu'il porte le poids du monde sur les épaules – ça me rappelle la sixième année-.

Je fais semblant de jouer avec Lily pour éviter son regard. Sauf qu'elle est à moitié avachie dans mes bras, le regard dans le vague, donc je suis moyennement crédible. Mais je n'ai pas encore choisi ce que je voulais faire et franchement je suis perdu.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de Potter.

J'ai envie de faire mon Gryffondor et de le frapper et lui crier dessus parce qu'il m'a pris pour un con, surtout la première semaine où j'étais ici, à essayer de me faire porter un pyjama rouge et à me faire croire que j'avais plein d'habitudes débiles et ridicules.

J'ai envie de faire mon Poufsouffle et de lui demander sincèrement pourquoi il s'est joué de moi comme ça, alors que je lui plais et que ses enfants m'adorent.

J'ai de faire mon Serpentard et de lui faire croire que je n'ai pas retrouvé la mémoire, j'ai envie de comprendre pourquoi il a fait ça, de le torturer mentalement en lui parlait innocemment de la magie, puis de m'emparer de son Nikon et de partir le dénoncer à la Gazette pour que le peuple anglais comprenne enfin que son Sauveur n'est qu'un putain d'imposteur, un abruti décoiffé au sourire angélique qui torture mentalement des pauvres expatriés innocents comme moi.

C'est le bordel dans ma tête, Potter croise mon regard et j'ai envie de le frapper, l'embrasser, le mordre, le caresser, l'étrangler.

Oui, Monsieur. Tout ça à la fois.

Je ne me savais pas schizophrène.

Mais Potter a toujours su dévoiler les _meilleurs côtés_ de ma personnalité.

\- Salut.

Il ne sait pas où se mettre, c'est évident. Bien fait pour lui.

Lily s'est endormie, cette marmotte. Je la porte jusqu'à sa poussette et Potter me suit, avec la tronche du type qui se fait mener à l'abattoir. Où est ce putain de Nikon quand on a besoin de lui ?

\- Ecoute... Je t'ai mal parlé ce matin, je suis désolé. J'étais énervé et j'ai passé mes nerfs sur toi. Non, ne fais pas cette tête, laisse-moi parler jusqu'au bout, j'aurais dû te dire la vérité depuis le début mais je n'ai pas eu le courage... Après, seulement après, tu seras libre de me frapper, de m'insulter autant que tu veux puis de faire tes valises. Je t'appellerai un taxi si tu veux.

J'hausse un sourcil faussement amusé - Mère serait fière- et il reprend son souffle.

Je retourne dans la cuisine, l'air occupé alors que je n'ai rien à faire, mais son regard me perturbe et je préfère avoir l'air affairé, ça me donnera un peu de répit s'il attend une réponse de ma part.

J'ai envie de lui dire de se mettre ses excuses au cul, parce que je sais, maintenant, je sais la vérité. Je sais qu'il n'est qu'un immonde connard, menteur, affabulateur, profiteur.

Mais j'ai également envie de connaître le prochain mytho qu'il va me sortir, alors je reste silencieux – je lui casserai la gueule dans cinq minutes, après tout l'attente rend les choses plus savoureuses-.

Il me suit en se passant la main dans les cheveux – bordel, c'est vrai qu'il faisait déjà ça à Poudlard, ça me fait bizarre de m'en rappeler maintenant-.

\- Malfoy, la vérité c'est que tu me plais. Tu me plais vraiment... vraiment _beaucoup._

 _Oh putain, le courage des Gryffondors n'est donc pas un mythe..._

\- Et hier... Bordel, hier j'avais envie que tu me baises jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Il penche la tête sur le côté et rougit tandis que je sens quelque chose se briser en moi. Ma volonté, ma dignité. Ou peut-être même mon cœur.

 _ _Foutu.__

 _ _Potter.__

\- Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je t'ai menti.

Il se passe de nouveau la main dans les cheveux et je m'autorise un sourire sardonique -factice, mais sardonique quand même-. J'aimerais dire que je ne tremble pas mais ce serait mentir.

\- T'as pas 27 ans mais 21 ? T'inquiètes, je le savais déjà, ça, Potter.

Il esquisse un sourire nerveux et j'hausse un sourcil.

 _Tout est sous contrôle._

\- Bon, c'est quoi ton grand secret ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai un travail, _moi._

Il me jette un regard étrange - si j'étais un putain de Poufsouffle, je dirais que c'est un regard d'adieu- et se lance :

\- On ne s'est pas rencontrés il y a quatre mois, on se connaît depuis qu'on a 11 ans. On est allés à Poudlard ensembles, c'est une école qui se situe en Ecosse. Tu n'avais jamais travaillé pour moi avant que je ne ramène de l'hôpital.

Ah, il joue cartes sur table. Un peu tard, mais j'apprécie l'intention.

\- Ah... Et aussi... Tu es un sorcier. Moi aussi. Sérieusement, ne fais pas cette tête, laisse-moi terminer.

Je retire ce que j'ai dis, les Gryffondors ne sont pas courageux, ils sont complètement cons.

\- J'ai une baguette magique, un balai qui vole, tout le tintouin. Je te montrerai si tu ne me crois pas. Tes parents sont des sorciers qui se sont battus du mauvais côté pendant la Guerre – ils se sont battus pour Voldemort, un type qui s'était mis dans la tête d'exterminer tous les gens qui n'ont pas de magie en eux-. Ils sont en prison à cause de ça. Moi je me suis battu contre lui, et je l'ai tué en 98. Ron, que tu as vu, s'est aussi battu avec moi, ainsi que sa femme, Hermione, tu sais celle qui a les cheveux bruns sur les photographies. Et c'est normal que le visage de ma femme – enfin, de mon ex-femme – te dise quelque chose, tu étais à Poudlard avec elle.

J'avais un super plan - lui botter le cul et lui faire bouffer ses couilles- qu'il vient de pulvériser en quelques secondes.

Je déplace nerveusement des objets d'un coin à l'autre de la table, je ne peux pas croiser son regard maintenant sinon je vais imploser.

\- Le truc, c'est que je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu faisais au Danemark, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un t'attend quelque part... je peux te ramener par cheminette au Ministère de la magie anglais si tu veux. Ah ! Et aussi... on se détestait cordialement, quand on était à Poudlard. Quand je t'ai vu à l'hôpital j'ai pensé que faire de toi mon garçon au pair serait une super farce, pour me venger de tout ce que tu m'as fais subir du temps de Poudlard – ne fais pas cette tête, la liste est longue, crois-moi-. Mais... _Oh, tant pis pour ma dignité !_ Ton charme est corrosif si tu veux tout savoir, je pensais te piéger mais je me suis retrouvé pris dans mon propre piège. Tu me plais, je te l'ai déjà dis, et j'ai eu peur pour toi quand tu es tombé dans les pommes après avoir avalé les médicaments moldus – moldus, ça veut dire sans magie-. Bref, tu te souviens maintenant ?

Ah. L'instant de vérité. Potter plante ses putain de yeux verts dans les miens et je sais qu'il faut que je réagisse avant qu'il ne trouve mon attitude louche – cet homme semble lire dans mon âme, c'est effrayant-.

\- T'as fumé quoi à Cristiana (1), Potter ? Je fais de ma voix la plus traînante.

 _Bordel, je suis un acteur tellement plus convaincant que ce type !_ Je ne sais pas comment je n'ai pas pu me rendre compte que quelque chose clochait dans son attitude.

Trop occupé à éviter de me faire tuer par James-la-terreur, sûrement.

Il écarquille les yeux.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

J'hausse un sourcil et lui fais un petit sourire condescendant.

\- Que t'es un sorcier qui tue les super-méchants ? Écoute, tu devrais pas aller voir un psychiatre ? Je te savais bizarre, mais là...

\- Mais crois moi ! C'est la vérité ! Je peux te le prouver si tu veux, laisse-moi aller chercher ma baguette !

Je pose vivement ma main sur son avant-bras et il frissonne. Merlin, si à seize ans on m'avait dit qu'un jour je ferais cet effet là à _Harry Potter_ , j'aurais explosé dans mon pantalon.

Je crois que s'il continue à me regarder comme ça, et ce même si j'ai vingt-sept ans, je vais finir par exploser dans mon pantalon.

\- Potter, stop la weed, OK ? Je sais qu'être Papa de tes trois monstres n'est pas facile, mais bon... Là, tu délires complètement.

\- Non, mais attends, je vais te mon...

\- Tout ça pour éviter d'avoir une conversation sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je fais en secouant la tête, l'air un peu blasé.

Ça me fait mal de parler de ça mais ma décision est prise et il ne faut surtout pas qu'il aille chercher sa foutue baguette. Comment faire semblant de ne pas croire à son histoire s'il commence à balancer des accio, stupefix, reparo à tout va ?

 _Foutu Potter_ , toujours à frimer.

\- Je...

Il rougit furieusement et je lui fais un sourire carnassier – il déglutit en fixant ma canine, à croire qu'il a peur que je la lui enfonce dans la jugulaire. Ce qui n'est pas exclut, ceci dit-.

\- Tu quoi ? Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? Je l'interroge.

\- Je te l'ai dis, Malfoy, parce que je t'ai raconté des mensonges et que je ne supportais pas de coucher avec toi alors que tu ne savais pas qui j'étais !

\- Et donc qui es-tu ?

\- Je viens juste de te l'expliquer ! On n'était pas amis à l'école, on était même plutôt l'inverse ! Et je suis un sorcier ! Et toi aussi...

\- Ok, Ok, Potter, nous sommes des... sorciers, je le coupe en souriant. Maintenant que je sais tout ça, vas-tu me baiser ?

Bordel, je ne sais pas où je trouve tout ce courage. C'est sûrement parce que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire – je me sens puissant, avec tous mes souvenirs de nouveau en moi, comme si j'étais enfin entier-.

Il rougit encore plus – je ne pensais pas que c'était physiquement possible – et me fait un sourire timide.

\- Tu en as envie ? Souffle t-il, presque étonné.

Bordel, comment un _connard_ pareil peut-il être aussi adorable ? Cette histoire de coup monté contre ma personne doit être une idée de Weasley, Potter ne peut décemment pas être à la fois l'abruti qui se fout de la gueule d'un pauvre innocent comme moi _et_ le type intimidé qui me regarde sous ses longs cils noirs.

\- Je n'avais pas l'air d'en avoir envie, hier ? Je réponds en chuchotant presque.

Il hoche lentement la tête et son regard plonge dans le mien. J'en ai le souffle coupé mais je n'arrive pas à m'en vouloir, parce que la journée a été chargée en émotion et que ce n'est visiblement pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Il me plaque contre le mur avec force et je pousse un gémissement de douleur et de surprise mêlées. Quelques secondes plus tard, Potter a ses mains partout sur moi, il m'a littéralement arraché ma chemise et me caresse le torse et les bras avec une ardeur que je ne lui connaissais pas. J'ai toujours imaginé que le sexe avec lui serait doux, mais l'homme qui est en train d'insérer sa langue dans ma bouche et de déboutonner mon pantalon n'a rien de doux.

Il est même un peu violent.

En fait, je reviens sur ce que j'ai pensé plus tôt : Potter peut _tout à fait_ être à la fois l'abruti qui se fout de la gueule d'un pauvre innocent comme moi _et_ le type intimidé qui me regarde sous ses longs cils noirs.

Je bande déjà et j'espère que lui aussi. Il prend mon sexe en main et je pousse un feulement qui sonne bizarre même à mes oreilles. Putain, ce type me rend indécent.

Je l'agrippe par le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer plus près mais je sais que c'est inutile, parce que je n'aurais jamais assez de lui – je n'ai jamais eu assez de lui, j'ai eu son attention, sa haine, son amitié, une place dans sa famille, et maintenant je veux son cul-.

Peut-être qu'un jour je voudrais son cœur.

Cette pensée m'effraie et je déboutonne fébrilement son pantalon avant de plonger ma main dans son caleçon. Je ne l'ai pas touché depuis hier mais ça m'a semblé être une éternité.

\- _Bordel, j'ai tellement envie de toi_ ! Gémit-il d'une voix rauque.

S'il continue de dire des trucs pareils, je ne vais vraiment pas tenir longtemps. J'enroule ma main autour de son sexe chaud et commence à le caresser. Doucement d'abord, je ne veux pas lui faire mal, puis un peu plus vite, un peu plus durement, tandis qu'il grossit dans ma main. Je me demande quel goût il a et quel effet ça me fera de l'avoir en moi et frémis à cette simple idée.

 _Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je fais encore dans cette maison avec cette homme qui m'a menti, manipulé, pour finir par me rejeter ?_

Est-ce que toute cette histoire vaut vraiment la peine que je manque perdre ma raison – _ou mon coeur –_ au passage ?

Potter me mord les lèvres en gémissant de plaisir. Il semble avoir fondu sous mes caresses et s'affaisse légèrement contre moi. Il a fermé les yeux et j'ai envie qu'il les ouvre pour m'y noyer.

Il est là, contre moi, chaud et excité, c'est moi qui le mets dans cet état et ça me rend fou.

Bordel. Bien sûr que Potter en vaut la peine.

Potter en a toujours valu la peine.

o

Les volets sont ouverts – déjà nous avons des volets, c'est un luxe que tous les danois ne se payent pas – et les fenêtres donnent sur la rue. J'ai beau avoir le cœur sur le point d'exploser – et pas que le cœur, d'ailleurs-, je reste conscient du fait que nous sommes à moitié nu et que n'importe qui peut nous voir.

\- Potter...

Avec une volonté que j'ignorais posséder, je repousse sa main qui me caresse bien trop vite, bien trop fort.

Je pousse un soupir de frustration lorsque je ne sens plus rien sur mon sexe mais il hoche la tête et s'éloigne.

\- Où tu vas ?

J'espère que ma voix ne sonne pas trop désespérée à ses oreilles, parce qu'aux miennes on aurait dit une poufsouffle de première année.

Il revient quelques secondes plus tard en agitant une bouteille de lubrifiant. J'hausse un sourcil amusé et il s'empare de nouveau de mes lèvres.

\- Potter... Les fenêtres...

Il se détache de moi en grognant et me jette un regard noir. Il court jusqu'aux deux fenêtres, ferme violemment les stores, et se jette sur moi comme un affamé se jetterait sur un bout de viande. Je pousse un nouveau gémissement de douleur parce que mes fesses viennent d'heurter la table mais ses lèvres me dévorent et ses mains parcourent mon corps, s'attardant sur mes tétons et mes fesses.

Ça ne me gêne pas d'être le bout de viande de Potter.

Il s'écarte de moi et pose ses deux mains sur la table de la cuisine, me tournant le dos. Oh putain. Il veut que je le prenne ici ? Ce type est indécent.

\- Alors, Malfoy ? Tu n'as plus envie de moi ?

Sa voix est rauque mais assurée. Il se tourne légèrement et plonge son regard dans le mien.

Je déglutis. Quel être possédant des yeux en état de marche pourrait ne _pas_ avoir envie de Potter ?

Je m'approche lentement de lui et il frémit lorsque je me colle contre son dos. Je recouvre sa nuque de baisers. _Bordel, il sent tellement bon !_

\- Tu as envie de moi, Potter ? Je demande d'une voix cajoleuse.

\- Oui...

Je glisse une main sur ses fesses et presse mon sexe contre lui.

\- Tu as envie de moi ici ?

\- Oui...

\- Dis-le.

\- J'ai envie de toi.

Je glisse un doigt contre ses lèvres et il s'empresse de le prendre en bouche. J'imagine mon sexe à la place et gémis bruyamment. Je retire brusquement mon doigt et le place contre son anus.

\- Ici ?

\- Oui...

Je me contente de caresser son entrée et il gémit.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Non... Enfonce-le...

J'enfonce mon index en lui, il gémit et moi aussi. Bordel, il est tellement serré, tellement chaud, dans quelques secondes ce sera ma bite à la place et cette idée me rend _fou._

Je tremble violemment et pose mes lèvres sur son dos pour me calmer. Il pousse un grognement lorsqu'un second doigt vient rejoindre le premier mais je le maintiens fermement contre moi – hors de question qu'il me fasse le même coup qu'hier-. Ses grognements de protestation se transforment vite en gémissements et c'est très certainement le son le plus excitant que je n'ai jamais entendu.

\- Mmmm... Malfoy...

Je me presse contre ses fesses en espérant que ça soulagera quelque peu mon désir, tout en continuant de le fouiller de mes doigts, mais bien sûr ça ne fait que l'exacerber. Je me mords les lèvres pour m'empêcher de le prendre là, tout de suite, sur cette table, violemment et sans préparation.

Soudain il tourne la tête et me lance d'une voix rauque :

\- Ahhhh... Malfoy... prends-moi !

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et retire vivement mes doigts pour enduire ma bite de lubrifiant. C'est froid et visqueux mais _Harry Potter_ est nu contre moi alors je fais abstraction. Il gémit de frustration et bouge les hanches d'une manière totalement indécente mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se sentir vide plus longtemps et presse mon sexe contre son entrée.

Je l'entends prendre une grande inspiration et je fais de même. Puis je m'enfonce lentement en lui.

Oh.

Putain.

De.

Merde.

J'ai couché avec des pas mal d' hommes dans ma vie – même plusieurs fois avec la même personne, du temps d'Arthur- mais ce n'est absolument pas comparable à _ça_.

J'ai couché avec des hommes plus musclés, plus beaux, plus sexy, mieux montés que Potter. J'ai couché avec des hommes qui m'embrassaient mieux, qui me caressaient mieux, j'ai couché avec des hommes que je ne pensais jamais oublier parce qu'ils m'ont baisé comme on ne m'a jamais baisé.

Mais c'est _Potter_ , l'adolescent qui m'a sauvé la vie dans la salle sur demande, le petit garçon qui m'a humilié dans le train, l'homme avec qui j'ai regardé les étoiles dans le désert. C'est Potter, le binoclard décoiffé qui m'obsède depuis qu'il a quitté l'Angleterre. C'est Potter, le connard qui a disparu de ma vie après avoir reçu le diplôme de l'Académie des Aurors.

Potter, sans qui je me suis senti vide toutes ces années.

Potter, pour qui je suis resté dans ce pays de misère qu'est le Danemark.

C'est Potter et entre nous ça a toujours été intense.

Alors pourquoi le sexe serait une exception ?

Je tremble toujours mais je suis heureux de remarquer que lui aussi.

\- Ça va ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui demande ça. D'habitude je m'en fiche un peu, mais là j'ai l'impression que ce moment est unique – qu'un rien peut le faire voler en éclat-.

Et je sais que j'en mourrais de frustration s'il changeait d'avis soudainement.

\- Oui, ça va, fait-il en se tournant légèrement.

Son sourire est factice mais ses yeux brillent alors mon cœur gonfle – foutu organe qui a visiblement une vie propre-.

J'acquiesce de la tête et pose des mains moites sur ses hanches.

\- Je vais bouger, je dis d'une voix étrange.

\- Oui, fait-il, son regard toujours plongé dans le mien.

Bordel, j'ai fais ça des centaines de fois mais j'avais l'impression qu'il fallait que je lui demande l'autorisation. J'avais le sentiment d'être figé, ainsi enfoncé en lui. Comme un voleur, un putain d'imposteur qui n'a pas le droit d'être là. _C'est Harry Potter, bordel_ , il pourrait avoir qui il veut, et c'est moi qu'il a choisit.

J'ai moitié envie de hurler de joie et moitié envie de me cacher quelque part – genre le placard- parce que mon cœur bat la chamade et que j'ai peur.

Il cligne des yeux et me caresse le bras. Étrangement, ça me rassure de soutenir son regard – alors que j'aime particulièrement être derrière, d'habitude-.

Je donne un coup de rein beaucoup trop lent à mon goût et ça me fait douloureusement gémir mais il faut qu'il s'habitue à ma présence. Pour ce que j'en sais, Potter préfère peut-être être celui qui pénètre.

Il sourit et tourne la tête. Je fixe sa nuque et donne un nouveau coup de rein, tout aussi lent et frustrant que le premier.

J'essaie de me contrôler mais c'est putain de difficile. Je pose une bouche tremblante sur son épaule et glisse une main sur son sexe. Je le caresse doucement, au même rythme que mes vas-et-viens. Je ne me savais pas si prévenant mais, comme toujours, Potter révèle des facettes de moi que je ne connaissais pas.

Il gémit et je le sens se détendre autour de moi.

\- Malfoy... Draco...

C'est la deuxième fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom et ça me surprend tant que j'ouvre les yeux – que je ne me souviens pas avoir fermés- et resserre ma prise sur ses hanches, tandis que je m'enfonce plus vite et plus profondément en lui.

\- Oh putain !

Il s'affaisse sur la table et j'accélère le rythme, pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'ai trouvé cette petite parcelle de son corps qui n'est vouée qu'au plaisir et il pousse des gémissements rauques et délicieusement excitants tandis que je tape encore et encore contre sa prostate.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Oui !

Je m''agrippe à ses cheveux et chuchote à son oreille :

\- Putain, Potter, tu me rends fou.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend de me confier comme ça, à croire qu'il me rend _fou_ dans les deux sens du terme.

Je m'enfonce en lui beaucoup trop vite pour que nous puissions tenir longtemps, et presque violemment en fait, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger puisqu'il gémit de plus belle.

\- Putain oui ! Comme ça !

Mes bourses tapent contre ses fesses, ce bruit est indécent, surtout dans le silence de la cuisine, seulement coupé par ses gémissements, et je pense que je vais jouir juste à cause de ça.

Je me retire brusquement et rajoute du lubrifiant. Il tourne la tête, courroucé, mais sa remarque acerbe est étouffée par un gémissement tandis que je me renfonce complètement en lui.

\- Bordel oui !

Il jure beaucoup, j'ai envie de lui faire une petite remarque, mais j'ai à peine la force de me tenir debout alors je vais économiser mes forces. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ses hanches tandis que je le pénètre encore et encore.

\- Oui ! Oh oui !

Soudain, il se détache de moi et je pousse un soupir de frustration, mais l'instant d'après il m'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait et s'assied -se jette- sur la table.

Ses fesses font un bruit étrange en collant à la toile cirée. J'hésite entre trouver ça amusant ou excitant mais mes yeux se posent sur son sexe dressé et j'opte pour la seconde option.

\- J'avais envie de te voir, fait-il avec un sourire contrit.

J'hoche la tête comme si je n'en avais rien à faire alors que tout mon corps tremble et que mon cœur frôle la tachycardie. Il sourit bizarrement. Je ne trompe personne et je le sais.

\- Tu viens ? Fait-il en souriant.

Oh putain oui, je viens. Je m'enfonce brusquement en lui et nous crions tous les deux.

Je reprends mon rythme effréné, même si c'est stupide parce que je sais que nous allons jouir beaucoup trop vite. La table n'a pas l'air de bien supporter le poids de Potter mais je m'en contre fiche. Il est contre moi, ses mains dans mes cheveux, ses lèvres sur les miennes, son cul autour de mon sexe, alors la table peut lâcher, le monde peut bien exploser que je continuerai à baiser cet homme jusqu'à ce que mes jambes ne me portent plus.

Ses yeux se voilent et il gémit de plus en plus bruyamment. Ses joues sont rouges et ses mains moites, il ne va pas tarder à venir je le sens.

J'accélère la cadence et ma main tâtonne jusqu'à s'enrouler autour de son sexe. Il cri des choses incohérentes et je n'ai même pas la force de me moquer parce que tout ce qu'il me dit m'excite tellement...

Soudain il glisse sa main sur mes fesses et un doigt lubrifié caresse mon entrée.

Je pousse un juron et m'enfonce profondément en lui. J'ai envie de le pénétrer plus fort, plus vite, mais ce n'est humainement pas possible. Mes coups de poignets sont frénétiques autour de son sexe et j'ai envie de me faire pousser un troisième bras juste pour être capable de lui caresser les couilles en même temps.

Il pousse un cri rauque que je trouve terriblement érotique et se tend contre moi alors que qu'il se déverse sur son ventre.

J'arrête mes mouvements de rein pour le laisser reprendre son souffle et ses esprits mais son doigt écarte mes chairs et s'insinue en moi alors je pousse un gémissement sonore et reprends mes coups de boutoir.

Il m'embrasse et je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres tandis que je donne un dernier coup de rein et me libère en lui.

o

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Je me tourne un peu trop violemment au goût de mon dos et fronce les sourcils. Il désigne du doigt le maudit tatouage que j'ai sur la colonne vertébrale.

\- C'est un tatouage, Potter, tu vois bien.

Il fait un pas vers moi et je recule.

\- Oui, je vois bien, mais... _Par Merlin, ce sont les reliques de la mort ?_

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a l'air si étonné. Le Ministère m'a pris ma baguette, certes, mais il fallait bien canaliser ma magie avant de me lâcher dans la nature - au milieu des moldus, en plus-. Je remets ma chemise en vitesse et lui jette un regard mauvais.

De quoi tu parles, Potter ? Ce n'est qu'un tatouage.

\- Les Reliques de la Mort, ce sont... La baguette de sureau, la pierre, et la cape d'invisibilité.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire bruyamment.

\- Encore avec ces histoires de magie ! Bon sang, tu ferais mieux de prendre une petite douche froide pour retrouver tes esprits. A croire que c'est toi qui as subis un traumatisme crânien.

Il me regarde, outré, et ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais je l'interromps :

\- Ecoute, Potter, je ne veux plus t'entendre débiter des âneries pareilles. Si tu dis quoi que ce soit à propos de magie, je fais mes valises et je pars dans l'heure, d'accord ? Et je sais combien tu vas galérer à me trouver un remplaçant.

Il hausse les sourcils et je sais qu'il s'apprête à me dire que de toute façon il ne travaille plus et qu'il peut très bien gérer sa maison sans moi.

J'ouvre le portail de sécurité enfant qui se trouve devant les escaliers et ajoute :

\- Et je sais à quel point les enfants sont attachés à moi – _et moi attachés à eux_ – donc tu ferais mieux de réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

Il se fige puis hoche la tête, interloqué, tandis que je descends dans ma chambre la tête haute.

o

 **Toujours Lundi, 16 heures**

Je l'observe à la dérobée.

Potter, cet homme qui dit haïr le changement mais qui accueille son ancien rival chez lui.

Potter, cet ancien Gryffondor qui a caché son courage quelque part dans son cœur.

Potter, cet homme qui dit aimer le Danemark mais qui se garde bien de se lier à ses habitants.

Potter, cet homme qui mange des myrtilles avec la régularité d'un métronome mais qui a les larmes aux yeux quand il sent une kidney pie.

Potter, cet abruti de grand gamin qui a voulu me faire une mauvaise farce, et qui semble s'être pris au jeu.

Il sent mon regard sur sa nuque et m'adresse un sourire timide. Il est en train de nous préparer du thé tandis que Lily joue avec des cubes à ses pieds. Je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'embarque mais j'y fonce tête baissée.

À croire qu'il y a une part de Gryffondor en moi.

o

 **Le soir, chambre de Draco**

Il faut que je trouve un moyen de joindre Pansy, Blaise et Théo. Leur dire que je suis vivant, que je vais bien. Ce weekend j'irais acheter des timbres. Je sais que Théo a une adresse moldue à Londres, c'est par lui que j'ai réussi à communiquer avec les deux autres durant toutes ces années.

Pendant le repas, Potter était plus que tendu. Il avait l'air complètement perdu, ce qui est amusant étant donné que c'est moi qui viens de retrouver la mémoire et de capter que mon rival d'enfance me fait tourner en bourrique depuis deux mois.

Peut-être qu'il regrette ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ?

 _Bordel_ , et dire que nous avons mangé sur cette table moins de trois heures plus tard...

Indécent.

Et les enfants ? Est-ce que Potter a magiquement modifié leurs mémoires pour qu'ils soient persuadés que ça faisait deux mois que je vivais avec eux quand il m'a ramené de l'hôpital ? Est-ce qu'ils m'ont menti ? Est-ce qu'ils savent que leurs parents sont des sorciers ? Je veux dire, ils sont très jeunes et Potter vit comme un moldu.

Des milliers de questions me bousculent les lèvres mais je ne peux pas les poser.

Pas avant de m'être vengé de Potter.

Oh, pas une vengeance bien méchante, non.

Juste se moquer de lui comme lui s'est moqué de moi.

Et puis qui dit qu'une fois que je dirais avoir retrouvé la mémoire, Potter ne me mettra pas à la porte ? - et ça, je sais que je ne le supporterai pas-.

C'est Potter, un abruti fini qui se voile la face à propos d'un millier de choses, il est pénible, têtu, mal coiffé, balafré, binoclard, insupportable, on ne se correspond absolument pas mais je l'ai enfin retrouvé et je ne suis pas prêt de partir.

o

 **Mardi 22 Novembre, 9 heures 15 du matin**

Potter est parti au Day Care avec les enfants. J'ai peu de temps devant moi alors je fouille le débarras avec énergie. Bordel, mais où peut-il être ? Je ne l'ai pas vu dans le bureau, il n'est pas dans le débarras... peut-être que Potter lui a fait subir un sort de rétrécissement ?

Soudain, je pousse un cri de joie et fonce dans la cabane à vélos. Bordel, cet endroit n'a t-il jamais été nettoyé ? Les araignées me font de l'œil et je déglutis. Allez, Draco, le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Je réprime un cri de dégoût lorsque mes mains se posent sur un vélo poussiéreux et continue mes recherches. Soudain, l'air se met à vibrer et je m'autorise un petit sourire satisfait.

Quand il revient, je suis tranquillement en train de balayer la terrasse avec son éclair de feu – ce n'est pas très efficace, soi dit en passant-. Si ma magie n'était pas enfermée dans mon tatouage, la scène ne serait pas très réaliste, mais aucune magie ne peut s'échapper de mes mains et entre mes doigts ce balai n'est rien d'autre qu'un instrument de ménage.

Il pousse un glapissement peu masculin et se précipite sur moi, affolé. Il ouvre de grands yeux et je vois qu'il réprime son envie de me l'arracher des mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fait-il d'une voix étranglée.

Je réprime un sourire et me compose une attitude innocente et surprise.

\- Il y avait des feuilles mortes, j'ai pensé que je pourrais balayer... J'explique d'une voix douce.

\- Ah oui mais... Où as-tu trouvé ce balai ?

\- Dans la cabane à vélo. Il n'y a pas de balais dans la buanderie, alors...

\- Non... Oui... Mais... Ahem...

Il rougit et son regard fait la navette entre son éclair de feu et moi. Sa main se lève et se fige à mi-chemin entre lui et le cadeau de son parrain.

C'est jouissif.

\- Ce balai est un peu vieux, laisse-moi voir si je peux en trouver un mieux...

\- Tu veux que je le mette à la poubelle ? Je demande avec mon regard le plus innocent.

\- QUOI ! Euh... Je veux dire... Non, non, je l'aime bien. Donne-le moi, je vais en chercher un autre.

Je resserre ma prise sur le-dit balai et secoue la tête.

\- Mais il n'y en a pas d'autres, je ne vais quand même pas passer l'aspirateur sur la terrasse.

Son regard s'affole de nouveau mais un pli amer se forme sur sa bouche. Il capitule.

\- Oui... C'est vrai... Bon... Je te laisse finir, alors.

\- Oui.

\- Je vais y aller, alors.

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- A tout à l'heure.

\- Oui.

Ses mains tremblent un peu et il me tourne vivement le dos.

Potter : 0. Malfoy : 1.

o

 **Mardi soir, 20 heures**

\- Draco ! Tu nous racontes encore l'histoire du Tournois des Trois Sorciers ?

Potter, qui est venu faire un bisou de bonne nuit à James et Albus, se fige et me lance un regard à la fois furieux et interrogateur.

Je lui fais un superbe sourire puis lui dis, l'air de m'excuser :

\- Le Docteur a dit que j'avais beaucoup d'imagination, alors j'ai pensé que raconter ces histoires qui me passent par la tête aux enfants me ferait du bien. Une bonne façon d'exorciser, tu vois ?

\- Je vois, fait-il entre ses dents. Et donc tu t'apprêtais à raconter quoi ?

\- Oui, installe-toi, Papa, Draco raconte des supers histoires ! S'enthousiasme James.

Potter m'adresse son plus beau sourire crispé – à croire qu'il a avalé un cintre- et s'assoit sur le lit, tandis que je suis sur la chaise. Nos genoux se frôlent et je ferme brièvement les yeux en pensant à ce que nous avons fait hier – quand est-ce qu'on va recommencer, d'ailleurs ?-.

Ma voix tremble un peu lorsque je commence :

\- Alors, c'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui était un sorcier. Il s'appelait Harrisson, mais tout le monde l'appelait Harry...

Potter déglutit difficilement, ce qui me donne du courage pour continuer :

\- C'était un petit garçon très courageux. Il allait dans une école de sorciers pour apprendre la magie, avec ses deux super copains, Mignonne et Ronnie.

Et je continue comme ça pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Potter se décompose au fur et à mesure de mon récit, et je pense que demain je raconterai l'histoire du Bal de Noël – tout le monde sait que Potter s'est pris une veste magistrale de la part de Chang et qu'il a dû se rabattre sur Patil, sans parler de Weasley qui a tenté avec Delacour devant des milliers de témoins-.

o

 **Nuit de Mardi à Mercredi**

Je reste allongé dans le noir comme un abruti. Evidemment, depuis que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, j'ai retrouvé mes angoisses. Et mes putain d'insomnies.

Je songe avec amertume à la semaine dernière, quand ma seule préoccupation était de ne pas me faire griller quand je matais le cul de Potter et d'avoir des réflexes suffisamment aiguisés pour ne pas me faire mordre par un James en colère ou ne pas me faire vomir dessus par une Lily un peu pâlotte.

J'ai eu deux mois de répit, c'est plus que la plupart de mes ex-camarades Mangemorts ont pu avoir, j'en suis conscient et pourtant, alors que le souvenir beaucoup trop vif à mon goût des cris de douleurs de ma mère résonne dans ma tête, je me dis que j'aurais vraiment dû laisser cette poignée tranquille.

o

 **Mercredi 23 Novembre, 9 heures du matin**

Quand Potter revient du Day Care après avoir déposé les enfants, il se plante devant moi et se gratte la tête.

\- Ecoute... Malfoy... A propos de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour...

Je lui fais un petit sourire et il rougit furieusement.

\- Je pense que c'était une connerie. Je veux dire... Tu es mon employé, et tu t'occupes de mes enfants, ce n'est pas raisonnable, imagine que ça tourne mal entre nous...

Je lève la tête et lui jette un regard furieux. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de mettre mon poing dans la figure cet homme. Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir, je suis encore planté là, à me faire malmener par ce soi-disant Gryffondor, qui a franchement tout d'un Serpentard.

\- Maintenant que tu t'es bien vidé les couilles, je ne te sers plus à rien, c'est ça, Potter ?

Ma voix tremble un peu mais le ton y est. Merci père pour ces mois passés à me punir dès que je pleurais ou criais trop à son goût. Je n'ai jamais eu son talent mais mon masque est tout de même difficilement perçable.

Même pour Potter.

L'homme qui me connaissait mieux que quiconque.

\- C'est ça que tu penses de moi ? Siffle t-il entre ses dents.

Il est furieux mais je le suis encore plus.

\- T'es un _foutu profiteur,_ Potter. C'est pas à moi que tu feras avaler cette image du parfait père de famille et parfait voisin. Je ne suis pas un abruti de danois, moi. Je te connais et je peux dire avec certitude que t'es un putain de grugeur.

Il est si proche. Je sens son parfum, je n'aurais qu'à faire un pas pour que ma bouche plonge enfin dans son cou – là où elle doit être-. Je le désire tellement que s'en est douloureux.

J'ai envie de me frapper pour le désirer alors qu'il vient de me jeter comme un vieux chaudron troué.

o

 **15 heures 30**

\- Tu t'es encore disputé avec Papa ?

Je me retourne et fais face au visage suspicieux de James. Je me souviens avoir lu un article comme quoi les enfants de parents divorcés grandissent trop vite. James a six ans mais ses yeux me scrutent et je me sens mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je fais d'un ton que je veux innocent.

Il hausse un sourcil et croise les bras.

\- Parce qu'il est bizarre, il t'évite et il s'agite pour un rien depuis qu'il est venu nous chercher. Comme je n'ai pas encore fait de bêtises, j'en déduis que c'est toi qui en as fais une. En plus, je t'ai vu refaire ta valise.

\- Pourquoi pars-tu du principe que c'est moi qui ai fais une bêtise ?

\- Parce que Papa a l'air triste, répond le gamin en me toisant.

 _Bien fait_ , je songe aussitôt.

Mais mon cœur se serre sans que je comprenne pourquoi, et je jette un regard vers Potter qui regarde par la fenêtre, l'air un peu perdu.

J'ai aussitôt envie d'aller le voir et de lui poser une main sur l'épaule – ou ailleurs, je suis pas difficile – mais je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit ce matin et je serre les dents.

 _Bordel, Potter._

Toujours là pour faire chier, celui-là.

\- Toi aussi, tu as l'air triste, remarque James en penchant la tête sur le côté.

o

o

o

 **POV Harry**

 **Jeudi 24 Novembre, huit heures du matin**

J'entends quelqu'un toquer à la porte avec insistance et je lève les yeux pour dire à Malfoy d'aller ouvrir mais la scène que je surprends me fait sourire : les enfants et lui ont recommencé à jouer aux chasseurs de dragon, et il me semble que Lily, qui est dans les bras de cet abruti -la chanceuse-, profite également du jeu.

Je me lève de la table du salon, où j'étais installé les dossiers que je dois envoyer à mon successeur – ils sont en danois de toute façon, donc même si Malfoy venait à poser ses petits yeux vicieux, il ne comprendrait rien -.

Je m'attends à un voisin ou le parent d'un des amis de James ou Albus, qui serait là pour nous inviter à une Garden Party mais à la place d'une chevelure blonde c'est une chevelure brune et touffue bien trop connue qui me fait face.

 _\- Hermione ?_

J'essaie de ne pas avoir l'air trop pris au dépourvu – et surtout de ne pas lancer des coups d'œils terrifiés vers le salon, où se tient Malfoy- et je prie pour que sa voix ne s'élève pas trop fort s'il se met à crier sur James – qui fera forcément une bêtise dans les cinq prochaines minutes, après tout c'est dans sa nature-.

Elle m'adresse un grand sourire et s'exclame :

\- Salut Harry !

\- Mais... Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

\- J'ai transplané, bien sûr. T'inquiètes, j'ai atterri dans la forêt, personne ne m'a vue.

\- Non, mais...

\- Ah ! Pourquoi je suis ici ? Je viens sauver Draco Malfoy de vos griffes, bien sûr !

\- Que... Quoi ? Comment...

 _Nie tout en bloc, Harry._

\- Comment je sais ? M'interrompt-elle sans cesser de sourire – mais ses yeux rétrécissent dangereusement et je frissonne malgré moi-. Hé bien vois-tu, Ron et moi étions supposés aller au restaurant en amoureux le weekend prochain, Molly avait même accepté de garder Rose, mais Môssieur Ronald m'a fait tout une crise pour, je cite, "passer un week-end entre couilles avec Harry", alors qu'il est déjà venu la semaine dernière, et quand je lui ai demandé si tu étais triste ou si tu avais besoin d'aide, ou que tu voulais que je vienne pour garder les enfants, il a rougi et bafouillé. Je lui ai donc demandé _– hurlé_ – de me dire ce qu'il se passait et il a fini par tout avouer !

\- Tout ?

\- Tout.

 _Fuis, Harry. Sauve ta peau ! COURS !_

\- Que... Oh, putain. Mais... Il est où, en ce moment ?

\- Il nettoie la hotte. Je lui ai pris sa baguette !

Son ton est toujours détaché mais ses mains sont crispés et je m'inquiète sérieusement pour mon meilleur ami – paix à son âme-.

Elle me pousse sans ménagement et range sa baguette dans sa poche – pas de magie ici si ce n'est pas nécessaire, elle connaît les règles-.

\- Où est-il ? Fait-elle en souriant toujours – cette femme me terrifie-.

\- Je...

Elle hausse un sourcil et suit le bruit des voix et des cris – ben oui, chasser des dragons ça fait du bruit-.

Je la suis la mort dans l'âme, prêt à dire au revoir à Malfoy car je crois que je m'étais habitué à sa présence dans la maison - bon, d'accord, pas que dans la maison si je dois être honnête - et à me prendre un coup de poing bien mérité – après tout je l'ai esclavagé pendant deux mois -.

\- Meurs, vilain dragon !

Albus se jette sur Draco qui pousse un cri à fendre l'âme – ce mec est décidément un très bon acteur- et tombe par terre.

James se met aussitôt à lui faire des chatouilles et ils commencent une bataille de guilis – et à mon avis, ce pauvre Malfoy va se faire défoncer par des gamins de trois et six ans-.

Hermione fronce les sourcils, visiblement décontenancée – quoi, elle s'attendait à ce que je l'ai enchaîné dans la buanderie ?-. Elle fixe Malfoy comme s'il avait des tentacules et secoue violemment la tête.

\- Tu l'as drogué ?

 _Sympa._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu l'as drogué ? Potion de joie ? Dis-moi la vérité.

\- T'es malade ou quoi ?

J'ai parlé plus fort que voulu et la bataille s'interrompt brutalement. Malfoy se redresse – il a les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rouges et je ne trouve _**pas**_ ça adorable-, Albus dans ses bras, James accroché à son pantalon.

\- Tante Hermi ! Cri aussitôt mon fils aîné.

Il court se jeter dans les bras d'une Hermione toujours en état de choc et Malfoy s'avance tranquillement vers elle – il est tellement beau bordel, j'ai envie de me jeter sur lui et de le sucer en plein milieu du salon mais je me retiens, je ne suis pas un animal quand même-.

 _Quoi que._

\- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Draco.

Sa voix est un peu étrange et je me demande s'il est intimidé.

Et _non_ , ce n'est pas adorable !

\- On s'est peut-être déjà rencontrés mais je ne me souviens de rien car j'ai eu un accident de voiture. Ceci dit je t'aie déjà vue sur des photographies ! Enchanté, poursuit-il, et Hermione le fixe comme s'il s'était foutu à poil pour danser la polka.

\- Euh...

Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir filmer ce moment. Hermione Granger-Weasley à court de mots, personne n'aurait osé y croire !

\- Hermione, fait-elle d'une voix de petite souris. Je suis... la meilleure amie d'Harry.

Elle lui tend une main tremblante et il la prend en souriant. Ça me donne envie de l'épouser – ou de lui faire l'amour. Ou les deux-.

\- Tout va bien ? Fait-il en fronçant les sourcils, percevant soudain le malaise d'Hermione.

Il ne s'arrête pas à moi directement, de toute façon il ne me parle plus depuis hier. Mais je réponds avant James :

\- Euh... Oui. Tu veux bien garder les enfants cinq minutes ?

Il hoche la tête et j'embarque Hermione sur la terrasse. Je frissonne mais j'avais pas le temps de récupérer mon manteau. C'est une situation de crise.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Fait-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Je retiens un grognement. Je sens bien que c'est fini, le temps où Malfoy, les enfants et moi vivions dans notre petite bulle hors du monde. Il semblerait que ces dernières semaines tout le monde ait décidé de s'en mêler – ces putain de médicaments moldus, les portraits de ma famille, Hermione-.

Je savais bien que ça n'allait pas durer éternellement – j'étais trop heureux et je ne suis jamais heureux longtemps- mais j'aurais préféré avoir plus de temps pour m'y faire. C'est de ça dont j'ai besoin : de temps.

Je tente un repli stratégique :

\- Hermignonne...

\- Ah non ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Maintenant tu m'expliques ! Ron m'a préparée à voir un Malfoy furieux et esclavagé et là je trouve un... un homme transformé, qui a certes l'air de vouloir t'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, mais qui joue avec les enfants et est... poli !

Elle prononce le dernier mot en écarquillant les yeux, comme si elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

\- Ecoute... Je lui ai dis la vérité mais il ne veut pas l'entendre. Il me traite de fou. Je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt à l'entendre. En fait, je pense qu'il est heureux ici, avec nous.

Elle hausse un sourcil mais se tourne vers le salon où les enfants et Malfoy ont repris leurs jeux. Soudain, il éclate de rire et serre Lily dans ses bras.

\- T'es sûr que c'est pas un mec qui ressemble furieusement à Malfoy ? Demande t-elle.

Je secoue la tête en souriant.

\- Non, je t'assure que c'est bien lui. Il a gardé son vilain caractère.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Certain.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

 _Parce qu'il sent comme à Poudlard. Le citron et la crème hydratante._

Je rougis.

\- C'est Malfoy, Hermione. Si quelqu'un est capable de reconnaître Malfoy de dos et dans le noir, c'est bien moi.

Je prends une profonde inspiration et ma voix tremble un peu lorsque je dis :

\- C'est Malfoy, ça a toujours été spécial entre lui et moi. Personne, même avec le meilleur polynectar du monde, ne pourrait me tromper.

Ses yeux pétillent et elle hoche la tête, avec la tronche exacte de la fille qui a tout compris aux mystères de l'univers. Ron déteste quand elle fait ça, en général il hausse les sourcils si haut qu'ils disparaissent sous sa tignasse et il hausse les épaules, l'air de dire "Laisse tomber, vieux, on suivra jamais la cadence, de toute façon."

\- Harry...

Je me fige et attends la suite. Elle fait exactement la tête de quand elle sait que ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire va m'agacer.

\- Tu ne t'es pas demandé si Malfoy avait une famille ? Une femme, des enfants ?

\- Ron m'a assuré que non, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

\- Il a dit ça ?

Elle plisse dangereusement le nez et je m'excuse silencieusement auprès de mon meilleur ami.

\- Euh... Oui.

\- C'est bizarre, tout de même. C'est un est bel homme. Il a forcément dû vivre une histoire avec quelqu'un... Ça m'étonnerait que personne ne soit en train de le chercher à l'heure qu'il est.

Je songe au connard sur la photo de Paris et hoche la tête. Pour moi, Malfoy fait partie de _ma_ vie. Sa place est _ici_ , dans cette maison de Hareskov, avec mes enfants. Et moi.

En deux mois il a réussi à faire partie de ma famille. De mon monde.

Mais moi, je ne fais pas partie du sien.

Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a fait ces dix dernières années.

Bordel, je suis tellement égoïste, quand je m'y mets.

o

o

o

 **POV Draco**

Quand Potter et Granger rentrent dans la maison, je lui demande avec un air innocent si elle est au Danemark pour affaires et elle hoche la tête en souriant – elle ment mieux que Potter-.

\- Je vais y aller, j'ai du travail et je dois passer à l'hôtel avant d'aller à mon rendez-vous, fait-elle.

\- A la prochaine, alors, je fais en agitant la main.

Elle me fixe quelques secondes, bouche-bée, et finit par me rendre mon signe.

Potter et elle s'enferment dans le hall d'entrée et j'ordonne sèchement aux enfants d'aller s'habiller tandis que Lily et moi nous improvisons espions. Je me penche et tends l'oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Fait la voix étouffée de Granger derrière la porte.

\- Je lui ai dis la vérité, j'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il soit prêt à l'entendre.

\- Et s'il n'est jamais prêt à l'entendre ?

\- Il le sera. On ne peut pas rester dans le déni éternellement.

\- Tu t'y es bien vautré pendant quatre ans.

Je retiens un gloussement.

\- J'avais besoin de temps pour panser mes plaies, fait Potter d'une voix tendue.

\- Hum...

\- Je suis heureux, maintenant, Hermione.

\- Avec Malfoy ?

Potter retient sa respiration puis fini par répondre :

\- Avec Malfoy.

\- Il te plaît ?

Silence. Je retiens mon souffle.

\- Harry ?

\- Oui. Il me plaît.

o

 **Nuit du Jeudi 24 au Vendredi 25 Novembre**

 _Elles sont bien noires, les pensées des nuits blanches._

Je cligne des yeux et allume la lumière. Ça fait deux heures que je suis allongé dans le noir comme un con, je me suis caressé, j'ai compté les dragons, bref j'ai tout essayé. Bordel, j'ai besoin d'une tisane. Ou d'une bière. Je ne sais pas encore.

Je me lève brusquement et titube dans le couloir. Mes yeux n'arrivent pas à s'habituer à la lumière et je me prends une marche de l'escalier dans le petit orteil – Putain ! Si j'étais capable de faire de la magie, je ferai brûler cette merde ! -.

La lumière du salon est allumé quand je passe devant. Potter est assit sur le canapé, une tasse entre les mains. Il fixe la terrasse éclairée par la lune. Il m'entend passer – foutu Auror- et lève ses yeux légèrement voilés -connard adorable-.

\- Malfoy ? Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Mmm.

\- Je me suis fait une tisane. Tu en veux une ?

\- C'est bon, Potter, je peux me la faire tout seul, je suis grand.

\- Non, mais c'est moi qui ai la bouilloire et les sachets, fait-il en désignant la table basse. Vas te chercher une tasse.

Je m'exécute en grognant et reviens quelques secondes plus tard. Je verse l'eau dans ma tasse en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder ce connard – déjà que je dois supporter sa présence-.

Une fois que j'ai mis mon sachet, je me recule pour retourner dans ma chambre mais il m'attrape le poignet.

\- Malfoy...

Il plonge son regard dans le mien et je déglutis. Foutu Potter. Pas capable de savoir ce qu'il veut.

Il se lève doucement et je sais qu'il va m'embrasser, mais je ne peux pas reculer. À croire que mon instinct de survie s'est fait la malle.

Je ne me savais pas suicidaire.

 _Harry ? Il te plaît ?_

 _Oui. Il me plaît._

Au moins je sais que si je tombe, Potter tombera avec moi.

o

o

o

Cristiana : Ville indépendante à Copenhague où l'on peut acheter de la weed.

J'ai dû faire des choix dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous êtes séduis !

Plein de bisous.


	11. Chapter 11 - Thé à la cannelle

**Chapitre 11 :**

 **Du thé à la canelle**

Chapitre classé M. Chapitre bien galère à écrire, d'ailleurs ! Et un peu long, j'espère que je ne perdrai personne en route.

o

 _Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris et follows :)_

 **WS :** Comme toujours, ta review me fait super plaisir, t'es trop mignonne. Oui le chapitre précédent termine - trop - bien. En effet, tout le monde prend tout le monde pour un con, ça ne me va pas trop non plus mais c'est Draco qui fait son sournois serpentard... Encore une fois il y a une phrase de toi dans ce chapitre, oui tu peux hurler au plagiat je payerai les droits d'auteur avec mon CROUS, je suis riche moi Madame.

 **Melu49 :** Oui, Hermione pensait venir au secours de Draco qui est finalement plutôt heureux chez Harry... Haha.

 **Madem0iz-ailes** **:** Oui, je trouve que ça ressemble plus à Draco de faire ça que de péter un plomb et faire une scène - ça, ça aurait été la réaction de Harry en fait-. Oui Harry a des choses à régler c'est clair, le Danemark tout ça c'est sympa mais il faut affronter ses démons... Un jour. Héhé je te laisse lire le chapitre :)

 **Miruru-sensei :** Tu aimes bien le personnage d'Hermione ? J'ai vu que tu lisais Nothing Else Matters, je trouve que son personnage est super bien exploité dans cette fiction !

 **Rya-Chii :** Tu fais quelles études pour étudier le Danemark ? Héhé chanceuse, le Maroc est vraiment un pays superbe. Merci pour ta review, tu es adorable. Tu me fais super plaisir ! Hé foui les mots sautent je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je n'ai pas de bêta, je me relis mais des erreurs bâtardes se glissent malgré ma VIGILANCE CONSTANTE.

 **Brigitte26** : Héhé contente que tu aies aimé Hermione :). Pour le moment non, réellement il n'en a pas besoin pour vivre, avec l'héritage de ses parents, de Sirius et l'argent versé par le Ministère pour service rendu à la Communauté.

 **LadyHinata1** : Héhé foui finalement Harry n'a pas pris trop cher, l'éclair de feu et les histoires du soir c'est vraiment trop gentil...

 **Shizuka666** : Je suis contente que tu penses que cette réaction ressemble plus à Draco qui reste un Serpentard :).

 **DécembreJeanne :** C'est cool que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Oui, Draco a envie de se battre pour être avec Harry, et ce malgré ce que ce dernier lui a fait subir - après tout la blague était à double tranchant, Draco subissait un job qu'il n'avait pas choisit et une vie que Harry lui avait inventée mais en même temps il était au contact de ses enfants tous les jours, donc elle pouvait très bien se retourner contre lui très rapidement-. Et ça, Draco l'a aussi compris.

J'y retourne tous les jours pour voir si la suite est publiée :D. Favorable mais Harry a vraiment l'air furax haha. Et puis ça fait trop longtemps qu'ils se tournent autour, maintenant je veux de la guimauve ! Ils ont trop souffert ! Oui elle fait souvent des happy-end, mais j'ai quand même peur héhé :P

 **Dobbydu30** : Tu as raison il y a trop de fan fictions abandonnées sur cette putain de planète, d'ailleurs si j'étais Miss France je souhaiterais la paix dans le monde ET les reprises de fan fictions abandonnées !

 **JusteHP** : Héhé merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Tu n'es pas la seule à souhaiter qu'ils retournent enfin en Angleterre :D

 **Askasia** : Merci pour cette review si mignonne et encourageante :)

 **Gurisa** : Héhé merci pour ces adorables compliments ! C'est difficile de rester fidèle aux personnages tout en ajoutant une petite touche personnelle donc je suis contente que tu aimes Harry, Ron et Draco ! Oui, Draco au pair, pas mal de gens étaient septiques haha. Je comprends ceci-dit. Je suis contente que ma façon d'écrire te plaise, franchement des fois j'ai envie de tout effacer et recommencer le chapitre. C'est une telle galère d'écrire...

 **Toundra95** : Haha l'éclair de feu, j'imaginais la scène en écrivant et je rigolais toute seule. Hé foui Harry est encore un peu faible, il est indécis, j'aime pas quand il est fou amoureux de Draco et qu'il est à ses pieds. Ginny est partie il n'y a pas si longtemps et c'est la première personne avec qui il couche dont il est susceptible de tomber amoureux et ça, il le sait aussi.

 **HlfBloodPrincess** : Salut Laura - tu as fini par créer un compte !-. Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements :)

 **Ayra39** : En effet je suis allée sur ton profil et j'ai vu que tu écrivais plein de choses sur One Piece - je suis ignare pour ce qui est des mangas, je suis désolée-. Hermione le prend bien oui, enfin on sait tous pourquoi hein :D. Bonne chance pour toutes ces choses à écrire ! Que l'inspiration soit avec toi. Par contre j'ai pas compris ce que tu disais sur le théâtre ?

o

o

 **POV Draco**

 **Vendredi 25 Novembre, matin**

Depuis que Potter et moi avons couché ensembles, je me suis branlé tous les soirs en pensant à son putain de corps, ses putain de lèvres, ses putain de yeux. Ça m'allait de le désirer de loin, de l'imaginer, mais maintenant que j'ai goûté à sa peau sucrée, que j'ai embrassé le creux de sa nuque, que j'ai pénétré son cul chaud et serré, je ne peux plus faire semblant de ne pas le désirer à en crever.

Je _veux_ Potter.

Je le veux partout, tout le temps.

Mais lui aussi, visiblement : Après avoir emmené les enfants au Day Care, il vient me donner des instructions pour le nettoyage des sols tandis que je me trouve dans la buanderie et quelques minutes plus tard, on s'embrasse passionnément et je le porte pour l'asseoir sur la machine à laver.

Le lubrifiant est dans sa chambre et je songe à courir pour aller l'attraper mais nous sommes trop pressés donc je le prépare avec ma salive et il entoure ses jambes autour de ma taille.

\- Vas-y, Malfoy. Tant pis pour les préliminaires, fait-il d'une voix rauque.

Je laisse échapper un grognement. Sa queue dure et vibrante est à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres, j'ai envie de lui taper la pipe de sa vie, mais il me supplie de le pénétrer en me branlant férocement et les pauvres neurones qui me restaient décident de quitter le navire.

Je pousse un cri de frustration et de désir mêlés et m'enfonce en lui d'une seule poussée, ça lui fait sûrement mal mais il bouge des hanches. Ce type est fou. La machine à laver est un peu haute, mais je suis grand et de toute façon j'ai tellement envie de lui que je le prendrais à même le sol – tant pis pour mes pauvres genoux, je suis un type qui prend des risques, moi !-.

Je lui dis que refuse de bouger jusqu'à ce que je le sente détendu autour de moi mais il me mord l'épaule et étonnamment ça m'excite – n'importe qui d'autre se serait pris un pain dans la tronche mais Potter a tous les droits sur mon corps- et je commence mes vas-et-viens. Il écarte les jambes, son sexe pulse contre mon ventre, il cri si fort que ça couvre le bruit de la machine et j'enfouis mes lèvres dans ses cheveux.

Il sent tellement bon, ça devrait être interdit. Je resserre ma prise sur ses fesses pour changer d'angle et son corps se crispe tandis qu'il rejette la tête en arrière. J'ai trouvé sa prostate je crois.

Il feule de plaisir, le bruit est putain d'excitant. Potter est foutrement étroit, foutrement chaud, foutrement moite. Je le pilonne sans relâche malgré mes genoux qui cognent le hublot de la machine à chaque coup de rein, malgré mon instinct de survie qui me dit de me barrer d'ici avant que tout mon corps soit happé par celui de Potter.

\- Oh putain oui !

Il s'abandonne complètement, ses joues sont roses, il se mord les lèvres, ses yeux sont fermés.

J'ai envie de pleurer de le voir si beau, si proche de moi.

Cette vision m'achève et mes coups de reins deviennent désordonnés et frénétiques, il cri son appréciation d'une voix rauque, et je jouis en lui quelques secondes plus tard.

o

Après cet épisode, Potter ne parle plus d'arrêter de coucher ensembles, et tant mieux parce qu'il aurait perdu quelques dents dans la foulée. Mon quotidien se résume alors à : Donner des cours aux enfants, faire à manger, faire le ménage, gueuler sur James quand il fait des bêtises, et baiser Potter.

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivent, je le baise partout et dans toutes les positions possibles. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dix-huit ans de nouveau, en tout cas ma libido est semblable à celle d'un adolescent.

Mais Potter a toujours fait de moi un gamin, de toute façon.

On s'insulte toujours, il me regarde toujours comme s'il allait m'étrangler, mais toute la tension s'évacue surtout durant nos corps à corps – plus dénudés mais tout aussi intenses que ceux de notre adolescence-.

J'aimerais dire que l'on baise violemment et en fait c'est le cas. Mais il y a dans mes gestes – seulement les miens, et c'est ça qui m'agace- une tendresse que ni Potter ni moi ne pouvons ignorer.

C'est moi qui le pénètre mais j'ai l'impression que c'est lui qui me prend.

Et ça ne me plaît pas du tout.

o

 **Dimanche 27 Novembre**

Hier, à Copenhague, j'ai acheté deux supers grandes peluches de serpents pour Noël. Potter va péter un plomb quand les enfants vont les ouvrir. Il me tarde de voir sa tête.

o

 **Mardi 29 Novembre**

\- Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt ?

Je le regarde comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

\- Pardon ?

Il me fait un sourire timide – comment un connard pareil peut-il être aussi adorable !-.

\- Il fait beau et avec la neige la forêt doit être magnifique. Mais je ne te force pas.

C'est ça, oui. Comme si Potter pouvait me forcer à quoi que ce soit. Je jette un regard dédaigneux à mon plumeau – mardi, le jour de la poussière- et le laisse tomber par terre. Potter m'adresse un sourire enfantin - on dirait un gamin le jour de Noël – et nous nous couvrons autant que possible avant de nous diriger vers la forêt.

Sur le chemin – qui dure tout au plus cinq minutes, on vit quand même à _Hareskov_ qui veut dire forêt- on ne dit rien ; depuis que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, je n'ose plus parler aussi librement, de peur de me trahir.

On dépasse le petit lac dans lequel nous sommes tombés l'autre jour – invention de Satan – et on s'enfonce dans la forêt. Tout est terriblement silencieux. Et magnifique.

Bon, Potter avait raison. C'est vrai que c'est superbe, les arbres sous la neige.

Il sort son putain d'appareil photo - Colin Crivey, sors de ce corps !- et je fais semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'il prend des clichés de moi – sinon il va appuyer sur le bouton au moment même où je tire une tête à faire peur, je le connais, je me souviens encore de l'expérience marocaine- et je fixe l'horizon, l'air de rien – mais je me suis mis à droite car c'est mon meilleur profil-.

Le reste de la balade se déroule en silence, puis à un moment Potter se tourne vivement vers moi et écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je me fige mais ne proteste pas. Honnêtement je ne sais pas quoi faire. Voyant que je n'ai pas l'intention de le repousser, il se détend et le baiser se fait plus doux.

Puis il se détache de moi et passe sa main gantée sur mon bonnet. Le geste est léger, il sourit, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il vient de signer mon arrêt de mort.

Je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'il me plaque contre un arbre pour me baiser dans cette forêt jusqu'à ce que sa queue gèle. Ce geste là est beaucoup trop intime, trop tendre, et je ne sais pas gérer la tendresse.

Ses yeux brillent et mon cœur rate un battement.

Je ne sais pas gérer Potter.

o

 **Mercredi 30 Novembre, le soir**

C'est bientôt Noël. Les danois sont excités comme des puces, j'en ai même vu un sourire -c'est dire !-.

Où que nous allions, des chants de Noël retentissent des hauts-parleurs, des odeurs de cannelle flottent – thé à la cannelle, sablés à la cannelle, lait à la cannelle, à croire qu'ils ont acheté des actions – et des lumières et guirlandes nous aveuglent – bon, j'exagère un peu, mais c'est l'idée, quoi-.

Potter est insupportable, bien sûr, mais je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Après tout, ce type n'a pas eu d'enfance.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes allés au supermarché sans les enfants – enfin, il y avait Lily, mais elle ne parle pas- pour acheter des calendriers de l'Avent. Potter en voulait un pour tous les membres de la famille, et quand je dis _tous_ les membres de la famille, je précise qu'il a passé dix minutes à choisir le sien – apparemment, il y a une grosse différence entre les calendriers kinder et les calendriers lindt-.

Pour Albus et James, ça a été vite fait, on a pris les plus gros et les plus chers – Monsieur Potter était Chef du Bureau des Aurors, m'voyez-, avec des dessins de camions et de voitures – j'en voulais un avec des balais et des chaudrons mais bien sûr je n'ai rien trouvé, les danois ne sont vraiment pas drôles. Une source constante de déception.-.

J'ai dû batailler sévère parce que Potter voulait m'en acheter un à moi aussi. Comme si j'avais six ans. Et puis en plus c'est une vulgaire tradition _moldue_ et ce n'est pas parce que je vis sans magie depuis dix ans que je dois me plier à leurs foutues traditions.

Potter – ce faux Gryffondor – a fait mine de capituler et m'a envoyé chercher des brocolis en quantité industrielle – Doux Merlin-, mais quand nous sommes passés à la caisse, j'ai remarqué ce calendrier en trop – et il s'est contenté d'hausser les épaules et de m'adresser un de ses adorables et horripilants sourire dont il a le secret-.

 _Potter, ce bâtard._

De plus, j'ai appris que comme Potter a décidé de fêter Noël sans la famille Weasley au grand complet cette année – tant mieux-, nous aurons donc Granger, Weasley-6e-du-nom et leur progéniture le soir du 23, histoire de réveillonner avec eux.

James-la-terreur, Weasley Père, Granger et Potter dans la même pièce. Salazar, venez moi en aide.

o

 **POV James**

 **Jeudi 1er Décembre, Day Care**

\- Maman me manque !

Je prends Albus dans mes bras. C'est difficile parce qu'on porte tous les deux nos combinaisons, alors mes gestes ne sont pas bien précis.

Maman me manque aussi mais c'est moi le plus grand alors je dois être courageux. Et puis Oncle Ron dit que les Gryffondors sont les meilleurs et que les Gryffondors sont courageux. Double raison pour être brave, donc.

\- On va bientôt la revoir, je lui dis.

\- Dans combien de dodos ? Demande t-il.

Je compte dans ma tête.

\- Euh... Dans beaucoup de dodos, mais c'est bientôt Noël, je fais en souriant.

Il me sourit et commence sa liste au Papa Noël :

\- Moi, pour Noël, je veux des livres qui racontent des histoires de dragons, un kit de potions, et de la glace à la framboise... Et aussi un balai volant !

Je fronce les sourcils et le pince :

\- Tu sais bien que Papa ne veut pas qu'on parle de magie au Day Care, je souffle. Et puis le Papa Noël ne t'apportera jamais de balai volant, tu es trop petit !

Il hausse les épaules, boudeur.

Je me demande si moi, en revanche, j'aurais un balai. Papa ne serait sûrement pas d'accord avec cette idée et je n'écris pas encore assez bien pour écrire ma lettre au père Noël tout seul. Et je ne peux pas demander à Draco qui est un moldu. Peut-être que je peux en parler à Oncle Ron pour qu'il écrive pour moi ?

C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très sage cette année mais Draco n'a pas menacé de m'enfermer dans la cabane à vélos depuis une bonne semaine, donc je fais de gros efforts, ça se voit !

\- Tu crois que Papa est amoureux de Draco ?

Je me tourne vivement et fixe mon petit frère, qui s'amuse à écraser la neige avec ses bottes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ?

\- Il le regarde bizarrement. Et puis il sourit comme un idiot quand il le regarde.

C'est vrai que Papa a l'air un peu bête quand il regarde Draco. Comme si c'était Noël ou qu'on avait acheté de la glace au chocolat.

\- Ça te dérangerait que Papa soit amoureux de Draco ? Je demande en enfonçant son bonnet sur sa tête – moi, je suis grand, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide, mais Albus le perd tout le temps-.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, le nez en l'air.

\- Non, parce que Draco nous aime et que moi aussi je l'aime.

\- Tu crois que Draco va devenir notre deuxième Papa ? Je demande.

Il hausse les épaules, l'air de dire : Ce n'est pas déjà le cas ?

\- Draco serait un bon Papa, dit-il. Il cuisine bien et il joue avec nous. Et il nous fait des câlins même si il dit qu'il n'aime pas ça.

\- C'est vrai... Tu crois qu'il va remplacer Maman ?

\- Maman n'est jamais là de toute façon.

C'est vrai. Mais moi je me souviens de quand Maman s'occupait de nous, quand Lily était encore dans son ventre. J'étais petit, mais je m'en souviens un peu. Elle cuisinait des tartes à la citrouille. Elle riait quand Papa chantait. Elle me parlait de Poudlard.

\- Maman n'a pas toujours été comme ça.

Il hausse les épaules et dit :

\- Elle est comme ça maintenant.

\- Oui...

\- Je crois que Draco est un sorcier.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- Il parle tout le temps de trolls et de dragons. Je pense que c'est un sorcier qui ne sait pas que Papa est aussi un sorcier. Il doit garder le secret comme nous au Day Care.

\- Mais tout le monde connaît Papa chez les sorciers ! Papa est un héro ! Je m'exclame. Ton idée n'est pas possible !

Il hausse les épaules, se baisse et met de la neige dans sa bouche – moi aussi je faisais ça avant, mais un jour j'ai eu un caillou sous la dent et depuis je n'ai pas recommencé-.

o

 **Samedi 3 Décembre**

\- Mais j'ai pas envie de dormir dans mon lit !

Papa soupire et je secoue la tête. Albus fait vraiment le bébé, parfois. Moi, je suis grand, je ne proteste même pas.

Derrière nous, Clémentine, notre baby-sitter, fait un sourire à Draco – qui ne la regarde même pas-. Draco regarde Papa. Draco regarde tout le temps Papa.

\- James et toi vous pouvez dormir dans mon lit si vous voulez, propose Papa.

\- C'est vrai ? Je demande.

\- Mais on n'a jamais le droit de dormir dans ton lit ! Dit Albus.

\- Cette fois-ci vous pouvez.

\- Parce que tu vas au restaurant avec Draco ?

\- Parce que je vais au restaurant avec Draco.

Papa nous prend tous les deux dans les bras – il est fort, Papa, il faisait du Quidditch avant- et nous emmène dans sa chambre. Je fais un petit signe à Draco pour lui dire bonne nuit mais il se contente de faire un petit signe de la main, comme s'il était impatient.

Albus et moi, on se jette sur le lit et on se bagarre pour savoir qui dormir sur l'oreiller de Papa, mais finalement je laisse Albus gagner, parce que je suis le plus grand – et le plus raisonnable !-. Et aussi parce que Papa me regarde comme s'il allait me punir.

\- Papa, tu es amoureux de Draco ?

Il devient tout rouge et Albus le regarde, attendant la réponse.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, mon cœur ?

\- Ben, tu le regardes comme James regarde Philippa.

\- Même pas vrai ! Je dis en le pinçant.

Papa fait une drôle de tête et j'en profite pour tirer sur la couverture.

\- Ça t'embêterait que je sois amoureux de Draco ?

\- Non. Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que tu nous aimeras plus ?

\- Ne pense jamais ça, Al. Je vous aimerais toujours, quoi qu'il se passe.

Il se tourne vers moi.

\- Moi non plus ça ne me dérangerait pas, je réponds. Sauf que je trouve que Léna est plus jolie. Mais bon. Ça m'arrange bien de toute façon, comme ça je pourrais l'épouser.

Il sourit.

\- Puis t'es trop vieux pour elle.

Il fronce les sourcils et se jette sur moi pour me faire des chatouilles.

o

 **Dimanche 4 Décembre**

\- Papa, y avait que Draco et toi au restaurant ?

\- Non Al', il y avait aussi ses amis : Justine, Sarah et Yorick.

\- Ils sont gentils ?

\- Très gentils.

\- Une fois, tu as dis que Draco était trop pénible pour avoir des amis, je dis en souriant.

Draco fait une drôle de tête et Papa m'adresse un sourire bizarre - on dirait qu'il a avalé un cintre-.

\- N'importe quoi, James, j'ai jamais dis ça.

\- Si. Même que t'as dis qu'il était trop coincé avec un balai dans les fesses. Et que personne voulait être son ami parce qu'il crachait tout le temps son venin – comme les serpents !-.

\- _Il a dit ça_ ? Fait Draco en posant brutalement sa fourchette.

Il me fait peur quand il fait cette tête, mais pour une fois c'est pas contre moi qu'il est en colère.

Papa devient tout rouge et je souris. J'en connais un qui va se faire gronder ce soir. Ça lui apprendra à cacher mes paquets de bonbons !

o

 **Lundi 5 Décembre, Day Care**

\- J'ai vu Papa et Draco se faire un bisou.

\- Quand ça ? Je demande.

\- Hier soir. Je voulais un verre d'eau et ils étaient dans le salon.

\- Beurk ! C'est dégoûtant !

\- Oui ! Approuve Albus.

Il prend une craie et la met dans sa bouche. Je lui ai déjà dis de ne pas faire ça parce qu'après on a un drôle de goût sur la langue, mais il n'écoute rien. En plus Draco va sacrément le gronder s'il voit ses dents toutes bleues.

o

 **Mardi 6 Décembre**

\- Jeudi, c'est l'anniversaire de Sarah.

\- Ah bon ?

Papa prend Lily dans ses bras et se met à côté de Draco qui est en train de préparer du riz. Ça sent bon et j'ai faim, mais à chaque fois que j'essaie de manger un petit bout de carotte qu'il a découpé, il me tape sur la main. Léna ne faisait jamais ça.

\- Oui. Je voulais savoir si ça te dérangeait que j'y aille. C'est le soir.

\- Non, bien sûr, vas-y.

\- Non mais comme normalement je travaille ce soir-là...

\- T'es con ! Vas-y, ça ne me gêne pas du tout.

\- Dis, Papa, pourquoi tu laisses Draco aller voir Sarah alors qu'il travaille le jeudi ? Je demande en m'approchant.

\- Parce que c'est l'anniversaire de sa copine.

\- Mais il travaille, pourtant.

\- C'est exceptionnel, répond Papa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comme un traitement de faveur ?

J'ai appris cette expression hier, avec Draco, et depuis je la dis tout le temps.

\- Comme un traitement de faveur.

\- Mais alors, Papa, pourquoi tu n'en faisais jamais à Léna, des traitements de faveur ?

Papa rougit et je retourne m'asseoir à ma place.

o

 **Mercredi 7 Décembre**

\- Pourquoi on doit se coiffer comme ça ? Demande Albus en gigotant.

Draco s'occupe de moi et je me tiens tranquille. J'aime pas bien rester debout à rien faire pendant qu'il grogne que mes cheveux sont indomptables, mais il m'a assuré que ma nouvelle coiffure ferait craquer les filles et je veux que Philippa me fasse un bisou sur la joue - par sur la bouche, ça c'est dégoûtant !-.

Juste sur la joue, et mon copain Frederik sera super jaloux.

\- Parce que c'est super classe, répond Draco tranquillement.

Le gel est froid sur mon crâne et je fais une grimace. Il appuie très fort sur ma tête et me sourit.

\- C'est bon, James. Tu peux te regarder dans le miroir.

Je monte sur mon petit escabeau et ouvre grand les yeux.

\- Dis donc, j'ai l'air grand comme ça ! Je fais en m'admirant.

Albus monte à son tour et sourit.

\- J'ai une mèche qui dépasse, Draco, fait-il en montrant un épis sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Oui, celle-ci est difficile à aplatir. Tu as vraiment les cheveux de ton...

Tout à coup, Papa entre dans la salle de bain en disant :

\- Les enfants, on va être en retard pour le Day Ca...

Il s'interrompt et me fixe en ouvrant grand la bouche. Il se tourne vers Draco et ses yeux me font peur :

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fais ?_

\- De quoi parles-tu, Potter ?

Papa me regarde bizarrement, l'air un peu affolé, puis fixe Albus, qui mange du dentifrice - goût fraise, c'est trop bon, moi aussi j'en mange des fois-.

\- Tu leur as mis _du gel_ ?

\- Quoi, ça ne te plaît pas ? Demande Draco en haussant un sourcil - j'ai appris ce que veut dire "hausser" grâce à lui-.

\- _T'as pas osé !_

Je vois pas pourquoi Papa s'énerve. Draco a dit que les filles adoraient cette coiffure. Peut-être qu'il devrait le lui dire, parce que Papa a les cheveux vraiment en bataille - comme moi, d'ailleurs. Draco a mis un sacré moment à me les ramener en arrière-. Mais non, je suis bête, Papa a déjà Draco, il n'a pas besoin de plaire aux filles.

Draco sourit bizarrement - comme toujours quand il sourit à Papa - et Papa devient tout rouge.

Albus et moi on sort de la salle de bain parce qu'ils vont se crier dessus comme toujours, et qu'on préfère franchement pas être punis pour des bêtises qu'on n'a pas faites - je suis déjà suffisamment puni pour les bêtises que je fais-.

o

 **POV Ginny**

 **Mercredi 7 Décembre**

Naos se tend et je le sens éjaculer en moi. Je n'ai pas joui mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que c'est la deuxième fois cette semaine et que je suis fatiguée après l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui.

Au pire je me caresserai ce soir, quand il aura regagné sa chambre – hors de question qu'il dorme avec moi, je ne veux pas que nos collègues nous voient sortir ensembles de cette pièce-.

Je me détache de lui et me sers un verre d'eau gazeuse. Mes muscles me font mal, j'ai envie de prendre une douche chaude. Je sais que je ne pourrais plus jouer longtemps, en fait c'est miraculeux que je sois toujours rapide alors que j'ai fêté mon vingt-sixième anniversaire... toujours mince alors que j'ai porté trois enfants.

Naos allume une clope, je déteste quand il fait ça, ça me rappelle Harry, mais je ne dis rien parce que moi aussi j'ai des petites habitudes qui l'agacent. Pour un sportif je le trouve un peu laxiste au niveau des addictions, mais bon c'est son problème. Lui aussi devra bientôt prendre se retraite, il a trente ans quand même.

Je m'attache les cheveux et me tourne vivement quand j'entends un bruit de papier froissé derrière moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il tient dans ses mains les lettres des enfants, qui étaient posées sur ma table de chevet.

\- Ce sont les lettres d'Albus et James ?

Je grimace.

\- Oui.

\- Je peux les lire ?

Il ne manque pas de culot, mais je pince les lèvres. Il n'a pas d'enfants, lui. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est.

\- Si tu veux.

Ça fait six mois qu'on se fréquente et c'est la première fois qu'il va aussi loin niveau intrusion. J'essaie de me calmer mais mon souffle se fait plus rapide et mes mains tremblent.

Je ferme douloureusement les yeux. Il va finir par dégager s'il continue comme ça.

Il est hors de question que je retourne dans une cage dorée. Je n'ai pas quitté un homme riche, sexy, gentil, célèbre, dont j'étais amoureuse pour en retrouver un autre et sourire comme une poupée pendant qu'il construit autour de moi une barrière – _appelée maison_ – qui étouffera tout ce que je suis et tout ce que j'ai envie de devenir.

Je pense au regard gentil de Harry, à tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi et ma famille, et culpabilise aussitôt.

\- "Maman" lit Naos derrière moi. "J'espère que tu t'entraînes beaucoup et que tes collègues sont gentils avec toi."

Il s'esclaffe et je lui jette un regard noir.

\- C'est lui qui écrit ?

\- Bien sûr que non, il a trois ans, je réplique en fronçant le nez. C'est Harry qui écrit ce que Albus lui dicte. D'ailleurs je le soupçonne de changer certains mots et de ne pas retranscrire certaines phrases...

Je suis un peu tendue, comme toujours lorsqu'on parle de mes enfants ou de mon ex-mari. La plupart des gens que je rencontrent dans le milieu du Quidditch pensent que je suis une fille de 25 ans – ouais, ils me donnent deux ans de moins, ça compte pour moi- qui voyage beaucoup et joue plutôt bien au Quidditch.

J'aime que l'on me perçoive comme ça plutôt que comme la connasse qui a quitté _Harry Potter_ et l'a laissé seul et esseulé dans un pays étranger avec trois gamins sur les bras.

\- "Nous allons tous bien, sauf que Léna est parti. Papa a engagé un garçon cette fois-ci. Il est très gentil et il cuisine bien, sauf qu'il râle beaucoup, surtout quand il doit changer la couche de Lily".

Il tire sur sa clope et secoue la tête.

\- "Papa et lui se chamaillent souvent." Ah, _ton Harry_ a raturé quelque chose...

Je déteste quand il l'appelle comme ça, _ton Harry_. Comme s'il était jaloux. Je ne veux pas de sa jalousie, je ne veux rien d'autre que du sexe et un peu d'attention. Je veux me sentir belle, je veux me sentir vivante. De l'amour, j'en avais à foison chez moi, et ça ne m'a pas suffit.

Mais je ne dis rien, ce n'est pas le moment et ça ne sert à rien. Je suis trop fatiguée pour que l'on se prenne la tête. Il plisse les yeux et lit :

\- _"Tout le temps."_ Ton gamin a dit "Papa et lui se chamaillent tout le temps".

Ça m'étonne quand même, parce que je sais que les choses se passaient bien entre Harry et Léna, la précédente au pair. Ce mec ne va visiblement pas faire long feu. Comme toujours lorsque je pense à Harry et aux enfants, une douleur sourde me compresse l'estomac. La culpabilité. J'ai besoin d'une bière.

\- "Papa dit que c'est parce qu'il a un caractère de cochon. Aujourd'hui il m'a lu une histoire..."

Je fais un signe évasif de la main. Continue ta lecture, mon vieux. Je les connais déjà ces lettres, je les lis tous les soirs avant de m'endormir. Je dicte les réponses dans ma tête, vu que je n'ai pas le droit d'envoyer de courrier – même pas à ma famille-.

Naos prend une autre lettre :

\- "Maman, tout va bien. Papa travaille beaucoup mais notre garçon au pair s'occupe bien de nous. Il nous apprend à lire, enfin surtout à James car moi je suis encore trop petit. Il est patient pendant les cours, ce qui est rare chez lui. James progresse vite. Moi je sais taper les syllabes !"

Je souris fièrement.

Naos lit encore quelques lignes, puis finit par se lasser et entreprend de couvrir mes seins de baisers.

\- Tu as remarqué que ton gamin ne donne pas le prénom du garçon au pair ? Demande t-il.

C'est vrai. D'habitude Harry n'est pas si négligent, il écrit lui-même quelques lignes pour me raconter tout ce que font les enfants. S'il y a bien une chose que je ne peux pas lui reprocher, c'est qu'il ne me discrédite jamais à leurs yeux et n'essaie pas de me dégager de leurs vies.

Tandis que Naos semble parti pour un deuxième round, je songe à une phrase qui ne m'avait pas choquée avant...

 _"Papa et lui se disputent tout le temps."_

o

 **POV Draco**

 **Jeudi 8 Décembre**

Je reviens de Copenhague exténué – Sarah et ses foutus musées ! Qui aurait cru qu'elle nous amènerait à la seule exposition nocturne de l'année ?- et Potter m'attend dans la cuisine avec une assiette de pâtes – il faudra vraiment que je lui apprenne à cuisiner autre chose-.

J'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir ma Carlsberg qu'il se jette sur moi et entreprend de m'arracher mes vêtements. Sa langue force l'entrée de ma bouche, il a un goût de bière et cigarette, je m'agrippe à lui comme si j'allais mourir – et en fait, c'est peut-être le cas-.

Je proteste vivement – les enfants sont en train de dormir juste à côté –, il grogne, m'entraîne dans le salon et me pousse sur le canapé. Il se frotte contre moi de manière vraiment indécente – heureusement que la baie vitrée du salon donne sur le jardin et non pas sur la rue- et j'étouffe mes cris dans son cou.

Il défait fébrilement ma braguette, comme si tout ce qui importait était de libérer ce qu'il y a dessous, et je pousse cri sonore quand sa main se saisit de mon sexe déjà dur. Il me branle avec enthousiasme, passant son pouce sur le gland, faisant de larges mouvements de poignets, et je rejette la tête en arrière en me mordant les lèvres.

Je me vois dans le reflet de la baie vitrée : un homme défroqué, décoiffé, les yeux brillants, affalé sur le canapé. Ça me dégoûte un peu de moi-même, mais je vois Potter, aussi : un homme de dos, à moitié nu, les muscles tendus, le visage enfoui dans mon cou. Il est beau, même si le reflet ne lui rend pas justice.

Il est beau et il est contre moi.

Potter se débarrasse rapidement de son pantalon et son caleçon et m'adresse un sourire carnassier en s'empalant sur mon sexe dressé.

 _Oh putain !_

J'ai juré tellement fort que même les voisins ont dû m'entendre mais je m'en contre-fiche. Potter halète au dessus de moi, ses mains tremblent lorsqu'il prend mon menton en coupe pour me poser des baisers sur les lèvres.

\- T'es taré ou quoi ? Je fais d'une voix rauque.

Question rhétorique. _Bien sûr_ que Potter est taré.

Il gigote pour trouver une position plus confortable pour ses cuisses trop tendues, alors ses chairs se frottent contre mon sexe et je manque jouir sur le coup.

\- J'avais trop envie de toi, avoue t-il avec un sourire contrit.

Je détache mes yeux de son sexe – bordel, je le veux dans ma bouche, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir – et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

Ses iris sont assombries par le désir – exactement la même teinte que quand il est en colère- et je ne comprends pas ce que j'y lis. La lueur qui se trouve dans ses yeux m'est inconnue et comme à chaque fois que je suis nu dans cet homme, je prends peur.

\- Putain... Draco... tu es tellement dur.

Je ne couche pas souvent avec des hommes dans cette position, en réalité je n'aime pas ne pas mener la danse, mais elle a l'avantage indéniable de me permettre de mater Potter tandis qu'il prend son pied.

Il prend une respiration, pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me chevauche lentement.

Le rythme trop lent me rend fou mais Potter soupire de bien être alors je penche la tête sur le côté et le dévore des yeux. Il y a quelque chose de sensuel, d'indolent, dans sa manière de bouger. Les deux dernières fois, c'est moi qui ai choisi le rythme, le martelant à une cadence affolante, mais cette fois-ci Potter prend son temps et je trouve ça beau.

Beau et effrayant.

Je pose deux mains sur ses fesses et il grogne avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres. Ses mouvements se font plus rapides et ses gémissements viennent mourir contre mes lèvres.

Le baiser est dur, passionné, ça me rassure un peu. Je ne veux pas que Potter et moi fassions l'amour. Je veux qu'on baise.

Je pousse un juron et d'un mouvement brusque, je le renverse et il se retrouve le dos sur le canapé, les jambes en l'air. Je m'en saisis et les pose sur mes épaules tandis que je le pénètre d'un coup sec. Il cri et moi aussi. L'angle est délicieux, je touche sa prostate inlassablement, mes coups de hanches sont durs et rapides, je veux jouir en lui, _bordel, je vais jouir tellement fort._

\- Oui ! Putain, oui !

Mes mouvements se font frénétiques et désordonnés, je m'empare de ses lèvres avant de poser une main sur son sexe. Oh, bordel. Il est tellement dur, tellement chaud. Il feule de plaisir – enfin, j'espère- et dodeline de la tête en criant des choses terriblement excitantes.

\- Draco...

Je le martèle contre le canapé en mordant tout ce qui se trouve à ma portée – oreille, lèvres, cou-. Ma queue sort et rentre en lui à une vitesse affolante, il me dit qu'il aime que je le prenne, qu'il aime mon sexe, qu'il aime me sucer, m'avoir dans sa bouche, dans son cul, dans sa main. Il me dit que je suis beau. Il me dit qu'il m'a voulu toute la soirée.

Ma pression sur son sexe s'accentue et je feule de plaisir tandis qu'il se déverse sur son ventre et que je me sens délicieusement compressé dans son cul.

Quelques coups de hanche plus tard, je jouis en lui, mes lèvres contre les siennes, mon cœur dans sa main.

o

 **POV Blaise**

 **Vendredi 9 Décembre, Copenhague**

Six semaines. C'était le deal entre Draco et moi : il quitte l'Angleterre sans donner d'adresse où le joindre, mais il doit m'écrire toutes les six semaines. Hors, ça fait trois mois que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles.

 _"Copenhague, le 20 Septembre 2007_

 _Blaise, Théo, Pansy,_

 _Nous sommes en Septembre et il fait déjà froid dans ce maudit pays._

 _J'ai goûté aux pâtisseries locales, je dois admettre que les danois savent mettre la cannelle en valeur._

 _Prenez soin de vous_

 _Draco."_

Il devrait écrire des lettres encore plus courtes, ce connard.

Si seulement Pansy avait accepté qu'on lui lance un sort de traçabilité. Mais elle m'a sorti un grand discours sur la liberté des individus alors je me suis abstenu. Maintenant je suis couvert des pieds à la tête – il gèle dans ce pays – et marche dans les rues de Copenhague, comme un abruti. S'il faut il a quitté la ville depuis des semaines, pour ce que j'en sais.

Je serre les dents et maudis le jour où mon regard s'est posé sur ce petit garçon blond aux yeux gris qui m'a entraîné dans une chasse aux dragons dans la forêt du parc familial. Si j'étais resté dans les jupes de ma mère au lieu de saisir sa main tendue, je ne serai pas en train de courir après un homme qui ne se donne même pas la peine de dire à ses amis qu'il est vivant.

Mais c'est Draco. Il m'a défendu lorsque des cinquième années ont insulté ma mère et qu'ils m'ont traité de bâtard. Il m'a conseillé de me cacher ou de fuir lorsqu'il est revenu de chez ses parents avec la marque sur le bras. Il m'a apporté de la soupe quand j'étais malade – avec une grimace de dégoût, certes, mais quand même !-. Il m'a fait écumer les bars quand Daphné m'a brisé le cœur. Il m'a écouté me plaindre de mes beaux-pères.

Il... Oh, ce con me manque.

Je voulais aller au Bureau des Aurors pour poser un dossier de disparition. Apparemment c'est Weasley-sixième-du-nom qui s'en occupe. Ronald de son prénom.

Je n'ai jamais aimé Granger, avec son petit sourire satisfait qui a l'air de dire "T'as rien compris, mon pauvre, laisse-moi faire", mais Potter ne m'a jamais parlé méchamment, il m'a même fait plutôt pitié à l'époque de Poudlard, avec son air constamment préoccupé et ses fringues trop grandes, et Weasley m'est complètement indifférent, on ne s'était jamais adressé la parole avant.

Mais Théo m'a vivement conseillé de faire des recherches moi-même, avant de prévenir les autorités. Vu que Draco est "marqué" par le tatouage magique, ils pourraient le localiser immédiatement. Sauf que si cet abruti a décidé de tremper dans quelques choses de louche, ils vont le coincer direct.

Je trouve que Théo exagère, parce que Draco n'est pas assez con pour faire quelque chose de répréhensible à quelques mois du Procès où l'on lui rendra sa baguette et où on lui effacera son tatouage.

En plus c'est pas lui qui a posé des congés pour chercher Draco ! Lui est bien tranquille en Angleterre, il va au Ministère tous les jours à la même heure, tandis que Pansy dessine ses robes tranquillement chez elle ! C'est moi qui me pèle les fesses et qui ai écumé tout Copenhague pour trouver une bière anglaise digne de ce nom !

J'ai tout fait : le Royal Hospital sorcier, les cafés sorciers, les Hôtels sorciers... personne n'a vu Draco. A croire qu'il a traversé cette ville comme un fantôme.

J'en ai parlé à Pansy qui a secoué la tête, dépitée – on aurait dit Granger, d'ailleurs - : "Blaise, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que Draco a envie de fréquenter des sorciers alors que sa magie est emprisonnée dans son tatouage depuis dix ans ?"

Du coup, ce matin, j'ai décidé de me diriger vers l'Hôpital moldu de Copenhague. Théo s'est moqué de moi quand je le lui ai dis, comme si j'étais un genre de mère poule ou quoi, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part. Et il y a beaucoup trop d'hôtels moldus à Copenhague, je n'allais pas commencer par le pire de si bon matin...

La fille de l'accueil n'est pas très sympathique mais je lui sors la photographie la plus récente que j'aie de Draco – elle date des ASPICs, mais bon...-. Dès qu'elle pose les yeux dessus, je comprends qu'elle l'a vu. Je retiens mon souffle, espérant que cet abruti ne s'est pas fait tuer.

\- Vous êtes de la famille ?

Je suis noir de peau et Draco est blanc comme un cul, mais bon on peut tenter. Je sors mon faux passeport – j'en ai quatre comme ça- et elle lit lentement :

\- Blaise Malfoy.

\- Oui. Draco est mon cousin.

\- Mmmm.

Elle pianote sur son clavier et une feuille sort d'une machine. J'essaie de ne pas écarquiller les yeux comme un abruti, mais à chaque fois ça m'impressionne. Je ne sais pas comment Draco a pu se faire au monde moldu.

\- Votre cousin a eu un accident de voiture. Il était amnésique à son réveil.

\- Amnésique ?

\- Mmmm. La personne qui est venue le chercher a refusé notre offre d'un suivi avec le psychologue de l'hôpital. Il a précisé que Monsieur Malfoy serait suivit par un ami de la famille, le Docteur Skoovgard.

\- Quoi ? Qui est venu le chercher ?

\- C'est un peu tard pour vous préoccuper de son sort, monsieur... Malfoy. Il est sorti il y a deux mois. Voici les coordonnées de la personne qui est venue le chercher.

Arthur a t-il été mis au courant que Draco a eu un accident ? Je croyais qu'ils avaient rompu, mais il doit toujours être son contact d'urgence.

Je prends la feuille de papier qu'elle me tend, baisse la tête et manque de m'étouffer quand je lis l'adresse.

o

 _Harry James Potter_

 _62 Skovbovaenget,_

 _4 500 Hareskov_

 _Kobenhavn_

o

 **POV Pansy**

 **Londres, toujours Vendredi 9**

Blaise fait de grands moulinets avec ses bras et manque de casser deux vases et un verre rempli de vin – oui il n'est que onze heures du matin, mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que du thé pour supporter cet homme-. Théo me lance un regard en coin et j'hoche la tête.

\- Blaise, vas-tu t'asseoir et m'écouter ?

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est _vous_ qui allez m'écouter ! Maintenant vous vous levez, vous prenez vos baguettes, et vous venez avec moi ! J'ai l'adresse, bon sang ! Draco – _notre Draco_ – est quelque part dans ce pays de malheur, prisonnier de ce _cinglé_ de Potter ! Et dire que j'avais pitié de lui à Poudlard, en fait c'est un putain de psychopathe kidnappeur de Serpen...

Je pousse un soupir et agite ma baguette en prononçant "Silencio". Le sort fait aussitôt effet et Blaise ouvre et ferme la bouche en me lançant des regards noirs.

Je me lève, me sers un deuxième verre de vin et lui fais un sourire agacé.

\- Draco était déjà obsédé par Potter à Poudlard. Il parlait tout le temps de lui, tu te souviens ? Il était au courant de ses moindres faits et gestes. Bon sang, Blaise, toutes ses copines étaient brunes aux yeux clairs...

Il fronce les sourcils et je poursuis :

\- Je pensais – _on_ pensait – que ça s'arrangerait après la Guerre. Sauf que ce trou du cul de Potter est parti dans sa foutue Académie des Aurors et Draco, qui était condamné à vivre comme un moldu, n'avait plus autant d'occasions de le croiser. Tu te souviens à quel point il était imbuvable ?

Il hoche la tête, pensif. Il a l'air d'enfin comprendre où je veux en venir – au bout de dix ans, ça commence à rentrer-.

\- Bref. Tu te souviens qu'il était tout le temps accroché à la Gazette ? Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi ?

Théo ricane et je bois une gorgée de vin.

\- Par Salazar, Draco lisait attentivement tous les articles qui parlaient de Potter et de sa belette. Ou de Potter tout court. Les résultats d'examens de Potter. Les stages de Potter. Les fringues de Potter. La crise de nerfs de Potter – tu te souviens pas que Draco était dans tous ses états à ce moment là ?- . Le bébé de Potter... Et le pire de tous : le départ de Potter pour l'étranger ! La destination inconnue... tout le monde spéculait, tu ne te souviens pas ? Il va partir aux Etats-Unis, il va partir au Canada... Bref. Draco est parti vivre en France un mois après le départ de Potter. Tu n'as jamais trouvé ça... _étrange_ ?

Je bois une nouvelle gorgée - la journée risque d'être longue, autant me donner du courage- et il s'assoit dans son fauteuil, les yeux écarquillés.

Je le plains, j'étais dans le même état quand j'ai compris.

\- Alors Draco est peut-être amnésique – ou pas, d'ailleurs, c'est bien son genre de faire semblant d'être en position de faiblesse pour mieux manipuler – mais Draco vit surtout chez son fantasme de toujours, et tu sais que Ginny Potter a mis les voiles depuis un moment, tout le monde sait qu'elle couche avec ce joueur de Quidditch, comment s'appelle t-il, déjà ? Noah quelque chose. Bref, on s'en fiche...

J'esquisse une grimace et Blaise hoche la tête, l'air d'avoir envie de s'arracher les tympans. La vie sexuelle de la Belette Femelle... _Beurk_. Vite, un peu de vin !

\- Donc non, on ne va pas faire de mission sauvetage. Je ne sais pas à quoi joue Potter – tu as raison, ce type est un putain de taré, je l'ai toujours dis- mais Draco n'est pas malheureux. Maintenant donne moi ce papier – voilà, merci-. Je m'en occupe. Tu es bien trop bourrin pour cette mission.

Je jette un regard désolé à Théo, qui va devoir répondre à toutes les questions que Blaise ne manquera pas de poser, mets mon manteau et mon écharpe – Blaise a bien dit qu'il gelait dans ce foutu pays-, lis l'adresse attentivement et transplane.

o

 _ **Hareskov, Danemark**_

Draco a vieilli. C'est la première chose que je remarque. Je me demande si sur mon visage aussi, les marques de la Guerre et du temps sont aussi évidentes.

Il est beau, bien sûr – il l'a toujours été-. Bordel, s'il n'avait pas été Pottersexuel je l'aurais épousé à ma sortie de Poudlard. Il faut être aveugle ou stupide pour ne pas avoir envie de passer sa vie avec cet homme.

Pour ma part, lorsque j'étais enfant, je me sentais déjà chanceuse d'être dans la même pièce que lui.

Un peu comme si son aura me rendait belle, ou unique.

Draco a toujours eu cet effet là sur moi.

Il a l'air fatigué mais heureux, c'est assez criant d'ailleurs. J'ai passé trop de temps à ses côtés pour ne pas noter les cernes sous les yeux gris, le teint un peu pâle, la silhouette trop mince, mais aussi le sourire doux, le regard apaisé.

Potter ne le tient visiblement pas prisonnier.

A moins qu'il ne l'ait drogué ? Non, ce n'est pas le genre de St Potter.

Il porte un bébé roux dans les bras – la presse n'a jamais pu divulguer les noms des autres enfants de Potter-.

Il lui parle – ou alors lui chante quelque chose-, la berce doucement et sa petite main touche le menton de mon meilleur ami.

Je ferme douloureusement les yeux. Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas vu Draco et c'est difficile de le voir, à quelques mètres seulement de moi, après tout ce temps à penser à lui, à me demander s'il va bien.

On s'écrit, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Ce n'est pas l'intimité que nous partagions à Poudlard, quand Théo, Blaise et moi on débarquait dans sa chambre avec un kilogramme de sucreries et un plateau d'échecs. Quand on se racontait les potins en regardant le lac ou quand on faisait nos devoirs côte à côte.

J'ai aimé Draco – bordel, j'ai été amoureuse de lui pendant une éternité- et maintenant il fait partie de moi, nous avons grandi ensembles et même si je sais que je n'aurais jamais une relation amicale _normale, purement désintéressée_ avec lui, je veux qu'il soit heureux. Je le veux vraiment.

Une douleur sourde me compresse la poitrine. J'imagine que ce connard de Potter n'a même pas conscience de la chance qu'il a. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir Draco tous les jours.

Je frissonne soudain. Je suis cachée derrière un buisson, je tremble parce qu' _en effet_ il gèle dans ce pays de merde – Potter a toujours eu des goûts de chiotte, y a qu'a regarder Granger et Weasley- et mon sort de dissimulation ne va pas tenir cent ans.

Et je n'ai vraiment pas du tout envie de lancer un oubliette à un moldu un peu trop curieux – quoi, il n'y a pas de loi qui empêche les gens de se cacher dans des buissons, si ?-.

Il faut que je me décide.

Draco boit quelque chose dans une tasse – du thé noir, le connaissant – et regarde la rue par la fenêtre – juste derrière, ou plutôt à travers moi, en somme-.

Est-ce que Potter est à la maison ? Il est sensé travailler, non ? Il était Auror la dernière fois que la presse a parlé de lui – il y a très longtemps-.

Ah, le voilà qui arrive !

J'étouffe un juron. _Bordel,_ les années ont été tendres avec ce connard !

Le petit garçon maigrichon s'est transformé en un homme... bordel, ça me fait mal de penser ça, mais en un homme pas désagréable à regarder – _bon, d'accord, un homme sexy-._

Bon, il a toujours sa tête de bienheureux, mais la Guerre a laissé ses traces, et son regard, bien que toujours enjoué, est plus grave, plus profond.

Heureusement que c'est moi qui suis partie en mission espionnage parce que si Blaise avait été là il aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque : Potter vient de poser ses lèvres sur la joue de Draco – un peu trop près des lèvres pour que ce soit innocent-.

Ils discutent quelques secondes – sans s'étrangler, comme quoi les miracles de Noël existent-, et Potter disparaît de mon champs de vision. Il part où, Du con ?

Ah ! Il ouvre la porte, et Draco lui court après en riant :

\- Potter ! Tu oubliais la liste !

 _La liste._ Potter part faire des courses. Ça me laisse le champs libre. Potter éclate de rire, secoue la tête, l'air de dire "Quel étourdi je fais" – quel abruti surtout !- et sa main caresse quelques secondes le poignet de Draco – c'est quoi _ça_ ?!-.

Je renforce mon sortilège de désillusion tandis que l'autre abruti monte dans la chose roulante - une toiture, je crois que ça s'appelle une toiture- et manque de m'intoxiquer avec sa fumée maléfique.

Dès que la machine roulante a disparu au coin de la rue, je défais mon sortilège et me précipite sur la porte, que je martèle de coups de poings – autant pour le légendaire sang-froid des Serpentards-.

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose ? T'es vraiment...

Draco s'interrompt et ouvre de grands yeux. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il m'a reconnue. Visiblement, l'amnésie c'était un coup de bluff. Sacré Draco.

\- Salut Draco, je fais d'une voix froide.

\- Pansy...

\- Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas laissé Blaise transplaner, il aurait lancé un impardonnable sur Potter – quel dommage...-. Il est persuadé qu'il te tient prisonnier contre ton gré.

Il recule d'un pas et je lui fais un sourire narquois.

\- J'allais vous écrire, Pansy, je le jure... En fait, je viens juste de retrouver la mémoire, et...

\- C'est quoi cette odeur ? Je fais en entrant dans la maison - bordel, c'est grand ici, il se fait pas chier Potty !-.

\- Pansy...

\- Réponds à ma question.

\- Potter et moi on faisait une kidney pie mais il nous manquait des ingrédients, alors on a dû arrêter la préparation...

\- Ok, on s'en fiche. Tu fais tes bagages ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Ben quoi, je viens te sauver, on s'en va, non ?

Il cligne des yeux et je fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Il pousse un profond soupire.

\- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, je dis en m'asseyant.

o

Je termine ma tasse de thé – j'aurais besoin de quelque chose de plus fort, mais Draco refuse de me laisser transplaner en état d'ivresse, quel rabat-joie- et la repose sur la table.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Pans'.

\- Tes parents te réclament. Ça fait des années que tu n'es pas allé le voir.

\- Je sais...

\- Potter s'est bien foutu de ta gueule. Maintenant, vole tout ce qui a de la valeur dans cette foutue maison et pars avec moi ! Décide-toi, il va bientôt revenir.

Je me lève brusquement et lui tends la main mais il ne bouge pas de sa place.

\- Par Merlin... Tu ne veux pas partir, c'est ça? Je demande en croisant les bras.

Il me fixe quelques secondes avec ses grands yeux gris avant de les fermer et de secouer la tête. Sa lèvre inférieure tremble un peu, et je frissonne soudain.

\- Oh mon Dieu...

Je porte une main à ma bouche, Draco me jette un regard étrangement douloureux.

\- Tu es toujours amoureux de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Il émet un son plaintif et se cache la figure avec ses mains. Puis il croise mon regard et très, très, lentement, il hoche la tête.

o

o

o

o

 **POV Albus**

 **Samedi 10 Décembre**

\- Ok, vas-y Albus.

Draco me regarde, le stylo en main. Je dis :

\- Cher Papa Noël. J'ai été très sage cette année, même si je continue à manger de la mousse dans le bain et que Papa dit que c'est mal. Et même si je donne des coups de pieds à James quand il m'embête.

Draco fait ce sourire qu'il adresse toujours à Papa – comme s'il se moquait un peu-.

\- J'aimerais avoir plein de cadeaux cette année.

Je prends une grande inspiration pour dicter ma liste, mais je m'arrête tout d'un coup.

On n'a pas le droit de parler de magie à Draco, c'est Papa qui l'a dit. Mais c'est difficile parce que Draco vit avec nous et que je le vois tout le temps. Et puis il parle de chaudrons et de dragons, alors que Léna ne e faisait jamais.

Des fois j'aimerais qu'on puisse lui dire la vérité, surtout que Papa aime beaucoup Draco, je les ai vu se faire un bisou : Ça veut dire que Draco doit être spécial pour Papa. Je n'ai jamais vu Papa et Maman se faire de bisous.

\- Albus ?

\- Euh... J'aimerais que mon Papa soit heureux.

\- Pardon ?

Il pose son stylo et me regarde.

\- C'est ça que je veux pour Noël.

\- Papa est déjà heureux, parce qu'il vous a tous les trois, fait-il en souriant.

Je fronce les sourcils et compte sur mes doigts.

\- Tous les quatre, tu veux dire.

Il ouvre la bouche et je dis :

\- Toi, moi, Lily et James ! Ça fait quatre !

\- Ah... Euh... Oui...

\- Et toi aussi tu es heureux ?

Il attend avant de répondre.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Parce que tu nous a tous les quatre ?

\- Parce que je vous ai tous les quatre.

Je monte sur ses genoux pour lui faire un câlin et fais un signe de la main à Papa qui nous regarde, appuyé contre le mur du salon. Il fait une tête bizarre, comme s'il allait rire et pleurer en même temps.

o

 **POV Draco**

 **Lundi 12 Décembre**

Je me douche après avoir fait le ménage quand j'entends quelqu'un toquer à ma porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je souffle quand Potter passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

\- A ton avis ? fait-il en écartant le rideau avec un sourire étrange – presque carnassier-.

\- Bordel, c'est mon étage ici ! Merci l'intimité hein !

\- Justement, mon _intimité_ a besoin de toi...

Je déglutis mais il me plaque contre le mur et se frotte contre moi, m'arrachant des gémissements de surprise et de plaisir mêlés, puis prend mon sexe mou en bouche.

Ses efforts sont vite récompensés, je suis dur quelques coups de langues plus tard, et il attrape mes fesses à deux mains pour m'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa bouche. _Oh putain !_

Il me laisse imposer mon propre rythme, ce que je ne me prive pas de faire. L'eau dégouline sur ses lunettes, il ne doit rien y voir, mais moi j'ai une vue imprenable sur lui et d'ailleurs je dois me forcer à fixer le mur devant moi parce que si mes yeux se posent encore sur un Potter trempé, les cheveux en bataille, ma bite dans la bouche, je vais jouir.

Il me laisse baiser sa bouche avec enthousiasme mais se détache de moi – _non !_ \- lorsque mes coups de reins deviennent trop frénétiques.

Tu vas me baiser correctement, hors de question que tu ne me laisses avec ça, fait-il en attrapant ma main et en la posant sur son sexe gorgé de sang.

Je gémis et hoche frénétiquement la tête et entreprends de le débarrasser de son pantalon – trempé – et sa chemise – trempée et collante...-.

Il gémit et s'accroche à moi lorsque je commence à le branler en le couvrant de baisers. Mes mains sont pleines de gel douche alors je serre le poing pour ne pas perdre ma prise. Sa peau est chaude et trempée, ses baisers mouillés, sa queue dans ma main, ce type est en train de me rendre fou.

Il mord mes lèvres et gémit contre mon visage, je me sens tellement proche de lui, s'en est presque trop pour mon petit cœur.

Soudain il pousse ma main et se retourne. Je grimace. Ce n'est pas la meilleure position, parce que Potter est un peu plus petit que moi, et que je vais devoir me courber un peu pour être à hauteur de son cul, mais il bouge les hanches et me dit :

\- Tu viens ?

Alors je viens, je glisse un doigt savonneux dans son intimité et entreprend de le préparer correctement, même si ma queue se presse contre ses fesses et que mes hanches me disent "Vas-y, vas-y".

Je mords son épaule à cause de la frustration et il pousse un grognement mais je m'en contre fiche parce que je tremble de désir contre son dos et qu'il peut apprécier mon self-contrôle, sinon je serai déjà en train de le marteler contre ce foutu mur.

J'ajoute un second doigt et il gémit lorsque je trouve sa prostate. Je pose une main sur son ventre, je suis littéralement collé à lui et pendant une fraction de seconde, je me dis que si je pouvais passer ma vie ici, contre Potter, je le ferais.

Cette pensée m'effraie et je dégage vivement mes doigts, pose mes mains sur ses hanches et le pénètre lentement. Il hoquette de surprise et j'espère qu'il n'a pas mal parce que maintenant que j'y suis, aucun être sur terre pourra me faire me retirer.

 _Oh Bordel._

C'est la quatrième fois maintenant, je devrais m'y être fait, mais je continue de trembler comme un camé en manque. À croire que je suis drogué au Potter.

Il a posé ses mains sur les carreaux mouillés du mur et les fixe pour resté concentré sur quelque chose, parce que cet homme me fait perdre le contrôle et que ça me terrifie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Fait-il dans un souffle. Allez, bouge, Draco, j'ai tellement envie de toi.

C'est la troisième fois qu'il m'appelle pas mon prénom et à chaque fois nous étions nus. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon cœur se gonfle comme ça mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va éclater dans ma foutue cage thoracique.

\- Draco ? Allez, je n'ai pas mal. Prends-moi.

Je cligne des yeux, hoche la tête, enfonce mes ongles dans sa peau et commence de lents vas-et-viens. Il est chaud et serré autour de moi. Mon pubis tape contre son cul, le bruit est mouillé, c'est indécent et terriblement excitant.

J'accélère le rythme, à cause du savon la prise est difficile, mais son cul est serré et mes mouvements, bien que rapides, restent profonds. Il gémit bruyamment, j'ai envie d'avoir un magnétophone intégré dans le cerveau pour pouvoir enregistrer ses cris et les écouter quand je serai seul, en Angleterre. Parce que c'est évident que c'est trop de bonheur et d'émotions pour mon petit cœur, et qu'un jour tout va s'arrêter.

L'idée que dans un futur beaucoup trop proche, tout ceci ne sera qu'un souvenir me serre le cœur et je m'accroche désespérément à Potter. Mes coups de reins se font plus durs et plus rapides et il émet des cris rauques et obscènes. Je suis tellement proche de l'orgasme...

Ma main quitte sa hanche et s'enroule autour de son pénis. Mes coups de poignets sont aussi frénétiques que mes coups de hanches et il ne tarde pas à jouir, son sperme éclabousse le mur et son cul se resserre autour de mon sexe.

J'entends des sons étranges sortir de ma gorge – ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas moi qui cri comme ça, ces sons sont indécents et je suis un Malfoy – tandis qu'un orgasme fulgurant me terrasse.

o

 **Mardi 13 Décembre**

\- Gran... Hermione ?

Elle m'adresse un grand sourire et je la fixe comme si je voyais un fantôme. On est mardi, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Ces gens là ne travaillent-ils donc jamais ?

\- Harry est prêt ? Fait-elle en me collant une bise sur chaque joue _– si père me voyait !-._

\- Et bien...

"Harry" vient de se tailler la pipe de sa vie et doit sûrement être en train de se doucher, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécierait la sincérité de ma réponse.

Elle enlève son manteau, son bonnet, son écharpe et ses gants puis me pousse sans ménagement pour entrer dans la cousine et se préparer un thé – je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi Granger !-.

\- Tu en veux un ? Il gèle dehors, j'ai besoin de boire un truc chaud.

J'hausse un sourcil parce qu'elle a dû transplaner de son palier à la forêt de Hareskov et marcher cinq minutes grand maximum, mais elle sort un sachet de Earl Grey en souriant – cette femme connaît mes faiblesses-.

Elle se tourne avec une tasse fumante, me la tend, et m'adresse un grand sourire.

\- Tu viens avec nous ?

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Harry a oublié ? On doit faire les courses de Noël tous les deux. Ils ont de super magasins sur Stroget !

o

La compagnie de Granger est, disons, _supportable._

Je pense qu'elle est là pour surveiller que Potter ne me maltraite pas. Si elle savait... C'est plutôt moi qui maltraite les fesses de St Potty. Hum. Il ne faut pas que je pense à ça maintenant, sinon je vais l'entraîner dans les toilettes pour un deuxième round.

En réalité les achats ont été vite fait : puisque je suis là, ils peuvent pas aller dans le quartier sorcier de Copenhague, et après avoir acheté quelques habits pour son Weasley – à qui j'ai épargné une chemise d'une couleur douteuse, merci les goûts foireux de Potter-, nous nous attablons dans un restaurant-librairie du centre ville.

C'est le restaurant préféré de Potter, enfin soit-disant, puisque, à mon avis c'est le seul où il ne soit jamais allé, dans cette fichue ville. C'est vrai que l'ambiance est chaleureuse, les locaux sont grands et beaux, et la carte variée – pour mon plus grand plaisir-. C'est rempli d'étudiants, on fait un peu vieux Granger, Potter et moi, et je songe un instant que c'est typiquement le genre d'endroit où je pourrais croiser Sarah.

Granger et Potter ayant été élevés par des moldus, c'est relativement facile pour eux de trouver des sujets de conversation qui n'ont aucun rapport avec la magie.

Je passe un bon moment, mais pourtant j'ai comme un sentiment de vide en moi, parce qu'à cette table tout le monde prend tout le monde pour un con et que je suis lasse de ce petit jeu.

Ça m'a bien fait rire les premiers jours, mais Potter et moi on s'est dangereusement rapprochés et j'en ai marre de soigneusement choisir mes sujets de conversation, mes réponses et mon vocabulaire. Bien sûr, je suis toujours très mesuré dans mes actes et mes paroles – sauf avec James, cette petite teigne- mais là je ment ouvertement, alors que Potter m'a dit la vérité.

Je crois que je vais bientôt dire à Potter que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, tant pis s'il me met à la porte. Je crois que j'aurais moins mal si tout se termine maintenant.

Oui. C'est mieux comme ça.

C'était trop beau pour durer, de toute façon.

o

 **POV Harry**

 **Mercredi 14 Décembre**

\- Putain...

Je l'entends gémir derrière moi, puis ses doigts se retirent rapidement et il me pénètre d'un seul coup sec.

Je pousse un cri de douleur et de satisfaction mêlés et tente de prendre ma respiration mais il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et me pilonne littéralement contre le mur. Je sens sa queue entrer et sortir de moi avec une acuité affolante et chacun de ses coups de hanche est accompagné de gémissements appréciateurs de ma part.

Ses lèvres sont sur ma nuque et je sens son souffle chaud contre ma peau. Il est contre moi, en moi, derrière moi, son odeur m'envahit et je soupire de bien être malgré la brique branche qui cogne pour mon torse, et mes jambes qui semblent me dire que dans quelques minutes, elle ne pourront plus me soutenir.

Il me prend contre le mur à seulement trois mètres de ma chambre, parce que nous n'avons pas pu attendre d'arriver jusqu'au lit. Cette idée de me grise et m'effraie à la fois parce que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé de désirer quelqu'un au point d'en perdre la raison.

Ça me rend triste un peu, aussi. Parce que Ginny me reprochait tout le temps mon manque de passion. "On fait l'amour comme des vieux, Harry". "Il n'y a pas que le lit tu sais, Harry". Je la désirais bien sûr, j'avais envie de la sentir autour de moi, de plonger mes mains dans ses longs cheveux roux, mais pas de là à ne pas pouvoir attendre cinq minutes, histoire de la soulever et de l'emmener dans notre chambre.

Et puis il y avait l'excuse des enfants – les enfants ne doivent pas nous surprendre ou nous entendre, t'imagines le traumatisme- alors que là tout de suite le Ministre de la Magie pourrait rentrer dans ce couloir que je n'en aurais rien à foutre.

En fait, si j'étais un type bien, je dirais que je ne l'aimais déjà plus à l'époque.

Mais je ne suis pas un type bien.

\- Harry... _Harry_... Souffle Malfoy à mon oreille.

Tiens, ça, c'est nouveau. Il ne parle jamais pendant le sexe, c'est à peine s'il gémit. Mais ça fait deux jours qu'il ne m'a pas possédé et il faut croire que ça lui a manqué.

Il prononce à nouveau mon prénom d'une voix rauque et je déglutis bruyamment. Je vais jouir s'il continue à me parler avec cette voix, ce mec n'a pas le droit d'être aussi bandant.

Nos peau se rencontrent dans un bruit mouillé tandis qu'il s'agrippe à mes hanches pour changer d'angle.

Je pousse un cri sonore lorsque sa queue trouve ma prostate. Je l'entends _presque_ sourire contre mon oreille mais j'en ai rien à foutre de le savoir si satisfait de sa performance parce qu' il accélère le mouvement, tapant ma prostate à chaque coup de rein, et que c'est trop bon pour penser à autre chose.

\- Putain oui !

Draco est beau à en crever, Draco est doué, mais ce qui me fait bander, ce qui me fait crier, ce qui me fait jouir, c'est de savoir que _moi_ , Harry Potter, je fais cet effet à cet homme là, _Draco Malfoy._

C'est Draco Malfoy, l'homme dont personne ne sait jamais rien de ce qu'il ressent ou ce qu'il pense, parce qu'il est une statue de glace, parce que c'est un handicapé des sentiments... Sauf quand il me prend, que je sens sa queue vibrante dans mon anus, ses mains tremblantes sur mes hanches, son souffle brûlant dans ma nuque. Sauf quand il gémit dans mon oreille, sauf quand il prononce mon prénom comme s'il allait se consumer de plaisir.

Et ça, bordel, c'est jouissif.

o

 **Jeudi 15 Décembre**

Malfoy s'est endormi sur le canapé, que j'avais fort heureusement déplié avant qu'il ne s'affale dessus – bon, d'accord, Malfoy ne s'affale pas, mais il prend quand même toute la place, le bougre-.

On regardait un film complètement débile – en réalité, je n'ai pas vu grand chose du film, il y avait bien plus intéressant à côté de moi- et il s'est endormi, la tête sur mes jambes.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si je bouge, je vais le réveiller, et je n'ai pas franchement envie de me confronter à son courroux.

 _Tu es un sorcier, Harry !_

Ah, oui. D'un mouvement de main, j'appelle ma baguette, qui est restée dans ma sacoche après mon licenciement. Je transforme le plaid en couverture puis je fixe le vide, m'attendant à me retrouver la respiration haletante et le cœur battant, comme toujours.

Mais rien ne se passe.

 _Ah. Si._

Oh bordel. Comme toujours, la sensation de panique. La magie flotte encore dans l'air et mon cœur s'accélère. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, je respire mal.

Ok, Harry, calme toi.

Calme toi.

Calme toi, Harry, tout va bien.

Malfoy gigote et ouvre les yeux :

\- Potter ?

Il fronce le nez - l'air de dire " Tu viens de me réveiller, du con !"-.

\- Tout va bien, Malfoy. Rendors toi.

Il se redresse et m'observe de ses yeux endormis.

\- Tu trembles.

\- Ça va. Ça m'arrive de temps en temps.

\- T'es allé chercher une couverture ?

\- Euh... Oui.

Il la fixe en fronçant les sourcils et j'hoche frénétiquement la tête. Quand il relève les yeux, une lueur bizarre traverses ses iris et il dit :

\- Viens, Potter.

\- Non, quand je suis comme ça, il vaut mieux ne pas m'approcher, je proteste.

Il faut que je sorte. Respirer un peu.

J'ai toujours été mauvais en métamorphose de toute façon. Ça m'a toujours demandé trop d'énergie. Honnêtement, transplaner est moins éprouvant.

Respirer l'air frais. Je me redresse vivement, les yeux rivés sur la terrasse enneigée.

\- Fais pas le con. Tu vas attraper une pneumonie.

Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je m'agrippe désespérément à son t-shirt et tente de calmer mon petit cœur.

\- Tu pleures ?

\- Non ! Je proteste violemment.

Je l'entends presque sourire, ce connard.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Allez, Potter, pleure pas, James finira par grandir et sera moins pénible avec l'âge.

\- Quoi ? Je m'indigne.

Il pouffe de rire et je me détends soudainement. Je ferme les yeux et respire son odeur.

\- T'es qu'un con, je souffle en souriant.

o

 **Vendredi 16 Décembre**

Malfoy se masse les paupières et pousse un soupir. La journée a démarré de manière plutôt violente : James a réussi à faire tomber le sapin de Noël juste avant de partir au Day Care, ce qui nous a valu une bonne dizaine de minutes de ramassage de boules de Noël et de démêlage de guirlandes. Puis Lily a décidé de manger un petit soldat - j'ai dû la faire vomir par terre-. Heureusement qu'Albus n'a pas _encore_ tenté de manger de la neige sur le chemin qui menait au Day Care.

\- Tes enfants sont des monstres, Potter.

J'hausse les épaules – comment le contredire ? James a failli m'éborgner avec sa fourchette hier soir -.

Il descend pour aller chercher l'aspirateur tandis que je vais me coucher sur le canapé. Hermione me hurlerait dessus si elle voyait ce que je fais de mes journées.

Mais l'avantage à rester couché toute la journée sur un truc confortable, c'est que Malfoy a souvent envie de me rejoindre – pour s'occuper d'une manière beaucoup plus intéressante que le matage intempestif de télévision-.

Je crois que je pourrais me faire à une vie comme celle-ci. Rire avec mes enfants, avoir le temps d'aller les chercher au Day Care, les observer, Draco et eux, cuisiner quelque chose de bon – danois ou anglais, je m'en fiche-, leur raconter des histoires, avoir le temps de les regarder grandir, et faire l'amour avec Malfoy sur le canapé toute la journée – ou toute la nuit, je suis pas difficile-.

o

 **16 heures 30**

Malfoy – je me rends compte que j'appelle de plus en plus _Draco_ dans ma tête, c'est effrayant- fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête. Il prend la spatule des mains d'Albus et lui montre une nouvelle fois comment faire. Mon fils le fixe attentivement et tend la main pour récupérer l'ustensile de cuisine.

James est occupé à "surveiller" les gâteaux qui sont déjà au four en se léchant les babines – on dirait Ron quand il fait ça. Ça me ferait rire s'il ne me manquait pas autant-.

Ça sent la cannelle dans toute la maison, cette odeur me rassure en quelque sorte.

Avec Draco, nous sommes allés acheter une quantité industrielle de cannelle, de sucre, de poudre vanillée, de farine, de lait et d'œufs. Sans compter les paquets de pépites de chocolat, d'amandes, de noix.

En voyant la liste de course il a secoué la tête, l'air blasé. Il ne comprend pas mon engouement pour cette fête et c'est normal.

J'ai envie de dire à Draco que c'est parce que ça me rappelle la magie de Noël à Poudlard, j'ai envie de lui dire que c'est parce que j'ai enfin une famille et que j'ai envie de créer ce cocon magique, j'ai envie de lui raconter ce que me faisaient vivre les Dursley parce que j'étais différent, mais je me tais.

Draco et moi on vit les choses à moitié et je me déteste pour ça.

o

 **POV Naos**

 **Samedi 17 Décembre**

Ginny passe la main dans ses cheveux et jette un regard mauvais à la cigarette que je viens d'allumer. Elle est distante, comme toujours. C'est pourtant la deuxième fois qu'on se voit cette semaine ; j'aimerais pouvoir dire que notre relation avance, mais je crois qu'au contraire, on recule méchamment.

C'est presque douloureux de la voir si proche, et pourtant si lointaine.

\- Ça ne va pas, Gin' ?

\- Mmmm.

Je pose les yeux sur la dernière carte qu'elle a reçue de ses enfants. Une photographie de deux sosies de Potter, d'un bébé roux et d'un Harry Potter riant aux éclats est posée juste à côté. C'est hallucinant, cette ressemblance avec leur père. Même forme des yeux, même cheveux, même nez, même sourire, même dégaine. À croire que Ginny n'a fait que les mettre au monde.

\- Marrakech, hein ? Je fais en souriant.

\- Ouais.

\- Ça avait l'air sympa, en tout cas.

\- Ouais.

Elle se lève et prend une bière tandis que j'esquisse un sourire amer. Elle boit beaucoup pour une fille qui hausse un sourcil dès que j'allume une clope.

Enfin. Chacun ses problèmes.

Je pose une main sur son épaule et frissonne. Elle ne supporte pas que je la touche lorsqu'on ne fait pas l'amour.

\- Ils me manquent, fait-elle d'une voix éteinte.

C'est bizarre. Elle ne parle jamais de ses enfants. Si je ne lisais pas les journaux, je ne saurais même pas qu'elle en a. À mes yeux, Ginny est encore une gamine.

\- Je comprends, Gin'.

\- J'aimerais les voir plus souvent, mais... le Quidditch, c'est tout ce que j'ai qui m'appartient réellement.

\- Potter est un bâtard de les garder au Danemark. Il abuse.

Elle se tourne vivement et me jette un regard noir.

\- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça !

Je la fixe, étonné.

\- Depuis quand tu le défends ?

\- Depuis toujours !

Je ne comprends pas. C'est quoi le problème avec Potter ? Ginny et lui se sont séparés il y a un an et demi, et elle n'évoque jamais sa vie d'avant. Pour moi, elle a tourné la page.

\- Laisse tomber. C'est compliqué.

\- Quoi ? Ginny, ça fait six mois qu'on se voit, tu peux tenter de m'expliquer, quand même.

\- Harry et moi, on a vécu beaucoup de choses ensembles. On a été mariés et on a eu des enfants. Mais surtout... Surtout, on a fait la Guerre ! On a cru qu'on allait mourir ! On a un lien spécial...

Elle me jette un regard dédaigneux. Oui, moi j'étais en Grèce à ce moment là, parce que je suis à moitié Grec et que j'ai fais mes études là-bas. Elle va me le faire payer longtemps, de ne pas être un héros de Guerre ?

\- C'est toi qui l'as quitté ! Je dis d'une voix tremblante de colère.

\- Oui, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

\- Tu ne t'occupes jamais de tes enfants. Tu ne vas jamais les voir.

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Je suis allé trop loin, je le sais, mais j'ai besoin de crever l'abcès.

\- Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne connais pas. J'aime mes enfants, OK ? Et j'aime Harry, aussi, à ma façon.

Mon estomac se serre. Finalement, j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir eu cette conversation.

\- Si tu les aimes, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec eux ?

\- Je les aime, c'est juste que... J'aime encore plus ma liberté.

Je ricane dédaigneusement et elle me foudroie encore du regard.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Son ton est si froid, elle ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça.

\- Harry et moi, c'est... C'est spécial. Ça ne marchait plus, mais... On a eu trois enfants ensembles. Je suis la femme de sa vie. Et...

Elle ferme les yeux.

\- Il est l'homme de la mienne.

o

 **POV Draco**

 **Toujour Samedi 17 Décembre**

Le corps de Potter se presse contre le mien. Comme toujours au contact de cet homme, j'ai l'impression de fondre. Notre baiser se fait plus passionné et je pousse un soupir de bien-être malgré moi. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres et lui pince méchamment les fesses.

\- Mmmm... Draco...

Oh, _bordel._ J'ai l'impression d'être le roi du monde quand il me parle avec cette voix-là.

\- J'ai envie de toi.

Mon cœur s'affole dans ma cage thoracique.

Potter a envie de moi. Potter me veut en lui.

Potter me rend fou.

J'ai détesté Potter pendant si longtemps, parce qu'il était tellement _parfait_ , tellement gentil et dégoulinant de bon sentiment.

Mais j'étais littéralement obsédé par ce petit héros, par son aura, sa célébrité... sa personnalité. Je me suis senti perdu quand il a quitté Londres. La vie a moins de saveur sans Potter. Que voulez-vous, moi aussi ça m'attriste de savoir que je perds mes repères sans petit emmerdeur sur qui cogner.

Je suis tombé amoureux de cet homme brisé et effrayé, cet homme lâche qui ne peut pas affronter la réalité, ce grand adolescent paumé, incapable d'élever les enfants qu'il tant désirés. Je suis tombé amoureux de ce rêve qu'il s'est construit de toute pièce, cet Harry expatrié, moldu et apaisé – à défaut d'être heureux- qui vit sa petite routine en attendant que quelque chose le sorte de sa torpeur. Je suis tombé amoureux de ce Gryffondor un peu trop Serpentard, adorable et sournois, tendre et violent, honnête dans l'expression de ses sentiments et menteur quant à son passé. Franc et compliqué. Sauvage et magnifique.

Je suis tombé amoureux de Potter dans son entièreté, l'adolescent qu'il a été, le héros qu'il _devait_ être, l'homme qu'il est devenu.

Il plonge sa main dans mon caleçon et me branle férocement en me suppliant de le prendre.

J'ai détesté Potter car il semblait appartenir à tout le monde sauf à moi, à qui il avait refusé de serrer la main devant témoins. Moi, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire sur Potter, alors que des ménagères qui ne l'avaient jamais vu pouvaient donner leur avis sur ses fiançailles, son mariage, son départ à l'étranger. Moi, j'étais considéré comme un paria, alors que j'avais eu un rôle si important dans sa vie.

Alors qu'il avait eu un rôle si important dans la mienne.

\- Prends-moi, fait-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Non, je réponds.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai envie que toi, tu me prennes, cette fois-ci.

Il écarquille les yeux.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. Je veux que tu me prennes jusqu'à ce que ta queue te fasse mal.

Je te veux en moi, Harry.

o

 **Mardi 20 Décembre, 15 heures**

Le salon ressemble à un champs de bataille. La table est recouverte de rubans, de papiers cadeaux, de ciseaux et de scotch – une invention moldue bien pratique, je dois l'admettre-.

Potter a acheté un nombre scandaleux de cadeaux pour ses gamins – et encore, nous empaquetons les cadeaux moldus, je n'imagine même pas le tas de cadeaux sorciers qui doit attendre dans son bureau-.

J'esquisse un sourire en voyant une pile de livres – romans moldus- sur un coin de la table. Ça, ce doit être pour Granger. Il y a aussi un grand sac rempli de confiseries en tout genre – pour Weasley- et un kit de bricolage – Weasley Père ? Mon cher paternel adorait dire à qui voulait l'entendre qu'Arthur Weasley adore les moldus-.

Potter se bat contre le scotch qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de travailler aujourd'hui. J'hausse un sourcil amusé quand il pousse enfin un cri de victoire – ce scotch ne tenait pas la comparaison, Potter est l'élu, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, tout de même !-. Dix secondes plus tard, il a pratiquement dix centimètres de scotch dans les cheveux et s'agite, l'air furieux.

Je secoue la tête, moitié amusé, moitié dépité et m'avance vers lui. J'enlève patiemment la quantité phénoménale de scotch qu'il a réussi à égarer sur sa tête et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'est la première fois que je l'embrasse sans avoir envie de coucher avec lui et ça m'effraie autant que ça me grise.

En fait, c'est un peu ce que me fait ma relation avec Potter. Je suis mort de trouille et en même temps j'ai envie de sourire comme un abruti.

Un parfait Poufsouffle, en somme.

Il pose ses mains toutes collantes sur ma nuque et je ferme les yeux. Son corps se presse contre le mien, son parfum envahit mes narines.

J'ai l'impression d'être exactement là où j'aurais toujours dû être.

Et ça aussi, c'est flippant.

\- Draco, je... Fait-il d'une voix douce.

Un bruit de verre brisé l'interrompt. Je me retourne en fronçant les sourcils et frémis quand j'entends une voix que je n'avais pas entendue depuis dix ans :

\- C'est quoi ce _bordel_?

Harry et moi nous détachons vivement. Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je reconnais l'ex Madame Potter, alias Ginevra Weasley, qui se tient dans la cuisine, les mains sur les hanches, des poignards à la place des yeux. Elle a vieilli.

\- Ginny ?

La voix de Potter est blanche, je le comprends.

\- Harry... C'est... _C'est Malfoy_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Je me fige. Elle aurait pu me prendre pour un danois quelconque, un amant de passage, mais elle a reconnu la classe et l'aura Malfoyenne – c'est tout à son honneur-.

\- Euh... Ginny, baisse cette baguette, je vais tout t'expliquer.

\- Non ! Tu... Tu l'embrassais ?

\- Ginny...

\- Non mais je rêve ! Tu embrassais _ce connard_ ?

Ses yeux s'agrandissent dangereusement et Harry recule d'un pas - instinct de survie développé, c'est pas le Vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour rien-.

\- _Oh Merlin_ ! C'est lui, le garçon au pair dont parlent Albus et James dans leurs lettres ?

\- Euh...

\- Et dire qu'Albus disait : "Papa et lui se disputent tout le temps."

\- Ginny, attends...

\- TA GUEULE ! TU AS CONFIE MES ENFANTS A CE SALAUD ?

J'hausse un sourcil. La fille s'absente pendant trois mois et revient pour gueuler sur les décisions – douteuses, certes- de son ex concernant l'éducation de leurs marmots. Je la trouve un peu gonflée.

\- Baisse cette baguette, je t'en prie, Gin'.

\- MES ENFANTS, HARRY ! AVEC MALFOY ?

Je ferme les yeux en silence. J'ai passé tellement de temps avec ces enfants que j'en ai oublié que ce ne sont pas les miens. Et Harry n'est pas mon mari, c'est le sien. Moi, je ne suis personne. Le rappel à la réalité est brutal et douloureux.

\- TU... OH MERLIN. TU LES A LAISSES SEULS AVEC LUI ? CE MONSTRE ?

J'ai envie de lui dire que c'est plutôt qu'il m'a laissé seul _avec les monstres,_ mais je crois qu'elle le prendrait plutôt mal.

\- Ginny... NON !

Potter s'est jeté entre le sort et moi et s'écroule dans un bruit à la fois ridicule et effrayant. Je jette un regard horrifié à son corps, qui vient d'atterrir à mes pieds, et pousse un cri de douleur lorsque le deuxième sort de la Weaslette – qui est plutôt rapide, il faut le lui accorder- m'atteint en pleine poitrine.

o

o

o

Je suis admis à l'Hôpital Royal du Danemark le 20 Décembre 2007 à 17 heures. A ce moment-là ma mémoire est déjà complète, ce qui m'évite de fixer les médicomages tel un poisson que l'on viendrait de sortir de l'eau.

Le verdict est tombé assez rapidement. Pour des bouffeurs de brocolis, je trouve les danois plutôt efficaces : le contact – plutôt violent – avec la magie, après dix ans à vivre sans, n'a pas été supporté par mon corps étant donné les ondes – et la puissance – du sort de Weaslette.

Il faut que je sois rapatrié en Angleterre pour que le Ministère qui m'a infligé ce putain de tatouage me l'enlève. Les Danois refusent d'y toucher, ils ne savent même pas comment on a pu concentrer toute ma magie dans ces foutues Reliques de la Mort -oui, en ce qui concerne les tortures infligées aux anciens Mangemorts, les employés de Ministère sont plein d'inventivité-.

Potter vient me voir deux heures après mon réveil. L'attente est horrible, surtout que je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il va me dire. Je note qu'il a été plus rapide quand il s'agissait de me faire une mauvaise blague et de me confier ses gamins.

Quand il arrive, je suis occupé à lire un livre de potions. C'est la cinquième fois que je relis la même ligne, mais cet abruti n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

Il a l'air vraiment gêné. Je le sais car il se passe la main dans les cheveux quatre fois en trente secondes, qu'il regarde partout sauf dans ma direction et que ses épaules sont tendues.

Je trouve ça adorable malgré moi, cette incapacité qu'il a à contrôler son corps quand il s'agit de moi. (1) Mais sa voix est ferme quand il me dit :

\- Tu as retrouvé la mémoire.

Je roule des yeux et manque de pouffer de rire.

\- Tu mérites ton titre d'Auror en Chef, Potter. Tu as une excellente capacité de déduction. Fol Œil doit être en train de s'étouffer de jalousie, de là où il est.

Il s'avance nerveusement et plisse les yeux. Je vois bien qu'il se demande si je vais lui en coller une. J'ai envie de le faire poireauter quelques secondes mais sa souffrance est visible, presque palpable.

Même si cet homme est un abruti, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour l'apaiser. Je ne sais pas ce qui a eu raison de moi en premier : ses putain de yeux trop verts, ses putain de cheveux indomptables, son putain de cul magnifique, son putain de sourire contrit, mais cet homme m'a eu.

Sans s'en apercevoir, je crois, mais il m'a eu. Par Merlin, j'aurais fait un excellent Poufsouffle. Salazar doit être en train de se retourner dans sa tombe.

\- Tu me détestes ? Me demande t-il alors.

Sa question, si directe, me laisse coi. _Merlin, que les Gryffondors sont courageux._

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Je demande entre mes dents.

Il fronce les sourcils et se mord les lèvres, comme toujours lorsqu'il est concentré.

\- C'était mon idée, bien que largement encouragée par Ron. J'étais intrigué de te croiser ici, toi, parmi tous ceux avec qui j'avais été à Poudlard. J'avais envie de te connaître, de savoir où tu avais vécu ces dix dernières années. Je trouvais que l'idée était drôle, que ce serait une bonne blague qui nous ferait bien rire, Ron et moi. Je ne sais pas... Ron dit que quand tu es dans les parages, j'ai toujours un comportement un peu stupide et inexplicable.

Je souris malgré moi. Blaise disait la même chose à mon sujet, à Poudlard.

\- Je croyais que c'était moi qui t'aurais, mais c'est _toi_ qui m'as _eu,_ poursuivit Potter.

Je me crispe imperceptiblement. Un gamin de dix ans aurait compris le double sens de sa phrase. Je crois que, venant de Potter, c'est comme une déclaration d'amour.

\- Je vais devoir rentrer en Angleterre, je dis de ma voix traînante. Je ne peux pas être soigné ici.

Il se crispe à son tour et jette des regards affolés un peu partout.

\- Je sais, dit-il dans un souffle.

Je décide de le laisser mariner deux bonnes minutes de plus avant de l'embrasser. Après tout, il faut bien qu'il subisse un peu, après ce qu'il m'a fait subir ! Pour une couche de Lily changée, deux secondes de malaise pour Potter. Le deal me semble juste.

Mais il me prend de cours quand il annonce :

\- J'ai appelé Ron, il t'escortera jusqu'à Saint-Mangouste demain, à neuf heures.

Je le regarde, indigné. J'ai changé des couches puantes pour cet homme, supporté James la Terreur, me suis fait vomir dessus, ai manqué attraper la varicelle, mangé du kale une fois par semaine, je lui ai pardonné de m'avoir menti, de s'être moqué de moi - bordel, j'ai même accepté d'être _dominé_ \- et ce connard n'est pas _foutu_ de m'emmener _lui-même_ à St Mangouste ?

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

Ma voix est glaciale et il recule d'un pas.

\- Je... commence t-il.

\- Je vais mourir, Potter, si on ne me transfère pas.

\- Oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que...

\- Dégage, je dis calmement.

Ses yeux commencent à briller et je me dis que s'il se met à pleurer, j'appelle les infirmières pour qu'elles le dégagent de là elles-même.

\- Draco... Souffle t-il.

\- Tu dégages ! Je répète d'une voix un peu trop rauque à mon goût.

Il fait un pas vers moi mais je lève le bras.

\- Je ne veux plus te voir, je siffle entre mes dents.

Il se fige et ses épaules s'affaissent. Il a compris. Je tourne la tête pour ne pas le voir quitter la chambre. J'entends la porte se refermer derrière lui et seulement à ce moment là, j'autorise les larmes à couler.

o

Après dix ans d'exil, je reviens en Angleterre le 21 Décembre 2007. Weasley est à mes côtés, l'air soucieux, mais n'ose me poser aucune question – tant mieux, il aurait été fâcheux de commettre un meurtre en ce jour si spécial-.

Me faire voyager de manière magique aurait été trop dangereux donc nous avons dû prendre l'avion, ce que ni Weasley ni moi n'avons apprécié. La seule consolation que j'ai, c'est qu'il lui a fallut plus de doses de lexomil que pour moi pour le calmer - et qu'il a fait une vilaine crise de panique et donné un coup à l'hôtesse de l'air, ce que je ne manquerai pas de lui rappeler jusqu'à sa mort-.

Quand on pose le pied sur le sol anglais, il est blanc comme un linge et je lui ferais bien une remarque si je n'avais pas envie de rendre mon petit-déjeuner dès que j'ouvre la bouche.

Je sais que cet homme ne me doit rien et je suis content d'avoir quelqu'un que je connais pour faire le trajet avec moi. Ça m'aurait embêté que le Ministère envoie un Auror au hasard – sûrement celui qui aurait perdu au pierre/papier/ciseaux/dragon contre ses collègues-.

Même si c'est Weasley, le type le plus pauvre et le plus roux d'Angleterre, même s'il est le cerveau diabolique de l'Opération "Persuadons Malfoy que son métier consiste à changer des couches", même si c'est à cause de lui que j'ai le cœur en miettes, je suis content d'avoir à mes côtés quelqu'un que je connais et qui me connaît.

L'odeur de la pluie s'insinue dans mes narines et je ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Weasley ne dit toujours rien et j'ai le sentiment qu'il me comprend.

Je ne sais pas comment Potter a pu rester si longtemps loin de la maison sans oublier qui il était.

A St Mangouste, je suis pris en charge étonnamment vite pour un ancien Mangemort – là encore, je crois que Weasley y est pour quelque chose, mais nous n'en parlons pas, et nous n'en parlerons jamais-.

Il reste avec moi jusqu'à ce que l'on m'emmène en consultation avec le médicomage et les tarés qui m'ont fait ça et quand il s'en va, il ouvre la bouche, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose.

o

J'ai quitté le Danemark le 21 Décembre 2007 et je n'y ai jamais remis les pieds. Les mois qui ont suivi, je n'ai plus été capable de voir des myrtilles sans penser à Potter.

Je n'ai plus été capable de voir quoi que ce soit sans penser à Potter.

o

 _A suivre_


	12. Chapter 12 - Rainy days

**Chapitre 12 :**

 **Rainy days**

Cette fiction n'est pas un bashing Ginny. C'est un de mes personnages préférés et ce chapitre est plus centré sur ce personnage, même si on parle bien sûr de Harry et Draco héhé. En fait, les seules témoignages que l'on a de l'époque où Ginny et Harry étaient encore mariés, c'est celui d'Harry, qui est assez négatif – il dit qu'elle ne s'occupait pas beaucoup des enfants, qu'elle n'était pas très présente – et celui de James – qui lui, dit se souvenir de sa mère-.

Le chapitre précédent faisait 30 pages word – un peu long-. En fait il était aussi long que deux chapitres, j'ai merdé en le postant comme un seul :). Quand j'aurais fini la fiction je le séparerai. Ce sera plus digeste.

Ce chapitre a un espace-temps bizarre. Il commence le jour de l'admission de Draco à l'hôpital danois.

Selon mes prévisions, ce chapitre aurait dû être le dernier de la fiction. Sauf que je me suis un peu étalée et donc ce n'est pas pas le dernier. Shame on me.

Attention, le chapitre est court, les RAR sont à la fin !

* * *

 **POV Harry**

 **20 Décembre 2007, Hareskov -** **19 heures 30**

J'aimerais pleurer, ça me permettrait de me débarrasser de cette putain de boule qui est coincée dans ma gorge depuis mon départ de l'hôpital. J'aimerais pleurer, me dire que je suis un être humain, pas un putain de connard. J'aimerais pleurer parce que ce connard est sorti de ma vie, parce que j'aimais sa présence, parce que j'aimais ce qu'il est devenu, et ma vie avec lui.

Mais je ne pleure pas. C'est comme ça maintenant, j'ai trop pleuré. Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Hedwige. Je les ai trop pleurés et j'ai épuisé mon stock de larmes. Ne reste plus que l'amertume. Je jette un regard noir à mon reflet dans le rétroviseur. Je déteste ce que j'y vois. C'est ça que je suis devenu ? Un homme incapable de se battre pour ce qu'il veut ? Un homme incapable d'exprimer sa tristesse ?

Lorsque je rentre chez moi, Hermione et les enfants m'attendent devant la télévision. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Ginny et Ron sur la terrasse. Elle est en train de lui passer un sacré savon, si je m'en tiens à la tête que tire mon meilleur ami. Au moins elle ne le menace pas avec sa baguette...

Les enfants lèvent la tête et me regardent. J'essaie de me recomposer une expression neutre mais je n'ai pas le talent de Malfoy, et ma meilleure amie me jette un regard désolé.

James se jette dans mes bras, suivit de près pas Albus qui chuchote :

\- Il est parti, Papa ? Il ne va pas revenir ?

Ma voix tremble quand je réponds :

\- Non. Il ne va pas revenir.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Je savais que ça finirait par arriver, mais je crois que j'avais réussi à me persuader qu'on allait vivre heureux dans notre bulle, Malfoy, les enfants et moi. Que la réalité et le monde extérieur n'allaient pas finir par nous rattraper. Mais c'était idiot de penser qu'on peut construire une relation saine en commençant par un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ?

Sauf que Malfoy et moi ça n'a jamais été sain.

o

 **20 heures, cuisine de chez Harry**

Les enfants sont couchés et Ginny me jette des regards noirs - si ses yeux étaient des poignards, je serais déjà avec mes parents et mon parrain-. Elle tient sa tasse comme si elle allait me la jeter à la figure. On ne s'est pas parlé depuis qu'elle a essayé d'envoyer Draco bouffer les mandragores par la racine – c'était il y a seulement trois heures mais j'ai l'impression que ça s'est passé dans une autre vie-.

Ron s'agite à ma gauche – le pauvre s'est pris un sortilège de chauve-furie quelques minutes plus tôt- tandis qu'Hermione boit tranquillement son thé à ma droite.

\- Je vais demander la garde des enfants.

Je retiens mon souffle tandis qu'un violent sentiment d'angoisse me compresse l'estomac. Non ! Non. Elle ne peut pas faire ça. Elle ne peut pas...

\- Ginny... Ne fais pas ça...

Elle fronce les sourcils et les jointures de ses mains blanchissent considérablement. Sa voix est cependant calme lorsqu'elle répond :

\- Harry. Tu es un gamin et tu les mets en danger. Tu n'es pas capable de t'occuper d'eux.

\- C'était une simple farce ! Et Draco... _Malfoy_... s'occupait très bien d'eux, tu sais. Tu peux leur demander !

\- Je m'en fiche. Je veux que mes enfants rentrent à la maison. Ils doivent vivre à proximité de leur famille. Mes parents les réclament tout le temps.

 _Mes enfants_. Je trouve ça drôle que ce soient tout à coups _ses_ enfants, alors qu'elle les a ignorés pendant un an et demi. Elle croise mon regard et rougit furieusement.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête ! Arrête de penser ça de moi ! Tu n'étais _pas_ là !

Ron lui jette un regard inquiet – elle a toujours sa baguette à portée de main-.

\- Le _Grand_ Harry Potter ! Un excellent père, enfin c'est ce que tu aimes penser. Tu n'étais pas là, Harry. Toujours au Bureau, de huit heures du matin à sept heures du soir. Même certains weekend, hein ? Tu n'étais pas là. C'est moi qui ai assisté aux premiers pas de James. Toi, tu étais où ? En Laponie dans une obscure prison, non ? Et quand il a dit son premier mot ? Tu étais en Suède, à Malmö, c'est ça ? Et quand Albus m'a fait son premier sourire ? Tu te souviens du jour où Albus a sourit pour la première fois ? Non, parce que tu étais à Copenhague, avec tes équipes ! Et quand James a eu la dragoncelle ? Il est resté au lit trois semaines. Il vomissait ses tripes et était blanc comme un inferi. T'étais où, à ce moment là, Harry ? T'étais où quand Lily pleurait toute la journée, alors que j'avais encore les deux autres à nourrir, faire rire, occuper ? Tu étais où, toi ?

Ses mots sont comme des coups. Elle ne peut pas m'enlever ça. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je suis un ami déplorable. Ma vie amoureuse est catastrophique. J'ai perdu mon travail. Je n'assume pas les responsabilités qui vont de paire avec mon statut de Sauveur. Je fume et je bois trop. Mais je suis un bon père. Oui. Je suis un bon père.

\- C'est bien joli de rentrer une fois qu'ils ont déjà mangé, pour leur lire une histoire ! Ah ça, pour leur acheter des cadeaux hors de prix, il y avait du monde ! Pour emmener James au parc une heure par semaine, il y a du monde ! Tout ça pendant que moi je récurais les toilettes, je préparais à manger, je parlais au personnel du Day Care, je les veillais, les réveillais, les habillais. Et tu penses toujours que je suis une mauvaise mère parce que je suis partie ? Mais au fait, tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je suis partie ? Je te donne un indice, Harry : ce n'est pas à cause des enfants ! C'est chouette d'avoir le beau rôle, hein, Harry ? Regarde la vérité en face, t'es pas foutu de t'occuper des enfants, tu as pris une jeune fille au pair juste après que je sois partie ! Ça te terrifie, hein, Harry ? D'être un mauvais père, de ne pas faire les bonnes choses ? Parce que toi tu n'as pas eu de père, hein, Harry ?

Je me fige. Je crois cette fois-ci je vais vraiment pleurer.

\- Ça suffit, Ginny. Il a compris, la coupe Ron.

Mais Gin' l'ignore et se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux me font peur. Je me décide à parler avant que ses mots-poignards ne me fassent faire une hémorragie du cœur :

\- Ginny, je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais ne me fais pas ça. Ce sont mes enfants aussi.

\- Oh... Ça je sais que ce sont _tes_ enfants, Harry. Je l'ai bien compris, dit-elle en me jetant un regard noir.

o

 **21 heures, Terrasse de chez Harry, Harreskov**

Ginny a fini par se calmer. Hermione lui a parlé, puisqu'elle la seule personne à pouvoir l'apaiser. Moi aussi j'ai essayé, mais j'ai failli m'en prendre une donc je préfère laisser Hermi s'en occuper - le légendaire courage des Gryffondors...-.

Ron et Hermione dorment à la maison. Ils vont dormir sur le canapé lit du bureau parce que je n'ai pas le courage de leur proposer la chambre de Draco. Ginny aussi reste pour la nuit. Elle, elle dormira sur le canapé du salon. Rose est chez Molly et Arthur. J'imagine que je vais devoir leur fournir des explications.

Ron aussi, si j'en crois son expression – dépitée et effrayée à la fois-. La situation est catastrophique, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire parce que même dix ans plus tard, mon meilleur pote est avec moi quand je me fous dans la merde. Tout ça sous l'œil d'Hermione qui, comme toujours, désapprouve tout en nous couvrant.

On vieillit, mais rien ne change.

\- Gin'...

\- Quoi ?

Le ton est agressif mais je ne mérite que ça, après tout. Je m'estime déjà heureux qu'elle ait appelé Ron et Hermione quand j'ai emmené Draco à l'hôpital, et qu'elle ne se soit pas barrée avec les enfants. À une époque, c'est très certainement ce qu'elle aurait fait.

Autant pour moi, certaines personnes changent.

Je regarde, étonné, la bouteille de vin pratiquement vide qu'elle tient à la main.

\- Depuis quand tu bois autant ? Je demande d'une voix douce.

\- Depuis quand tu te tapes des Mangemorts ? Réplique t-elle.

\- Draco n'est _pas_ un Mangemort !

\- Ouais. Peu importe.

J'allume une clope. Mes mains tremblent un peu. J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait. D'être confronté au monde réel. Parce que dans le monde réel, Draco est considéré comme un Mangemort. Il n'est plus Draco, le garçon au pair vraiment trop beau pour ne pas être remarqué, qui fait des gâteaux délicieux et apprend au lire à un James en furie. Il n'est pas Draco, l'homme qui couche avec moi à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, n'importe où dans la maison. Dans le monde réel, Draco ne m'appartient pas. Draco ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi.

\- Je t'en veux, Harry.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je t'en veux pour Malfoy – Merlin, mais où avais-tu la tête ?-. Je t'en veux parce que tu t'es bien gardé d'en parler dans les lettres des enfants. Je t'en veux parce que je ne fais pas confiance en cet homme – et, non, ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de la Guerre et de Voldemort-. Je sais qu'il a été innocenté, enfin plus ou moins. Je sais qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de les tuer, mais par contre les négliger, les traumatiser, les maltraiter... Sérieusement, _Draco Malfoy_ , garçon au pair ?

Elle soupire lourdement. J'ai envie de dire quelque chose pour me défendre, mais je ne trouve pas. Je ne pensais à rien, comme toujours. Je l'ai fais parce que j'en avais envie.

\- Tu pensais à quoi, sérieusement ? Je t'en veux parce que tu as utilisé nos enfants pour une vengeance de gamin. Je t'en veux parce que tu essaies d'être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas. C'est sympa de jouer au Papa et à la Maman, hein, Harry ? C'est sympa d'enfin avoir une famille, des gens qui nous ressemblent.

Elle me jette un regard noir et ses lèvres forment un pli amer. Au début je la trouvais égoïste et idiote, quand je la surprenais en train d'essayer de trouver des tâches de rousseur sur le nez de James, ou la forme de ses yeux ou de ses sourcils sur le visage d'Albus.

Puis avec le temps, je l'ai comprise. L'étonnement des gens quand ils voyaient les enfants avec elle, puis avec moi. Le sentiment que j'ai eu en voyant qu'Albus avait les yeux de ma mère. Se ressembler, c'est montrer au monde que l'on appartient à un groupe. Que l'on n'est pas seul. Et plus les garçons grandissaient, plus c'était flagrant. Mais il y a eu Lily. Lily et ses cheveux roux, Lily et ses tâches de rousseur. Lily et ses yeux bleus – les mêmes que Ron-. Lily, la mini-Ginny.

Pourquoi Lily n'a t-elle pas suffit à retenir Ginny ? À cause de moi, bien sûr.

o

 **21 heures 30, toujours sur la Terrasse**

\- Tu veux vraiment que ce soit moi qui m'en charge ?

\- Comment ça ?

Il me jette un regard bizarre et hausse les sourcils – c'était _vraiment_ contagieux-.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est un Auror anglais qui doit ramener Draco sur le territoire, je dis d'une voix blanche.

\- C'est Draco, maintenant ?

\- Ça faisait trois mois qu'il vivait chez nous, donc, oui, c'est Draco.

\- Et combien de temps que tu te le tapais ?

Je me fige. Ginny a donc craché le morceau. Est-ce que je vais me prendre un deuxième sort aujourd'hui ? Mais Ron éclate de rire et me prend par les épaules.

\- C'est bon, vieux. C'est pas comme si t'avais trompé ma sœur. C'est elle qui est partie. C'est normal que tu aies envie de te recaser. Après, je comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, parmi tous les grands blonds à la peau pâle de ce foutu pays, t'as choisi Malfoy, le plus gros chieur de tous les temps, mais bon... T'as jamais aimé la facilité, toi !

Je crois que Ron en a toujours voulu à Ginny d'être partie. Pour lui, on n'abandonne pas le navire s'il n'y a ni trahison, tromperie ou énorme dispute. Ginny est partie parce qu'elle était malheureuse, ce qui selon moi est une raison plus que suffisante, mais je crois que chez les sorciers, le Mariage est vraiment sacré. On échange quand même un peu de son flux magique.

Il pourrait m'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir retenue ou de ne pas l'avoir rendue heureuse, mais je crois que Ron a une tendance à tout me pardonner depuis la Guerre. Ou depuis mon pétage de plomb à l'Académie des Aurors... Je ne sais pas.

\- Et puis Malfoy et toi, ça a toujours été bizarre, hein ?

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait à mon meilleur ami ? Je demande en souriant.

\- Polynectar, très cher. J'ai toujours rêvé de lui ressembler, c'est un type extraordinaire, un héros de Guerre, grand, sympa, et charismatique. On peut pas en dire autant de vous, vous êtes sûr d'avoir dépassé le mètre 75 ?

\- Ta gueule !

J'ai insisté pour qu'il y ait écrit "1 mètre 76" sur ma carte d'identité. Avec les cheveux, je les fais !

Ron éclate de nouveau de rire et je lui pique sa bouteille de bière.

\- Tu sais... Ce que Ginny a dit tout à l'heure... C'est vrai.

\- De quoi ? Demande t-il.

\- Pour les enfants, et mon travail... Elle a raison. Ça m'a fait un choc de l'entendre, mais elle s'est occupé d'eux seule pendant des années. Elle a eu raison de se tirer, Ron.

Ron fait une drôle de tête.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as laissée partir ?

\- Je... Je crois que j'étais plus amoureux d'elle.

\- Et Malfoy ? T'es amoureux de lui ? Demande Ron de but en blanc.

\- Je...

\- C'est bon, vieux. C'est moi, fait-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Je rougis furieusement.

\- C'est la personne la plus compliquée que je connaisse. J'ai tout le temps l'impression de marcher sur des œufs avec lui. Il est sympa, puis tout d'un coup son visage se ferme et tu peux plus rien en tirer. On dirait une tornade. Sa présence est écrasante. Avec lui, c'est tout ou rien. Un parfait connard ou un type doux et agréable. Il est l'un ou l'autre. Il demande autant d'attention qu'un enfant de trois ans. Il a un caractère de merde. Il se plaint tout le temps. Il déteste les enfants – sauf les mien-. Il jure toutes les dix secondes. Il est tout le temps en train de me chercher des poux. Il est arrogant, il prend tout le monde de haut. Je crois même qu'il est un peu raciste, parfois. Il a un nez trop pointu, une canine de vampire, il fume trop et boit tous les soirs. Il est violent, surtout au lit. Il pose plein de questions indiscrètes mais se ferme comme une huître quand je lui demande où il passe son weekend. Il... Il est parfait. Parfait pour moi.

o

 **21 Décembre, 7 h 30 du matin**

\- Bats-toi un peu, vieux.

\- Il veut plus me voir, je te dis.

\- Sérieux, depuis quand t'es devenu un foutu Poufsouffle ?

\- Il m'a demandé de dégager.

\- Il était en colère, c'est normal !

\- Il... Il aimait ce que j'étais tant qu'il ne savait pas qui je suis réellement. Son ennemi d'enfance. Le type qui a envoyé son père en prison. Maintenant qu'il a retrouvé la mémoire, tu crois quoi, qu'il va m'accueillir les bras ouverts ?

\- Ma foi, ça vaut la peine d'essayer non ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais, hier ? _Il est parfait pour moi !_ Tu y retournes et tu le ramènes par la peau du cul !

\- C'est bon, Ron, on fait comme on a dit. C'est toi qui le ramènes en Angleterre. J'ai déjà Ginny à gérer, je... Je ne peux pas perdre la garde des enfants.

\- Tu vas le regretter toute ta vie ! Si tu le laisses partir, tu ne le récupéreras jamais !

\- Depuis quand t'es si pressé de me caser avec Draco, de toute façon ?

\- J'ai envie de te voir heureux, abruti !

\- Je ne peux pas être heureux sans mes enfants. Ginny va contacter son avocat ce matin. Je peux encore essayer de la dissuader.

\- T'es nul, vieux.

\- Je sais.

o

 **23 Décembre**

\- Dépêche-toi, Papa, Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione vont bientôt arriver ! Et je veux pas que Rose dise encore que ma chambre est mal rangée !

\- J'arrive, James.

Mon fils aîné fronce les sourcils, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Tu cherches quoi de toute façon ? C'est l'étage de Draco ici !

L'étage de Draco.

 _Je vais dormir avec les meubles et le linge sale, puisque c'est ça que je suis, hein, Potter ? Un meuble bien utile pour nettoyer ta baraque et faire à manger._

\- James, vas donc rejoindre ton frère et aide le à ranger sa chambre. J'arrive tout de suite.

Lily gazouille tandis que je la pose par terre. Je prends l'oreiller entre mes mains et inspire profondément en fermant les yeux.

Il a encore son odeur.

o

 **24 Décembre, minuit, Harreskov (1)**

\- Tiens, Harry, j'ai trouvé ça dans la chambre de Malfoy quand j'ai fais ses valises. C'était sous son lit.

Ron me tend trois paquets soigneusement emballés. Sur le côté, l'écriture penchée de Draco. _Lily. Albus. James._

\- Ce sont des cadeaux pour les enfants, je crois, précise mon meilleur ami.

\- Que...

\- Tu veux qu'on les ouvre pour voir si on peut les leur donner demain ?

\- Euh... Oui, vas-y.

Trois cadeaux identiques. Trois peluches de serpents verts. Ron hausse un sourcil – putain!- et sourit.

\- Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, hein ? Même amnésique, le type s'accroche. Elles sont sympa ces peluches, je pense qu'il aimerait qu'on les donne aux enfants demain... Ça va pas, Harry ?

\- Si... Je... j'ai besoin d'air. Mets les sous le sapin.

J'ouvre la porte qui donne sur la terrasse, ignorant le regard inquiet de mon meilleur ami. J'allume une clope et soupire. Il fait un froid de canard mais ça me fait du bien. Les voisins ont allumé leurs guirlandes clignotantes. Draco trouvait ça laid. Laid et kitsch. J'esquisse un sourire à travers mes larmes. Ce connard me manque tellement. (2)

o

 **27 Décembre, Copenhague**

Le type – Lars, ou Cristian, je ne sais plus- a l'air de tenir à ce que je sois sur le dos mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir sa tête. Je me retourne et enfonce mon nez dans son oreiller, les yeux fermés.

Il me dit quelque chose mais je l'ignore, et puis je sens un doigt humide me pénétrer. Ce serait sympa que ce mec arrête de me taper la causette et qu'il me baise. C'est tout ce que je veux. Jouir autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour pouvoir m'endormir d'épuisement.

Et oublier.

Il est blond aux yeux clairs mais il est loin de ressembler à Draco. Ses cheveux sont de la bonne couleur, pourtant, et en l'apercevant dans cette boîte de nuit j'ai cru déceler un certain _potentiel_ en lui. Mais en m'approchant, j'ai vite déchanté. Il a l'air trop gentil. Son nez est trop retroussé, ses yeux trop rieurs, et pour couronner le tout il a une barbe de trois jours -Draco est imberbe, et de toute façon il dirait que la barbe, c'est pour les bouseux-.

Et surtout, il n'a pas de jolie canine qui dépasse quand il fait un sourire féroce – mais de toute façon il ne fait pas de sourire féroce. Il se contente de gémir en m'enfonçant un deuxième doigt dans le cul-.

Personne ne ressemble à Draco.

Bref, il n'a aucun intérêt, si ce n'est celui d'avoir une grosse bite que j'ai apprécié avoir dans la bouche, et que je vais encore plus apprécier avoir dans le cul.

Tant mieux, en fait. Il ne ressemble pas à Draco mais j'aurais passé mon temps à les comparer si Cristian – Lars ? - avait eu le même sourire moqueur, la même lueur au fond des yeux, la même façon de s'exprimer en levant un sourcil.

Oh bordel. Il me manque _tellement._

Lars me sort de mes pensées en s'enfonçant en moi. Il pousse un gémissement rauque – je trouve ça laid – et s'agrippe à mes hanches comme si j'allais m'échapper. Il fait de lents mouvements en moi et je pousse un soupir de plaisir. Lars a enfin compris qu'on n'était pas là pour taper la causette mais pour prendre notre pied. Je m'accroche aux draps et ferme les yeux en m'imaginant ailleurs.

Ah. J'ai menti. Lars a bien un trait commun avec Draco : il sent les agrumes.

Pas le citron et la crème hydratante, non, mais plutôt le citron et le pamplemousse. Son odeur était dans son cou et sa chemise et je l'ai détectée malgré la fumée de la boîte de nuit – et son haleine avinée-, et ses draps et son oreiller sentent la même odeur.

C'est pas sain de faire ça et je le sais parfaitement.

Mais depuis que Draco est parti je gère tout – en apparence, du moins – et je peux au moins m'autoriser ça.

Ça, et des branlettes dans la douche et pensant à toutes les fois où on a baisé à cette endroit précis.

J'essaie de ne m'autoriser à penser à rien d'autre. J'ai le droit d'évoquer le souvenir de lui pendant nos parties de jambes en l'air dans les moindres détails, mais pas de penser à son visage quand il dort, son froncement de sourcil quand il est agacé, ses rires et ses jeux avec les enfants, l'acharnement avec lequel il essayait d'apprendre à James à lire correctement. Mais ce n'est pas facile. Avant Draco, j'arrivais à compartimenter mes souvenirs – et leur taux de souffrance- dans des petits tiroirs de mon cerveau.

Mais comme toujours, il a tout fait imploser.

Derrière moi, le type accélère la cadence. Il me pilonne sans relâche et j'aime ça. Pas de tendresse.

Plus jamais de tendresse.

o

 **29 Décembre, Hareskov**

Les pleurs d'Albus me réveillent aux alentours de quatre heures du matin. Je tombe de mon lit et cours jusque dans sa chambre. Il est tellement petit, tellement fragile, cet enfant qui me ressemble tant. Je le serre dans mes bras et ses larmes mouillent mon t-shirt.

\- Il y avait des monstres derrière la fenêtre !

\- C'était un cauchemar, Al', il n'y a aucun monstre.

\- Je les ai vus !

\- Un mauvais rêve, mon cœur. Il n'y a rien derrière cette fenêtre. Tu veux dormir dans mon lit ?

\- Non. Je veux Draco revienne ! Gémit-il.

 _Oh, bordel_ ! Je ferme les yeux et refoule les larmes.

\- Il ne revient pas parce qu'il ne nous aime plus ?

\- Ne dis jamais ça, Albus. Draco vous aime très fort.

\- Pourquoi il ne revient pas alors ?

\- Il a son Papa et sa Maman en Angleterre. Ils lui manquaient beaucoup.

\- Moi aussi j'ai ma Maman en Angleterre, pourtant je suis ici, répond Albus d'une voix farouche.

C'est vrai.

\- Oui. C'est vrai, mon cœur. Mais moi je vis ici, au Danemark.

\- Je veux qu'il revienne.

\- Oui... Moi aussi, je veux qu'il revienne, je dis dans un souffle.

o

 **Draco**

 **29 Décembre, Londres**

\- Ne t'agite pas comme ça ! Tu es en pleine convalescence, je te rappelle !

Pansy me jette un regard noir et je repousse les couvertures sur le côté.

\- Je veux sortir d'ici ! Je vais beaucoup mieux !

\- C'est hors de question. Le médicomage a recommandé huit jours de repos après l'Opération, et tu n'en es qu'à ton septième jour ! Tu pourras sortir demain. Pour une balade de quinze minutes seulement, inutile de te fatiguer pour rien ! Surtout que Blaise m'a dit que tu voulais venir au Nouvel An. Tu dois te reposer si tu veux pouvoir être debout jusqu'à minuit.

Je m'étouffe d'indignation.

\- _Minuit !_ Tu crois que j'ai 80 ans ou quoi ? Je veux danser jusqu'à cinq heures du matin !

Pansy hausse un sourcil et lève les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est ça, oui. Tu peux à peine aller jusqu'à la cuisine sans t'évanouir ! Tu me prends vraiment pour une cruche. Maintenant prends ta potion de régénération et arrête de t'agiter comme ça.

Je bois l'infâme mixture en grimaçant et Pansy me scrute avec ce regard inquiet que je déteste. Je ne suis pas un putain d'infirme ! Je ne suis pas une petite chose à protéger !

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler ? Me demande t-elle d'une voix douce – ça change de d'habitude-.

Je serre les lèvres et tourne la tête vers le mur. J'entends Théo soupirer à ma gauche. Cette scène, on la vit tous les jours depuis mon retour.

\- C'est bon, Draco, on sait tous que Potter est un immonde connard. C'est lui qui t'a lancé le sort ? Tu veux lui coller un procès au cul ? Je suis avocate, tu le sais, insiste t-elle.

\- Lâche-le, Pans'. Il nous racontera tout quand il en aura envie, intervient Théo.

\- C'est à dire jamais.

\- Tu veux que j'aille lui casser la gueule ? Un mot de toi et je vais brûler sa maison, Dray !

Je grince des dents. Il n'y a vraiment que lui pour m'appeler comme ça. Cet homme ne connaît pas la peur de la mort.

\- Ça suffit, Blaise, arrête de faire le gamin, fait Pansy. T'es pas dans un film moldu, là.

\- On n'aurait jamais dû t'écouter, Pans' ! "Il va bien", que tu disais ! Tu vois dans quel état il est revenu ! À moitié mort et épaulé par _Weasley_ ! J'aurais dû aller le récupérer quand j'ai trouvé où il vivait !

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu par...

\- Ça suffit ! Sortez de ma chambre. Vous me donnez mal à la tête, je soupire.

o

 **31 Décembre, devant le Café Populaire ( Bar de Seamus et Dean).**

\- Ils pensaient que je serais incapable de le quitter !

Elle ricane et je déprime une grimace de dégoût. Heureusement que j'ai bu dans le dos de Pansy – cette fille se prend pour ma mère – et que Blaise m'a filé des feuilles de mandragore pour agrémenter mes cigarettes, sinon je n'aurais pas pu supporter cette soirée.

C'est mon premier Nouvel An en Angleterre depuis des années, et Pansy a insisté pour qu'on aille le fêter dans ce bar plutôt sympa, après être allés au restaurant. Un bar tenu par Milli : Il est peint en vert et argent, l'entrée est interdite aux anciens Poufsouffles, et les verres sont en forme de serpents, c'est pas la classe ça ? Bon, pour boire, y a plus pratique, c'est vrai, mais esthétiquement ça le fait.

Pansy a même réussi à faire passer notre chanson préférée, celle qu'on écoutait tous les quatre dans ma chambre de Préfet. Ça m'a rappelé plein de bons souvenirs. J'ai le cœur en miette et l'ego piétiné – écrabouillé, même- mais je suis quand même heureux d'être enfin à la maison. Ce connard de Potter ne sait pas ce qu'il rate.

 _There's no place like home._

Le lendemain de mon opération, Blaise est venu me chercher à St Mangouste et m'a emmené chez Pansy. Elle a vraiment tout fait pour me permettre de guérir rapidement. Et ce soir elle nous a réservé une table au restaurant sorcier où j'allais tout le temps avec mes parents, quand j'étais petit. Elle essaie vraiment de faire en sorte que je passe une bonne soirée.

Il n'y a qu'elle qui sait ce qu'il se passait vraiment entre Potter et moi, et je lui suis reconnaissant de l'avoir gardé pour elle.

Mais elle était vraiment trop pénible, à surveiller tout ce que je buvais, tout ce que je faisais, alors pour lui échapper je suis parti me balader et j'étais devant un établissement plus que douteux tenu par des anciens Gryffondors – Thomas et Finnigan, des anciens camarades de dortoir de Potter, qui plus est- à fumer une clope sans embêter personne, quand cette folle est arrivée de nulle part.

Rousse, bourrée comme un hippogriffe sauvage et à moitié par terre. Je vous le donne en mille, l'ex Madame Potter.

Est-ce qu'elle va encore me jeter un sort ? Quand je suis parti du Bar, Blaise était vraiment trop bourré pour nous faire transplaner jusqu'à St Mangouste et Théo et Pans' avaient disparu. Introuvables . Est-ce qu'ils couchent ensembles ?

 _Doux Merlin. Sortez moi cette image de la tête._

La Weasley ne me parle en plus, enfin je crois, parce que la première fois j'étais pas vraiment sûr qu'elle s'adressait à moi - ou même à quelqu'un en particulier-. Elle ne regarde pas vraiment dans ma direction, honnêtement je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle sache très bien où elle est.

J'essaie de m'éloigner discrètement – si je pouvais éviter de finir la nuit à St Mangouste, ce serait mieux-.

À ma gauche, l'autre furie continue de boire. Elle pue la gnôle, je me demande si elle se retrouve souvent dans des états pareils. J'en connais une qui va connaître un réveil difficile, demain. Elle reprend :

\- Ils disaient tous que je ne pourrais pas le quitter. Comment la petite Ginny, éperdument amoureuse du héros du monde sorcier depuis sa plus tendre enfance, pourrait-elle trouver le courage de quitter son _merveilleux_ mari ?

Elle ricane et je secoue la tête. Je ressemble à ça quand je bois ?

\- T'es ivre morte, Potter. Rentre chez toi.

\- C'est Weasley maintenant ! S'exclame t-elle.

Elle se redresse un peu et ses yeux bleu foncés plongent dans les miens. C'est amusant comment Albus et James ne lui ressemblent pas, mais alors pas du tout.

\- C'était un peu Potter quand tu as décidé de me balancer un sort en pleine poitrine, je réplique d'une voix blasée.

\- Tu... Tu ne devrais pas être autorisé à t'occuper d'enfants ! C'était un simple stupéfix ! J'ai été un peu surprise, c'est tout !

Sa réaction m'a rappelé Potter et son sectumsempra. C'est un truc de Gryffondor d'envoyer les gens bouffer les mandragores par la racine quand ils sont surpris ?

\- Pourquoi ? Je demande simplement.

\- Tu es un ancien Mangemort !

\- Oh, arrête ton char, Weasley. Tu étais là à mon Procès. Tu sais que j'ai été innocenté.

\- C'est cher payé, dix ans sans magie, pour un innocent, non ?

Et bim. Même ivre morte, la furie sait frapper là où ça fait mal.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est en rapport avec les enfants et non pas avec ton ex-mari ? Je demande sournoisement.

\- Mon ex ! Crache t-elle avec dédain.

Elle me jette un regard noir – c'est moins impressionnant parce qu'elle s'agrippe au mur pour ne pas tomber et que ses yeux sont plus rouges que bleus, mais je dois admettre que cette fille a du chien-.

\- Mon ex ! Répète t-elle en plissant le nez. Tu sais que quand je l'ai quitté, même mon frère m'en a voulu ? Personne n'a compris. T'es folle Ginny ? T'es pas bien ? Comment tu peux quitter un homme comme Harry ? Harry a tout ce qu'il te faut ! Harry est beau, riche, gentil, drôle et il est amoureux de toi ! N'importe qui donnerait toute sa fortune pour être à ta place !

Elle boit une gorgée – une grande gorgée – et je pense à toute l'effervescence qu'il y a eut quand ils ont annoncé leur mariage. Les ventes des produits dérivés Harry Potter ont chuté en deux jours. J'ai vu des jeunes filles en larmes, j'en ai même vu annoncer leur suicide...

\- Mais qu'on la prenne, ma place ! Qu'on vienne vivre dans une maison immense et froide, qu'on passe ses journées seul à cuisiner et s'occuper d'enfants qui n'ont d'yeux que pour leur père ! Leur père, ce héros ! Tellement courageux qu'il n'a pas été foutu de me dire qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Pas foutu de me demander de partir ! Qu'on vive avec un homme incapable d'aller de l'avant ! Ce fantôme qui se traîne de pièces en pièces, le regard vide et l'air d'un condamné à mort. Qui passe sa journée au Bureau et qui tremble à l'idée de poser le pied dans son pays natal ! Son _putain de pays natal_ , Malfoy ! Pas un pays en Guerre, pas un pays exotique plein de maladies étranges, non, son pays natal !

Elle s'interrompt soudain et je cherche un endroit où me planquer. Ce buisson fera t-il l'affaire ?

\- Bon sang, l'Angleterre me manquait tellement ! Je pleurais tous les jours ! Je passais _des heures_ avec ma mère à parler par cheminette ! Et Harry qui refusait qu'on passe ne serait-ce que _Noël_ au Terrier !

Elle fait un pas vers moi et je recule.

\- J'avais trois enfants et un mari mais j'étais seule. Désespérément seule.

Elle me ferait presque de la peine, si elle n'avait pas failli m'envoyer faire coucou à Severus une semaine plus tôt.

\- Comment t'as pu, toi ? Toi entre tous, comment as-tu pu supporter ça ? Ni moi ni les jeunes filles au pair over-payées ne supportaient ce... ce _simulacre_ de vie qu'il menait !

J'hausse les épaules. Je ne crois pas vraiment qu'elle s'attende à une réponse. C'est juste que moi aussi j'ai été brisé par la Guerre, moins que Potter, certes, mais brisé quand même. Moi aussi j'ai fui l'Angleterre.

Moi aussi j'ai aimé me cacher dans cette grande maison, moi aussi j'ai aimé prétendre que j'étais un homme comme les autres. Moi aussi j'ai été soulagé de ne pas sentir le poids du regard des autres. Moi aussi j'ai aimé que ma vie soit une succession de moments simples et heureux.

\- Comment t'as pu réussir, là où j'ai échoué ?

J'ai envie de lui dire qu'on a échoué tous les deux, mais encore une fois, elle n'attend pas de réponses.

o

 **27 Janvier 2008**

\- J'ai trouvé un travail.

Pansy pose sa théière et m'adresse un sourire resplendissant. Aujourd'hui, elle a relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon un peu flou. Ça lui va bien.

Elle est belle, Pansy. Pas belle au sens classique du terme, non. Elle est belle, mais d'une manière plus subtile. Son charme est un peu corrosif. Comme un poison. Au début, quand on la voit, on se dit que ses cheveux sont trop sombres, son nez trop retroussé, ses yeux trop vifs. Elle fait un peu peur. Elle n'a pas la douceur d'Astoria et de Daphné Greengrass. Elle a l'air agressive, méchante. Mais elle est belle. Belle, parce qu'intelligente -redoutablement intelligente-. Pas comme Granger, non, ce n'est pas une encyclopédie sur pattes, merci Merlin. Intelligente car rusée. Stratégique. Calculatrice. Elle est belle parce que fidèle. Belle parce que dévouée. Belle parce que drôle. Acide, mais drôle. Pansy est parfaite. Mais pas pour moi.

\- C'est super ! Où ça ?

\- Dans un cabinet d'Architecture moldu. Près de Soho.

Elle esquisse un sourire triste. Pansy n'a jamais accepté que je fasse des études dans un Université moldue. Elle n'a jamais accepté la décision du Jury.

\- Tu serais devenu potionniste, s'il n'y avait pas eu la Guerre ?

\- Sûrement.

Le silence plane, un peu pesant.

\- Tu vas te trouver un appartement, maintenant que tu as un travail ?

\- J'imagine, je ne vais pas déranger plus longtemps.

\- Tu ne déranges pas. Il y a deux chambres. Tu peux rester si tu veux...

\- En colocation à vingt-sept ans ? On n'est pas un peu vieux, pour ça ?

\- Et toi ? T'es pas un peu vieux pour être garçon au pair ?

\- Vas te faire foutre !

\- Et malpoli, avec ça !

Elle éclate de rire et j'esquisse un sourire.

\- Léo ne va pas être jaloux ? Je demande, l'air de rien.

Léo est son collègue de travail, mais je crois qu'elle en pince un peu pour lui. Elle rougit violemment et j'hausse un sourcil en souriant.

o

 **Harry**

La procédure est longue. Très longue. On s'est mariés à Londres, selon la loi sorcière anglaise, mais les enfants vivent au Danemark, sont scolarisés au Danemark, et la communication entre les deux pays est longue et laborieuse. De toute façon, Hermione est intervenue et a réussi à raisonner Ginny. Elle a donc donné son accord pour que les enfants finissent l'année "scolaire" au Day Care.

Mais elle veut que les enfants rentrent, elle n'en démord pas. Et elle a le soutient de Molly et Arthur – et je les comprends-. Le 10 Janvier, je signe le contrat de son avocat, stipulant que j'ai six mois pour installer les enfants à Londres et leur trouver une école primaire.

Je signe la fin de ma vie au Danemark. Mais en fait, je crois que je l'aie signée le jour où j'ai pris le stylo pour écrire mon nom sur la feuille de sortie d'hôpital de Draco - _Malfoy !-._

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tout ne me rattrape.

Après le Tournois des Nations, elle décide de passer plus de temps avec les enfants. Ils la voient tous les dix jours, et elle ne les emmène plus à Tivoli. Ils font des petites activités à la maison, des petites activités du quotidien – cuisiner des pâtisseries, jouer aux legos, jouer dans le jardin. Même si James se plaint du fait qu'ils n'ont plus de barbe à papa, je sais que c'est mieux pour eux.

En Janvier, elle passe une semaine seule avec eux tandis que je pars en vacances avec Ron et Hermione – en France, et Hermione nous force à visiter absolument tous les châteaux de ce putain de pays-. James manque mettre le feu aux draps, tuer un passant avec un lance-rocket fabriqué par ses soins, perdre une jambe en grimpant aux arbres, Albus attrape la toxoplasmose en mangeant de la neige – agrémentée de quelque chose d'autre, j'imagine- et Lily vomit sur tous ses doudous. Que du bonheur, en somme.

o

 **30 Juin 2008, Hareskov**

Je prends une profonde inspiration et jette un dernier regard à ma maison – vide-. Les enfants pleurent à chaudes larmes – moi aussi-. Ils ont toujours vécu ici, le Danemark c'est leur pays, Hareskov est la ville où ils ont grandit, ils en connaissent chaque parc, chaque maison, chaque rue. C'est la grande aventure pour eux – pour nous-.

\- Est-ce qu'on reviendra, Papa ? Demande Albus.

\- Autant de fois que tu le désires, mon cœur. Tous les weekend, si tu le souhaites.

\- On ira à Tivoli ?

\- On ira à Tivoli.

\- Et voir la Petite Sirène ?

\- Et voir la Petite Sirène.

\- Et manger des kanelbullar ?

\- Et manger des kanelbullar.

\- Et on se baladera dans la forêt ?

\- On se baladera dans la forêt.

\- Et Philippa ?

\- J'ai noté son numéro de téléphone, mon cœur. Tu l'appelleras autant de fois que tu veux.

Albus hoche lentement la tête en souriant, l'air rassuré. Ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant, je le sais et lui aussi. C'est tout une page de notre vie que l'on est en train de tourner.

Je les laisse quelques secondes avec Ron pour aller jeter un dernier regard à la chambre de Draco - _Malfoy-_. Il y a vécu bien moins longtemps que Léna mais dans ma tête c'est toujours sa chambre.

Son odeur a disparu depuis longtemps mais cette pièce est imprégnée de sa présence. Comme toute la maison.

o

 **Londres, 30 Juin 2008**

Je lâche le portoloin et fais une grimace. Ça faisait longtemps, et la sensation est toujours aussi désagréable. James et Albus poussent des cris de joie – comme toujours lorsqu'ils sont en contact avec la magie - et Ron secoue la tête en souriant.

Il pleut... Comme toujours. Ça sent le goudron sous la pluie et une odeur que je n'ai jamais identifiée mais qui est typique de Londres. Nous marchons quelques pas avant d'arriver sur le seuil du Square Grimmaurd – ma maison-.

Ron pousse la porte et je ferme les yeux, le cœur battant.

\- Papa ? Tu viens ?

\- Je viens, mon cœur.

Je prends une grande inspiration et pose un pied à l'intérieur.

o

 **POV Draco**

 **1er Juillet 2008**

Je ne suis jamais retourné au Danemark. J'entends souvent des histoires sur des jeunes filles au pair qui retournent voir leurs familles d'accueil, qui envoient des mails, des lettres et des cadeaux de Noël aux enfants. _Gloire à eux !_

Mais je me suis soigneusement tenu éloigné de la Scandinavie, des brocolis, des céréales bio et de tout ce qui me rappelle Potter et ses enfants. Autant dire énormément de choses.

Parfois je pense à Albus. En fait, non, je raconte des conneries. Je ne pense pas _des fois_ à Albus _._ Je pense à lui _tous les jours._

Au début, le manque était viscéral. A force de s'occuper de petits êtres et de ne jamais penser à soi, on fini par être une partie de l'autre.

Je ne dis pas que j'avais fini par apprécier le thé à la cannelle, les brocolis pas trop cuits et le rye bread, mais j'aimais ma vie avec Potter, et si la vie avec Potter signifiait bouffer des graines pour oiseau et se peler les fesses jusqu'en Juin, ainsi soit il.

Est-ce que les choses auraient pu se passer autrement si Potter ou moi avions été moins _ceci_ et plus _cela_ ? Très certainement, mais c'est Harry Potter, je suis Draco Malfoy et les choses ont toujours été compliquées entre nous.

Les Potter sont revenus à Londres le 30 Juin 2008 -hier-, six mois après mon départ. C'était dans la Gazette. Pas de photos des enfants, bien sûr, mais une déclaration du Ministre. Le sauveur est de retour au pays ! Je ne sais pas si Harry était d'accord pour que cet article soit écrit. Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Faut croire qu'il a réussi à combattre son angoisse de revenir au pays.

Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu le faire pour moi.

o

 **POV Harry**

 **1er Juillet 2008**

\- J'ai croisé Malfoy au marché sorcier.

Je lève la tête et croise le regard de Ron, qui joue avec sa baguette, l'air de rien.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me dit ça. Ce n'est pas son genre de parler de choses qui fâchent ou d'aborder les sujets délicats, Hermione étant indéniablement la reine dans ce domaine – cette fille aurait été une psychomage redoutable-.

\- Ah bon ? Je fais d'une voix qui se veut détachée – mais je sais que je ne trompe personne-.

\- Ouais. Normalement ce sont les elfes qui achètent les provisions, mais tu connais Hermione, le jour où on aura un elfe... Enfin bref j'ai dû y aller. Et ça m'étonne un peu de Malfoy, mais bon ! Il avait une sale gueule si tu veux mon avis. Il était tout pâle.

\- Mmmm.

Draco a toujours été pâle. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a une sale gueule. Mais je sais que Ron dit ça pour me rassurer, parce que moi-même j'ai vraiment une sale gueule depuis son départ.

\- En plus il s'engueulait avec un commerçant.

J'esquisse un sourire triste. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ?

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir à quel sujet ?

\- Dis toujours.

\- Il disait que les myrtilles qu'il lui avait vendues la semaine dernière étaient dégueulasses.

\- Dra... Malfoy ne mange pas de myrtilles, je dis d'un ton catégorique. Il déteste ça.

\- Ah bon ? C'est bizarre, fait-il en regardant en l'air.

C'est lui qui est bizarre. C'est vraiment pas le genre de Ron de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Pris d'une intuition, je fronce les sourcils.

\- Ron ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Qui était l'Auror responsable du suivi du dossier Malfoy après le procès ? Je demande en le fixant.

\- C'était Swanson, pourquoi ?

\- Mais Swanson n'est pas parti à la retraite l'année juste après notre remise des diplômes ?

\- Si...

Il se tortille sur sa chaise.

\- Qui a hérité du dossier ? Qui était l'Auror chargé de lui envoyer des lettres pour lui dire d'aller se faire contrôler dans un Ministère ? Qui se déplaçait pour lui poser les questions réglementaires ? Je demande en plissant les yeux.

\- Je... Euh...

\- Ron ?

\- C'est moi. C'est moi qui m'occupais du dossier Malfoy.

* * *

(1) Oui, Harry pleure mais j'avais pas envie d'en faire tout un plat, surtout qu'il dit qu'il arrive pas à pleurer dans la voiture. Donc là il pleure et il sourit amèrement, je trouve que ça lui ressemble plus que les chutes du Niagara.

(2) Chez moi on ouvre les cadeaux le 25 au matin, donc c'est comme ça dans cette fic aussi. Là, Harry et Ron installent les cadeaux sous le sapin afin que tout soir prêt pour le matin.

* * *

 **RAR**

 _Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes, favoris._

 _Vous êtes vraiment adorables et voilà je suis trop contente à chaque fois que je reçois une nouvelle review ! Je les ai relues pour y répondre, c'est vraiment agréable d'écrire et de partager avec des gens comme vous, aussi adorables et encourageants._

 **JBE :** Hé foui j'ai coupé un peu salement, cliff hanger comme disent les anglais - enfin je crois-. J'espère que tu as aimé la suite !

 **Miruru-sensei :** Demain la suite de Nothing else matters ! Héhé ! Moi aussi je suis Un pas de côté et le Monstre de l'Aurore. Je suis contente que tu conseilles ma fiction à des gens, merci :). Non Ginny n'est pas réellement une connasse, disons qu'elle a ses raisons. Moi aussi j'adore Blaise. Théo est mon favoris mais Blaise n'est pas loin derrière !

 **Loupsell :** Merci pour ton compliment ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite. Ils sont vraiment handicapés des sentiments, oui, j'adore cette expression !

 **Irema94 :** Merci pour le compliment :). Je suis d'accord avec toi, ils s'aiment trop intensément, en effet ils peuvent se faire beaucoup de peine. C'est sûr que ce chapitre est un peu moins guimauve que les autres, j'espère qu'il t'a quand même plu ! :)

 **Blair18 :** Oui les enfants prennent un peu cher, c'est pas sain de changer d'au pair comme ça. Surtout que Draco c'était spécial.

 **Gurisa :** Merci pour le compliment. Oui Draco fait de la peine ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite.

 **Lizzie :** Ma meilleure amie d'enfance s'appelait Elise, on l'appelait Lizzie, ça m'a fait drôle en voyant ton pseudo. C'est fou comme un seul mot peut raviver une foule de souvenirs. Merci pour le compliment :). C'est difficile d'écrire sans en faire trop, tout en essayant de faire passer des émotions. Je suis contente que le résultat te plaise.

 **Madem0iz-ailes :** La fin est un peu sadique c'est vrai :). Oui Ginny secoue pas mal les choses, mais au final ça allait finir par arriver, on ne peut pas vivre dans une bulle pour toujours. Oui, là le chapitre précédent termine avec un vilain quiproquo, et les choses ne sont vraiment pas claires.

 **Shelby Sauvage :** Je suis contente de te faire sourire niaisement. J'ai hésité à en écrire certains, je trouvais que ça faisait vraiment guimauve - je suis nulle avec le guimauve- mais au final comme ça termine mal ça m'allait. Non Harry ne gère vraiment pas. Il se jette pour prendre le sort, parce qu'il est comme ça, c'est un sauveur, mais il prend pas ses couilles en main. Il trouve pas le courage de retourner chez lui - même pour Draco - et Draco le déteste pour ça.

 **Brigitte26 :** Hahaha lui remettre les idées en place. Dans ce chapitre Harry est pris par les couilles parce qu'il sait qu'il a merdé. Donc même s'il ne l'a pas foutue à la porte j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu :)

 **Kimika Su :** Héhé t'inquiètes je vais les rabibocher. J'aime pas les histoires qui finissent mal... Mais en effet c'est pas facile. Mais je trouvais que la fiction allait finir par tourner en rond, en mode j'avance je recule, je suis dans le déni mais tu me plais, bref j'avais envie de secouer un peu tout ça :D

 **Akasia :** Moi aussi je te fais des bisous. Merci pour ta review, c'est cool de se sentir lue et soutenue :). J'espère que la suite t'a plu !

 **LadyHinata1 :** Merci pour le compliment :) Je suis contente que tu aies partagé les sentiments des protagonistes, c'est difficile de parler d'amour sans tomber dans le guimauve.

 **Aki Seto** (réponse à tes trois reviews) : Je suis contente que quelqu'un t'ait conseillé cette fiction :P. Oui à partir du chapitre 9 ça commence à être plus... Physique, disons. Merci pour les compliments :). C'est difficile de respecter le caractère des personnages... J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le passage POV Albus avec Oncle Fred. C'est difficile d'écrire du POV d'un enfant, mais je trouvais que ça donnait une autre facette à la fiction. C'est une Drarry, c'est leur histoire mais il y a aussi d'autres personnages impliqués et c'est important de les entendre.

Oui Draco est pas mal victimisé mais il sait se défendre quand ça ne lui va pas. :) Les chapitres sont longs, et le 11 est vraiment trop long :).

J'avoue que le lemon du Chapitre 9 est très frustrant, une autre lectrice m'a dit avoir été assez frustrée haha. J'espère que tu as aimé les Chapitres 10 et 11 !

 **Eileen-Emma Jones :** Je suis contente alors :). Tu lis quoi d'habitude ? Dramione ? C'est cool que tu puisses t'imaginer les scènes, ça me fait super plaisir !

 **Amlou :** Merci pour le compliment, j'espère que tu as aimé la suite :)

 **Guest :** Draco a beaucoup encaissé tant qu'il pensait que ce serait réciproque, mais là il constate qu'Harry ne peut pas se battre pour lui comme lui s'est battu, c'est pour ça qu'il pète un plomb - c'est la goutte d'eau-.

 **Gaga :** Merci pour le compliment, tu me fais rougir. C'est des reviews comme les tiennes qui me donnent envie de continuer, même quand c'est la page blanche !

 **Dobbydu30 :** Vous prenez le temps de laisser des reviews, donc c'est normal que je prenne le temps d'y répondre. Merci pour le compliment, tu es trop mignonne. C'est bien que tu sois triste pour Draco, ça veut dire que je suis arrivée à mes fins :)

 **Tite Vaurienne :** Haha moi aussi je fais ça parfois... Je me dis "Une heure de plus", pff tu parles j'y passe la nuit. Que veux tu ! C'est comme une drogue ! Merci pour les compliments, on m'a fait remarquer qu'il était un peu OOC parfois, mais la perception des personnages est tellement différente selon les fictions qu'on a lues :). Oui j'aime pas qu'ils se tombent dans les bras trop rapidement.

 **Arya 39 :** Je voulais écrire brique blanche, tu fais bien de me le dire :). Moi je suis nulle pour deviner qui sont les coupables ou ce qu'il va se passer ensuite dans les Fanfictions haha. Je suis contente que tu comprennes Ginny, parce que je ne veux vraiment pas écrire un bashing. Alors après c'est un peu maladroit de ma part, très certainement, parce que je ne suis pas mère et je ne sais pas ce que ça fait. Mais j'ai connu des femmes qui n'avaient pas "l'instinct maternelle" à proprement parler, dans le sens où elles aimaient leurs enfants mais sans éprouver le besoin de les voir souvent.

Oui elle n'était au courant de rien et là elle débarque et elle voit ça, il y a de quoi péter un plomb. Oui le chapitre est très lemoné j'avais pas capté en écrivant. En fait c'est deux chapitres fusionnés c'est pour ça :). Draco est transféré le 21 Décembre 2007 et Harry revient en Angleterre le 30 Juin 2008. Sauf que ce chapitre (12) commençait le jour où Harry revient de l'Hôpital après s'être fait jeter par Draco.

 **Yulipop :** Je rougis sous le compliment. Merci beaucoup :). J'espère que la Chap12 t'a plu.

 **Alicia (réponse aux trois reviews) :** Salut Alicia ! Tu es de retour pour cette autre fiction alors :) Oui, sauf les Mangemorts évidemment. Haha. Mais oui j'essaie d'écrire des fictions où les personnages sont humains et ont leurs raisons et leurs motivations.

Merci pour le compliment, tu es trop mignonne. J'adore James, qui est un personnage peu mis en valeur, car souvent on parle d'Albus et de sa relation si merveilleuse avec Scorpius. Je suis contente que le chapitre 8 t'ait donné envie de voyager, j'ai adoré le Maroc donc c'est chouette de pouvoir en parler et partager cette expérience avec les autres. Oui j'ai coupé le chapitre 11 assez abruptement haha. Mais j'en avais marre que ce soit le love, je voulais qu'ils souffrent un peu ! :P

 **Miruru-sensei :** Héhé merci pour ta review. J'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre sur le Maroc. J'aime ce pays. J'avais envie de lui faire un hommage. Ron est arrivé dans le Chap9 si je ne me trompe pas :). Oui c'est une bonne idée, une copine est Au Pair à Londres elle s'éclate. Moi j'ai dû apprendre le danois mais je parlais anglais avec les adultes.

 **Line M :** C'est vrai que les bonnes fictions Drarry sont difficiles à trouver maintenant. Il en reste, bien sûr, mais en effet elles sont souvent en cours. Les fictions abandonnées c'est la tragédie du siècle. Parfois elles sont reprises par d'autres auteurs, comme Génie du Mal qui a été reprise par Luminuitey - tu la lis ?-. Normalement je publies une fois par semaine, le Samedi ou Dimanche. Sauf que quand je suis très inspirée je republie dans la semaine. Bref haha. C'est aléatoire.

Merci pour cette review détaillée, c'est chouette de savoir ce que les gens aiment dans ce qu'ils lisent. J'espère que tu as aimé les autres chapitres ! :)


	13. Chapter 13 - Bubu et moi

**Chapitre 13**

 **Bubu et moi**

 **Les RAR sont à la fin**

Promis, là c'est vraiment le dernier chapitre. Plus qu'un épilogue et c'est terminé :)

* * *

 **Hermione**

 **1er Juillet, le soir - Square Grimmaurd**

\- C'est hors de question qu'on mange ce _truc_ !

Harry pose violemment la casserole et jette un regard noir à Ron qui se tient derrière le plan de travail. Il brandit un chou-fleur et se tourne vers moi.

\- Hermignonne, dis un truc ! S'exclame Ron en se tournant vers moi.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir dix-sept ans de nouveau.

Je soupire lourdement tandis qu'Harry fronce le nez. James nous regarde tour à tour, la bouche ouverte, les yeux grands ouverts. Je sais qu'il n'espère qu'une chose : que Ron s'énerve et commence à lancer des sorts à tord et à travers, comme Ginny.

\- Ron, pose ce satané chou-fleur, tu es ridicule ! S'écrie Harry.

\- Non ! C'est dégueulasse ! Tu n'es pas au Danemark, ici ! Nous, les anglais, on mange des trucs bons. On n'est pas des lapins !

\- Je rêve ! Je croirai entendre Draco !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me glisse derrière Harry.

\- Le secret, c'est de couper les légumes en petits morceaux et de les noyer dans la sauce, je souffle à son oreille.

Ron m'entend et rougit furieusement.

\- C'était donc ça les petits bouts dégoûtants dans les pâtes bolognaises ! Hurle t-il.

Je lui jette un regard agacé. S'il continue comme ça, je crois que James va l'avoir, son lancer de sorts.

o

 **2 Juillet, Hyde Park, côté sorcier**

\- Faites attention, bon sang ! Vous avez failli... Granger ?!

\- Salut Draco.

\- C'est Draco maintenant ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu...

Il s'interrompt soudain et fixe le groupe de personnes derrière moi. Déjà qu'il avait l'air un peu malade avec ses cernes et son teint d'inferi, il a maintenant l'air à l'article de la mort : ses lèvres tremblent violemment et son regard se floute. On dirait qu'il va s'évanouir.

\- C'est Albus et James, là-bas ? Demande t-il d'une voix blanche.

J'hoche la tête et lui adresse un sourire hésitant. Il a l'air sur le point d'imploser.

Ron et moi avons décidé d'emmener les enfants au parc afin de permettre à Ginny et Harry de trouver une école pour la rentrée. Ça fait des mois qu'Harry est supposé s'en occuper, mais comme toujours, il repousse la corvée jusqu'au dernier moment.

\- Tu... tu veux venir leur dire bonjour ? Je demande.

Il écarquille les yeux, on dirait que je lui propose une partouze.

\- Non... Non...

Il recule d'un pas, on dirait un animal traqué.

\- Ils... Ils ont tellement grandit... Qui a coupé les cheveux de James ? Ça ne ressemble à rien... Fait-il.

Je crois qu'il va pleurer. Je tends la main vers lui mais il recule encore d'un pas.

\- C'est Luna. Elle a fait croire à Harry qu'elle savait se débrouiller avec des ciseaux... Je dis en souriant -heureusement que Rose n'était pas avec nous à ce moment là, je ne laisserais jamais Luna s'approcher des cheveux de ma fille-.

\- Oh Merlin... C'est Lily là-bas ? Mais... _Mais elle marche_...

\- Oh... Oui, elle marche maintenant.

\- Quand ?

\- Pardon ? Euh... Elle a commencé à marcher... En Janvier.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que James sait lire, maintenant ?

\- Oui, il sait lire maintenant. Et écrire aussi. C'est grâce à toi.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Je dois y aller, Granger.

\- Draco...

Il secoue la tête et transplane.

o

 **James**

 **3 Juillet, Jardin du Square Grimmaurd**

\- Maman, pourquoi Papa et toi vous voulez qu'on aille dans cette école ? D'habitude, on va dans un Day Care moldu, je demande.

\- Parce qu'on pense que vous êtes assez grands pour aller dans une école sorcière, mon chéri. Et c'est deux anciennes camarades de Poudlard qui la tiennent : Parvati et Padma. Tu vas voir, elles sont très gentilles.

Maman nous a fait de la citronnade et on est installés sur la terrasse, à l'ombre, sous un grand arbre qui a des feuilles rigolotes.

Albus n'aime pas la maison de Sirius, il a peur du tableau de la vieille dame qui est dans le couloir. Je sais pas pourquoi elle est restée coincée dans ce tableau, j'ai demandé à Tante Hermione hier, mais elle m'a dit de demander à Papa, qui m'a répondu qu'elle avait été enfermée dedans à cause de sa méchanceté. Moi, elle ne me fait pas peur. Des fois je soulève le rideau noir qui le recouvre pour voir sa tête. Elle a tout le temps l'air en colère, c'est amusant. Elle m'a appris plein de gros mots !

 _Putain de merde ! Con ! Bordel de cul ! Va ch..._

\- Maman, j'ai envie de rentrer à la maison, dit Albus en tirant sur sa jupe.

\- Mais on est déjà à... Oh, tu veux dire à Hareskov ?

\- Oui. Philippa et les copains me manquent.

Maman fait une tête bizarre, on dirait qu'elle va pleurer. Mais Al' est déjà passé à autre chose. Il regarde les feuilles rigolotes de l'arbre. Hier, je l'ai surpris en train d'en mettre une à sa bouche. Il dit qu'elles n'ont pas bon goût.

\- Maman, maintenant qu'on est en Angleterre, est-ce que Draco va revenir vivre avec nous ? Demande t-il.

\- Quoi ? Euh... Non.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande Albus en fronçant les sourcils _– Oncle Ron dit qu'on devrait pas faire ça parce que si le vent souffle trop fort, on va rester coincés avec cette tête, mais Al' ne le croit pas-._

\- Parce que Mal... _Draco_ aidait Papa – _Maman fait une drôle de grimace_ \- à s'occuper de vous, parce que je ne pouvais pas venir tout le temps au Danemark, mais maintenant qu'on vit ici, avec Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione, il y a assez d'adultes pour aider votre Papa, non ?

\- Mais Draco faisait de meilleures pizzas, répond Albus.

\- Et de meilleurs gâteaux au chocolat ! J'ajoute.

\- Et il m'apprenait à taper les syllabes.

\- Et moi à lire ! Je dis en bombant le torse. Même que maintenant je sais tout lire !

Je regarde autour de moi, mais il n'y a rien à lire dans ce jardin. Dans la rue, hier, en allant à Hyde Park, j'ai pu lire tous les panneaux à Tante Hermione ! Rose m'a dit de me taire, mais je m'en fiche, elle est jalouse ! Je sais lire, _moi_ !

\- Et il consolait Papa quand il faisait des cauche...

\- C'est bon ! C'est bon, j'ai compris, Malf... Draco était parfait ! S'énerve Maman en se levant.

\- Maman ? Pourquoi t'es toute rouge ? Demande Albus.

\- Rien. Il fait un trop chaud, c'est tout. Je vais à l'intérieur chercher un peu d'eau.

\- Mais il y a de la citronnade ici...

Mais Maman a déjà disparu.

\- Tu crois que Draco est parti parce que Papa n'a pas été gentil avec lui ? Demande Albus en se tournant vers moi.

\- Al', on en a déjà parlé. C'est sûr et certain que Draco est parti parce que Papa n'a pas été gentil avec lui ! C'est sûrement pas nous, nous, on est _parfaits_ !

\- Mamie Molly dit qu'on est des petits anges ! Approuve Al'.

 _\- Voilà !_ Donc c'est forcément Papa qui a fait une bêtise ! Je fais.

Papa fait plein de bêtises. Des fois il brûle les pâtes ou il oublie les clefs de la voiture à la maison. Une fois, il m'a même emmené au Day Care en pyjama ! Et puis ils se disputaient tout le temps avec Draco, parce que Papa disait que c'était un coincé qui râlait toute la journée. Et Draco disait que Papa s'habille comme un gamin et qu'il sait pas se coiffer !

\- Tu crois pas que si on lui envoyait une lettre pour s'excuser, il reviendrait vivre avec nous ?

\- Oui ! Et il nous referait des gâteaux au chocolat ! Je dis en levant les bras en l'air.

J'adore les gâteaux au chocolat !

\- Sauf que... je connais pas l'adresse de Draco, dit Albus.

Ah oui... On a déjà fait ce plan cet hiver, mais on a eu le même problème.

\- Attends ! Je fais en ouvrant grand les yeux – _Papa fait toujours cette tête quand il a une super idée-_. On avait besoin de son adresse quand on devait utiliser la poste moldue... Mais Oncle Ron a un hibou !

\- Mais Draco est un moldu, il ne va pas trouver ça bizarre qu'un hibou lui apporte son courrier ?

\- Ah. Si. Mais on lui dira que c'est un truc danois !

\- Oui ! Super idée !

\- Vite ! Allons chercher un stylo et un papier !

o

 **Pansy**

 **3 Juillet, chez Pansy et Draco**

\- Draco, tu as du courrier. Ce foutu hibou me regarde avec ses grands yeux depuis que je suis revenue du travail. Je t'en prie, prends cette maudite lettre avant que je ne plume et que je le fasse rôtir !

Il m'adresse un grand sourire – petit con !- et s'empare de la missive. Il donne un miam'hibou au maudit volatile qui le mange rapidement et repart par la fenêtre ouverte -ouais, c'est ça, casse toi-.

\- Tu connais ce hibou ? Je demande.

\- Non, c'est la première fois que je le vois.

Je le regarde, curieuse. Il ouvre la lettre et la lit rapidement. Un sourire étrange flotte sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est rare que tu aies du courrier. Je veux dire, Théo, Blaise, Milli et moi on n' a pas besoin de t'écrire. En parlant de Milli, tu viens avec moi à sa soirée de Vendredi ? Il paraît qu'elle a commandé de nouveaux verres, c'est vrai que les anciens étaient sympas mais pas très pratiques. Et j'ai proposé à Léo de venir, je pensais que tu pourrais le rencontrer. J'espère juste que Blaise ne dira rien d'embarrassant, tu le connais c'est son petit plaisir de me foutre la honte devant mes rencards. Tu sais, ça fait deux mois que tu as récupéré ta baguette, je pense qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour que tu entames des études de potionniste, je veux dire, j'ai mis un peu d'argent de côté, on n'est pas obligés de partager le loyer et c'est un cursus en seulement trois ans donc bon... Au fait, ta mère a essayé de te contacter par cheminette, elle insiste encore pour que tu retournes vivre avec eux au Manoir, depuis qu'ils sont sortis d'Azkaban elle ne pense qu'à ça, hein ? Je lui ai dis que tu la contacterais quand en rentrant du travail, mais... Draco, tu pleures ?

Il relève les yeux vers moi et mon cœur se serre. Draco ne pleure littéralement jamais.

Sa voix est rauque quand il me répond :

\- Il a fait des progrès, ce petit con.

\- Qui ? Qui c'est qui t'a écrit ?

Il m'ignore – c'est sa spécialité – et monte dans sa chambre.

o

 **Draco**

 **3 Juillet 2008**

 _Cher Draco,_

 _Je sui désolé davoir été méchant avec toi. Je mexcuse. Tu veus bien revenir vivre avec nou ? Les enfants parle de toi tous le temps. Tu leur manque. Et ils dise que tu cuisine mieu que moi et que tu console mieu quand il font des cauchemars._

 _Si tu revien, James promet de plus jamai tenfermer dan le placard !_

 _Harry Potter_

 _o_

 ** _5 Juillet 2008_**

 _Cher Draco,_

 _Tu nas pas répondu a ma lettre. Promis juré, je dirai plus que tu as un mauvai caractère et je te laisserai dormir avec moi dan mon lit._

 _Harry Potter_

 _o_

 ** _6 Juillet 2008_**

 _Cher Draco,_

 _On vit au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Avec Ron et Hermione. Et Rose. Viens dès que possible. Tu nou manque tro._

 _Harry Potter_

 _o_

 ** _6 Juillet_**

 _Cher James,_

 _Je suis content que tu aies continué à t'entraîner à écrire. Tes lettres sont bien formées. Tu devrais cependant demander à Granger de t'aider avec l'orthographe et la grammaire._

 _Je ne suis pas parti à cause de quelque chose de précis. Ni à cause de vous, ni votre Papa. Je suis parti parce que j'ai ma vie ici : j'ai une maison, des amis, un travail._

 _Ne m'envoies plus de lettres, ça risque de faire de la peine à votre Papa._

 _Vous me manquez aussi._

 _Fais plein de bisous à ton frère et ta sœur et sois sage._

 _Draco_

o

 **6 Juillet, chez Draco et Pansy**

Andromeda me jette un regard inquisiteur et je frissonne. Elle ressemble _tellement_ à sa sœur quand elle fait cette tête.

\- Mais Teddy est né en Avril, pourquoi attendre d'être en Juillet pour fêter son anniversaire ? Je demande.

Elle hausse les sourcils - c'est de famille- et répond lentement, comme si elle parlait à un handicapé :

\- Il savait qu'Harry et les enfants revenaient en Juin, il s'est dit qu'il n'allait pas louper une occasion de fêter son anniversaire avec son parrain.

\- Quel dommage de se priver de la _merveilleuse_ présence de Potter ! Je réponds en ricanant.

Mais Andromeda fronce les sourcils.

\- Ça suffit, Draco. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Tu avais promis à Teddy de venir.

\- Écoute, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir Potter...

\- C'est ton _cousin,_ Draco !

\- Oui, je sais bien. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai veillé à rester en contact avec vous deux pendant toutes ces années où je vivais en France ?

\- Le seul cousin _qu'il te reste_ !

\- Je sais ! Je m'exclame.

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes.

\- Draco... Juste une heure.

\- Juste une heure, alors, je cède.

Ça fait six mois maintenant. Potter est sûrement passé à autre chose avec Carl ou un autre connard.

Si Potter peut le faire, moi aussi.

Je peux le faire. Je peux le faire.

o

 **James**

 **7 Juillet, dans la rue**

Papa se dispute avec un homme qui a un appareil photo. Tante Hermione m'a lancé un sort, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, Papa a appelé ça un sort de floutage. "Lance un sort de floutage sur les enfants !" a t-il dit avant de se jeter sur le Monsieur.

Hermione dit que Papa a toujours été comme ça. Un peu trop bagarreur. Moi aussi je serais comme Papa plus tard. Grand et fort comme lui.

Ici, ce n'est pas comme à Hareskov. Il y a trop de voitures et trop de monde. Les gens nous bousculent dans la rue et on doit attendre d'être au parc pour faire du vélo. Il n'y a pas de kanelbullar ou de kartofelcage.

Avec Al' on demande tout le temps à aller au parc pour jouer dans les arbres. A Hyde Park, il y a plein de buissons où se cacher, comme chez nous, à Hareskov.

La maison nous manque.

Ici, il fait trop chaud. Ici, il pleut trop souvent.

Ici, les gens savent que Papa est un sorcier célèbre. Dès qu'on sort dans la rue, des gens essaient de me parler. Une femme bizarre m'a touché les cheveux et a pleuré. C'est encore pire pour Papa. Des gens essaient de le prendre en photo. Ils veulent lui parler de choses de grands et il y a même des femmes qui essaient de lui faire des bisous.

Maman était très en colère quand nous sommes allés à Kensington Garden et qu'une dame a demandé Papa en mariage. Avec Albus on a bien rigolé parce qu'elle lui a lancé un sortilège de chauv'furie.

Ici, tout est différent.

o

 **Draco**

 **10 Juillet, chez Andromeda et Teddy - 11 heures du matin**

Je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux pas.

Potter et les enfants sont en retard – comme toujours- et j'en suis à ma troisième bière, mais même une tonne de poudre de crin de licorne n'arriverait pas à me détendre. Pansy – ma cavalière, ma meilleure amie, ma bouée de sauvetage- m'adresse un sourire qui se veut rassurant et je lui fais mon plus beau rictus.

Du coin de l'œil, je m'assure que ma mère est encore là. C'est bizarre, ce besoin de toujours l'avoir dans mon champs de vision, depuis qu'elle est sortie d'Azkaban. J'ai l'impression d'avoir six ans quand je fais ça. Comme si elle allait disparaître d'un coup.

Mon père est à ses côtés, ils boivent un verre de vin. J'ai cru qu'ils ne sortiraient jamais. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient mourir en prison. Mais ils sont là. C'est une réunion de famille presque normale.

\- Je suis content que tu vois venu, fait un petit garçon de dix ans maintenant en se plantant devant moi.

Je me baisse pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Tu as grandis, Teddy Boy, je réponds en fixant sa chevelure – bleue-.

\- C'est la première fois que tu viens à mon anniversaire !

\- C'est faux. J'étais là pour tes un an. Et tes deux ans aussi ! Ta grand-mère doit avoir une photo de cet événement quelque part. Pour tes trois ans, je suis passé, mais juste une heure. Pas question de croiser...

\- Pas question de croiser Harry, je sais, cousin, soupire Teddy.

Il me fixe avec ses grands yeux dorés -les même que Lupin - et je me fige.

\- C'est bon, me regarde pas comme ça, je grommelle.

J'ai l'impression d'être un petit garçon qui a fait une bêtise.

\- Mamie dit que Harry et toi, vous êtes de gros gamins.

J'esquisse un sourire.

\- C'est pas faux.

\- Et qu'elle espère que je me tiendrais mieux que vous deux quand j'irais à Poudlard !

Je fais une grimace.

\- C'est Potter qui est un vrai sauvage, moi je sais me tenir, je suis un Malf...

La voix de Granger me coupe :

\- Meda, j'ai eu un patronus d'Harry, il dit qu'ils arrivent ! Ils sont en voiture, tu connais Harry...

Je. Peux. Le. Faire.

Je peux le faire.

Je peux... Non, je ne peux pas, bordel !

Mon cœur s'arrête. Je dis d'une voix tremblante :

\- Je suis désolé, Teddy Boy. Mon cadeau, c'est celui qui est enveloppé dans le papier vert, là. On se voit demain, OK ? Je t'emmènerai voler au parc et après on ira manger une glace.

Il me jette un regard déçu.

\- Tu t'en vas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je... oui. Je ne peux pas.

\- T'es nul.

\- Je sais. On se voit demain ?

Il baisse la tête.

\- Teddy ?

\- Ouais, répond t-il.

\- Super. Je t'aime, tu le sais ?

\- Moi aussi, même si tu t'es nul.

Je croise le regard de Meda, puis celui de ma mère, qui hoche lentement la tête. Et je transplane.

o

 **James**

 **11 h 15 du matin**

\- T'as pas vu Draco ?

Teddy a les cheveux bleus, aujourd'hui. J'ai insisté pour que Maman me les teigne, mais elle a refusé. Maman n'est pas drôle. Si seulement je pouvais trouver Oncle Georges, je suis sûr qu'il accepterait de me jeter un sort !

Papa a déjà bu trois verres de vin. Moi j'ai goûté un jour – grâce à Oncle Georges-, j'ai trouvé ça vraiment dégoûtant. Mais Papa dit qu'il a très soif. J'ai entendu Tante Hermione lui dire de se calmer, que le vin ne détend pas vraiment. Je sais pas pourquoi Papa a besoin de se détendre. Je lui conseillerai bien de manger des craies, Albus dit que ça le détend, mais je crois pas que Papa serait très content de savoir qu'Al continue de mange des craies. Et puis je comprends pas pourquoi Al se dit stressé ? Moi, je ne stresse jamais. C'est un verbe pour les adultes.

Peut-être que je devrais demander à Oncle Georges de lui donner un bonbon pour le détendre ? Je pense qu'il est un peu content et anxieux à l'idée de revoir Draco.

Draco dit qu'il n'est pas parti à cause de Papa mais moi je suis sûr que si. La preuve, à chaque fois qu'on parle de Draco, Papa fait la tête de quand il va pleurer. Je suis sûr qu'il lui a dit quelque chose de méchant. Papa dit souvent des choses méchantes quand il a de la peine. Un jour, il a dit quelque chose à Maman et elle lui a jeté un sort – c'était super drôle !-.

\- Il est parti il y a pas très longtemps, répond Teddy.

\- Mais pourquoi ! Je m'exclame.

\- Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il ne voulait pas trop voir Parrain.

\- _Putain !_

\- JAMES ! C'est toi que j'entends jurer ?

Oh, oh. Je me tourne et regarde Maman qui est rouge comme une cerise. On dirait Oncle Ron quand Tante Hermione le gronde.

\- Euh... Non.

\- Et tu _mens_ en plus de ça !

\- Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Bubu dit tout le temps des gros mots ! Je réponds.

\- Qui est Bubu ? Demande Teddy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Son nom est difficile à prononcer : Walburga ! Ma copine coincée dans son tableau !

J'entends un drôle de bruit et tourne la tête. Papa est en train de cracher son vin tandis qu'Oncle Ron lui donne des grandes tapes dans le dos en disant "Vieux, meurs pas maintenant, ce serait vraiment trop con".

\- Walburga Black ? Demande Tante Hermione.

Ses yeux brillent bizarrement, elle a souvent cette tête quand elle parle avec Papa et Oncle Ron.

\- Tu parles avec Walburga Black ? Demande Maman en souriant bizarrement.

\- Oui. Elle en a marre de rien y voir avec le rideau qu'elle a devant les yeux. Elle s'ennuie, la pauvre. Alors on discute tous les deux. Au début elle ne faisait que crier et me dire que je suis un traître à mon sang - q'est-ce que ça veut dire ? - mais maintenant on se raconte plein de choses. Elle est très gentille. Enfin, elle râle beaucoup mais elle est très gentille. Un peu comme Draco. Et elle m'apprend plein de gros mots !

Derrière moi, Papa éclate de rire tandis que Maman fait toujours une tête bizarre.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de drôle ? Je demande.

o

 **Chez Andromeda, dans le couloir qui mène aux toilettes -** **11 heures 30**

\- Tu t'appelles Jamie, c'est ça ?

Je me tourne et ouvre de grands yeux. Maman déteste quand je fais ça, elle dit que c'est malpoli, mais cette dame est la plus belle dame de la terre - à part Léna, bien sûr-.

\- Vous êtes une princesse ? Je demande.

Elle sourit et se baisse un peu pour être à ma hauteur. Elle sent la vanille.

\- Vous sentez la vanille. Draco dit que sa maman sentait la vanille. Ma maman à moi, elle sent plutôt les fleurs.

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui fait de grands yeux. Maman la gronderait si elle la voyait.

\- Tu connais Draco ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je le connais super bien, même.

Avant, quand Draco vivait à la maison, on devait dire qu'il s'appelait Drake, c'est Papa qui dit que Draco adore ce surnom. Mais Mamie Molly et Papy Arthur ont dit que je n'avais pas besoin de l'appeler comme ça devant eux, qu'ils connaissaient la vérité. Et d'ailleurs Oncles Georges m'a dit la même chose. Je ne savais pas que le vrai prénom de Draco était un secret. Les adultes ont plein de secrets. Surtout Papa.

Moi ça ne me gêne pas de mentir pour protéger ses secrets. Je me sens comme une grande personne quand je fais ça, parce que je sais des choses que les autres ne savent pas.

\- Tu es bien le fils de Harry Potter ? Demande la Princesse en fixant mes cheveux - depuis que Draco a essayé de mettre du gel dedans, ils sont encore plus en bataille qu'avant-.

Tante Luna a essayé de me les couper, mais ils ont repoussé au bout de quelques jours. Papa avait l'air très fier, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Oui ! James Sirius Potter, j'ai six ans - bientôt sept !- ! Je réponds en gonflant le torse.

\- Dis-moi, James, comment connais-tu Draco ?

Je plisse le nez.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me demandez ça ? Vous êtes une Aurore ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Je mets les poings sur mes hanches, histoire qu'elle ait un peu peur.

\- Draco est innocent ! Je me porte garant de lui ! Je fais d'une voix forte.

J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire ça à la télévision une fois, depuis je le répète souvent - surtout quand Papa pense que c'est Albus qui mange tous les bonbons alors que j'ai vu Oncle Ron avec du chocolat sur le t-shirt !-.

Tante Hermione dit qu'ils sont trop vieux pour vivre tous ensembles, mais Papa et Oncle Ron ont l'air super contents de se voir tous les jours. Ils se sont installé une pièce à l'étage, il n'y a qu'eux qui dont le droit d'y aller, ils disent qu'ils discutent mais je crois qu'ils mangent des bonbons et jouent aux échecs. J'ai essayé de venir une fois, mais je me suis fait gronder.

Oncle Ron m'a même lancé un sort !

Rose non plus n'aime pas trop qu'on soit venus vivre avec eux, elle dit qu'on est trop bruyants et qu'elle ne peut pas se concentrer - elle a quatre ans, je n'ai pas trop compris sur quoi elle devait se concentrer, mais bon-. Moi, j'ai six ans, je sais lire et écrire, j'ai besoin de me concentrer, mais elle ? Elle ne sait même pas encore lire, d'abord.

Rose s'entend bien avec Albus, je crois qu'ils aiment bien regarder des livres ensembles, ou dessiner. Mais heureusement, Albus a toujours du temps pour jouer aux chasseurs de dragons avec moi !

Sinon, je devrais jouer avec Lily qui sait enfin marcher, sauf qu'elle ne comprend pas tout ce que je lui dis, par exemple quand je lui demande de rester cachée parce que les dragons arrivent, elle dit plein de mots qui n'ont aucun sens - ni en danois, ni en anglais- et marche vers les dragons !

Quand Al' et Rose veulent "se concentrer", moi je parle avec Bubu. J'ai appris qu'elle était la maman de Sirius, le parrain de Papa. En fait, on est un peu de la même famille. Elle a dit beaucoup de gros mots quand je le lui ai annoncé.

La princesse secoue la tête et sourit encore.

\- Non, James, je ne suis pas une Aurore.

Je trouve qu'elle a de beaux cheveux. En fait, elle a un peu les mêmes cheveux que Draco. Très blonds, comme mes copains danois. Presque blancs. Mais elle a les yeux bleus. Draco a les yeux gris. Je n'avais jamais vu personne avec les yeux gris, mais ceux de Draco le sont. En fait, quand il est de très bonne humeur, ils ont l'air un peu bleus. Une fois j'ai voulu en parler avec Papa, mais il a fait une drôle de tête et a disparu dans sa chambre. Papa aime pas parler de Draco depuis qu'il est parti.

Papy James et Mamie Lily m'ont dit de le laisser tranquille avec Draco. J'ose pas désobéir à Mamie Lily parce qu'elle fait un peu peur. Une fois je l'aie vue menacer Sirius et il faisait la même tête que Papa quand Maman le menace avec sa baguette magique. Est-ce que les gens coincés dans les tableaux peuvent lancer des sorts ?

\- Vous êtes la Maman de Draco, n'est-ce pas ?

Tante Hermione m'a dit de dire "n'est-ce pas ?" au lieu de "pas vrai ?" et Bubu a approuvé quand je le lui raconté. Du coup j'essaie de parler plus comme Rose, plus comme Tante Hermione, et pas comme Oncle Ron ou Papa qui disent des gros mots très très souvent. Mais c'est difficile, parce que j'aime bien dire des gros mots ! - parce que Papa fait une drôle de tête et regarde autour de lui pour voir si Maman m'a entendu-.

\- Oui, je suis la Maman de Draco.

\- Il m'a parlé de vous. Vous lui manquiez beaucoup quand il était au Danemark, avec nous.

La Princesse fait une drôle de tête.

\- Draco était au Danemark avec vous ?

\- Oui ! Chez mon Papa. Il nous faisait à manger, et il m'apprenait à lire !

\- Comme un elfe de maison ?!

Sa voix me fait un peu peur. On dirait Draco quand Papa dit un truc qui l'agace.

\- Non ! Comme un garçon au pair !

La Princesse hausse un sourcil - on dirait encore Draco- et me jette un regard bizarre.

\- Garçon au pair, c'est une personne qui s'occupe de nous et de la maison. Elle fait la cuisine, le ménage, mais c'est surtout une personne avec qui il faut être gentil, je récite - _et il ne faut pas l'enfermer dans le placard-._

\- Et Draco était ton... garçon au pair ?

\- Oui ! Il était même un garçon au pair un peu spécial...

Je baisse d'un ton et me penche vers la Princesse :

\- Draco et mon Papa étaient amoureux ! Ils dormaient ensembles et ils se disputaient tout le temps ! Une fois, mon frère les a même vus se faire un bisou !

\- Ah bon ?!

\- Oui. Mais un jour Draco est parti et Maman est revenue à la maison. J'étais un peu triste que Draco parte parce que je l'aimais beaucoup même s'il râlait tout le temps. Mais Maman était revenue, et comme on le voyait pas beaucoup... Mais Papa et Maman ne se font jamais de bisous. Papa était très triste quand Draco est parti.

La Princesse m'écoute très attentivement. Elle est très calme.

\- Papa dit que Draco est parti de chez nous parce que vous lui manquiez trop.

Elle hoche la tête. Elle a l'air un peu bizarre, tout d'un coup.

\- Mais au fait, pourquoi vous êtes à l'anniversaire de Teddy ?

Je savais que Draco devait venir parce que j'ai entendu Papa et Maman se disputer hier, mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Draco et Teddy se connaissent.

\- Tu connais Andromeda ?

\- Bien sûr ! Meda est la Mamie de Teddy.

\- Andromeda est ma sœur.

Quoi ! Mais alors...

\- Vous êtes une sorcière ?

Là, elle fait vraiment une drôle de tête. Un peu comme Draco quand Papa l'agaçait.

\- Bien sûr que je suis une sorcière, James !

\- Draco aussi, alors ?

\- Evidemment que Draco aussi ! Draco... Draco est un Sang-Pur.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un Sang Pur, en tout cas ça a l'air important. Est-ce que Draco est un Prince ? Vu que sa Maman est une Princesse. Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses, en tout cas.

\- Mais Draco ne parlait jamais de magie. On ne devait pas parler de magie devant lui. Il cuisinait et faisait le ménage comme un moldu.

\- Pardon ?!

La Princesse me fait un peu peur. On dirait qu'elle va me mordre.

\- Je vais aller parler à ton papa, James. Merci pour cette entrevue très... éclairante.

o

 **Harry**

 **10 Juillet - 12 heures 15**

Narcissa Malfoy est effrayante. Pire que son fils. Même son mari doté d'un masque de Mangemort est moins menaçant.

J'allume une clope d'une main tremblante et songe à mon cinquième verre de vin qui doit m'attendre sur le buffet.

\- Draco est un sorcier ! Fait une petite voix à ma droite.

\- James ? Je dis en me tournant vivement. J'éteins ma clope et me baisse pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Draco est un sorcier et tu ne me l'as pas dis !

Il pleure. J'essaie de le toucher mais il recule.

\- James, calme-toi, mon cœur.

\- Tu es un menteur ! Tu dis des mensonges à tout le monde !

\- Viens là.

\- Non...

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti. C'était nul de ma part, surtout que tu gardes super bien les secrets. Si je te raconte tout depuis le début, tu me pardonneras ?

\- Oui... Mais plus jamais de mensonges entre nous.

o

 **Dimanche 16 Juillet, Square Grimmaurd - 9 heures du matin**

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller au parc cet après-midi, il fait super beau et Albus a repéré un vendeur de glaces, apparemment il adore la glace à la framboise ? Et puis pour les vacances en Irlande, tu as acheté des chaussures de marche pour James ? Je dois m'en charger pour Rose, ça ne me gêne pas d'emmener James avec nous. Et Albus ? Ok, mais dis bien à Molly de ne pas prendre cette marque, tu sais, celle avec le logo bizarre... oui, c'est vraiment cher payé pour le peu de qualité que l'on obtient... Non, attends, je lui demande, il est derrière moi.

Hermione sort sa tête de la cheminée et se tourne vers moi. J'évite soigneusement son regard. Elle m'a vu m'entretenir avec Narcissa Malfoy hier, et depuis elle essaie de me tirer les vers du nez.

C'est épuisant de vivre avec Hermione. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Ron mange autant de chocogrenouilles. Le chocolat apaise les nerfs, il paraît. Moi, depuis que je vis ici, j'ai fumé trois paquets de cigarettes.

\- Harry, tu t'occupes d'aller au marché pour le repas de ce soir ou Ron y va ?

\- C'est bon, j'y vais.

Elle hoche la tête et replonge dans la cheminée.

\- C'est bon, il y va. Non, il doit aller chez la psychomage pour son problème de magie... A quinze heures je crois. D'accord, attends, je le lui dis.

Hermione sort de nouveau sa tête de la cheminée.

\- Ron propose qu'on aille boire un verre au bar de Dean et Seamus pour l'anniversaire de Neville, apparemment il ne sera plus en Angleterre le 31 ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas.

C'est vraiment étrange d'être ici, de vivre avec Ron et Hermione comme avant. Si seulement il n'y avait pas ce conflit alimentaire, tout serait parfait.

o

 **Dimanche soir, boîte de nuit Le Sorcier Dansant**

Je pensais que la vision de Draco Malfoy, étendu sous moi, les yeux assombris par le désir et les lèvres rougies d'avoir été trop embrassées était la plus belle chose qui me serait donnée de voir. Mais j'avais tord.

Draco Malfoy, assis à une table du Sorcier Dansant, en grande conversation avec Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott est la plus belle chose qu'il m'est donnée de voir. Parce que ça fait six mois maintenant. Parce qu'il m'a tellement manqué. Parce que ma mémoire ne lui rend pas justice.

\- Harry ? Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? Me chuchote Hermione.

Je secoue vigoureusement la tête. Neville est ivre mort et visiblement décidé à s'amuser, Dean et Thomas ont fermé le bar et sont déjà au comptoir pour commander, Ron a disparu quelque part sur la piste de danse, Luna et Ginny fument des racines de mandragore et même Hermione a les joues un peu rouges et les yeux un peu brillants. Je ne vais pas jouer la fauteur de trouble. Je suis adulte, et puis ça fait six mois maintenant.

\- Tu veux un verre ?

\- Je vais surtout fumer une clope, je réponds en jetant un dernier regard à Draco.

C'est étrange de le voir ici, chez nous, en Angleterre. J'ai l'impression que ce sont deux personnes différentes, le Draco du Danemark et le Draco d'Angleterre.

Ron a raison, il est pâle et a l'air épuisé. Malgré ça, c'est quand même le plus beau mec de cette boîte de nuit - et mon avis est cent pour cent impartial-.

o

Parkinson m'a suivit, j'en mettrai ma main au dragon. Elle a changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'aie vue - ça fait dix ans, ceci dit-. Elle est bien habillée : robe noire, joli collier, cheveux relevés. On dirait qu'elle s'apprête à rencontrer le Ministre. Elle se place à quelques centimètres de moi, allume une clope et me sourit.

Je lui jette un regard méfiant. Je veux dire, c'est la meilleure amie de Draco, et vu comment ça s'est terminé entre nous... Et puis les Serpentards sont vicieux, du genre à faire copain-copain pour mieux te poignarder dans le dos.

Justement, la voila qui me tend une bière. Je plisse le nez - ouais, comme si je pouvais sentir le poison à distance - et elle ricane.

\- Prends la, Potter, je ne l'aie pas empoisonnée !

J'hausse un sourcil et elle lève les yeux au ciel. Je reconnais la marque - _Carslberg !_ \- et lui adresse un franc sourire.

\- Tu bois des Carlsberg ? J'adore cette bière !

\- Je sais, répond t-elle tranquillement.

J'ai envie de lui demander ce que Draco lui a raconté d'autre, mais je ne suis saoul, pas suicidaire.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais lire les articles de la Gazette sur mes goûts en matière d'alcool, je dis en tirant sur ma clope.

Elle ricane de nouveau. En la regardant de plus près, elle a les joues un peu rouges, et elle pue l'alcool. Elle n'en est visiblement pas à son premier verre.

\- Ce n'est pas la Gazette qui me l'a appris, réplique t-elle. J'en ai vues chez toi.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu n'es jamais venue chez moi.

\- Bien sûr que si. Au Danemark. Dans ta grande maison, avec les voisins étranges.

\- Tu es venue à Hareskov ? Quand ça ?

\- Oui, avant Noël. Draco m'a servi un thé. Entre nous, j'aurais préféré avoir un whisky pur feu...

- _Draco t'a reconnue ?_

Elle me fixe quelques secondes, l'air un peu stupide.

\- Bien sûr. T'as pas de la poudre de crin de licorne ? Je me défoncerai bien.

\- Draco avait retrouvé la mémoire à ce moment là ?

Parkinson renifle dédaigneusement.

\- Bien sûr. T'es bourré ou quoi Potter ? Ce que tu ne racontes n'a aucun sens.

o

Elle continue de parler, mais franchement je ne l'écoute plus. La seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est que Draco avait retrouvé la mémoire avant Noël.

Ce qui veut dire que lorsqu'il m'a aidé à empaqueter les cadeaux des enfants, il était lui-même. Lorsqu'il m'a fait l'amour sur le canapé, il était lui-même. Lorsqu'il m'a accompagné aux courses, il était lui-même. Lorsqu'il s'est endormi devant la télévision, il était lui-même.

Tous ces moments là, je ne les ai pas volés à une personne qui ne savait pas qui elle était. Tout ce temps, je l'ai passé avec Draco Malfoy, Sang-Pur depuis des générations, ancien Serpentard capricieux et pénible, ami proche de Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini. Tout ce temps là, je l'ai passé avec lui.

Toutes les fois où il m'a dit qu'il avait envie de moi, toutes les fois où il m'a embrassé, toutes les fois où il m'a tenu dans ses bras, il ne voyait pas Harry Potter, anglais expatrié et père de trois enfants.

Il voyait Harry Potter, son ennemi d'enfance, sorcier tristement célèbre pour avoir tué un mégalomane adepte de l'avada kedavra, ex-mari de la sœur de son meilleure ami, ancien Gryffondor et grand traumatisé de la Guerre.

Il voyait la personne que je suis.

Et ça, ça change tout.

o

 **Draco**

\- Malfoy ! Draco ! _Draco !_

Je me détache du mec avec lequel j'étais occupé à danser - mon futur coup d'un soir - et me tourne, irrité, vers la personne qui m'appelle avec tant de force - Je veux dire, le type couvre quand même le son des _basses_ -.

Je me fige en reconnaissant l'inimitable touffe de cheveux noirs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? D'autres innocents à esclavager ? Je crache.

Le type avec lequel je danse - Lino ? Nino ?- pouffe de rire et je lui jette un regard noir - de quoi je me mêle ?-.

Potter me fixe quelques secondes - et non, ça ne me fait pas frissonner- et fronce les sourcils en regardant ma future conquête.

\- Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

\- Tu es déjà en train de...

\- Dehors, je veux dire. En privé, ajoute Potter en jetant un regard significatif à Lino/Nino.

J'ai envie de lui dire non, que je ne suis pas à sa disposition, j'ai envie de le prier d'aller se faire foutre, parce que je suis en train de m'amuser, parce que le mec qui me tient par la taille est beau et sympa - bon, d'accord, juste beau, mais c'est suffisant-, parce que je le déteste et qu'il m'a brisé le cœur, mais je suis ivre, vraiment ivre, Potter est beau, ses yeux brillent et ma volonté fond aussitôt.

 _Harry James Potter, briseur de volonté -et de cœurs- professionnel._

\- Ok.

Je me tourne vers Nino/Lino et lui souffle :

\- Attends-moi ici.

Je suis Potter le nez en l'air, surtout pour éviter de croiser le regard de Théo, Blaise et Pansy qui sont sûrement en train de me fixer. Potter, lui, marche un peu bizarrement, comme toujours quand il est saoul. Il a changé depuis la dernière fois, déjà il n'est pas nu et c'est un connard. Je veux dire, il a toujours été un connard mais maintenant c'est officiel.

On marche depuis au moins trente secondes et je n'ai toujours pas maté son cul, comme quoi je deviens mature.

\- Alors, Potter ? Je demande en allumant une clope - oui, c'est mauvais pour mes poumons, mais ça me donne une contenance, et si je fume j'oublie que mon cœur s'est emballé et que mon ventre se serre, tout ça parce que cet homme est dans la même pièce que moi-.

\- Je...

On a perdu sa langue, trouduc ? - Non, Draco, évite de penser à la langue de Potter-.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux - connard, t'as pas le droit d'être aussi mignon- et soupire.

\- Draco... Je me suis comporté comme un abruti.

\- Non, sans rire ?

\- Attends, laisse-moi finir. Ce que je t'ai fais, c'était nul, c'était une blague cruelle et stupide. Je suis désolé.

\- C'est un peu tard pour les excuses, Potter.

\- Draco...

Arrête de prononcer mon prénom comme ça.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.

Je crois que j'ai vraiment trop bu. Ou pas assez. Je ne sais pas.

\- _Pardon ?_ Je demande en clignant des yeux - le légendaire flegme des Serpentards-.

Potter rougit furieusement mais ouvre de nouveau la bouche - le courage des Gryffondors...- :

\- Je... _Bordel_ , Malfoy, je t'aime.

Je reprends ce que j'ai dis. C'est _Potter_ qui a trop bu.

\- Que... Quoi ? Je bégaye en rougissant.

Bien, Draco. Bien. Pertinent. Tu fais honneur aux Serpentards.

\- Je sais que j'ai manqué ma chance, j'ai été con. Je m'en veux. Je me suis vraiment comporté comme un connard.

 _Putain putain putain putain putain putain._

Je crois que mon cerveau s'est fait la malle. Je cligne de nouveau des yeux et fixe Potter. Il m'adresse un petit sourire gêné et boit une gorgée de whisky pur feu. Ses joues sont rouges et il a enlevé sa veste. Son t-shirt lui colle légèrement à la peau, une goutte de sueur s'est logée sur sa clavicule gauche, j'ai envie de la lécher.

 _T'es beau, connard._

Il s'approche, l'air inquiet. A portée de main. A portée de viol.

 _T'es beau et inconscient._

\- Potter...

\- Mmm ?

\- T'es un sacré connard.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé.

\- Je vais t'embrasser.

Il se fige et c'est à son tour de cligner des yeux. J'esquisse un sourire carnassier - je préfère être celui qui mène la danse- et fais un pas vers lui.

Mes lèvres rencontrent enfin les siennes et je cesse de penser.

o

 **Pansy**

 **Lundi 17 au matin, bureau de Ron Weasley**

Weasley n'a même pas l'air surpris de me voir. Il avait même l'air de m'attendre. Peut-être que sa femme lui a fait don de quelques neurones en cadeau de mariage.

\- Weasley, c'est quoi ce _bordel_ ?

Il me fixe quelques secondes et esquisse un sourire.

\- Tiens, te voilà, Parkinson. Je me demande quand est-ce que Théo et Zabini vont débarquer. Peut-être que j'aurais même l'honneur de recevoir Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

\- Weasley, je te jure que...

\- Calme-toi, Parkinson, et assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Tu veux un thé ?

\- _Un thé !_ Moi je veux voir mon meilleur ami, qui a disparu avec ton pote depuis hier !

\- Merlin, je ne savais pas les Serpentards si sanguins...

\- Weasley, tu ne...

\- Baisse cette baguette, Parkinson. S'il te plaît. Un malheureux incident et si vite arrivé...

\- Malheureux, tu es sûr ? Draco m'a dit que tu étais le cerveau de la _merveilleuse_ opération danoise, j'aurais dû te découper en morceaux depuis bien plus longtemps que ça... Je siffle entre mes dents.

\- Parkinson, tu t'assoies ou je te fais sortir de mon bureau. Je ne suis même pas supposé te recevoir, là.

Je m'assois de mauvais grâce et il m'adresse un nouveau sourire - il a avalé un cintre ce matin ?-.

Il nous verse du thé - agrémenté au venin de basilic ?- et s'assoit lui aussi.

\- Où est Draco ? Je veux le voir.

Il se frotte les paupières - trop de questions pour son petit cerveau de Gryffondor- et soupire.

\- Je suis très ami avec Théo, tu sais.

\- _Quoi !_ Je m'exclame de manière fort peu gracieuse.

Ma pauvre mère. Elle ma déshériterait si elle me voyait.

\- On travaille souvent ensembles pour des affaires, vu qu'il est briseur de sorts. On a commencé à sympathiser quand Harry est parti...

Il boit tranquillement une gorgée de thé - le type n'est visiblement pas pressé !-.

\- Quand Harry est parti, j'étais dévasté. On avait toujours tout fait ensembles. Le Quidditch. Les BUSES. L'Académie des Aurors. C'est mon meilleur ami, mais à l'époque c'était plus que ça. Mon double. Mon binôme. Mon autre moi. Quand il est parti, j'ai commencé à travailler ici et j'ai dû faire équipe avec des gens que je ne connaissais pas. Harry me manquait tous les jours...

\- Accouche, Weasley ! Je siffle entre mes dents. J'ai pas toute la journée !

\- Autant pour le légendaire sang-froid des Serpentards, ricane t-il. Bref. Théo et moi sommes devenus très amis. Au début on se parlait à cause des affaires, puis on a commencé à manger ensembles, boire des bières... Harry me manquait tellement, et j'ai appris que c'était pareil pour Malfoy et lui. La même année, j'ai hérité du dossier Malfoy. Fais pas cette tête, Parkinson. J'ai hérité du dossier Malfoy, c'est donc moi qui le voyais trois fois par an - à Paris, donc - pour discuter avec lui, lui poser des questions, bref, tu connais la procédure. Non ? Tu ne connais pas ? Malfoy ne t'a donc rien dit. Mais ta copine Greengrass a subi le même sort, non ? Cinq ans sans baguette. Je crois que c'était Turpin qui était responsable de son dossier, non ? Bref.

\- Greengrass la Pétasse n'est _pas_ ma copine !

Cette garce essayait de me piquer Draco ! Bon, d'accord, Draco n'a jamais été à moi, il a toujours été à Potter - même s'il le nie- mais Daphné voulait même me remplacer dans son cœur en tant qu'amie proche.

Elle peut crever. Je serai prête à me battre à mains nues avec elle s'il le fallait - Oui, comme une vulgaire moldue. Mais Draco en vaut la peine-.

\- OK, OK, fait-il en agitant la main. Donc Malfoy a démissionné de son Agence Parisienne après sa rupture avec Arthur Leblanc et il a entrepris un tour d'Europe... En commençant par le Nord. On devait se voir pour l'entretien, et je lui ai donc proposé de se retrouver... à Copenhague.

Ma mâchoire tombe lamentablement tandis que j'écarquille les yeux.

Oh. Le. Salaud.

\- Tu... Tu n'as pas fais ça !

\- Oh si, je l'ai fais. Et Théodore était d'accord avec moi. Il faut que tu saches quelque chose sur moi, Parkinson. J'ai laissé tomber Harry, non pas une, mais trois fois. La première fois j'avais quatorze ans et j'étais jaloux. La deuxième fois j'avais dix-sept ans et j'étais jaloux. La troisième fois j'avais vingt ans et j'étais con.

\- T'es toujours con, Weasley.

Il m'ignore et continue :

\- Ginny était enceinte, Harry voulait l'épouser mais Hermione s'y opposait vivement. Elle disait qu'Harry n'était pas prêt à être un mari - alors qu'elle le pensait prêt à être père, tu vois le soucis ?- et elle me serinait qu'il fallait que je l'en dissuade, qu'il n'écouterait que moi. Mais moi j'étais aveuglé. Aveuglé par le bonheur. Mon meilleur ami, mon double, allait faire partie de ma famille - pour de vrai-. On allait être liés par un mariage magique. On allait devenir frères au yeux de la loi. Ses enfants seraient mes neveux et nièces, tout comme les miens deviendraient ses neveux et nièces. Nos enfants grandiraient ensembles. Harry et moi on ne se quitterait plus jamais.

J'ai envie de lui dire de se taire, que je vais vomir devant tant de bons sentiments. J'ai envie de lui dire d'aller se trouver une réunion de Poufsouffles anonymes.

Mais je sais ce qu'il ressent. J'éprouve la même chose pour Draco. Draco et moi, on vieillira ensembles. Nos enfants seront amis. On sera toujours là l'un pour l'autre. On s'aidera quand on sera dans la merde. On est liés à vie.

\- Il l'a épousée, comme tu le sais.

\- Je lis la Gazette, merci.

\- Il l'a épousée... Et il est parti. Il s'est expatrié au Danemark. Ils ont fait deux enfants de plus. Il l'a épousée ... et elle l'a quitté. Il était malheureux comme les pierres, Parkinson. Toujours à déprimer, à se traîner dans cette maison. Et c'était de ma faute. Parce que si je lui avais parlé, comme Hermione me l'a demandé, Ginny ne lui aurait jamais brisé le cœur.

J'ai envie de lui dire qu'il s'est bien remis dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, mais j'ai pas envie de me prendre un impardonnable - mourir si jeune, si belle. Quel gâchis-.

\- Je me sentais coupable. J'avais envie qu'Harry rencontre quelqu'un, qu'il soit heureux de nouveau. Je crois que de toute façon il n'avait jamais été pleinement heureux avec ma sœur. Il leur manquait quelque chose, tu vois ? Une passion qui n'existait pas. C'est là que Théo m'a parlé de Malfoy. De son obsession pour Harry depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre. Et ça a ravivé de vieux souvenirs. Harry, en sixième année, collé à sa foutue carte de l'école, en train de surveiller l'étiquette "Draco Malfoy"...

\- Sa carte ?

\- La carte des Maraudeurs. Je vois que tu t'intéresses enfin à mon histoire, Parkinson, c'est bien. Une carte de l'école, magique, qui indique où se trouve chaque élève, chaque professeur, en temps réel. Harry surveillait Malfoy sur cette carte, il était persuadé qu'il était en train de préparer un mauvais coup. Il passait son temps sur cette carte. En y pensant, Harry avait toujours été obsédé par Malfoy. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que ça finisse comme ça. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Moi, je voulais juste qu'ils se croisent au Ministère et que ça fasse un genre d'électro-choc dans le cerveau de Harry.

\- Un quoi ?

\- C'est un mot moldu, normal que tu ne le connaisses pas Bref, je voulais qu'ils se croisent au Ministère. Mais Harry était enfermé dans son bureau à ce moment là, manque de chance... Et l'accident de Malfoy n'était vraiment pas prévu. Les danois conduisent du mauvais côté, un accident était inévitable ! Et puis Harry a eu l'idée du garçon au pair tout seul. Je n'ai fais que l'encourager. Je pensais que la présence de Malfoy au Danemark le ferait... Réagir. Le réveillerait de sa douce torpeur. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient finir par... Enfin, tu sais, quoi !

\- T'es un abruti, Weasley.

\- Je sais.

o

 **Draco**

 **Toujours Lundi matin**

\- Ça ne change rien, Potter.

Je me tourne vers lui et il soutient mon regard. J'ai mis ma veste, mes chaussures, ma main et sur la poignée de la porte. J'éprouve juste le besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec lui - alors que lui m'a menti tant de fois-.

\- Tu es toujours un connard manipulateur, et je te déteste toujours.

\- Je sais, répond t-il tranquillement.

Il se redresse sur ses coudes - Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau- et me sourit.

\- Tu parles plus anglais, Potter ? T'as bouffé trop de danois ? Je te dis que je ne t'aime pas, que cette nuit était une parenthèse.

\- J'ai compris. Maintenant c'est toi qui dois m'écouter. Je ne te prends pas pour acquis juste parce qu'on a couché ensembles la nuit dernière. Mais je t'aime. Je vais te reconquérir. Sans manipulation aucune. Sans mensonges.

\- Tu ne manques pas d'air ! Je m'exclame.

\- Ouais. Je suis un Gryffondor.

\- T'es un abruti, plutôt.

Il hausse les épaules. J'ai envie de le frapper et de l'embrasser en même temps.

\- A jamais, Potter.

\- A demain, Draco !

A demain ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par "à demain" ?

o

 **Jeudi 20 Juillet, chez Draco et Pansy**

\- Casse-toi, Potter. Il ne veut pas te voir.

La voix de Pansy me sort de ma torpeur. Je me suis allongé sur le carrelage pour échapper à la canicule, mais ce n'est pas très efficace.

C'est la troisième visite de Potter cette semaine. Mardi il s'est pointé avec des gâteaux, mercredi avec des limonades fraîches, et aujourd'hui...

\- Euh, attends. Donnes-moi ces jus de fruits. Maintenant, casse-toi.

Potter ne proteste même pas quand Pansy lui refuse l'entrée. C'est marrant. J'éprouve un plaisir assez malsain à l'entendre l'humilier. Même si une partie de moi à envie de se lever, de pousser Pans' et d'attraper Potter pour le baiser contre la porte jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir avant de me lever et de l'accueillir moi-même. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va tenir avant de baisser les bras.

Potter a décidé de me reconquérir.

Je crois que j'aime ça.

o

 **James**

 **7 Août, Wickow Mountains, Irlande - Anniversaire de James**

Papa et Maman se sont disputés. Avec Al' et Tonton Ron on s'est vite cachés, parce que des fois Maman lance des sorts sur Papa quand elle est très en colère. Tante Hermione a essayé de les séparer, mais elle s'est pris un sortilège de chauve-furie et depuis elle boude sur la terrasse.

Oncle Ron nous a emmené en randonnée, Al', Lily, Rose et moi. Une petite randonnée, parce qu'on est petits. J'adore l'Irlande. C'est très différent de Hareskov. Tout est vert et il pleut beaucoup. J'ai vu plein d'animaux ! Avec Albus on a essayé de poursuivre un cerf, mais il était trop rapide. Et Oncle Ron nous hurlait dessus, ce qui n'a pas aidé.

Oncle Ron mange des chips parce que selon lui, il a besoin d'énergie pour marcher. Moi je crois surtout que c'est un gros gourmand. Il se dispute souvent avec Tante Hermione quand il mange nos chocolats.

Quand on revient, Maman et Tante Hermione sont sur la terrasse, avec Papa et un Monsieur. Le monsieur est un peu trop loin, je n'arrive pas à voir quelle tête il a. Il est sous un arbre, mais je crois que ses cheveux sont blonds. Est-ce que c'est Monsieur Denis ? Papa l'aime beaucoup, l'autre jour il est venu à la maison avec des photographies d'Oncle Ron, Maman, Tante Hermione et Papa à Poudlard. On a bien rigolé, surtout à cause des pyjamas moches d'Oncle Ron.

Tiens, Oncle Ron fait une tête bizarre, je crois qu'il a faim.

Le Monsieur se tourne vers nous et tout d'un coup, il se tient tout droit, comme une statue. Ses cheveux brillent au soleil.

Je lâche la main d'Oncle Ron et croise le regard d'Albus. On se met à courir en même temps. On court encore plus vite que quand on voulait attraper le cerf. Il va moins vite que moi, je lui attrape la main et il accélère.

J'ai envie de rire et de pleurer. Je savais que les lettres marcheraient. Même si j'étais triste quand il a répondu. Même si Bubu disait que Papa ne le mérite pas. Je savais qu'il finirait par revenir.

\- DRACO !

* * *

 **RAR**

 **Akasia :** Merci pour le compliment :). Oui Ginny n'est pas très appréciée par la plupart des lecteurs de Drarry. Je n'avais pas prévu de lui donner un POV mais je me suis dit que ce serait intéressant, que ça donnerait du relief à la fiction.

 **Irema 94 :** Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Oui Ginny a du mal à passer à autre chose même si c'est elle qui est partie. J'avais envie de traiter de la complexité des relations humaines, surtout quand on est si jeunes. C'est Ron qui a vu Draco a marché sorcier, pas Harry. Désolée je vais aller modifier le chapitre pour que ce soit plus clair :).

 **Aki Seto :** Salut ! Ca va et toi ? Oui beaucoup de lemon. Comme le chapitre 11 devait être coupé en deux, ça fait beaucoup trop de lemon d'un coup haha. J'irais modifier ça plus tard :) Y a plein de gens qui n'aiment pas Ginny, je les comprends. Mais j'avais quand même envie de lui donner son POV dans les derniers chapitres. Héhé j'y ai songé pour Seamus et Dean, disons que j'aime bien l'idée de les savoir amants, mais en même temps meilleurs amis qui ont décidé de ne pas se lâcher après Poudlard c'est chouette aussi. Souvent, dans mes fictions, je n'impose pas de couple secondaire, c'est un peu laissé flou pour l'imagination du lecteur. Oui j'ai moi aussi pensé à ce moment du Tome 8 quand j'ai écris ce passage. Pour moi leur amitié est vraiment très forte. Merci beaucoup :) Bonne semaine à toi !

 **Lizzie :** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Et je suis heureuse que tu soulignes la coucherie de Harry. J'aime bien penser que Harry n'est qu'un homme qui fait parfois - souvent- de la merde et qui ne sait pas comment gérer ses relations amoureuses, peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas vu beaucoup de couples autour de lui étant enfant. Je ne dis pas que c'est obligatoire d'être un handicapé des sentiments quand on a été orphelin mais j'ai pas mal d'amis qui ont vu leurs parents se déchirer lors de divorces de leurs parents qui ne savent pas trop réagir quand ils ont des soucis dans leur propre couple. En fait c'est souvent Draco qui est décrit comme un handicapé des sentiments mais j'avais envie que dans cette fiction, ils soient deux dans ce cas-là. Mais après certaines personnes arrivent bien à séparer le sexe et les sentiments, donc c'est peut-être aussi pour ça que Harry couche avec un type, parce qu'il en a envie. Sinon, tu peux penser que Harry a décidé de reprendre sa vie comme elle était avant Draco et que comme son habitude était de coucher avec un mec trouvé en boîte une fois par mois, il le fait, point à la ligne.

 **Arya39 :** Je suis contente que tu soulignes ce point. En fait ce sont des mensonges. Ron a bien vu Draco au marché, mais il ne parlait pas du tout de myrtilles avec le vendeur, c'était juste une technique un peu naze pour faire réagir Harry, qu'il se dise que c'est bizarre blablabla, et qu'il pense à Draco. Haha c'est sûrement parce que moi non plus je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer avant d'écrire - enfin, dans les grandes lignes, si, mais pas dans le détail-. :P

 **Miruru-sensei :** J'espère que ce chapitre t'a éclairé quant aux raisons qui m'ont poussée à dire que Ron avait le dossier Malfoy à charge et que c'était important :)

 **Brigitte26 :** Oui c'est douloureux de les voir malheureux chacun de leur côté. J'espère que le chapitre 13 t'a plu :)

 **Line.M :** Merci pour le compliment :). Je suis heureuse que tu penses que Draco n'est pas OOC. C'est difficile de prendre les personnages créés par quelqu'un et d'essayer de rajouter son petit truc sans gâcher les traits de caractère. Surtout pour Draco qui est multi-facettes. Moi aussi j'adore la Team Serpy, surtout Pansy qui peut avoir des rôles tellement différents ! Je ne sais pas si tu as lu 42 d'Artoung ? Pansy a un rôle génial dans cette fanfiction. Je suis contente que tu aimes les descriptions. J'adore Rose Malfoy et sa fiction en cours, j'attends le Samedi avec impatience pour lire les deux nouveaux chapitres d'un coup :D Bisous.

 **Eclat d'Etoile :** Merci pour le compliment :). Tu as tout lu d'un coup, il faut du courage car les chapitres sont un peu longs haha. Des bisous !

 **Gurisa :** Le fameux retour, oui. J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue ! Des bisous

 **Guest :** Et foilàààààà. J'espère que ça t'a plu :)

 **Badlorchen** je te réponds en MP :)

 **Alicia** oui tu étais un peu en retard. C'est agréable quand on peut lire plusieurs chapitres d'affilée :). J'aime bien ton analyse de ma fiction et du thème de la Guerre. Je n'y avais pas pensé en l'écrivant mais ce que tu dis est très juste. Tu es née le 7 Août ? Haha.

 **Cleodream** je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours :).

* * *

 _J'ai eu des difficultés à écrire ce dernier chapitre, parce que j'adore cette fanfiction et je n'avais pas, pas du tout envie de la terminer. J'y ai mis toutes mes tripes, tous mes souvenirs du Danemark et du Maroc._

 _Je l'aie écrite en deux mois, j'ai vraiment été inspirée pour le coup._

 _Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. J'adore lire vos reviews. Ça m'encourage et me donne le sourire._

 _Un grand merci aux personnes qui ont reviewé régulièrement et qui m'ont donné envie de continuer à écrire, et à ma Shelby Sauvage qui a lu mes brouillons et m'a conseillée !_

 _NB : DEMAIN C'EST LE CRPE SOUHAITEZ MOI BONNE CHANCE._

 _Tham (Koala-mutant)_


	14. Chapter 14 - Epilogue

**Cherche garçon au pair** **désespérément**

 **Épilogue**

 _J'avais trop d'idées d'épilogues donc je les ai toutes regroupées. Du coup il faut faire attention aux dates, comme pour le dernier chapitre :)_

 _Désolée pour le retard. Le CRPE, les partiels, bref j'ai failli mourir étouffée sous ma montagne de fiches bristol -si, si-. Comme j'écris à l'arrache, je n'avais pas de chapitre d'avance quand j'ai posté, donc chaud chaud._

 _Cet épilogue est pour Brigitte26 ! Parce que tu es trop mignonne._

* * *

 **James**

 _ **James a sept ans**_

 **Janvier 2009 – Cinq mois après la dernière scène du Chapitre 13, Square Grimmaurd**

\- TRAÎTRES A VOTRE SANG ! IMMONDES BÂTARDS ! BANDE DE VERACRASSES VÉREUX ! SALOPARDS DE... Ah, c'est toi, Jamie !

Bubu est toute rouge à force de crier. Elle me fait un grand sourire que je lui rends. Elle a attaché ses cheveux aujourd'hui ; l'autre jour elle a reçu la visite du portrait de Sirius et ils se sont battus, du coup elle avait les cheveux dans tous les sens, c'était rigolo.

\- Ça va Jamie-chou ?

J'aime bien quand elle m'appelle comme ça. Une fois, j'ai entendu Papa dire "Draco-chou" à Draco et il l'a tapé. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi.

\- Ça va ! Tu te bats plus avec Sirius ?

Elle plisse le nez – un peu comme Draco- et fronce les sourcils.

\- Non. Ce petit bâtard... Bref, ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent. Tu as été sage à l'école ?

Sage... J'ai mis le feu à la poubelle et mangé le goûter de Cléo, mais sinon ça va. La maîtresse a encore écrit un mot dans mon cahier, il faut que je m'arrange pour que ce soit Papa qui le lise, et pas Maman, sinon je vais encore être puni de dessert.

\- Euh... Oui...

Elle fronce de nouveau les sourcils – est-ce que les tableaux peuvent pratiquer la légimencie ?- et penche la tête sur le côté – comme Draco quand il réfléchit-.

Une fois, je lui ai fais remarquer qu'il ressemblait à Bubu -ils ont les mêmes yeux- et il m'a enfermé dans le placard de Kreattur. Heureusement que Tante Hermione m'a vite trouvé, parce que ça sentait comme les couches de Lily là-dedans !

\- Toi, tu as l'air préoccupé. Quelque chose te tracasse, dit-elle.

\- Bubu... Est-ce que tu es morte ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Mon copain Thibault dit que les gens qui sont coincés dans des tableaux, c'est qu'ils sont morts. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Oncle Fred est mort ? Et toi aussi ?

Bubu fait une tête bizarre.

Ma gorge se serre.

Elle ouvre la bouche. Je sais que ce qu'elle va me dire ne va pas me plaire.

o

 _ **Février 2009, Square Grimmaurd**_

Albus pleure comme un bébé. Moi je suis plutôt content qu'Oncle Ron, Tante Hermione et Rose s'en aillent. Je veux dire, je les aime beaucoup, mais il faut toujours jouer silencieusement quand Tante Hermione rentre du travail, et puis Oncle Ron me vole tous mes bonbons et laisse Papa me gronder !

En plus, Draco va venir habiter avec nous. Il dit que c'est pas vrai, mais j'ai remarqué sa brosse à dent à côté de celle de Papa, dans la salle de bain. Elle est ensorcelée pour pas qu'on puisse l'attraper ; je le sais parce qu'avec Oncle Georges on voulait lancer un sort dessus pour que les dents de Draco deviennent toutes bleues. Oncle Georges s'est retrouvé avec des furoncles sur la figure. J'ai beaucoup ri.

o

 ** _Avril 2009, Square Grimmaurd_**

\- Allez, cousin, raconte-la encore une fois !

Teddy se blottit contre Draco et prend une poignée de bonbons - si Papa nous voyait, il serait pas content-. Quand il est chez le psychomage, on fait toujours la même chose : On cuisine des pizzas puis on se met sur le canapé et Draco nous raconte des histoires. Ma préférée, c'est Weasley-le-vomisseur-de-limaces, même que c'est notre secret et faut jamais la raconter devant Tonton Ron.

Draco sourit et Lily lui tire sur la manche pour grimper sur ses genoux. Albus est déjà assis à sa gauche.

Moi, je reste dans mon fauteuil, avec mon livre : cette histoire, je l'aie entendue plein de fois.

Je la connais par cœur.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Teddy l'aime autant. Je veux dire, moi j'aime bien que Papa ou Draco nous racontent l'histoire de Malfoy, l'Extraordinaire Fouine Bondissante - celle la, Draco ne l'aime pas du tout-, ou des Maraudeurs qui ont rendu Rusard fou - celle la, c'est Sirius qui me la raconte-, ou de Hagrid chez les Géants... Bref, des histoires de dragons, des histoires d'aventure, mais une histoire _d'amour_...

L'amour, c'est pour les filles. La preuve, Rose adore cette histoire !

Draco prend un air sérieux. Il adore raconter cette histoire.

\- Alors, comme vous le savez, Harry et moi on s'est disputés au Danemark. Un jour, il a décidé de me reconquérir. Il est venu chez moi une première fois avec...

\- DES GÂTEAUX ! Crie Teddy en levant les bras en l'air.

\- Oui, et le lendemain avec...

\- De la limonade !

\- Voilà, c'est ça. Oui, et le jour d'après avec des jus..

\- JUS DE FRUITS !

Teddy rit encore et Albus gigote, les mains sur la tête. Ses cheveux sont amusants en ce moment. Moi, j'ai refusé que Luna me les recoupe ; je me souviens encore des rires de Oncle Ron quand il m'a vu.

Bubu m'a dit de me tenir éloigné de Luna tenant un objet coupant - quel qu'il soit-. J'ai pas trop compris pourquoi elle m'a donné ce conseil, mais depuis je fais attention. Et j'ai bien fais : L'autre jour, Luna a failli crever un œil à Papa en voulant l'aider à jardiner.

Fallait voir les cris que poussait Draco ; on aurait dit que c'était son œil qui avait failli y passer.

Mais Tonton Ron était content, parce que Papa s'apprêtait à planter plein de légumes au fond du jardin, et qu'il déteste ça. Alors l'histoire de l'œil crevé l'a finalement empêché de manger encore plus de haricots verts et de betteraves.

\- Mais Pansy lui disait tout le temps de partir, parce que je ne voulais pas...

\- Lui parler !

\- Alors Harry est revenu le lendemain avec deux billets pour le Match des...

\- Harpies ! Termine Al'.

\- Et tu y es allé avec Blaise, sans Papa ! Ajoute Teddy.

Franchement, cette histoire est nulle. Je n'écoute même plus.

\- Oui, alors il est revenu trois jours plus tard et il m'a...

\- Invité au restaurant !

Draco sourit et hoche la tête. D'habitude, il déteste qu'on lui coupe la parole, mais quand il raconte cette histoire là, on a le droit de parler.

Draco est toujours très sévère avec tout le monde, mais quand ça concerne Papa, il a toujours ce sourire aux lèvres.

o

 _ **James a huit ans**_

 **Septembre 2009, Square Grimmaurd**

\- PRENDS-MOI AVEC TOI, PRENDS-MOI AVEC TOI, PRENDS-MOI AVEC TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

\- James, ça suffit, tu nous casses les oreilles !

J'ignore Papa et reste accroché à la valise de Teddy qui a de nouveau les cheveux violets.

\- S'IL TE PLAÎT TEDDY !

\- Lâche cette valise !

\- NON !

\- SI !

\- NON !

\- SI !

\- MAIS JE VEUX ALLER A POUDLARD, MOI AUSSI !

\- James, si tu ne lâches pas cette valise, je réveille le tableau de Walburga !

Je me décroche rapidement de la valise et fronce les sourcils en regardant Papa - mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire peur-.

Derrière Papa, Draco rigole et dit :

\- Quelle autorité, Potter ! Obligé d'utiliser le tableau d'une vieille folle pour...

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UNE VIEILLE FOLLE, ESPÈCE DE PETIT MERDEUX, PÉDALE QUI SOUILLE LE GRAND NOM DES MALFOY...

Et puis on n'entend plus rien, parce que Draco vient de jeter un _silencio_ sur Bubu.

\- C'est quoi une pédale ? Demande Albus.

Papa est tout blanc.

\- Rien, rien, chéri. Bon, Teddy, j'aurais préféré te donner ça autrement, mais on est déjà en retard alors...

Il se penche sur Teddy et lui tend un bout de papier.

Je pousse Albus pour mieux voir.

\- C'EST QUOI, C'EST QUOI ?

\- James, tais-toi cinq minutes, veux-tu ? Souffle Teddy.

Ses yeux sont mouillés. Il va pleurer.

Rose dit tout le temps que les adultes pleurent pour rien. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Teddy est en train de devenir adulte ?

\- NE DEVIENS PAS ADULTE, NE DEVIENS PAS ADULTE TEDDY !

Et puis on n'entend plus rien, parce que Draco vient de me jeter un _silencio._

o

 **Décembre 2009, Le Terrier**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à pleurer tout le temps, Tante Hermione ?

Roxane parle la bouche pleine, si Draco la voyait elle se ferait sacrément gronder. Mais Draco est occupé à boire du vin et parler de trucs d'adultes à la table des grands, alors que nous, on est à la table des enfants, même si Teddy n'est plus vraiment un enfant parce qu'il va à Poudlard, lui.

Rose me regarde et je la regarde aussi. Nous, on sait pourquoi Tante Hermione pleure tout le temps. Grâce au kit d'espionnage offert par Oncle Georges, on a pu écouter une conversation entre Tante Hermione et Papa. En plus, ce kit nous a appris à repérer les indices : Elle a un ventre un peu gros, Oncle Ron est super gentil avec elle, et même Draco l'aide à porter ses livres et lui parle très gentiment.

Tante Hermione est enceinte. Rose va avoir un petit frère ou une petit sœur !

Moi, j'aimerais bien avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur de plus, mais Draco s'est étouffé quand je lui en ai parlé. Après, il m'a jeté un silencio et s'est servi un grand verre de vin.

o

 ** _James a neuf ans_**

 **Août 2010, Square Grimmaurd**

\- Aïe ! Mais fais attention, putain !

\- Draco, surveille ton vocabulaire devant les enfants, veux-tu !

\- Tu as failli m'écrabouiller le petit orteil, abruti ! Et je te ferai remarquer que cette chère Walburga s'est chargée de leur apprendre tous les gros mots utilisés depuis la Première Guerre des Gobelins, en anglais _et_ en français si je ne me trompe !

Papa soupire et agite sa baguette.

\- De toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que tu as autant d'affaires ? Demande t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco plisse les yeux - aïe, c'est mauvais signe- et ses valises tombent brusquement sur le sol. Albus s'enfonce dans le canapé et se cache derrière son livre tandis que Lily se dépêche de retourner dans le jardin. On préfère se faire discrets quand Draco fait cette tête : la dernière fois, le tableau de Bubu s'est pris un sort accidentel : elle a crié pendant au moins deux heures.

J'évite soigneusement de le regarder, je préfère fixer ses - nombreuses- valises et me faire discret.

\- Je peux retourner chez Pansy, si je te dérange, Potter, siffle Draco d'une voix froide.

A la place de Papa, je serai parti me cacher dans le placard de Kreattur mais il lui répond tranquillement :

\- Fais pas ta mauvaise tête, Draco. C'est juste que... Honnêtement, à quoi te servent toutes ces écharpes ? Il y en a combien, au moins trente ?

Il montre du doigt une malle remplie à ras-bord d'écharpes et foulards de diverses couleurs.

Draco esquisse un sourire et répond :

\- Tu verras ce soir...

Papa rougit et me jette un regard étrange.

Je sais que je suis intelligent pour mon âge, mais quand Draco parle sur ce ton là à Papa, je ne comprends jamais rien de ce qu'il raconte.

Une fois, je l'ai dis à Tonton Ron, qui m'a répondu que j'avais beaucoup de chance.

Les adultes sont vraiment bizarres, parfois.

o

 **Lily**

 _ **Lily a six ans**_

 **Septembre 2012, Square Grimmaurd**

Je m'appelle Lily-Luna Potter. J'ai six ans. Mon frère part à Poudlard aujourd'hui.

Je suis triste, mais en même temps on est tous contents – Hermione dit que le bon mot c'est "soulagés" - parce que James est bruyant et passe son temps à courir dans la maison. Sans lui, on sera plus tranquilles : On n'aura plus à cacher nos affaires de peur que lui et Tonton Georges ne les ensorcellent, et on pourra faire nos devoirs sans qu'il écrive n'importe quoi dans nos cahiers dès qu'on a le dos tourné.

En plus, il reste Albus, Rose et moi. Bon, Rose ne vit pas vraiment avec nous, mais c'est tout comme. Depuis que Hugo est né, elle est souvent ici. Papa lui a même installé une chambre à l'étage.

Moi, ça m'arrange bien. J'en avais marre d'être la seule fille de la maison ! Enfin, si on ne compte pas Victoria. Mais Victoria est un serpent, donc Tante Hermione dit que ça ne compte pas. Albus et Rose partiront à Poudlard dans deux ans seulement. On a tout le temps de jouer tous les trois !

En réalité, Albus n'aime pas trop jouer. Il passe beaucoup de temps avec Rose, enfermé dans sa chambre. Au début je croyais qu'ils étaient amoureux. Mais en fait ils lisent tous les deux. Albus est très sérieux. Oncle Ron dit tout le temps qu'il _aime_ aller à l'école - et il dit ça avec une drôle de tête, comme si Albus avait une deuxième tête ou un truc comme ça-. Moi aussi j'aime bien l'école, mais je préfère jouer à la maison.

J'ai deux Papa et une Maman. Draco n'aime pas que je dise ça. Il dit que mon Papa c'est Harry, ma Maman Ginny et que lui, je dois juste l'appeler Draco.

Mais Nerea, ma copine d'école, dit qu'un Papa c'est quelqu'un qui nous aime, qui s'occupe de nous, qui nous console quand on est triste, et qui nous prépare à manger et nous gronde quand on fait des bêtises. C'est exactement ce que fait Draco. Donc Draco est un peu mon Papa !

Draco et Papa se disputent souvent. Des fois ils se lancent des sorts, alors Tante Hermione nous fait sortir de la pièce et elle leur crie dessus – ça fait super peur quand elle crie, Tante Hermione-.

Et puis après ils disent qu'ils doivent discuter et ils partent dans leur chambre du deuxième étage. Ce doit être des discussions de grands parce que Oncle Ron dit que quand ils s'expliquent, on ne doit pas monter à l'étage – sous aucun prétexte-. Il a l'air un peu effrayé quand il dit ça, je me demande si Draco jette des sorts sur Papa quand ils discutent – sinon pourquoi Oncle Ron ferait cette tête ?-.

Je me suis assise sur la malle de James, dans le salon. J'attends depuis au moins dix minutes tandis que Draco, Papa, Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione discutent avec James, qui renifle tellement fort que je l'entends d'ici.

James fait le malin parce qu'il est plus grand et plus fort que moi, mais il a pleuré tout à l'heure, parce que Papa lui a expliqué qu'il ne peut pas emmener le tableau de Bubu avec lui - apparemment, personne, même pas Tante Hermione, n'arrive à le décrocher-.

Je pensais qu'il hocherait juste la tête, mais il s'est pris le visage dans les mains et s'est mis à pleurer. Quand j'ai essayé de le consoler, il m'a dit d'aller m'occuper de mes poupées et de le laisser tranquille.

Les garçons sont vraiment idiots, parfois.

o

 ** _Lily a treize ans_**

 **10 Août 2019, Hareskov – 9 heures 30 du matin**

Il y a deux personnes que je vois rarement pleurer : James et Draco. Aujourd'hui ils ont pleuré tous les deux.

Papa pleure tout le temps, lui. Quand James est allé à Poudlard. Quand Tonton Ron est devenu Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Quand il parle à Mamie Lily et Papy James, dans la pièce aux tableaux. Quand Draco a été diplômé et est devenu potionniste. Quand Albus est allé à Poudlard. Quand Maman s'est mariée avec Blaise. Quand je suis allée à Poudlard. Quand Draco a eu son premier cheveux blanc. Quand James a eu ses ASPICS.

Albus pleure parfois aussi, mais lui il se cache. Albus est très secret. Il dit que c'est parce qu'il est un Serpentard et qu'il doit rester digne, mais Papa dit qu'il a toujours été comme ça.

Draco, lui, a pleuré dès qu'on est arrivés à Hareskov. Et devant nous tous. C'est pas très Serpentard !

Papa, James, Al', Draco et moi avons pris un portoloin entre le bureau des Portoloins de Londres et celui de Copenhague. Puis on a loué une voiture parce que James était chargé – on portait tous un carton en attrapant le Portoloin- et Draco a commencé à faire une tête bizarre dès qu'on est arrivés à Hareskov.

Quand Papa s'est garé devant notre ancienne maison, Draco était carrément tout blanc – enfin, plus que d'habitude-. On est descendus de la voiture et il a regardé autour de lui en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Puis Papa a sortit sa clef – celle qui lui a envoyé notre ancienne locataire, Madame Hansen- et a ouvert a porte d'entrée. Draco est entré juste après lui et là il a pleuré.

James, lui, a pleuré en entrant dans son ancienne chambre. Même Albus faisait une drôle de tête. C'était super bizarre. Moi, je ne me souviens pas du tout de cette maison. On est partis quand j'avais un an et demi.

Donc pour moi c'est juste une expédition dans le passé de ma famille. Et dans la future maison étudiante de James et ses meilleurs copains, Malo et Leon. Papa et Draco ont voulu venir pour l'aider à s'installer ; il paraît que mon frère est trop bordélique pour s'installer tout seul, comme un grand – enfin c'est Papa qui dit ça-.

Moi je pense surtout que Papa a pas envie que James parte loin, parce qu'il se sent vieux et qu'il a peur que James fasse trop de bêtises, surtout dans une grande ville comme Copenhague.

Draco dit que Papa a du mal à laisser partir son grand garçon, et il le taquine souvent à ce sujet. Mais Papa lui parle de ses cheveux blancs, et Draco se tait immédiatement.

Moi j'ai l'habitude, je les ignore quand ils font ça, mais Tante Hermione continue de secouer la tête en soupirant "de vrais gamins".

Bubu a un peu pleuré quand James lui a dit qu'il partait vivre au Danemark. Elle lui a demandé, je cite "pourquoi il allait s'installer dans ce pays de dégénérés du bulbe". C'est bizarre de voir Bubu éprouver des sentiments. Je veux dire, faut voir comment elle parle au tableau de son _fils._

James a encore fait tout un caprice pour que Papa essaie de la décrocher du mur - et dire qu'il a 18 ans, quel gamin-. Finalement, après une interminable discussion - Oncle Ron avait mangé toutes les chips et Draco bu tout le vin-, Papa et lui se sont mis d'accord : ils allaient commander un second portrait de Bubu pour que James le prenne avec lui au Danemark. Fallait voir la tête que tirait le tableau de Sirius quand on lui a annoncé la nouvelle. J'ai cru qu'il allait sortir du tableau pour étrangler mon frère !

Mamie Molly aussi a pleuré. Elle a dit que c'était de famille, de vouloir s'expatrier en Scandinavie. À croire que ça coulait dans ses veines - J'espère que ça ne coule pas dans les miennes aussi, il caille dans ce pays-.

Maman, elle, n'a rien dit, mais je vois bien qu'elle était un peu en colère. Elle a pincé les lèvres, c'est mauvais signe en général - c'est la tête qu'elle fait quand Mamie Molly lui fait des réflexions sur ma tenue, la coiffure de James ou la maigreur de Papa-. Je sais qu'elle n'aimait pas vivre à Hareskov, et qu'elle en a voulu à Papa d'insister pour qu'on s'installe là-bas : J'ai entendu Papa et Draco en parler l'autre jour.

Mais James parle de retourner au Danemark depuis des années. Je crois que ce pays lui a toujours manqué, finalement. Qu'il faisait partie de lui, qu'il y pensait, toutes ces années.

Tante Hermione nous a sorti un long discours sur la vie des expatriés qui rentraient chez eux, à quel point ils se sentaient partagés entre leur pays d'adoption et leur "vrai" pays, mais on a tous arrêté d'écouter au bout de deux minutes, même Rose, et c'est dire !

En revanche Oncle Ron était super content de la décision de James. Il a dit que c'était pas trop tôt, qu'il était temps que Papa et lui récupèrent cette maison et qu'ils allaient pouvoir venir squatter un bout de canapé après être allés "se déhancher sur les pistes des boîtes de nuit de docks" au moins une fois par mois – fallait voir la tête qu'a tiré Draco quand il a dit ça !-.

Lui et Tante Hermione sont partis discuter après ça, je les soupçonne d'avoir élaboré un plan pour empêcher Papa et Oncle Ron de faire n'importe quoi dans les boîtes de nuit danoises.

o

 **10 heures 30**

\- C'est quoi cette _horreur_ ?

Draco désigne du doigt le papier-peint fleuri qui orne les murs de l'ancienne chambre de James.

\- Madame Hansen m'avait demandé la permission, répond Papa en agitant sa baguette - _le papier-peint se décolle immédiatement et James pousse un soupir de soulagement-._ Ils y ont vécu dix ans, après tout. Ils étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient aux murs.

\- Putain de danois... Siffle Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Papa éclate de rire et le prend dans ses bras.

\- Tiens, ça m'avait manqué, fait-il.

J'esquisse une grimace et croise le regard de mon frère. D'habitude, lui aussi fait une tête de dégoûté, mais là il les regarde, les yeux emplis de larmes.

o

 **11 heures 30 du matin**

James se précipite vers la cheminée dès qu'elle grésille. Apparemment, ici, c'était le Bureau de Papa, avant. C'est James qui me l'a raconté. Sur ce mur, il y avait les tableaux de Papy, Mamie, Sirius, Tonks et Remus.

Malo sort en premier, suivit de près par son jumeaux. Ils m'adressent un grand sourire et se jettent dans les bras de James. Ils sont super copains depuis l'école, c'était sûr qu'ils finiraient par s'installer ensembles.

\- Dis donc, c'est grand ici ! S'exclame Léon en posant bruyamment sa valises au sol.

James bombe fièrement le torse et Al' lève les yeux au ciel. Ils se sont disputés hier, parce qu'Al' ne voulait pas que Léon ou Malo dorme dans son ancienne chambre. Finalement, ils se sont répartis de la manière suivante ; James dormira dans son ancienne chambre, Léon dans l'ancienne chambre de Papa, et Malo dans mon ancienne chambre.

\- Papa ! Les jumeaux sont arrivés ! Je cri en le cherchant du regard.

En fait, ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vus, Draco et lui. Peut-être sont-ils allés voir dans quel état est le jardin. Papa était triste d'apprendre que Madame Hansen n'a pas réussi à sauver ses framboisiers. En même temps, en plus de dix ans, ça meure les choses - enfin, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'a dit Draco en soupirant-.

Al' prend son livre et migre vers le salon. Il n'aime pas rester en présence de James et ses copains, parce qu'ils sont super bruyants et ne font que chahuter. Al' aime le silence.

\- Papa ? Je répète en me levant à mon tour.

James esquisse un sourire bizarre et hausse un sourcil – comme Draco-.

\- Laisse, Lil'. Ils doivent être dans l'ancienne chambre de Draco. J'peux te dire que t'as pas envie d'aller te brûler la rétine.

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est quoi le rapport entre l'ancienne chambre de Draco et ma rétine ?

\- Laisse tomber, t'es trop petite pour comprendre, ricane James tandis que Malo et Léon tirent une tête bizarre.

Malo se racle la gorge et tire sur la manche de James.

\- Où est ma chambre ? Demande t-il.

Mais James l'ignore tandis que je m'énerve.

\- Je ne suis PAS petite ! J'ai treize ans, Du Con !

Draco déteste que je dise des gros mots, mais comment faire autrement avec Bubu qui braille du matin au soir ?

\- Ouais, fait James en ricanant de nouveau – _quel idiot !_ -. Tu nous aides à installer mes affaires ?

Je lui fais un superbe doigt d'honneur - Merlin, si Narcissa me voyait !- et pars m'installer dans le salon. Albus lève la tête quand je m'assois à ses côtés.

Je ne fais aucun commentaire sur ses yeux embués de larmes et il m'adresse un petit sourire reconnaissant.

o

 **Harry**

 _ **Midi et demi**_

Malgré la promesse que j'ai faite à Albus, nous ne sommes jamais revenus au Danemark. Il réclamait, parfois, mais on s'est vite retrouvés entraînés dans un tourbillon : S'installer Square Grimmaurd, vivre avec Ron-Rose-et-Hermione, aller chez le psychomage, Teddy qui part à Poudlard, Draco qui s'installe à la maison, Draco qui reprend ses études, James qui part à Poudlard, et Albus et Rose à leur tour...

C'est juste la vie qui a repris le dessus. J'aurais aimé revenir, mais en fait j'ai le sentiment que ça fait deux ans que je suis parti, et non pas onze.

Et puis Albus est tellement discret, contrairement à James. Il l'était déjà étant enfant, mais c'est devenu pire en grandissant. Je suis obligé de l'interroger pendant des heures pour savoir ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il aime, avec qui il traîne.

Un jour, il m'a dit que le choixpeau voulait l'envoyer à Serpentard. Est-ce qu'il y aurait été plus heureux qu'à Serdaigle ? Mais à Serdaigle, il a au moins sa cousine, avec qui il passe son temps à... lire et étudier, mais enfin, c'est mieux que d'être tout seul.

Il m'assure qu'il n'est pas malheureux, qu'il aime bien être seul, que Rose lui suffit, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Draco se moque souvent de moi, il dit que tout le monde n'est pas comme Ron, Hermione et moi, qu'on ne rencontre pas tous les amis-de-sa-vie à Poudlard, qu'il y a des gens qui aiment être seuls, mais c'est mon fils et j'ai envie qu'il connaisse les joies de traîner dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, j'ai envie qu'il utilise cette putain de carte des Maraudeurs qu'il a donnée à Lily dès sa première année.

Il a posé un dossier pour partir étudier un semestre en France, cette année. A François Ier, l'Académie de garçons qui se trouve juste en face de Beauxbâtons - apparemment, vu que l'emplacement de Beauxbâtons est tenu secret-.

Il aura la réponse demain. C'est Draco qui l'a aidé à remplir le dossier, et il a fanfaronné pendant des semaines, après ça. Depuis, il s'est mis en tête de sérieusement apprendre le français à mon fils, qui était bien sûr ravi- Rose s'est même joint à eux, et ils s'enferment pendant des heures dans la bibliothèque au dernier étage-.

J'aimerais vraiment qu'Al soit pris ; lui voit ça comme une opportunité d'aller visiter les plus grands musées parisiens, les vieux châteaux et bibliothèques, mais moi je me dis qu'il pourrait s'y faire des amis et expérimenter des choses. Il a quatorze ans, bientôt quinze, il est grand temps qu'il fasse des bêtises ! Tiens, s'il est pris, je lui prêterai même ma cape d'invisibilité.

James, lui, n'a jamais demandé à revenir au Danemark. Je pensais que ça ne lui manquait pas vraiment, en plus il s'est fait des supers copains à l'école, et il jouait tout le temps avec Teddy, puis il est allé à Poudlard, et il a intégré l'équipe de Quidditch.

Il avait l'air vraiment heureux - et je pense qu'il l'était-. C'est pour ça que j'ai été vraiment surpris quand, à Noël, il a annoncé s'être inscrit à l'Université _de Copenhague._

Ginny était folle. Heureusement que Blaise a su la calmer. Je suis trop vieux pour subir ses foudres _une nouvelle fois._ Et puis comment aurais-je pu prévoir que James déciderait de revenir ici ?

Un petit bruit à ma gauche me sort de mes pensées.

J'ouvre les yeux et fixe Draco qui renifle plus ou moins discrètement. Il me jette un regard furtif et s'essuie rapidement les yeux, mais c'est trop tard.

\- T'es trop mignon quand tu pleures, je chuchote en me redressant sur mes coudes.

Le draps glisse par terre, dévoilant mon corps dénudé, mais je m'en fiche parce que j'ai lancé un _collaporta_ sur la porte. Les enfants sont grands maintenant, ils ne nous dérangent plus quand on "parle de trucs d'adultes".

Draco se tourne vivement, me permettant d'admirer son torse nu. J'ai bien fais de louer cette maison avec ses meubles, parce que sinon on aurait dû faire l'amour contre un mur et je n'ai plus l'âge pour ces conneries.

\- Je ne pleurais pas, Potter, répond t-il d'un ton sec.

J'hausse un sourcil – ben oui, onze ans de vie commune, j'ai été contaminé- et secoue la tête doucement.

\- C'est humain de pleurer, je dis sournoisement.

Il me jette un regard noir et soupire.

\- C'est juste que ça me fait bizarre de voir mon ancienne chambre... Et cette maison, de manière générale.

\- Moi aussi. Ça ravive plein de souvenirs. Je suis content de ne pas l'avoir vendue. Et puis les Hansen on était de super locataires. Jamais de problèmes. Toujours le loyer à temps.

\- Même s'ils ont tué tes framboisiers ? Demande sournoisement Draco.

Je me fige.

\- Ne parle pas de mes framboisiers ! Je m'exclame en rougissant furieusement.

 _Putain de danois !_ Pas foutus de garder quelques framboisiers en vie ! Ah ça, pour faire pousser des légumes à la con, du genre pané et kale, y a du monde, hein !

Draco éclate de rire – putain, ce qu'il est beau – et me jette un regard qui me fait fondre.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il dans un souffle.

Ça fait onze ans qu'on est ensembles, mais ça me fait toujours trembler, ou frissonner, quand il me dit ça.

\- Bordel, moi aussi, je dis en me jetant sur lui.

o

 ** _Albus a quinze ans_**

 _ **Septembre 2019**_

 _Lycée François Ier, le 2 Septembre 2019_

 _Bonjour Papa et Draco,_

 _Tout va bien. Papa, arrête d'envoyer des messages au Professeur Londubat avec votre gallion de l'AD, sérieusement._

 _Je ne vous ai pas écris hier car nous sommes arrivés tard - une histoire de portoloin bloqué à Istanbul qui a perturbé tout le trafic- et qu'il y a un eu soucis avec mon correspondant - Charles- : Il a réussi à mettre le feu à la chevelure de son professeur d'anglais qui l'a puni en retirant son dossier du projet "François Ier - Poudlard"._

 _Ce qui signifie qu'il ne viendra pas à Poudlard pour le second semestre, et qu'il ne peut pas m'accueillir dans sa chambre pour ce semestre._

 _Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, mais vous étiez occupés à vous chamailler, donc je me répète : Les élèves de François Ier ne dorment pas dans des dortoirs de six, comme nous, mais dans des chambres de deux._

 _Honnêtement, j'ai vu Charles dix minutes, et je suis bien content de ne pas avoir à l'accueillir à la maison : il est très bruyant, et on dirait qu'il est physiquement incapable de rester assis plus de cinq minutes !_

 _Je suis bien plus satisfait du correspondant d'urgence que l'on m'a assigné. Il est très calme, et très studieux. Sa chambre - notre chambre - est pleine de livres et de cartes du monde ! Il est très doué en potion, en fait c'est le meilleur élève de Cinquième Année, en tout cas c'est ce que Charlotte, la correspondante de Rose, m'a dit au Rassemblement._

 _On verra bien si Rose arrive à le battre._

 _François Ier n'est pas du tout loin de Beauxbâton. En fait, les deux établissements sont seulement séparés par un parc. Apparemment, la nuit, les professeurs jettent des sorts de détection de présence pour pas que les garçons et les filles se mélangent. Je crois que même ta cape d'invisibilité ne pourra rien faire contre ça, Papa._

 _Charlotte m'a dit que mon correspondant a été élevé par deux femmes, sa mère et sa tante. J'ai trouvé ça amusant, vu que moi j'ai été élevé par deux hommes._

 _Je crois que mon correspondant n'a pas beaucoup d'amis. Nous avons mangé seuls hier soir, enfin, on était assis à côté des autres bien sûr, mais personne ne lui parlait._

 _Je viens de demander à mon correspondant comme s'écrit son prénom - je n'étais pas sûr de l'orthographe, et vous savez que je déteste écrire un mot avec une faute- : Il s'appelle Scorpius. C'est original, non ?_

 _Bisous,_

 _Albus._

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Je vous en prie, chers lecteurs, reviewez !**

 **Voir le nombre de visiteurs face au nombre de reviews me désespère.**

 **Des bisous !**


End file.
